Happy Life: Cementery Flower
by Sorakai no Tora
Summary: Oc/Yoh. HoroRen. La vida y la muerte son círculos inevitables e ineludibles y las guías marcadas por el universo también; todos existimos por una razón y las cosas no suceden por mera casualidad. En este mundo... y en los otros. Esa es una lección que Yoh Asakura terminará aprendiendo, para su gran sorpresa, mientras intenta tomar las riendas de su vida. Yaoi/M-preg/Rape
1. El nombre en la lápida

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 1**

 **"El nombre en la lápida"**

 **Yoh Asakura se estiraba y daba un vistazo de forma animosa a aquel lugar que le parecía, sería un sitio maravilloso para pasar los días sin que nadie le molestase**

 **Definitivamente, todo aquello le presagiaba algo muy bueno**

 **Acababa de llegar a Tokyo desde su hogar en Izumo, sabiendo que desde hacía años se había indicado que el torneo de shamanes de esa era se llevaría a cabo en Japón, más específicamente en aquella ciudad por lo que había tenido que trasladarse para poder estar a tiempo y preparare para cuando finalmente la estrella que anunciaba el inicio indicase que era el momento de comenzar todo; no podía negar que se sentía entusiasmado, quizá no de la manera en que debía de haber sido, pero aún así…**

 **La promesa de una vida mejor se asomaba desde las sombras de lo que su familia deseaba para él**

 **Los ojos del chico se ensombrecieron unos segundos, dejando ver quizá el fantasma de un pasado donde el odio y el dolor fuesen su única compañía en medio de varias personas que se dividían entre aquellas que lo odiaban o esas que solo parecían verle como una herramienta para lograr sus propios fines**

 **Los chicos en Izumo. Definitivamente, no extrañaría en absoluto a todos aquellos chicos que le habían acompañado en la escuela y que solían aprovecharse de él tan solo por el hecho de ser diferente y por venir de una familia que desde hacía un tiempo se consideraba supersticiosa y al mismo tiempo, acarreadora de mala suerte; toda su infancia hasta hacía poco había transcurrido entre maltratos y abusos por parte de chicos y chicas, por lo que solía pasar las horas del día encerrado en casa, donde nadie pudiese alcanzarlo y solo, consolado por la maravillosa música de Soul Bob**

 **Y luego, su familia…**

 **Su familia…**

 **Los Asakura eran un clan muy antiguo y muy poderoso de shamanes y sacerdotisas que descendían de los grandes místicos de la antigüedad que sirvieron a emperadores y gente importante, manteniéndose siempre a su servicio para controlar a los demonios y para intervenir ante los dioses para traer prosperidad y fortuna a quienes les buscaban; aunque los miembros de la familia habían ido disminuyendo severamente con el pasar de los siglos, de todas maneras se mantenían aferrados a sus ancestrales costumbres y maneras, lo que hacía que todos los niños nacidos y recibidos por adopción en su seno, fuesen guiados para nada menos que traerle honor y orgullo a quienes formaban parte de ellos.**

 **Y no se esperaba menos de quien era considerado el último heredero de la familia, aunque a veces Yoh no lo sintiese de aquella manera**

 **Desde que tenía memoria, su abuelo le había presionado por no solo convertirlo en un shamán sino para que cambiase su actitud hacia la vida; y cuando el pequeño había creído sentirse animado e impresionado por el asunto del Gran Espíritu y creyó que podría conseguir esa vida feliz y calmada que deseaba, ese mismo hombre se había encargado de irle manipulando para que de poco en poco, todos los ejercicios y todas las situaciones donde tenía que esforzarse, el propio Yoh las sintiese como que las hacía porque así era como él lo quería y nada más**

 **Hacía muy poco había reaccionado a cómo había terminado llegando hasta ese punto y una sensación de pesadez y ahogo lo envolvió**

 **Él solo deseaba una vida tranquila**

 **Una existencia donde las preocupaciones y el dolor desapareciesen y no fuesen parte de su día a día porque de alguna manera, dentro suyo sentía que ya había vivido suficiente de eso a pesar de su juventud; solo quería parar, solo quería desaparecer y no pensar más y por una sola vez, ser egoísta y pensar en él mismo**

 **Y sin embargo, había caído nuevamente en las manos de lo que sus abuelos y sus padres querían, atándose de una forma que le resultaba irracional ahora**

 **Se había comprometido con una niña**

 **Bueno, no era como que se hubiese comprometido él en realidad. La elección de esposa era un asunto de gran importancia para los suyos y no cualquier chica podía ser elegida para tomar ese lugar**

 **La primer opción había sido una alumna de su padre, Tamao Tamamura; realmente Yoh le tenía cariño, era una chica muy dulce que siempre se preocupaba por él y aunque sus poderes espirituales no se habían terminado de desarrollar, se podía notar que tenía un gran espíritu y que luchaba fuertemente para conseguir superarse a pesar de su timidez. Realmente no le hubiese molestado que ella hubiera sido la elegida (en realidad en ese entonces, tampoco era como que hubiese más de una opción) pero entonces, otra niña había sido dejada en el templo de Osore y esta tenía tanto poder que sus abuelos quedaron maravillados y decidieron que esa era la mujer indicada para convertirse en quien les daría descendientes fuertes**

 **Y esa niña era Anna Kyouyama**

 **Bien, no iba a negar que de principio le había parecido bonita. Aún y con todos sus problemas, físicamente era linda y creía que entendía la soledad y el sentimiento de dolor de la chica, por lo que el aceptar el compromiso y casarse con ella podían ayudarla a sobrellevar la fuerza que tenía y quizá, hasta encontraría una amiga que comprendería su situación por lo que tendría apoyo cuando él más lo necesitase y cuando requiriese de una mano en la cuál confiar al sentirse caer**

 **Craso error**

 **Si bien la niña rubia en un momento había sido bastante tímida y sentida en cuanto a sus poderes, en cuanto se había confirmado su matrimonio la actitud de esta había cambiado completamente**

 **Había sido como haber destruido alguna especie de telón o máscara, que una vez abierta la confianza había mostrado lo que se guardaba en el fondo de la chica a la que se le había dado una posición de poder que al parecer, la superaba; aunque no trataba de forma altanera a la otra niña que había sido relevada de su posición, si se encargaba de hacerle saber a quién tuviera oídos que ella era la futura esposa del heredero de la familia y que tendría mucho poder sobre las decisiones de la casa principal**

 **Hablaba de riquezas, hablaba de comodidades… hablaba casi de tenerle como esclavo o como un proveedor que se encargaría de satisfacerla en todo y él, resignado a su destino había aceptado sin luchar**

 **Qué sentido tenía?**

 **Pero lo peor había sido cuando los golpes comenzasen a aumentar de frecuencia y en fuerza, al grado que a veces no sabía si prefería los azotes con las varas o las bofetadas que de todas maneras, dolían y dejaban marca…**

 **Con razón era que esa chica podía crear semejantes onis!**

 **Por eso era que en cuanto vió la oportunidad para alejarse con la excusa del torneo de shamanes había partido de inmediato, dispuesto a no darle oportunidad alguna de alcanzarlo en Izumo para torturarle. Quizá la había dejado en el monte Osore y había pasado unos años de relativa paz si no contaba a su abuelo y su insistencia en hacerlo entrenar hasta fracturarse los huesos y desgarrarse la piel, pero de todas maneras ahora que se acercaba la fecha de inicio de las batallas, estaba seguro de que la enviarían a su lado para supuestamente, hacerle más poderoso**

 **Le habían cedido la antigua casa de su madre para que pudiese vivir durante las preliminares en Tokyo pero estaba seguro de que en muy poco tiempo, la rubia lo alcanzaría y eso hacía que se le erizase la piel**

 **No le quedaba mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su breve libertad y descanso**

 **Además…**

 **Aún tenía un trabajo, que era el de encontrar un espíritu acompañante adecuado para tener consigo durante las batallas. No podía utilizar a los ko-oni que aparecían gracias a su odio y resentimiento, nunca había sido capaz de invocarlos a voluntad y mucho menos, de hacerlos obedecer sin añadir que realmente no se trataba de fantasmas poderosos por lo que en un torneo como aquel serían completamente inútiles; por lo tanto ello significaba que debía de esforzarse en obtener a un buen espíritu con el que pudiese trabajar en armonía y entonces, volverse ambos fuertes para ser dignos competidores de aquel evento**

 **Y si todo salía bien…**

 **Convertirse en el rey shamán sería la única vía de escape que le quedaría para poder obtener esa existencia que tanto anhelaba; no le importaba morir en el intento o como consecuencia de su victoria, solamente, deseaba alcanzar esa libertad que lo llamaba dulcemente desde que era un niño pequeño**

 **Frente al cementerio, el chico de cabello castaño cerró los ojos y alzó la barbilla para que la brisa nocturna removiese su cabello y entonces, suspiró**

 **Amaba aquello**

 **Amaba esa sensación de no sentirse atado, el aroma de la ausencia de vida rodeándole, la sensación de estar completamente solo y sin personas que le fastidiasen o le hiciesen sentir que la muerte era mil veces mejor que nada**

 **Discretamente, se pasó una mano por el cuello, pareciéndole recordar de algún momento en su infancia, el ardor y la quemazón de la soga que hubiese colocado en su cuello alguna vez, pero entonces negó con la cabeza**

 **Eso ya estaba atrás. Ya no podía intentar huir de esa manera y lo sabía**

 **Lo sabía desde que su madre le hubiese abofeteado y su abuelo le hubiese recordado que siendo shamanes, no les resultaría difícil el devolver su espíritu al cuerpo antes de que siquiera lo hubiese abandonado y el castigo que le habían dado en aquel día, se le había grabado con fuego en el cuerpo; volvió a sacudir la cabeza e intentó concentrarse en aquel instante, en esos momentos en que estaba lejos de ellos, fuera del alcance de sus voces y en completa y amada soledad**

 **Si, bueno…**

 **Lo habían transferido de escuela, pero nadie lo conocía en Tokyo. Faltaría toda la primer semana, quizás dos… y de todas maneras, siendo sus compañeros ignorantes de sus poderes, él no tendría nada de qué preocuparse y siempre podía ser el raro "normal", que sencillamente era antisocial y al que no fastidiarían porque no se acercaría a nadie; la perspectiva de lo que aquello significaba le hacía sentir un palpitar animoso en su pecho y le hacía olvidar por momentos las cosas malas que habían quedado atrás**

 **-Muy bien, Yoh!**

 **Se dijo en voz alta, cerrando los ojos y palmeando ambas manos una sola vez**

 **-Hora de empezar una nueva vida! Y si todo sale bien, solo será el comienzo de la mejor etapa de tu existencia y ya no habrá más Asakuras!**

 **Levantó un puño cerrado y con energías, comenzó a caminar casi trotando en dirección del cementerio, silbando con alegría y metiéndose las manos en aquel pantalón marrón que llevaba consigo al menos, hasta que consiguiese el uniforme escolar**

 **Sería algo fastidioso tener que llevar esas prendas todo el santo día, pero bueno…**

 **Ya daba igual**

 **Tal cómo lo imaginaba, el cementerio estaba lleno completamente de fantasmas y otros espíritus humanos que de principio lo ignoraron y permanecieron con sus charlas y conversaciones, pensando que muy probablemente el chiquillo ni siquiera les veía o siquiera sabía de su existencia por lo que le ignoraron lo que le permitió al shamán explorar los alrededores bastante feliz; no era un cementerio muy grande y contaba con una pequeña colina desde la que se podía ver una buena parte de la ciudad y lo mejor de todo, era que había un pequeño templo donde podía recostarse si lo deseaba, un árbol que servía para el mismo propósito y además, podía ver las estrellas desde ahí**

 **A pesar de estar tan cerca de la ciudad, las luces no eran lo suficientemente fuertes en el lugar como para afectarle, lo que hacía el sitio simplemente perfecto**

 **Dio unas cuantas vueltas en el sitio, simplemente paseándose por el lugar hasta que uno de los espectros cercanos lo notó y sonriendo grandemente, flotó hasta donde el chico se había detenido a apreciar una de las lápidas más sencillas y al espectro de un anciano que bebía sake con expresión de pocos amigos**

 **-BU!**

 **Soltó aquel enorme ser alzando ambos brazos como si pretendiese asustar al Asakura, para luego, comenzar a reír sin notar como el niño le veía de reojo con expresión neutra**

 **-Estos humanos, jajajaja**

 **-Para qué te esfuerzas? Ni siquiera te ve- dijo el fantasma de un obrero que usaba un overol enorme y observaba aburrido al otro fantasma de gran tamaño, que sonreía grandemente con diversión y aún con los brazos alzados; el obrero llevaba en la mano una botella de bebida y se la llevó a los labios para darle un largo trago**

 **-Ya sé… pero es mejor que solo estar escuchando todos los chismes que circulan alrededor… siempre es lo mismo**

 **Dijo el hombretón sin percatarse de cómo era observado por el niño de trece años, que dejó salir un pequeño suspiro**

 **-Y dado que estoy tan aburrido… qué importa? –inquirió aquel enorme sujeto mientras que comenzaba a desatarse el cinturón que usaba hasta que se dejó caer los pantalones, mostrando su enorme miembro en dirección del crío al que e brotaron varias rayas azules en el rostro y compuso una expresión de asco y tensión**

 **-Oye! Eso es muy desagradable!**

 **El Asakura veía de reojo a los fantasmas que emitieron un "Eh?", abriendo mucho los ojos al ser llamados por el de cabello castaño para luego, dejar salir un grito y erizarse completamente señalándole con cara de sorpresa**

 **-Puedes vernos!?**

 **Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que Yoh se girara y se rascase la cabeza, aún con gesto de molestia e incomodidad**

 **-Sí, claro… desde siempre he podido ver fantasmas… -dijo con los labios algo salidos y un tic en un ojo- si pudieras por favor subirte los pantalones… eso no es lo que quería ver al venir aquí…**

 **-No puedo creerlo –dijo el obrero bastante sorprendido mientras que su compañero, aún con la impresión reflejada en sus ojos se alzaba nuevamente la ropa sin dejar de ver al shamán- los humanos por lo general no pueden vernos!**

 **-Es verdad… -dijo despacio el segundo sujeto, inclinándose para ver con sospecha al niño de los auriculares naranjas que tenía los párpados bajados a medio ojo- cómo sabemos que realmente no mientes y solo finges vernos?**

 **-Te estoy respondiendo a tus preguntas, no?**

 **Dijo Yoh nuevamente con un tic a lo que el adulto delante suyo, parpadeó un par de veces para luego frotarse la barbilla asintiendo un par de veces**

 **-Si… supongo que si…**

 **-Qué haces aquí, niño? –inquirió el obrero volviendo a beber un poco de su botella, ya un poco más calmado al tiempo que un poco más allá otros fantasmas comenzaban a acercarse para escuchar lo que sucedía, murmurando entre ellos con gusto al ver como existía un vivo que era capaz de comunicarse con ellos- los muchachos de tu edad ya deberían de estar en casa, haciendo la tarea…**

 **-Si… eso –señaló otro fantasma con un pequeño triángulo de papel en la frente y un kimono de estar en casa- no querrás terminar como ese idiota- señaló con el pulgar al sujeto que había tratado de asustarlo y que se viró hacia quien acababa de hablar**

 **-Qué quieres decir con eso!?**

 **Los fantasmas comenzaron a reír con gusto y diversión, siendo seguidos por el joven de ojos castaños que los había cerrado al tiempo que reía**

 **-En todo caso… en verdad, porqué un pequeño como tú se encuentra en un lugar tan deprimente como este? –otro fantasma de gesto amable le sonrió levemente al niño, que le observó- aquí solo hay gente muerta, pequeño… ni siquiera tenemos niños fallecidos aquí… todos somos adultos, unos bastante aburridos que aún no son capaces de cruzar al otro lado…**

 **-Bueno… -dijo despacio el Asakura, rascándose la mejilla- no es mi intención molestarles ni incomodarles**

 **Se explicó para después, señalarse con un pulgar**

 **-Yo soy un shamán. Significa, que tengo la capacidad de ver a los muertos y comunicarme con estos así como lo estoy haciendo con ustedes- dijo con sencillez, lo que provocó un pequeño "Ohh" colectivo entre los presentes**

 **-Así que un shaman…**

 **-Vaya! Nunca había escuchado de ellos… -dijo una mujer con un gran abanico, observando a otro sujeto sentado a su lado que parecía interesado**

 **-Son como esos que leen las manos, verdad? –inquirió con ánimos el sujeto, lo que provocó unas nuevas risas en el chico**

 **-Bueno… no negaré que hay quien tiene esa habilidad, aunque no es la mía- confesó cerrando un ojo antes de volver a dejar un corto "jijiji" –además, yo solamente he vendo porque quería estar en un sitio tranquilo dónde poder ver las estrellas… en la ciudad no se puede mucho, en realidad…**

 **-Sí, eso es verdad –dijo otro fantasma, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos- las luces lo tapan todo y es difícil ver nada… escogiste un buen lugar…**

 **-Sí… y eres bienvenido niño –dijo el obrero de buen ánimo mientras que su compañero gritaba en aprobación- no solemos tener más visita que la de los familiares de quienes están enterrados en este sitio y uno que otro monje a veces… pero fuera de eso, el sitio es bastante tranquilo**

 **Aseguró el fantasma lo que hizo que al niño se le iluminasen los ojos de alegría**

 **-Muchas gracias**

 **Dijo el Asakura inclinándose en gratitud a lo que los espectros residentes asintieron; una vez hecho esto, los espectros siguieron con sus actividades sin verse incómodos por su nuevo visitante y entonces, Yoh se acercó nuevamente al fantasma del obrero al que ahora acompañaba el fantasma de un aviador que aún llevaba sus ropas de piloto**

 **-Entonces…**

 **El piloto se llevó un puro a la boca y observó tranquilo al chico que se sentó en una roca cercana**

 **-Cómo te llamas, hijo?**

 **-Yoh**

 **Respondió el aludido con una expresión de calma y gusto por el hecho de ser bienvenido en aquel lugar**

 **-Yoh Asakura**

 **En cuanto dijo aquello, las voces de los espectros se apagaron y los más cercanos le observaron en silencio con gesto congelado y algo sorprendido para después, verse levemente inquietos entre ellos; aquello no era normal, por lo que confundido el chico se inclinó un poco hacia ellos, cambiando su expresión a una preocupada**

 **-Pasa algo malo?**

 **-Tú… tienes algún pariente que haya fallecido en Tokyo? –inquirió el obrero con cuidado, dejando su botella a un lado lo que hizo parpadear al niño**

 **-Eh?**

 **-Si… algún pariente, un padre… un hermano, que haya muerto en esta ciudad o que simplemente, lo hayan enterrado aquí- dijo el aviador moviendo una mano a lo que el shamán negó varias veces con la cabeza**

 **-No… -dijo despacio- que yo sepa, soy el único Asakura que ha venido a este sitio y a nuestros familiares suelen enterrarlos en Kyoto o en Izumo –dijo**

 **Los espectros se vieron entre ellos y otro, de aspecto más larguirucho se acercó con los brazos cruzados, dejando salir una nubecita de vaho helado**

 **-Tal vez es un caso de homónimos…**

 **-Homónimos… -repitió Yoh para luego, poner un gesto aún más confuso- de qué… están hablando?**

 **-Bueno… es que hay un Yoh Asakura enterrado justamente en este mismo cementerio- explicó el fantasma obrero moviendo una mano para luego, ver en dirección de dónde se encontraba la entrada así como lo hacían otros espectros con gesto algo sobrecogido; el niño se puso de pie despacio y entornó los ojos, tratando de ver en aquella dirección- tiene cosa de un año desde que le trasladaron a este sitio pero su espíritu al parecer si ha partido al más allá porque nunca le hemos visto**

 **Dijo aquel espectro con lentitud**

 **-Siempre viene a visitarlo una sola persona y por lo general, se queda aquí hasta la madrugada –explicó el aviador rechistando un par de veces- pero hoy ha sido la excepción: se ha ido más temprano. Aún así… que tú te llames igual que ese sujeto…**

 **-Sí. Por eso pensamos que tal vez eran parientes**

 **Dijo el obrero mientras que el niño se ponía de pie y comenzaba a andar lentamente en aquella dirección con expresión nerviosa y algo asustada. Ya había pasado por esa entrada de principio pero ni siquiera se había fijado en la lápida a pesar de que en realidad, se trataba de una bastante vistosa; después de andar por el camino finalmente se detuvo frente a la pequeña parcela que pertenecía a aquel memento, pudiendo apreciarlo en su totalidad y terminando por tragar pesado y luego, su mirada pareció llenarse de sentimiento**

 **La lápida estaba formada por una enorme roca de mármol negro al cuál le habían incrustado miles de pequeños cristales en la parte superior del frente, los laterales y la parte posterior de forma que literalmente parecía un enorme cielo estrellado; incluso, estaba seguro de que las pequeñas rocas formaban en parte constelaciones y en parte, una imitación de los cúmulos de estrellas que a veces se formaban en el firmamento. Con un tallado exquisito y con tintura de plata, habían dibujado la forma de un muchacho sentado, aparentemente observando el cielo encima suyo y aquello le hizo sentir una enorme punzada de dolor en el pecho**

 **Quien quiera que se hubiera tomado el tiempo de pedir esa lápida, realmente quería reflejar la vida que se había perdido y se había esmerado en los detalles. El propio niño casi podía sentirse identificado con la persona que representaba aquella figura e incluso, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al notar como los cristales formaban la constelación del cisne en primer plano**

 **Sonrió levemente enternecido para entonces, finalmente ver el nombre que se encontraba grabado:**

 **"Tao-Asakura Yoh. 12 de mayo, 1985- 15 de Junio, 1999- 27 de Septiembre, 2017"**

 **Yoh sacudió la cabeza**

 **Volvió a leer**

 **No, no se había equivocado**

 **-2017? –dijo confundido para después, comenzar a hacer cuentas con los dedos y otra vez, sacudir la cabeza con frustración**

 **Cómo era posible que hubiesen tres fechas diferentes en aquella lápida?... al menos sabía que compartía cumpleaños con aquel chico y que se suponía, debía de tener su edad para ese momento… pero nuevamente, no tenía sentido alguno**

 **-1999 –tembló con un tic- eso es el próximo año! –soltó y se pasó una mano por el cabello- qué demonios le pasa a este sujeto?**

 **Se preguntó para después, dejar salir el aire y volver a darle una mirada neutra y calmada a la lápida, sintiendo de nueva cuenta un pesar que se iba haciendo más profundo con el tiempo y una sensación de intranquilidad al leer una y otra vez aquel nombre; y luego, el poema de muerte "Ahora, eres libre como una nube y puedes hacer música con el viento" solamente le hacía sentir todavía más de aquel sentimiento de dolor y casi de abandono**

 **Dio un respingo sorprendido cuando una pequeña lágrima salió repentinamente de su ojo derecho y se deslizó por su mejilla hasta que el chico la seco y se observó la mano temblando**

 **Porqué estaba llorando?**

 **Cerró los ojos e hizo una mueca para luego, sin entender por qué, inclinarse profundamente frente a la lápida y luego, se enderezó observándola. Había un algo en ella… algo que le hacía sentir la extraña necesidad de quedarse, de seguir viendo el cielo ficticio creado sobre la superficie de brillante roca, de sentarse en el pequeño escalón delante y acompañar las flores que habían sido dejadas hacía muy recientemente en el sitio y de percibir el aroma del incienso aún dejando salir su perfume**

 **Dio un suspiro profundo y entonces, se dejó sentar a un lado y dio una última mirada a la roca**

 **Había… una extraña conexión entre ellos dos y no sabía porqué**

 **Sonrió suavemente, cómo si estuviese viendo a un viejo amigo al que no hubiese visto en mucho, mucho tiempo**

 **-Esto es por ti, "Yoh" –dijo a la lápida cerrando los ojos con gusto para luego, retirar los auriculares de su aparato y subirle el volumen- este es Soul Bob. Es un gran cantante y tengo la impresión, de que también te gustaría a ti. Es mi ofrenda para ti, es un gusto conocerte**

 **Añadió**

 **Y dejando que la noche corriese, como las notas de las canciones de aquel sujeto, el niño se recargó en la lápida y empezó a canturrear, observando el negro cielo sobre él y sintiendo de forma extraña pero placentera, que el destino le había guiado justo a aquel sitio preciso, por algún motivo especial**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	2. El hombre ante la tumba

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 2**

 **"El hombre ante la tumba"**

 **Habían pasado diez días y el Asakura se había visto sumamente ocupado**

 **Por una parte, deseaba simplemente descansar y tirarse al suelo, no pensar en la escuela a la que tendría que asistir próximamente si no quería recibir la visita de uno de los espíritus de su abuelo para reñirle por su irresponsabilidad y quizá disfrutar largamente de las termas que existían en aquella casa hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiese más; sin embargo y muy contrariamente a lo que deseaba, desde el momento en que había ingresado en aquella enorme casa se había dado cuenta de que su estancia por el momento iba a ser de todo menos placentera.**

 **Desde que había abierto la entrada principal había podido observar la hierba que crecía salvaje y sin cuidado por todo el patio lo que significaba que si en verdad quería vivir en paz tendría que cortar el césped sí o sí; de igual manera al llegar a la puerta de ingreso a la vivienda (lo cuál le había costado debido a todas las plantas que lo rodeaban y que llegaban literalmente hasta el escalón de la entrada) había terminado por toser ante la gran presencia de polvo, tierra y humedad que parecían rodear el hogar por todos sus rincones, provocándole un suspiro profundo de resignación… para luego, terminar estornudando varias veces debido a la alergia que aquello le había provocado**

 **Le resultaba increíble pensar que alguna vez su propia madre viviese ahí con su padre cuando fuesen jóvenes**

 **En esos instantes, parecía una verdadera ruina**

 **Y eso le había significado al chico el tener que pasar días y días de su valiosa primer semana en Tokyo, limpiando, tallando, recogiendo las habitaciones y cortando el césped para al menos, dejar el sitio algo habitable; sin embargo, aún eran muy pocos días y el chico se había visto durmiendo en unos viejos futones con polvo en lo que lograba hacer funcionar nuevamente los aparatos y acudía a los centros de luz, agua y demás servicios para que los reactivasen**

 **Era demasiado trabajo y lo estaba llevando a cabo el solo**

 **Lo único que le consolaba, aparte de sus pensamientos de libertad era la música de Bob, que se colocaba para dormir en las noches y que le despertaba con un poco más de energía en las mañanas**

 **Tenía que admitirlo, el lugar era bastante solitario si no contaba a las personas que habían fallecido en el sitio antes de que su familia comprase la propiedad y que se paseaban por la casa, a veces sorprendiéndole entre la noche y haciendo tanto ruido extraño que no se atrevía ir al baño por temor a encontrarse con uno de los espectros con el aspecto que tenía al morir**

 **Una cosa era que fuese shaman y una muy diferente, que no sintiese miedo de ver a una persona desfigurada por quemaduras y con pedazos de su cuerpo cayendo por todas partes**

 **Por otro lado…**

 **No había tenido la oportunidad de volver al cementerio de noche. Yendo a comprar algo de comer instantáneo a las tiendas y por insumos para la limpieza de la gigantesca casa, apenas y había conseguido dar una vuelta por el lugar para saludar a sus nuevos amigos muertos y se había enterado, que el misterioso visitante de la tumba con su nombre seguía asistiendo noche tras noche y permanecía en el lugar hasta bien entrada la madrugada, charlando con la roca negra como si esta pudiese responderle**

 **Eso sí le había sorprendido**

 **No conocía a nadie que le hablase a las tumbas, era una costumbre de respeto ya perdida con los años modernos por lo que su curiosidad acerca de aquella persona solo se había incrementado**

 **Además, por lo que le decían, era una visita diaria sin faltar en ningún momento a aquella costumbre sin importar que hiciese frío o lloviera. Esa persona siempre se encontraba en el sitio y charlaba con la lápida en un tono de voz muy bajo y sentido; los muertos del cementerio no se habían atrevido a acercarse a aquel sujeto cuando se encontraba en el lugar debido a que había una energía en este que les hacía sentir incómodos. El ser espectros no les quitaba las emociones, así que simplemente, decidían dejarle en paz**

 **Esperaba poder tener finalmente la oportunidad de ir aquella noche y pillarle**

 **El chico se estiró tanto cómo pudo, cerrando los ojos y dejando escapar un gemido de cansancio vestido en aquellos momentos con sus ropas de casa, un delantal de cuerpo completo y un pañuelo que había amarrado sobre su cabello para protegerse de la suciedad; dejó salir algo de vaho por la boca y volteó a ver en aquellos momentos el estado de los baños que ese día había estado limpiando. Había retirado las hojas de los árboles y demás basura que había flotado a las aguas termales por lo que finalmente, estas lucían limpias o al menos, menos opacas de lo que debían de ser; había algunas zonas más despejadas de suciedad dentro de la casa, ya podía comer en una parte de la cocina y la habitación que había elegido para él, era mucho más habitable.**

 **Se sentía satisfecho**

 **-Bueno… supongo que ha sido un buen día de trabajo**

 **Dijo para sí mismo, retirándose el pañuelo de la cabeza para luego tomar una escoba cercana y dirigirse hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo lo que levantó un poco de polvo**

 **El Asakura comenzó a temblar suavemente para luego**

 **-ACHÚ!**

 **Una buena cantidad de tierra y telarañas cayó desde el techo hasta el piso que había estado semi-limpio, cubriéndolo todo con una espesa capa de suciedad así como el cabello del shamán que ahora parecía llevar alguna especie de gorro esponjoso; el chico hizo sonido de llorar y quejarse con gruesas lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos al ver que el trabajo de aquel día al menos en el interior de la casa se había arruinado por completo para después, arrojar la escoba y andar hacia la cocina con gesto derrotado**

 **-Si esto sigue así, no acabaré ni en esta vida ni en la siguiente**

 **Se quejó con los brazos colgando por delante y levemente encorvado para después, ingresar en la cocina y ver lánguidamente el destartalado reloj que colgaba de una pared cercana; sus ojos se abrieron de golpe ante ello y dejó salir un pequeño grito**

 **-Se me hace tarde!**

 **Se sacudió el cabello y aunque de todas formas este se veía levemente gris, no le importaba, tampoco era como que estuviese yendo a una cita. Se retiró el mandil y lo arrojó sobre la mesa alta sin cuidado y corrió hacia la salida de la casa para luego comenzar a brincar sobre un pie colocándose las chanclas de madera**

 **Casi caía al suelo pero consiguió hacer equilibrio para de ahí, saltar al jardín delantero y correr hacia la salida de la propiedad para tomar dirección rumbo al cementerio de la colina Funbari.**

 **Ya estaba oscureciendo y las estrellas comenzaban a mostrarse brillantes y cual gemas sobre toda la bóveda celeste y la brisa suave de primavera, ya casi verano le revolvía el cabello conforme trataba de hacer velocidad y lograr llegar a tiempo a dónde deseaba; quería poder instalarse con tiempo de anticipación y poder ver el sitio por el cuál llegaba aquella persona que visitaba al chico de la tumba. No sabía por qué, no comprendía qué conseguiría con ello pero…**

 **Ingresó por la entrada este de aquel terreno y comenzó a esquivar las lápidas y memorias de quienes se encontraban enterrados en el lugar**

 **Apretó aún más el paso y procedió a subir por la escalera norte de la colina del cementerio, pasando de largo a varios espíritus y unos cuantos voltearon a verle**

 **-Eh, Yoh!**

 **Saludó uno de aquellos espectros conforme el chico corría rápidamente y pasaba a su lado**

 **-Tranquilo… por qué la prisa?**

 **El chico no paró hasta llegar a la cima y correr a donde se encontraba el árbol del samurái muerto, hasta que finalmente alcanzó el sitio y se reclinó sobre sus rodillas para retomar el aire perdido; los jadeos que dejaba salir se escuchaban bastante y algunas gotas de sudor caían por su frente**

 **-Relájate chico… pareciera que te estuvieran persiguiendo**

 **El fantasma del obrero se encontraba ahí en la cima, sentado en el aire al tiempo que fumaba un poco y dejaba salir el humo mostrando un gesto de preocupación hacia el shamán, que sacudió la cabeza**

 **-Estoy… estoy bien…**

 **Aseguró Yoh abriendo más la boca para respirar de mejor forma a pesar de que sentía que el aire no le alcanzaba**

 **-Es… es solo que…**

 **-Uh?**

 **El obrero alzó el rostro con expresión de incomprensión mientras que algunos otros espectros que rondaban el sitio y ya se habían acostumbrado a la presencia del niño que hablaba con ellos, flotaban para colocarse cerca y hacerle compañía**

 **-Todavía estás con eso?**

 **Preguntó el hombre dándole otra bocanada a su cigarrillo para después, cerrar los ojos y negar con la cabeza dejando salir el humo ficticio de entre sus labios**

 **-No te has perdido de nada**

 **Aseguró un gigantesco fantasma de un luchador de karate que dejaba ver su enorme dentadura en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa permanente; este viró la cabeza hacia el chico de cabello castaño que parpadeó con extrañeza y algo de sorpresa**

 **-Ah no?**

 **-No**

 **Se rió aquel espectro divertido para después, señalar con su enorme mano en dirección de la entrada sur**

 **-Ves?**

 **El niño se acercó con cuidado al borde de aquella caída y entonces pudo ver una figura alta de una persona que entraba al cementerio en pasos lentos pero firmes y que llevaba un pequeño ramo de flores blancas consigo, además de lo que parecía ser una bolsa de compras; los ojos del chico resiguieron a aquella persona que con cuidado dejó la bolsa en el suelo y de ahí se acercó un cubo con agua y un cucharón para arrojar agua sobre la lápida un par de veces.**

 **Una vez hecho esto, colocó las flores en un pequeño nicho a un lado y sacó incienso de la bolsa para colocarlo en el nicho del otro lado y encenderlo**

 **Después de ello, del mismo bolso sacó una pequeña naranja y la colocó enfrente de la lápida y de ahí, una pequeña cajita con curry Odon. Finalizó todo palmeando una vez las manos para dejarlas juntas y cerrar los ojos en un rezo silencioso, del que eran testigos no solamente el pequeño Asakura desde la cima de la colina sino los fantasmas que le rodeaban y que de alguna manera, ahora guardaban absoluto silencio como si aquella persona fuese capaz de escucharles aunque era obvio que un humano jamás podría hacer eso**

 **La mirada del pequeño Yoh era neutra y pensativa conforme todo aquello acontecía**

 **No era la primera vez que veía a una persona mostrar respeto por sus fallecidos o presentando ofrendas para estos, pero…**

 **Algo le decía que eso era diferente**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una semana más**

 **Noche tras noche, en algo que parecía haberse convertido en una costumbre silenciosa el heredero de la casa Asakura se dirigía al cementerio y por un par de horas, disfrutaba de recostarse en el árbol en la cima de la colina para disfrutar de las estrellas que brillaban intensamente sobre su cabeza conforme las luces del día se apagaban, por supuesto no sin antes pasar por delante de la tumba de su "Yo de las estrellas" y saludarle con un gesto alegre, dejándole sin pensar algún objeto interesante que hubiese obtenido aquel día**

 **Una pequeña rama de bambú, un dumpling de los que hubiese comido aquel día, una estampa con la imagen de Bob que le hubiera gustado, una fruta…**

 **No entendía exactamente porqué, pero ahora sentía ese "algo" que lo empujaba a visitar esa tumba y saludar a su homónimo cada noche, con una sonrisa y un presente. Tampoco comprendía porqué incluso sentía esa necesidad de llegar un poco antes, solo para platicar con aquella imagen delineada en plata acerca de su día, de lo que había conseguido lograr mientras limpiaba la enorme casa y cómo se sentía terriblemente frustrado porque no veía avances y muy pronto tendría que ingresar en la escuela**

 **Y de lo solo que se sentía**

 **Oh sí, siempre le hablaba de eso a aquel Yoh Asakura que ya solo era un recuerdo de cenizas en algún recipiente enterrado bajo esa roca negra**

 **Cómo desde el momento de nacer algo hubiese faltado a su lado, cómo cada día se le dificultaba abrir los ojos y levantarse solo por el hecho de saber que estaba destinado a llenar las expectativas de su abuelo y sus padres, de la chica con la que debía de casarse y que ahora parecía de alguna forma utilizarle para desahogar su propio dolor a pesar de que ya tenía un rato sin verle pero que temía, no fuese a durar demasiado aquel alivio; de cómo no tenía amigos porque las personas de su escuela le tenían miedo o lo odiaban, de cómo esperaba que al menos los chicos de su nueva escuela lo dejaran en paz y acerca del torneo de shamanes que se celebraba cada 500 años y que le daba una oportunidad para conseguir su sueño de una vida tranquila**

 **"Quizá y hasta algún día pueda conocerte en persona, si gano el torneo" había dicho con ánimo hacia aquella tumba**

 **Y esa noche no había sido diferente.**

 **Había ido a saludar al dueño de aquella lápida, de alguna forma siempre sintiendo que a pesar de su ausencia podía escucharle donde estuviese para luego, dejarle una pequeña pluma blanca sobre la superficie de la base**

 **-Esto es algo muy especial para mí**

 **Dijo en un tono confidente, con la mirada enternecida y algo soñadora**

 **-Es una pluma de cisne, mi animal favorito- dijo sonriendo un poco mientras que acariciaba aquel pequeño objeto- solamente una vez pude verlos en un zoológico… y conseguí esto. Creo… que te gustaría igual que a mí, son animales muy especiales, casi como fantasmas pero puros… ángeles, en realidad**

 **Comentó sin saber por qué de repente, había comenzado a sentir una gran presión en su pecho**

 **Podía recordar ese día… había ido en un único paseo con sus padres a un parque en otra ciudad donde le habían llevado a una zona donde se podía pasear en lancha y su favorita, había sido una con forma de aquel magnífico ejemplar; él era demasiado pequeño como para comprender la verdadera intención de sus padres, que era la de desarrollar un poco más sus poderes espirituales ya que en aquella zona habían existido batallas antiguas y los cuerpos de los caídos seguían bajo tierra, debajo de las estructuras y construcciones de aquel parque**

 **Los fantasmas lo rodeaban todo, algunos terribles y otros intentando comunicarse con ellos pero el niño no se había concentrado en ello**

 **Él… simplemente era un crío feliz, que por un día le pareció sentir que sus padres lo amaban y que aprovechó para que le llevasen de paseo en aquel enorme y blanco bote por sobre las aguas cálidas del lago artificial dónde se movía; de ahí, habían pasado al pequeño zoológico donde como si fuese algún tipo de predestinación, varios de aquellos hermosos ejemplares se movían sobre pequeñas lagunas y caminaban por los caminos cercanos, agitando las alas y dejando escuchar sus graznidos**

 **Y aquella pluma…**

 **Había un hermoso y gigante ejemplar de cisne macho que se le había quedado viendo y al niño se le había figurado que se lo comería; pero después de unos momentos, el ave se había girado para retirarse dejando atrás la más grande, blanca y brillante de las plumas de su cuerpo, la cuál el pequeño recogió con gran emoción en el corazón y decidió guardarla por siempre**

 **Quizás Mikihisa y Keiko se habían decepcionado con el resultado de aquella tarde…**

 **Pero para ese niño, había sido el momento más feliz y pleno de sus cinco años de existencia, uno dónde los entrenamientos y los espíritus no existían y la batalla de shamanes estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no tener que verse obligado a pensar en ella**

 **La luz del sol sobre su piel… el aroma de la comida en las pequeñas tiendas…**

 **Un día perfecto**

 **Antes de que pudiera retenerlo, un corto sollozo escapó de sus labios así como una nueva lágrima que le quemó la piel y le hizo sobresaltarse**

 **Estaba llorando… qué tontería…**

 **Rápidamente se secó la mejilla y se rió apenado tragándose un segundo sollozo mientras que agachaba la cabeza y cerraba los ojos, sonriendo con vergüenza**

 **-Mírame nada más… lamentándome aquí cuando tú has perdido más que yo**

 **Dijo en un tono bajo de voz y negó un par de veces con la cabeza para después, emitir un suspiro profundo**

 **"Si pudieras pedirme algo… qué sería?"**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron grandemente, sintiendo tensar su cuerpo. Seguramente, lo había imaginado o era su propio pensamiento el que le hablaba con su voz, rodeándole o al menos, haciéndole sentir como si fuese abrazado**

 **A veces la mente era tan poderosa cuando la desesperación era grande…**

 **-No volver a estar solo nunca**

 **Dijo despacio, bajando los párpados a la mitad. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había respondido a sí mismo o dicho aquello en voz alta cuando esas líneas podían significarlo todo o nada; podrían significar que buscaba una amistad real… o podían decir que anhelaba con todo su ser sentirse amado para variar. Amado solo por ser él, no por ser el heredero de los Asakura, por brindar riquezas o cosas así, solo ser amado por ser un chico normal, común y corriente que quería vivir en paz y no tenía demasiadas aspiraciones en la vida… no por ser un participante futuro de una batalla para convertirse en rey…**

 **Solo quería…**

 **"…"**

 **Dejó escapar una risa nerviosa y sacudió la cabeza un par de veces**

 **Pero qué tontería. Quizás aquel día se sentía más cansado de lo que creía. Un crujido cercano le hizo abrir mucho los ojos y cubrirse la boca con fuerza al darse cuenta de que había estado a punto de gritar; después de varios momentos de ver en todas direcciones con miedo, se decidió a saltar detrás de unos arbustos dándose cuenta de que ya no podía correr a la colina del árbol y el templo sin ser descubierto por quien quiera que estuviese yendo a esas horas**

 **Aunque creía ya saber de quien se trataba, después de todo sin darse cuenta había dejado pasar el tiempo**

 **Y en efecto, a los pocos segundos aquellas pisadas dieron lugar al cuerpo de un adulto muy joven, de ojos negros y mirada triste que caminaba despacio hacia aquella lápida de mármol para comenzar a repetir su ritual de cada noche**

 **Ahora que lo pensaba… quizás era el padre del fallecido**

 **No, no se veía tan grande… quizás un hermano mayor. Yoh entornó un poco los ojos y puso mayor atención a los rasgos y las expresiones de aquella persona que parecía ver con algo de perplejidad la pluma colocada en la base de la lápida para luego, tomar la pluma entre sus dedos; el Asakura se tensó y separó los labios, sintiendo la necesidad de intervenir, después de todo, aquel objeto era demasiado especial para él y le dolería demasiado el ver como aquella persona la tirase pensando que se tratara de basura**

 **No podía permitir eso**

 **Y sin embargo, para su sorpresa pudo ver como el adulto simplemente la colocaba con cuidado a un lado con las demás cosas para proceder a limpiar la lápida con el agua de la tina colocada especialmente para ello y después de que se hubiese secado un poco la superficie, empezar a acomodar las flores, el incienso, la fruta… y al centro de todo, su pequeña pluma en un lugar muy especial de honor**

 **El chico de los auriculares naranja estaba sorprendido, no esperaba aquella actitud de ese hombre que ni siquiera se había cuestionado la presencia de esa cosa**

 **La mirada del niño se volvió dolida y pensativa, viendo más fijamente los rasgos de aquel joven. Era muy fino en su rostro pero podían verse casi mil años de penurias cruzando por su semblante; sus ojos negros y profundos, reflejaban demasiada melancolía y tristeza, una que para el shamán casi gritaba que se mantenía con vida solamente por que sí. Que de poder, felizmente se dejaría morir para hacerle compañía a quien se hubiese adelantado… el próximo año?**

 **Sin importar las incoherencias en las fechas, le dolía ver a esa persona sufrir tan grandemente y en silencio**

 **Y especialmente, después de ver como colocaba una mano en el mármol y acariciaba con el pulgar la superficie, casi como si le hiciese alguna especia de cariño a quien representara el tallado del niño bajo el árbol; Yoh ladeó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró un poco más los ojos, pensativo y percibiendo cómo su corazón palpitaba fuertemente por las emociones que todos aquellos actos y la sencilla figura del adulto reflejaban en cada expresión y movimiento**

 **Era un escenario tan deprimente y triste de cerca, que no entendía cómo era que no se había percatado antes**

 **Había tanta soledad en sus reflejos, que asfixiaba**

 **-Y pensar que tiene seis años haciendo lo mismo**

 **Suspiró el fantasma de una mujer sentada en una tumba cercana, viendo con lástima al adulto que había empezado a murmurarle a aquella roca negra en un tono tan bajo que ni siquiera se percibía**

 **Los ojos del Asakura se abrieron con sorpresa y volteó entre los arbustos a ver a aquella dama vestida con un largo kimono rojo y la piel del rostro pintada de blanco que ahora, dejaba salir humo de una pipa delgada, elegante y muy larga**

 **-Qué… quiere decir con seis años? –inquirió**

 **-Pues eso- respondió ella volteando sus ojos negros en dirección de aquella persona que espiaba el joven shamán- recuerdo cuando llegó aquí porque ese día había tormenta y llovía muy fuerte. El sacerdote hizo la ceremonia para enterrarle, según tengo entendido, él viene de muy lejos y cuando se mudó trajo consigo las cenizas de ese chico**

 **La mujer cerró los ojos y volvió a aspirar su pipa y soltó el humo hacia un lado**

 **-Todo eso hace seis años y él era apenas un mocoso igual que tú. Desde entonces, cada noche viene a este lugar a dejar esos presentes y a hablarle a la lápida pero es en vano: él no está aquí y es obvio que no le escucha en lo más mínimo**

 **-Seis años… viniendo a visitarle cada noche**

 **Musitó Yoh volviendo a ver a aquel adulto y volviendo a pensar que aquello no tenía ningún sentido. No solamente las fechas no cuadraban sino que técnicamente, aquella persona enterrada en el sitio debía de tener entonces… unos seis años de vida al morir, pero no era eso lo que le indicaba la lápida; y esa devoción con la que el hombre no dejaba de visitarle… la forma en que le hablaba a la roca y la acariciaba con cuidado, la manera en que leía las inscripciones…**

 **El poema de muerte…**

 **Eso no era algo que se dejara en la tumba de un hermano o un hijo.**

 **Solo le quedaba una idea pero… no le parecía muy posible y sin embargo… levantó la vista y volvió a ver los ojos de aquel hombre, alguien que lucía derrotado y cuyo traje negro sin corbata lucía levemente descuidado y que parecía solo emplear su tiempo en sus esfuerzos por asistir fielmente, noche tras noche solo a dejar aquellos presentes**

 **Acaso él ya sabía lo que era?**

 **Su intuición podía estar fallando, pero…**

 **Se puso de pie lentamente y frunciendo el ceño se decidió a acercarse a aquella persona, tomando aire profundamente y apretando los puños conforme paso a paso caminaba al lado de aquella persona; no se suponía que debía de interrumpir a alguien haciendo duelo, pero…**

 **Solo unas pocas palabras… y lo sabría**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	3. Devoción

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 3**

 **"Devoción"**

 **Yoh tomó aire profundo pero no lo dejó ver, tan solo anduvo hasta quedar a la altura de aquel hombre y viró su cuerpo para quedar detenido a su lado**

 **Para su sorpresa, aquella persona no hizo ningún movimiento de alterarse o de impresionarse por que un extraño fuese a parársele cerca, simplemente continuó en su lugar aunque había dejado de hablarle a la lápida y ahora se entremetía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón oscuro por debajo de los laterales del saco abierto sobre sus hombros, sin hacer ningún sonido; el chico de cabello castaño le vió unos momentos de lado para después, clavar su mirada en la lápida delante de ambos y sonriendo suavemente, habló**

 **-En verdad… debes de amarle muchísimo**

 **Bajó los párpados y su voz sonó calma y suave al tiempo que le imitaba al guardarse las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y permanecer en silencio junto con aquel hombre**

 **Era la primera vez que ambos estaban en el mismo sitio, unidos delante de la memoria de quien había dejado el mundo hacía ya tanto tiempo y aún así el ambiente no parecía tan extraño como podía haberse pensado; ni siquiera el sujeto de cabello negro se veía incómodo o irritado por la presencia del niño que decidió no interrumpir aquel silencio en caso de que fuese preferible así para el más alto. Sin embargo, después de unos momentos, aquella persona habló**

 **-Por qué piensas que le amaba?**

 **No sonaba molesto o fastidiado sino que tenía un timbre más bien de leve curiosidad y calma.**

 **El Asakura pareció pensarlo durante algunos momentos con gesto neutro para después de ello, cerrar los ojos y sonreír con ánimos**

 **-No conozco a nadie que se tomaría tantas horas de su vida, noche tras noche, sin importar el clima como para venir a visitar una tumba –explicó el niño dejando escapar una risa muy pequeña mientras que el hombre sacaba su mano izquierda y la dejaba colgar por un lado del cuerpo alzando un poco el rostro mientras le observaba de lado**

 **-Eso no necesariamente podría significar amor**

 **Respondió el hombre con un tono de voz bajo y grave pero aún así, sin que mostrara más emociones; Yoh Asakura volteó un poco la cara hacia este mientras que le sonreía tranquilamente**

 **-Podría ser simplemente obsesión –dijo el sujeto de cabello negro con lentitud- quizás… culpa. O tal vez, vigilo que nadie vaya a robarse algo de la lápida, ya que no fue precisamente barata…**

 **-Es verdad –respondió el niño- se nota que fue hecha con mucho cariño y cuidado y te esmeraste en que tuviese lo mejor de lo mejor para guardar su memoria- cerró los ojos sin apartar la ligera sonrisa de sus labios- y también puede haber un poco de obsesión o culpa cuando no se ha podido detener lo inevitable y uno se arrepiente una y otra vez de las cosas**

 **Comentó para luego, abrir muy apenas los ojos**

 **-Pero… es lo normal, si yo también perdiera a mi esposa tan joven me sentiría culpable y no dejaría de preguntarme el por qué sucedieron las cosas, no importa incluso que no fuese mi culpa**

 **Dijo despacio lo que por primera vez hizo que aquel varón se tensase y entornase suavemente los ojos**

 **-Esposa?...**

 **-En la lápida esta insertado un anillo de bodas –señaló el shamán apuntando hacia la base de aquella lápida negra donde un anillo de oro se encontraba engarzado a la roca- eso significa que el chico enterrado en este sitio, era casado**

 **La verdad era, que Yoh no había notado eso de principio, solo lo había sospechado… pero una vez al lado del adulto, se había fijado en aquel detalle lo que al menos le confirmaba que de hecho, había una relación mucho muy poderosa entre aquel sujeto que iba noche tras noche y su homónimo enterrado en el lugar**

 **-Y tú llevas una dúplica del mismo anillo en tu mano izquierda, solo un poco más grueso**

 **Señaló el Asakura lo que hizo que el adulto a su lado abriese un poco más los ojos y rápidamente, volviese a esconder su mano en el bolsillo del pantalón aunque ya no era necesario; volvieron a hacer silencio durante un largo tiempo en el que solo la brisa nocturna movía algunas hojas caídas en el suelo y entonces, Yoh alzó el rostro con los ojos cerrados para disfrutar del aire que lo atravesaba todo. Los fantasmas que solían vivir en el sitio seguían en sus charlas, algunas más animadas que otras y sus murmullos llegaban hasta donde se encontraban los dos vivos pero eso al Asakura no le molestaba: de alguna manera, aquello era agradable y su nerviosismo al confrontar a aquel hombre ya se había desvanecido**

 **-Es una noche maravillosa…**

 **-Sí, sí lo es- replicó el de ojos negros con suavidad sin dejar de ver la lápida en ningún momento**

 **Volvieron a hacer silencio**

 **-En su nombre, te agradezco los objetos que le has ido dejando cuando vienes**

 **Aquello hizo dar un respingo al niño de auriculares naranja que vió con algo de sorpresa al adulto a su lado que mantenía los ojos clavados en aquella silenciosa lápida cuyas rocas de cristal soltaban breves destellos ante las lejanas luces de las estrellas sobre sus cabezas, dando la apariencia de un segundo universo encerrado solo en aquel mármol**

 **-Cómo…?**

 **-No hay nadie más que lo haga o que tuviera la iniciativa para sentir compasión por una persona conocida por nadie en este sitio**

 **Dijo con lentitud el hombre**

 **-Y sé que él te está agradecido también**

 **Cerró los ojos unos momentos y después, le observó de reojo**

 **-Me preguntaba… cuándo saldrías de tu escondite y te presentarías ante mí**

 **La forma baja pero aún así, orgullosa y casi prepotente de aquel hombre de repente hizo sentir al niño como si estuviese delante de alguna especie de presidente o persona con un título importante, por lo que se ruborizó y se encogió en su sitio… además…**

 **-Lo… lo notaste?**

 **El hombre alzó suavemente una ceja. Ya de inicio le había sorprendido la manera en la que le hablaba de "tú", pero en aquella ocasión lo había sentido aún más evidente a pesar de que el chico no parecía siquiera darse cuenta de ello; bajó muy apenas los párpados y un asomo imperceptible de sonrisa melancólica apareció en sus labios**

 **-Si…**

 **-Pe…pe…pero cómo…?**

 **Los ojos del Asakura se volvieron un par de puntos diminutos al tiempo que unas pocas gotas de sudor brotaron en su nuca, lo que hizo que una risa muy breve y apenas detectable brotase de aquella persona**

 **-Eres el único ser vivo en todo este lugar**

 **Dijo con sencillez**

 **-Y no eres precisamente la persona más silenciosa… haces mucho ruido cuando te mueves**

 **-Oh… vaya**

 **Yoh cerró los ojos con pena y se rascó la nuca un par de veces para luego, dar un suspiro profundo y volver a ver hacia la lápida**

 **-En verdad… es una persona afortunada por tenerte**

 **Dijo despacio para luego, recibir una respuesta de aquel adulto que dejó de sonreír**

 **-No. Yo fui el afortunado por haberle tenido en mi vida, cuando no lo merecía- su tono de voz se había vuelto casi un susurro y al Asakura le pareció levemente antinatural, como si le estuviese costando en algo retener las emociones. La verdad le impresionaba verle tan rígido y sereno, cuando era evidente por su semblante de tristeza que el simple hecho de estar ahí le era de gran peso; entornó los ojos suavemente mientras pensaba en ello… quizá era alguna clase de castigo? Se estaba haciendo daño a sí mismo por algún motivo?**

 **-Los años…**

 **-No eres algo joven para estar despierto a estas horas? –la repentina pregunta en un tono más alto y firme hizo tensarse al de cabello castaño, al que le recorrió un escalofrío**

 **Al parecer había preguntado sobre algo que no le había agradado al otro y aunque había sido cortante, el hombre utilizaba un tono cortés para dejarle saber que no quería hablar sobre ello. Incluso, se tragó la pregunta acerca de aquel curioso nombre por lo que se dio por vencido y cerró los ojos apenado, percibiendo que al menos por esa noche había sido suficiente; no conocía a aquella persona en realidad y en ningún momento esta le había tratado fríamente aunque bien podría haber respondido de esa manera ante un niño como él que se estaba metiendo en asuntos ajenos**

 **Yoh dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y asintió una sola vez para luego, sonreírle a aquel hombre**

 **-Si… ya es algo tarde**

 **Admitió volviendo a mover la cabeza para después, darse la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse**

 **-Que pase una buena noche. Y… lamento su pérdida. Estoy seguro de que algún día, él le recibirá con alegría y le agradecerá que le dedique las noches a él**

 **Dijo comenzando a dar algunos pasos para alejarse pero entonces se detuvo**

 **Se mordió los labios una vez, pero… no podía callarse**

 **Algo dentro suyo pareció arder y empujarle a pesar de que en cierta forma se resistía porque sabía que él no era nadie para decir nada a aquella persona, especialmente al ser un adulto**

 **-Sabe?**

 **El hombre volteó sobre su hombro para verle con gesto neutro**

 **-Aunque admiro mucho su devoción por su esposa, como para venir a verle noche tras noche… tampoco debería olvidarse de vivir –dijo con suavidad sin voltear- aunque es verdad que todos cumplimos un ciclo y que antes o después, debemos de irnos el amor por los demás siempre nos acompañará entre una vida y otra, y eso es algo que estas cosas no romperán jamás… sin embargo…**

 **Tomó aire y agachó la vista unos momentos**

 **-A él no le gustaría verlo de esta manera, olvidando su propia existencia**

 **Suavizó la mirada, observando el piso delante suyo**

 **-Las personas que amamos no queremos que aquellos que son importante para nosotros sufran- añadió despacio- estemos aquí o en otra parte… saber que por nuestra causa, aquel a quien amamos siente dolor todos los días por algo que hicimos o que nos sucedió, nos hace pensar que debimos de hacer más… no conocí a su esposa, pero… estoy seguro de que debe de sentir dolor al verle todas las noches, pensando que le ha lastimado y que no puede hacer nada desde donde está**

 **Dio un respiro largo y vió el cielo sobre sus cabezas**

 **-Estoy seguro, de que él desearía que usted fuera feliz… y que en esa felicidad, le recordase**

 **El adulto entornó los ojos, reflejando un gran enojo en estos pero el niño dándole la espalda no podía verlo… aunque si lo sentía, por lo que Yoh cerró los ojos con las lágrimas cayendo cuál cascadas de estos**

 **"Seguro ahora va a matarme"**

 **Lloró dentro suyo mientras que volvía a meter las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón para quitarse los nervios y entonces, volvía a caminar. Lo mejor sería llegar a casa y meterse en su futón para hacerse bolita y ponerse a escuchar a Bob y olvidar todo aquello**

 **Ni siquiera sabía por qué le importaban las emociones de ese señor**

 **-Yoh**

 **El niño parpadeó y volteó hacia atrás en el mismo segundo que una naranja volaba por el aire y en un movimiento de sus manos, el chico la atrapó en el aire con los ojos reflejando algo de sorpresa en estos; sostuvo la fruta con ambas manos, observándola unos segundos para después, ver como aquella persona pasaba a su lado y en un movimiento lánguido le acariciaba la cabeza despeinándole y moviendo de lado sus auriculares. Yoh cerró un ojo haciendo una mueca para luego sentir como el otro le soltaba**

 **-No pienses tanto en los demás. Ni te preocupes. Tienes muchas cosas que hacer como para pensar en una persona como yo**

 **Musitó**

 **Después de eso, le empujó suavemente la frente con la mano y aquel adulto abandonó el cementerio en silencio, meciendo la mano con la que le había tocado por un lado de su cuerpo hasta que fue tragado por las sombras; el chico de trece años tan solo se quedó viendo el camino por el que aquella persona se había ido, sintiéndose extraño y casi paralizado sin darse cuenta como un pequeño rubor aparecía sobre sus mejillas y levantando una de sus manos para colocarla en su frente donde el otro le había tocado**

 **Aún se sentía cálido y algo en su pecho se removía de forma extraña, temblando ligeramente como si estuviese recuperándose de un resfriado**

 **-Woa… eso fue extraño**

 **Comentó uno de los espectros que vivían en aquel lugar, flotando dos de estos para detenerse a los lados del crío que continuaba en el mismo sitio casi como si se hubiera convertido en alguna clase de piedra**

 **-Esa persona tiene un aura muy extraña en él**

 **Dijo el aviador que se había detenido un poco por detrás del chiquillo, cruzándose de brazos**

 **-Seguro que él fue el asesino de su esposa- razonó el obrero que estaba al otro lado de Yoh, cerrando los ojos mientras que se colocaba una mano en la barbilla, dándoselas de muy conocedor hasta que finalmente, en un tono muy bajito el Asakura habló**

 **-Cómo…?**

 **-Uh?**

 **Os fantasmas vieron al niño que aún parecía demasiado sorprendido como para moverse, apretando la naranja en su mano derecha**

 **-Cómo supo mi nombre?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. Personas solitarias

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 4**

 **"Personas solitarias"**

 **Se escuchó el sonido de algo golpeando la madera y algunos pájaros volaron lejos del sitio, espantados por el sonido**

 **Yoh Asakura se pasó un brazo por la frente teniendo un martillo en la mano y dejó salir un gemido adolorido, sobándose el hombro derecho con la mano izquierda y entonces, se sentó de una forma más cómoda sobre el techo de su casa, observando el cielo azul sobre su cabeza que brillaba en un tono celeste vivo y en el cuál no se observaba ni una sola nube cruzar el cielo; los días estaban pasando y él estaba dejándolos ser, dándose cuenta de que en verdad alargaba el tiempo para evitar de todas las formas posibles el ingresar en su nueva escuela a pesar de que el tiempo se le estaba viniendo encima.**

 **Bueno, a decir verdad… las clases estaban terminando por lo que mejor le sería esperarse hasta el siguiente semestre para unirse a sus compañeros**

 **Qué importaba que hubiese alargado sus semanas a meses y que pronto fuesen a ser vacaciones de verano? Su familia tenía que entender, no tenía caso ingresar a la escuela cuando solo quedarían unas pocas semanas para las clases y además, podía aprovechar ese tiempo para terminar de arreglar su hogar y que se viese decente**

 **Estaba bien que era un flojo y que no le gustaba hacer cosas pero de ahí a que le hiciese simpatía tener frío en las noches por el sinnúmero de huecos en el techo, que las cañerías goteasen por todos lados, que hubiese polvo hasta en los lugares donde éste no debería de entrar y el haber descubierto un par de ratas que le hicieron gritar como un nena, terminando por agradecer el no vivir en compañía de nadie… era demasiado incluso para un vago de pacotilla como a veces solía llamarlo su abuelo**

 **Además, aún estaba el asunto del espíritu acompañante que tenía que conseguir si es que quería tener aunque fuera una mínima oportunidad en el torneo de shamanes y la verdad fuera dicha, no estaba avanzando ni siquiera un poco acerca de ello**

 **El chico dio un respiro profundo cerrando los ojos y al apoyar la mano en el tejado sobre el que estaba, soltó el martillo y este comenzó a deslizarse rápidamente provocando que el chico de pelo castaño abriese mucho los ojos y se lanzase un poco hacia delante intentando alcanzar aquello**

 **-Diablos… no, no, no!**

 **Pero aquella herramienta ya caía irremediablemente por el borde del techo, quedando fuera de su alcance por lo que el shaman maldijo por lo bajo, observando el jardín aún desarreglado en la parte baja… cuando una de las lozas del techo se soltó, haciéndole deslizarse hacia delante y percibir como su mundo daba vueltas al caer hacia enfrente y por un segundo, no saber dónde se encontraba arriba y abajo**

 **-NO!**

 **Gritó sin pensar y logró aferrarse con una mano al caer al barandal de una de las terrazas del segundo piso, pero ello le había ocasionado un gran dolor en el brazo al tener que cargar con todo su peso**

 **Abrió mucho los ojos y tragó pesado al tiempo que una gota de sudor frío corría por un lado de su rostro**

 **Estaba literalmente colgando de una sola mano de un trozo de madera que empezaba a crujir con su peso y aunque ya no era tan alto como si hubiese caído virtualmente desde el techo, pero de todas maneras, una mala caída y podía romperse algo o matarse; intentó hacer un sobreesfuerzo y comenzó a tirar de su cuerpo hacia arriba, alzando una segunda mano para lograr aferrarse al barandal de madera y de ahí, hacer fuerza para ir subiendo su cuerpo de poco en poco**

 **Levantó las piernas y apoyó los pies en parte de la base de suelo de aquella zona…**

 **Y con un crujido, de forma repentina el barandal de madera se rompió haciendo caer al chico de espaldas que gritó con fuerza y se precipitó rápidamente hasta el jardín del primer piso. Los segundos se le habían hecho eternos hasta que sintió como su cuerpo golpeaba con fuerza el suelo, sacándole el aire y provocando que el niño se encogiese en sí mismo de dolor, apretando los párpados y los dientes e intentando no moverse; aunque de todas maneras el césped semi crecido y la tierra habían amortiguado la caída en buena parte, de todas maneras la sensación de dolor se extendía desde el costado derecho del Asakura hasta el resto de sí**

 **Tosió un poco y luego, emitió un sonido aún más adolorido al sentir una fuerte punzada en el hombro**

 **Había caído este sobre el martillo y no estaba seguro de qué tan mal se encontraba**

 **Se enderezó un poco y abrió mucha la boca antes de volverse a dejar caer, percibiendo como la sensación punzante se extendía hasta su cabeza y le daba una sensación de profundas náuseas. Definitivamente, vivir solo no era cómo se lo había imaginado, aún lejos de su familia, se daba cuenta de que si sucedía cualquier cosa mala o se hacía daño, realmente no iba a haber nadie para ver por su salud o para asegurarse de que él estuviese sano y salvo**

 **Se viró a cómo pudo boca arriba y volvió a ver el cielo para después, cerrar los ojos y volver a sentir como si el mundo intentase aplastarlo desde el estómago hasta su garganta**

 **Qué pecado había cometido en aquella vida o en las anteriores, para ser castigado de una forma tan cruel en esos momentos?**

 **Dejó salir un quejido.**

 **No podía quedarse para siempre tirado en el piso, debía de ponerse de pie le gustase o no y volver a entrar a la casa… había demasiadas cosas por hacer aunque no le gustara la idea y nadie se iba a tomar el tiempo de ayudarlo. "Nadie nunca va a estar contigo Yoh, en esta vida, todos nos movemos por nuestra cuenta. Si deseas algo, tendrás que ganarlo por ti mismo"**

 **La voz de su abuelo era pesada y fastidiosa justo cuando sentía más dolor**

 **"Los shamanes estamos destinados a ser olvidados y es nuestro sacrificio el que ayuda al mundo. Debes aceptar que no eres tú quien importa, que lo que te suceda, solo es una ínfima cosa en una corriente mucho más agresiva y de importancia y que tus acciones, son para el bien del mundo, no para ti. Llorar y sentirte triste, tener emociones no van a darte nada. Sobrellévalo, ponte de pie y muévete. Oculta el dolor, oculta tu corazón y entonces, podrás crecer"**

 **El niño frunció el ceño y con pesadez, se puso de pie despacio a pesar de que temblaba y todo su cuerpo parecía crujir y no responderle de forma adecuada; su hombro era lo que peor se sentía, casi como si estuviese creciendo de tamaño considerable y latiese cada segundo. Varios jadeos escaparon de sus labios sin desearlo y se aferró el brazo lastimado, apretando los ojos con fuerza al percibir cómo la sensación se extendía aún más y negó un par de veces con la cabeza**

 **Hielo**

 **Tenía que encontrar hielo de alguna manera para bajar la inflamación y para disminuir un dolor que le había humedecido los ojos**

 **Que infantil se sentía**

 **Su abuelo tenía razón en ese sentido, él estaba solo en aquella casa y no iba a haber nadie que viese por él, tenía que sobrevivir por su propia cuenta y hacerse a la idea de que así sería también cuando finalmente, se diese la batalla de los shamanes**

 **Nadie lucharía por él**

 **Nadie estaría a su lado, asegurándose de que saliese adelante**

 **Siempre estaría solo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-A qué debo esto?**

 **Los ojos negros del adulto observaron con un gesto parecido a la desconfianza el pequeño plato de fideos instantáneos que el Asakura le ofrecía con una sola mano, sonriéndole enormemente con pena y los ojos cerrados, dejando escapar una risita divertida**

 **-Tengo la impresión de que no comes de forma adecuada, así que lo mejor es que al menos tengas algo en el estómago durante tu vigilia, jijiji**

 **Yoh hablaba con un tono de voz alegre y entusiasta a pesar de la expresión neutra y sin emociones de quien tenía delante y que como cada noche, había decorado la lápida que tenía delante con alimentos, incienso y flores; desde que se hablasen por primera vez ya había pasado algún tiempo y el niño de los auriculares generalmente dejaba estar al adulto sin molestarle o incordiarle más, solo admirándole desde lejos y dándose cuenta de que en realidad, comenzaba a perder mucho tiempo y horas tan solo por verle de pie en aquel sitio**

 **No solía acercársele, no solía hablarle como lo hiciese aquel día en que se había atrevido… pero de todas maneras, iba al cementerio, saludaba a su contraparte, le dejaba un presente, se dirigía a la colina, veía las estrellas y luego, observaba a aquella persona al llegar a su eterno ritual de cada noche**

 **Pero aquella tarde después de su accidente, se había dado cuenta de algo:**

 **Ambos estaban solos**

 **No le era difícil de adivinar, si alguien en verdad estuviese con aquel sujeto o viviese con este se preocuparía de que saliera tan tarde, todos los días para ir al cementerio; además, las ropas nunca parecían planchadas o cuidadas y por el color de su piel y su aspecto podía estar seguro de que sus carnes habían visto tiempos mejores y que todo ello demostraba una pérdida de peso que quizá había sido exagerada… y de nuevo, le indicaba que no había quien observara aquello**

 **Y volvió a sentirse mal. Estaba seguro de que el chico en la tumba sufría en su silencio por la manera en que el otro se dejaba morir**

 **Cosa que en parte y en silencio, Yoh envidiaba**

 **Si tan solo tuviese la valentía de dejarse morir y alejarse de su familia y todos ellos para siempre…**

 **El hombre delante suyo observaba con atención los gestos del Asakura que de repente parecía algo sumido en sus pensamientos y mucho más silencioso de lo acostumbrado, terminando por cerrar los ojos y fruncir el ceño dejando escapar algo similar a un gruñido; finalmente levantó una mano y tomó la comida por parte del niño que pareció despertar de su ensueño y volvió a sonreír al ver cómo su regalo había sido aceptado por aquella persona, que se acercó el plato a la nariz y lo olfateo**

 **-Pescado con ajo y cebolla**

 **Dictaminó el hombre de cabello negro a lo que Yoh dejó salir una nueva y pequeña risa**

 **-Sí. Espero que no esté demasiado concentrado –dijo rascándose la mejilla con el dedo de la mano izquierda a lo que el hombre delante suyo negó un par de veces con la cabeza**

 **-En absoluto –respondió este con suavidad y seriedad- te agradezco el obsequio y tu disposición… por mi alimentación**

 **Alzó una ceja provocando más risas en el Asakura**

 **-Bueno, las personas tenemos que ayudarnos los unos a los otros… -dijo este felizmente, a lo que el más alto elevó aún más su ceja**

 **-Tenemos?**

 **-Sí, bueno… -Yoh se frotó distraídamente el brazo derecho y se tensó de golpe por el dolor pero fingió no darse cuenta- también le traje un bowl de sopa a Yoh-san… espero que le guste**

 **-Seguramente**

 **El hombre entornó los ojos con suavidad y dejó aquel plato a un lado para luego, extender una mano hacia el niño que dio un respingo e hizo amago de alejarse**

 **-Tú…**

 **-Estoy bien… solo me golpee con una bicicleta de camino hacia acá, no es la gran cosa- aseguró rápidamente el Asakura intentando alejarse nuevamente pero entonces, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al ver un par de dedos apuntando hacia sus ojos, lo que le hizo congelarse en su lugar y tragar pesado, sudando muy apenas y sin ser capaz de quitar la mirada de aquellos dedos que no dejaban de apuntarle directamente a las pupilas**

 **Los ojos del adulto se habían entornado y mantenían aquella posición de su mano, como si se tratase de una extraña serpiente intentando de mantener contacto con un indefenso pajarillo al que fuese a devorar y que no tuviese la capacidad de escapar a tiempo, por el miedo; con mucha lentitud el de mayor edad se acercó aún más al niño y tomó la muñeca derecha de este hasta alzar con mucho cuidado su brazo hasta su pecho. Aquello pareció hacer reaccionar al Asakura que apretó los ojos y dejó salir un "ouch, ouch, ouch" bastante sonoro**

 **El hombre quitó su mano derecha de la posición donde apuntaba los ojos del chico y entonces, con cuidado levantó las mangas cortas de la playera de aquel niño hasta descubrir el hombro que presentaba una fuerte hinchazón y coloración casi negra; alzó la yema de los dedos y sin presionar, deslizó estos por aquel enorme bulto lo que provocó un nuevo gemido en el niño, que tensó el cuerpo**

 **-Es… está bi… bien –Yoh tragó un poco- no es nada**

 **-Hmmm**

 **Aquella persona de ropas oscuras entornó los ojos para luego, hacer una corta mueca**

 **-No es nada?... podrías perder el brazo por dejar pasar algo así**

 **-Eso es verdad!? –el shamán abrió demasiado los ojos con expresión de espanto- no quiero perder mi brazo! Lo necesito!**

 **-Entonces, tenemos que ir con un médico en este momento –respondió con calma aquella persona de ojos negros, provocando que el niño retirase la mano y volviese a hacer un gemido de dolor por el movimiento realizado**

 **-Estoy bien… iré mañana**

 **Dijo el Asakura intentando volver a sonar animado pero entonces, pudo ver como aquella persona se guardaba la bolsa donde solía llevarse las cosas para luego, andar hacia él y colocarle una mano en la cabeza**

 **-Iremos ahora mismo, no quiero que esto se convierta en algo más grave**

 **Anunció para luego, pasar su mano hacia la parte trasera del cuello del chico y de ahí, le empujó con cuidado hacia la salida del cementerio mientras que el niño parecía levemente confundido y ahora observaba de reojo al más alto que mantenía la mirada delante suyo y le iba guiando a quien sabe dónde; no se suponía que debiera de acompañar a un desconocido a ningún lado y menos a aquellas horas de la noche. No sabía el nombre de aquella persona, no sabía de su vida fuera del cementerio, no tenía conocimiento acerca de si tal vez se trataba un loco o un lunático que había esperado la oportunidad para hacerle daño…**

 **Pero la verdad era, que desde un inicio sabía que no era así.**

 **Desde que le viese la primera vez, podía darse cuenta de que aquella persona no era mala y que nunca le haría daño. Pero de todas maneras era incapaz de entender el por qué tendría que preocuparse de alguien como él, que solo aparecía en el cementerio para molestarle; no se suponía que tuviese esa inclinación a ayudarle cuando tampoco era como le conociese y estaba seguro, de que como se le ocurriera decirle que era un shamán le haría a un lado como todos los demás si es que no le golpeaba por pensar que quizás se estaba burlando de él**

 **Y no sería extraño… aunque dada la diferencia de edades…**

 **Ahora que lo pensaba, cuántos años tenía aquella persona? Tal vez si pudiera preguntarle sin sonar demasiado grosero…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Dueleeeee**

 **-Debiste de haber venido a hacer curación desde un inicio, niño**

 **El médico de aquella clínica nocturna le veía con gesto severo, frunciendo el ceño lo que hizo que el chico de cabello castaño se encogiese; y sin embargo de ahí, la mirada molesta del hombre se volvió hacia el de cabello negro, brillando las gafas del hombre de salud como si enfatizara su molestia**

 **-No puede dejar que su hijo termine en esas condiciones, casi podría considerarse maltrato infantil!**

 **La bata blanca de balanceaba ante el movimiento de su dueño que empezó a golpetear el pecho del segundo adulto en el consultorio con un sujetapapeles de madera**

 **Aquella persona no decía nada, solo observaba al doctor que parecía lo suficientemente enojado como para reñirle**

 **-Tiene suerte de no haberse fracturado el brazo pero de todas maneras habrá que vendarlo y asegurarlo para que no se mueva –dijo aquella persona, acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz en un movimiento firme e intimidante- pero este niño va a requerir de verdadera vigilancia y que se cambien los vendajes cada doce horas mientras le aplica el medicamento para bajar la inflamación… probablemente tarde entre una semana y semana y media en curar adecuadamente y mientras eso sucede, no deberá de hacer ningún movimiento brusco o cargar cosas pesadas**

 **Ordenó el galeno cruzándose de brazos para luego, volver a ver al adulto**

 **-Pero sigue pareciéndome una enorme irresponsabilidad el que haya tardado tanto tiempo y hubiese esperado a que su hijo se pusiera de esta manera…!**

 **Yoh ya no podía soportar más. Aquella persona estaba soportando regaño tras regaño y culpas que no las debía en completo silencio, tan solo asintiendo de vez en vez sin replicar ni reclamar; el Asakura se sentía culpable, por su causa estaba pasando todo aquello y además, el médico pensaba que aquel era su padre y que quizá era una persona reprobable cuando la realidad era, que sin deberle nada y sin conocerle le estaba llevando a atenderse a altas horas de la noche**

 **Separó los labios**

 **-Disculpe… -trató de decir el niño alzando la voz, rojo de la vergüenza- pero él no es…**

 **El adulto de cabello negro le puso la mano en la cabeza y negó una sola vez para acallarle**

 **El Asakura tragó con un poco más de culpa y volvió a separar los labios, no era justo que a él le cayese un castigo que no se merecía pero la voz no salió de entre sus labios; solo pudo percibir, sintiéndose demasiado pequeño como el hombre de la bata blanca se descargaba una y otra vez con quien estaba a su lado**

 **Se encogió suavemente entre sus hombros**

 **Una hora más tarde, el adulto de cabello negro se había inclinado ante el médico en agradecimiento por sus atenciones y de ahí habían pasado a la zona de pago donde Yoh pudo ver como el más alto sacaba una billetera para pagar los servicios**

 **-No! Espera, no deberías de…!**

 **Trató de detener pero entonces, el movimiento de su brazo derecho que había sido encabestrado contra su pecho le provocó apretar los ojos y quejarse en un temblor y encogimiento de cabeza, cuyo temblor se extendió al resto de su cuerpo**

 **-Los padres deben de pagar por las heridas de sus hijos**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron levemente con sorpresa al sentir como aquella persona le volvía a acariciar la cabeza, tal y como lo hubiese hecho hacía tantas noches en el cementerio**

 **-Deja que me encargue de ti. Es lo menos que puedo hacer después de la amabilidad que has tenido para con tu madre**

 **Musitó el de ojos negros**

 **El de auriculares entendía el mensaje debajo de aquello, oculto en esas palabras para despistar a la creencia de quienes estaban en aquella clínica, sobre que el adulto era el padre del menor; Yoh observó como el hombre del cementerio pagaba por su tratamiento y las curaciones sin queja ni reproche, a modo según le parecía de agradecerle que visitara a su esposa enterrada en aquel camposanto. Un extraño peso presionó contra su pecho y sus mejillas se sintieron calientes sin entender el motivo de ello, creyendo que quizá era reflejo de la herida**

 **Y no reaccionó hasta que el hombre de cabello corto se inclinó enfrente suyo y le colocó una mano en la frente**

 **-Creo que tienes algo de fiebre**

 **El adulto frunció levemente el ceño y entonces, el Asakura pareció despertar muy brevemente**

 **-Eh?**

 **-Ni hablar**

 **El más alto se colocó las manos en la cintura e hizo una mueca de pretendida molestia para luego, negar con la cabeza**

 **-Esto no está bien. Andando, tenemos que ir a tu casa**

 **-A mi… casa? –repitió el niño con lo que parecía alguna clase de shock donde no entendía lo que ocurría; sin embargo el que iba con él solo le volvió a tomar de la parte posterior del cuello y le guió hasta la salida donde una vez en la banqueta, el hombre levantó un dedo para llamar a un taxi que iba pasando por la calle. Una vez que se detuvo, Yoh pareció reaccionar- oh!... le estoy agradecido, pero puedo caminar hasta mi casa, no hay necesidad…**

 **-Ya son las dos de la madrugada –replicó el hombre abriendo la puerta del coche para después, empujar con cuidado al interior al niño que ingresó con algo de nerviosismo- no pienso dejarte ir andando desde aquí hasta donde vivas…**

 **-No es demasiado lejos**

 **Musitó el Asakura, aferrándose en algo las vendas del cabestrillo mientras que el adulto a su lado entraba al coche y cruzaba elegantemente una pierna**

 **-Hacia dónde? –inquirió el conductor con gesto aburrido**

 **-Yoh?**

 **-Oh… Vivo… en la colina de Funbari… cuatrocientos veinte… -susurró el chico con una sombra comenzando a encogerse entre los hombros lo que provocó que el adulto de cabello negro pusiese una expresión de molesta circunstancia, apoyando el codo en la puerta y la mejilla en los nudillos**

 **-Básicamente, a más de media hora del cementerio y llegando directo a la prefectura de Saitama**

 **Resopló el adulto bajando los párpados para enfatizar su mirada lo que hizo que el Asakura se sonrojase con mayor fuerza**

 **-Funbari es una zona enorme a las afueras de la ciudad y no es como que puedas recorrerla en quince minutos a pie- volvió a decir el de cabello negro al tiempo que le hacía una seña al conductor que asintió y procedió a conducir- en verdad… que te falta un poco más de consciencia niño…**

 **-Lo lamento –se disculpó Yoh con un tono de voz avergonzada al tiempo que apoyaba ambas manos en el asiento entre sus piernas y se agachaba levemente deprimido**

 **Qué estaba haciendo?**

 **-No es necesario que lo hagas todo tu solo**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron un poco, con algo de inquietud y sorpresa mientras que el automóvil se movía por entre las calles y les iba guiando de poco en poco en dirección de la oscuridad**

 **-Entiendo… que es lo más fácil en los momentos en que estás más desesperado- musitaba el de cabello negro con gesto neutro y un tono de voz muy suave- mientras más dolor sientes, solo quieres dejar todo de lado y pensar que mientras no se acerquen a ti, menos vas a sentir… pero al final, es solo una vía de escape para no enfrentar el hecho de que en algún punto, todos salimos heridos**

 **Decía dejando salir un pequeño suspiro**

 **-Pero… sin esas heridas… nunca podemos saber qué es lo que en verdad importa**

 **Añadió**

 **-Curiosamente… las personas solitarias son aquellas que al final, terminan siendo las que aman con mayor desespero porque lo que realmente desean, es no volver a estar solos nunca- musitó muy apenas**

 **Yoh no entendía a qué venía todo aquello, no parecía ser algo que proviniese de lo que había visto de personalidad de aquel hombre. No tenía mucho sentido… pero de todas maneras, le vió de reojo y sus mejillas volvieron a arder suavemente para después, sonreír muy apenas y ver hacia delante, suavizando la mirada sin encontrarle tampoco sentido a lo que sentía en aquel momento**

 **Era verdad… él era una persona solitaria… pero no era su verdadero deseo**

 **Quizá…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	5. Cuidados

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 5**

 **"Cuidados"**

 **La luz amarilla del foco de su habitación alumbraba todo hasta las esquinas pero la vergüenza que sentía el Asakura era tal que sentía que su rostro era aún más brillante que la lumbrera**

 **En aquellos momentos se encontraba acostado en su futón con el brazo herido por fuera de la cobija mientras que a su lado, el hombre de cabello negro permanecía sentado sobre sus piernas, observándole mientras que reposaba su mano izquierda sobre su frente; él nunca se habría imaginado que aquella persona estaría precisamente en su casa, dentro de su habitación cuidándole por un descuido que había tenido al intentar arreglar el techo de su casa para que cuando lloviese no ingresase el agua. No sabía ni cómo esconderse o pedirle que se marchara**

 **Más aún, porque al llegar a Funbari aquella persona había podido ver cómo su casa era un desastre, sin estar completamente limpia y con restos de comida aquí y allá al tiempo que el polvo seguía acumulándose en las esquinas y aún había trozos de pared y de techo tumbados cada ciertos pasillos**

 **Quería ocultar su rostro debajo de la cobija pero su brazo vendado se lo impedía.**

 **-Aún tienes algo de fiebre**

 **-Hmmm**

 **El niño se encogió a como pudo estirando el borde de la cobija para que llegara hasta la orilla de su nariz y compuso un gesto aún más nervioso; el adulto emitió un suspiro y le movió el pulgar en la frente unos segundos para luego cruzarse de brazos**

 **-Qué fue lo que pasó? Cómo te lastimaste así?**

 **-Solo fue un accidente –comentó el Asakura con la voz ahogada por aquella ropa de cama- estaba intentando reparar algo… y me caí al suelo**

 **-En verdad? –el tono de voz de aquel hombre indicaba que no le creía nada en absoluto, pero no le volvió a cuestionar sobre sus heridas. Sin embargo, era obvio que no se iba a quedar así, por lo que el de cabello negro separó los labios… pero entonces, negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie unos momentos, siendo seguido por la mirada del chico de cabello castaño**

 **Aquella habitación era la relativamente más limpia de la casa y los adornos y posters de Soul Bob parecían mirarles a ambos desde todas partes; aún había algunas cajas sin desempacar pero se podía percibir que en varias de estas había discos de música de aquel cantante, algo de ropa… y al lado del futón un enorme tocadiscos que servía para permitirle al niño escuchar los viejos viniles que ya no eran hábiles para los aparatos más modernos**

 **Los ojos negros de aquel adulto recorrieron el sitio y entonces, movió una mano para bajar el switch de la luz de forma que esta se apagó, dejando a oscuras la habitación**

 **-Trata de dormir**

 **Dijo el hombre, observando al chico en la cama para luego acercarse y volver a sentarse a su lado esta vez colocando las piernas a modo de mariposa, descansando las manos sobre las rodillas**

 **-El doctor te ha indicado algo de reposo, dijo que aparte del brazo tenías golpes bastante fuertes en el resto de tu cuerpo y debías de recuperarte de forma adecuada**

 **Indicó con tono neutro y bajo**

 **-Eso significa… que vas a tener que estar en cama unos cuantos días**

 **-No puedo –se quejó levemente el Asakura con gesto angustiado- quiero… pero…**

 **-No es opcional –la voz del adulto era amable aún pero firme; Yoh dejó escapar un bostezo**

 **Comenzaba a quedarse dormido, realmente ya era muy tarde y nunca solía quedarse despierto tanto tiempo, además de que el medicamento para el dolor que le habían dado parecía estarle afectando; la habitación daba vueltas lentamente y casi la sentía mecerse de un lado a otro al grado que ya se sentía terriblemente mareado. Tembló con fuerza y dejó escapar un quejido, hundiéndose más y más en la almohada conforme la oscuridad se iba haciendo más y más pesada**

 **-Tu nombre**

 **En un tono de voz muy tenue y dificultoso, el niño intentó buscar los ojos del adulto en las sombras y solo logró distinguir lo que parecía ser la mirada dorada de un gato cerca suyo, observándole fijamente**

 **-No… no conozco… tu nombre –murmuró el Asakura, sintiendo sus párpados pesados y que de poco en poco iba perdiendo la consciencia**

 **Se hizo un breve silencio en aquella habitación y conforme el shamán se iba perdiendo en difusas imágenes de su mente, varias donde se veía a sí mismo en escenas cortas de su pasado y luego, aquel hombre extraño observándole y quedándose cerca, logró percibir su voz:**

 **-Por qué quieres saber el nombre de un hombre muerto, Yoh?**

 **Una suave calidez presionó contra su frente apenas un par de segundos y después de ello, el agotamiento y el medicamento llevaron su consciencia lejos de su persona**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **A la mañana siguiente, el chico escuchaba diversos sonidos crujiendo y moviéndose por la casa pero le era imposible salir de su futón de ninguna manera**

 **Cuando hubiese despertado, había dejado salir un sonido de dolor y había abierto la boca grandemente al ser incapaz de expresar de ninguna otra manera la sensación pesada y ardiente que lo recorría por todo el lado derecho del cuerpo que parecía haber sido aplastado con una roca; incluso su brazo derecho, fijo contra el pecho lo percibía como si estuviese partido en varios fragmentos y sus ojos se humedecieron de nueva cuenta al tratar de incorporarse y terminar sobre su lado izquierdo, intentando no perder la consciencia del puro dolor**

 **El sonido que había hecho debió de haber sido suficientemente fuerte porque al siguiente momento, aquel adulto había ingresado rápidamente a la habitación llevando un vaso de agua en una de sus manos y una servilleta en la otra**

 **Colocó el papel arrugado a un lado así como el vaso y se sentó a su costado para luego, apoyarle en su brazo y enderezarle con mucho cuidado**

 **-Estoy bien… estoy bien…**

 **Yoh Asakura temblaba por los escalofríos de dolor que lo recorrían de arriba abajo desde la mitad de su cuerpo y con los ojos buscó el rostro de quien le aferraba y ahora, levantaba una pequeña píldora entre sus dedos**

 **-Tómatela**

 **Ordenó el de ojos negros colocándole aquello entre los labios al chico y luego, levantando el cristal para que bebiese agua y pudiese pasarla; por inercia los dedos del shamán buscaron el vaso para sostenerlo y beber de mejor forma hasta que el medicamento pasó y entonces, empujó con pequeños temblores el objeto indicándole al más alto que había sido suficiente. El de mayor edad asintió y puso aquello en el suelo a un lado para después, recostar de regreso al chico en el futón**

 **-Siento como si hubiera sido atropellado, jijiji**

 **Rió con pocas fuerzas el niño, recibiendo un rechistido por parte del hombre que frunció el ceño**

 **-No hay mucha diferencia –dijo el de ojos negros con gesto algo molesto- vi las tejas caídas y hay una marca en el suelo de donde te golpeaste –el niño palideció suavemente y compuso un gesto de culpa; el otro cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza- tienes mucha suerte de no haberte matado…**

 **-En realidad tengo muy mala suerte por no haberlo hecho**

 **Rió quedamente el Asakura, provocando que el otro le viese con un pequeño reflejo de alarma**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Nada… nada importante, jijijiji- volvió a reír el niño moviendo su mano izquierda para quitarle importancia y luego, dejó salir un suspiro profundo**

 **Los sonidos de la casa eran cada vez más fuertes y parecía casi como si alguien estuviese talando un árbol con una sierra eléctrica; la mirada de Yoh se volvió preocupada y se movió en dirección de la lejana ventana**

 **-Qué es eso?**

 **-Al parecer están haciendo algunos arreglos en la calle- explicó el adulto con calma- han tirado algunas ramas de árbol en tu jardín sin querer y me han pedido permiso de recogerlas; espero que no haya problema, les he dicho que mientras no rompan nada, solo hagan lo necesario y se retiren**

 **Explicó**

 **El de cabello castaño le vió unos momentos para después, asentir**

 **-Lamento haberte hecho quedar aquí –se disculpó algo apenado, rascándose la cabeza con la mano izquierda mientras que el brazo derecho continuaba descansando en su pecho; el medicamento de poco en poco, iba haciendo su efecto y Yoh empezaba a percibir como el dolor se desvanecía- no era mi intención… puedes ir a tu casa, puedo cuidarme y no quiero…**

 **-No puedes levantarte por varios días… vas a necesitar ayuda para muchas cosas- replicó el hombre a su lado, aparentemente con bastante paciencia- ya ví que vives solo**

 **Yoh se tensó y se encogió, temiéndose que aquel empezara a hacer preguntas al respecto pero lejos de ello, volvió a hablar**

 **-Y entre los dos, yo soy el de mayor edad- soltó el hombre como si aquello zanjara el asunto- y por lo tanto mientras estés en tu estado, sabiendo yo lo que te ha pasado soy responsable de ti**

 **-No, no es verdad… -comenzó a quejarse el Asakura pero entonces, el otro emitió un gruñido**

 **-Sh sh sh –acalló- los niños no deben de repelar cuando están malheridos- cortó el de cabello negro- ahora… te he traído de desayunar- dijo el más alto al tiempo que se ponía de pie perezosamente y andaba hacia la puerta, provocando que el más pequeño abriese mucho los ojos y se ruborizase, enderezando la cabeza con dificultades**

 **-De… de… desayuno? –tartamudeó este con algo de tensión conforme el otro abría la puerta corrediza y estiraba una bandeja desde el exterior para llevársela al niño, cerrando de nuevo la puerta con un pie**

 **-Obvio, desayuno**

 **Respondió el de cabello negro con gesto neutro, colocando aquello a un lado para después, enderezar despacio al Asakura y recargarlo en una de sus rodillas dobladas a modo de respaldo**

 **-Necesitas de los alimentos para recobrarte más rápido- aseguro aquel adulto para después, ver al niño que temblaba y enrojecía aún más- qué sucede? –inquirió con algo de sorpresa en los ojos- no te gusta el arroz y el huevo para desayunar?**

 **-No… no es… me refiero a que o sea, me gusta ese desayuno pero lamolestianoereanecesaria,podíabuscarlamaneradeintentarhaceralgo,tengomuchacomidainstantanea!**

 **El Asakura agitaba su brazo sano y aunque el dolor se había apagado, los movimientos bruscos provocaban golpes pesados en su costado como si estuviese siendo apretado por alguna especie de pinza gigante; el de cabello negro frunció el ceño y le sostuvo para que dejara de moverse y se apoyara en su pierna doblada con el pie haciendo palanca en el suelo, lo que hizo que el niño volviera a ponerse completamente rojo y se tensara con el cabello erizado. Benditos espíritus, nadie le había cuidado así nunca, cuando llegaba a enfermarse de niño incluso evadían los medicamentos porque su familia decía que tenía el poder suficiente como para recomponerse y que su cuerpo haría lo necesario para ayudarlo a sobrevivir**

 **Pero en algunas ocasiones cuando más fiebre tuviese y delirase un poco, le parecía que de alguna manera lo que esperaban era que muriese de forma que ellos no se sintiesen culpables y poder alegar que alguna enfermedad se lo había llevado**

 **Recordaba a su madre asomándose de vez en cuando a su cuarto y decirle que él era su hijo… y se preocupaba por él…**

 **Pero también rememoraba cuando a veces, esta lloraba diciendo que a final de cuentas por mucho que lo intentase cuando él fuera recién nacido, no podía dejar de saber lo que había dado a luz**

 **Esas cosas realmente le destruían en silencio**

 **Y ahora…**

 **Un completo extraño lo estaba cuidando y se preocupaba de que estuviera sano, le acercaba el medicamento y le estaba llevando de comer. No tenía ningún sentido. Aquel adulto se veía molesto, incómodo y nervioso en su aura pero al mismo tiempo, muy apenas lo dejaba ver en el rostro; era como si una parte de si estuviese ocultando algo y por otro lado, se sintiese culpable de mil y una cosas… quizá se sentía molesto por tener que cuidarle? Se removió incómodo pero entonces, volvió a escuchar la voz de aquella persona a su lado**

 **-No estás comiendo… se va a enfriar**

 **-Oh! Lo siento, lo siento- se rió el Asakura cerrando los ojos para luego, tomar los palillos y ver como el adulto le acomodaba bien la bandeja para que la tuviese a una buena altura- eres muy amable… no hay necesidad, no me conoces…**

 **-Tú has sido amable conmigo… y con mi esposa**

 **Respondió el de ojos negros como si fuese lo más lógico del mundo**

 **-Un niño como tú no tendría por qué preocuparse por una persona como yo, a la que desconoce y de cuya vida no sabe nada… podrías muy bien, simplemente pasarme de lado y no lo has hecho- el de cabello negro parpadeó un par de veces y a Yoh le pareció ver un atisbo de sorpresa- creo… que es lo justo y el que yo sea un ermitaño no me impide agradecerte aunque sea, haciendo algo tan insignificante como esto**

 **-Para mí no es insignificante**

 **Replicó Yoh haciendo que el hombre alzase una ceja en su dirección, terminando el chiquillo nuevamente con el rostro rojo y encogiéndose un poco**

 **-A comer!**

 **Soltó de golpe empezando a mover a cómo podía la mano izquierda para alimentarse y dejar de ponerle atención al más alto, que ahora se dedicaba a ver hacia uno de sus posters de Bob; Yoh se sentía muy avergonzado, ahora comenzaba a parecerse a Tamao cada que lo tenía cerca!**

 **Aunque el asunto de la niña de cabello rosa era por cuestiones amorosas, él no era ciego para no darse cuenta… pero en su caso?**

 **Se dejó los palillos unos segundos en la boca y discretamente, le dio un vistazo a quien estaba a su lado… y nuevamente, percibió esa extraña sensación sobre sus mejillas; muy bien, tenía que controlarse, aquello seguramente era parte de tooooda la gama de anormalidades de las que ya hacía fama y podía jurar que como su familia siquiera viese el más mínimo atisbo de interés en el chiquillo no solo por un ser humano cualquiera, sino por un varón y encima, un adulto… ahora sí que iban a matarlo**

 **Sacudió la cabeza**

 **No, no, no podía estar teniendo esas emociones solo porque sí! Tenía que estar confundido! A ver, ya tenía cosa de un par de meses de virtualmente estarlo acosando en el cementerio… muuuuy bien, eso no se veía bien, nadie acosa a las personas de esa manera, por lo general es algo que solo suelen hacer las chicas; él no era una chica!... sabía que lo físico no era, aunque si era de las cosas que más llamaban la atención, vamos que si bien en Japón no era extraño encontrarse miles de personas vistiendo traje para ir a trabajar, por el asunto de la formalidad y demás, había algo en sus rasgos que lo resaltaba incluso cuando su ropa no era completamente formal**

 **Pero tampoco era eso**

 **Qué era? Qué podía ser que lo inclinase precisamente a él a creer que podía sentir cualquier tipo de atracción por un sujeto?**

 **Especialmente ESE sujeto?**

 **Se llevó un nuevo bocado de arroz a la boca y de ahí, un trozo de huevo conforme bajaba los párpados y finalmente, controlaba en algo el calor sobre sus mejillas**

 **-No soy… muy buen cocinero, la verdad es que tengo poco tiempo de haber empezado a intentarlo… solo sé hacer curry y las primeras veces lo he quemado… pero creo que no voy a envenenarte…**

 **Yoh parpadeó al ver el nerviosismo del hombre a su lado, que ahora parecía titubear un poco, como si los gestos del niño tuviesen que ver con la calidad de los alimentos que le hubiese brindado; la mirada del chico de los auriculares naranjas se suavizó y sonrió enternecido para después, dejar salir una risa suave y alegre**

 **-La comida está muy bien. Te estoy bastante agradecido**

 **Asintió el chico, continuando con el alimento y con mayores ánimos que nunca, siendo observado discretamente por el de cabello negro que durante unos segundos titubeó de algo para después, permitirse una mueca casi invisible que asimilaba a una sonrisa que el chiquillo no consiguió ver; por su parte el de menor edad disfrutó del desayuno, pensando que después de todo no tenía nada de malo dejarse cuidar por unos pocos días y fingir quizás, que el otro lo hacía porque le quería**

 **Si nadie le había querido y aquella sensación se le parecía… pensaba disfrutarla y extenderla tanto como fuera posible…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	6. Limpieza y paciencia

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 6**

 **"Limpieza y paciencia"**

 **Después de varios días de haber estado encerrado, a Yoh le venía más que bien el poder salir de su enorme casa**

 **No iba a negar que había disfrutado para variar el hecho de no tener que levantarse, pasársela dentro del futón escuchando la música de Soul Bob sin ser molestado mas que para los tres alimentos del día y poder jugar algún videojuego muy viejo que hubiese llevado consigo aunque en un momento se había quedado sin baterías y el adulto que le cuidaba entonces había ido a comprárselas con la promesa de que el Asakura no saliera en absoluto de la habitación; por muy tentador que había sido para el chico el desobedecer y sencillamente, asomarse un poco al exterior algo dentro suyo le había hecho sentir culpable y al final, se había resignado a mejor no hacerlo y esperar pacientemente a que pudiera salir**

 **Sin embargo…**

 **No todo había sido descansar y pasarla de forma agradable, especialmente al momento de tener que ir al baño o darse una ducha.**

 **Justo el primer día después del desayuno había tenido la necesidad imperante de ir al baño y aquello no era algo tan sencillo como lo había sugerido el otro de "usar una vasija para orinar"; ni de broma se iba a avergonzar usando ese tipo de cosas para hacer que el adulto tuviese que limpiar sus desechos! Era demasiado vergonzoso así que había insistido en ir a los sanitarios sí o sí**

 **Y aun así… solo con el hecho de tratar de ponerse de pie se había dado cuenta de que no sería tan sencillo e iba a terminar necesitando aunque fuera un poco de ayuda del otro si no quería acabar tirado en el suelo, mojado en sus propios orines por ser incapaz de estar totalmente derecho; y es que cuando hiciera el esfuerzo, se había ido de lado al no poder hacer equilibrio y sentir la pesadez del lado herido de su cuerpo que ahora parecía ser una enorme masa gruesa y estorbosa, que se movía de forma torpe**

 **En verdad… el golpe de la caída había sido más duro de lo que se había imaginado y a regañadientes, había accedido a ser apoyado por el más alto que le aferró por un costado y lentamente, le dirigió hasta el baño**

 **Y si pensaba que la vergüenza ya había sido suficiente… oh no. Todavía sentía que faltaba la peor porque a esas alturas literalmente era incapaz de sacarse los pantalones sin terminar dando al trasto contra lo que tuviese más cerca; peeeero, el de mayor edad parecía haberlo pensado de manera más práctica por lo que le había colocado una silla a un lado del orinal para que pudiera sostenerse y…**

 **Además, parecía haberle instalado durante la noche una especie de silla sobre la taza de piso**

 **"No puedes inclinarte o ponerte de rodillas, tu pierna no va a sostenerte adecuadamente y te vas a hacer más daño"**

 **Había dicho con seriedad por lo que el Asakura tendría que hacer sus necesidades como bien le había dicho "a la usanza occidental". Sin embargo, al chico se le había dificultado un poco disimular la pena cuando el otro comenzase a retirarle la ropa con cuidado; al menos la parte superior era evidente que iba a necesitar de bastante ayuda debido al cabestrillo pero entonces, había temblado en vergüenza al saber que lo que vendría, o sea sus pantalones, le iba a dejar expuesto**

 **Por favor!**

 **No conocía al otro tanto como para sentirse tranquilo del todo mientras que le desnudaba así nada más!**

 **Y si embargo… se había sorprendido cuando el de cabello negro le colocase una bata de baño encima, solo dejándole descubierta la parte del brazo y el torso con los vendajes y amarrando firmemente aquella prenda a su cintura; una vez hecho aquello le había indicado que se sostuviese a su hombro con la mano sana mientras que a través de la tela de la bata iba retirando sus pantalones hasta dejarle solo con los boxers debajo de aquello. Yoh estaba apenado y sorprendido por que aquella persona tuviese tan en cuenta sus sentimientos al respecto, cuando lo más normal hubiese sido que como el adulto que era le hubiese ordenado seguir indicaciones firmes y amarrarse como varón al hecho de que le viesen, incluso por su propia seguridad**

 **Pero no…**

 **"Creo que puedes estirar bien el elástico de tu boxer para ir al baño, cierto?" había preguntado el de cabello negro sin malicia "aunque la verdad, sería preferible que al menos hasta que tus dos piernas estén mejor no usaras ropa interior, creo que sería incómodo para ti, así que intentaremos de esta manera"**

 **Yoh se había sentido aliviado y había aceptado de buena gana aquello, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo con esa opción. Estar en bata en su habitación realmente no sonaba tan mal**

 **Pero de todas maneras, el otro le había tenido que terminar viendo semi desnudo por lo que el Asakura se había tenido que hacer a la idea, de que ni siquiera en eso todo era perfecto; su primer ducha que había esperado por todo un día había sido casi una tortura al intentar llevarla a cabo solo, especialmente porque había sido demasiado doloroso al sentarse en la banca de baño incluso con el apoyo de la silla a su lado. No podía lavarse adecuadamente y además, debía de tener cuidado con el vendaje de su brazo y aunque se había esforzado en hacerlo todo por su cuenta, en un momento al apoyar por accidente la pierna herida había emitido un grito corto, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que el adulto entrase a levantarlo**

 **Y aun así, había percibido cuando el de mayor edad le hubiese colocado la toalla en la cintura para cubrirle antes de levantarle con cuidado y empezar a ayudarle con los baños**

 **Por lo que ahora, durante todos aquellos días a la hora de la limpieza, el adulto le llevaba y le sentaba en una silla un poco más alta para que no apoyase del todo la pierna lastimada y con mucha paciencia comenzaba a lavarle las partes del cuerpo que no eran tan privadas como para apenarle que las viese; solo cuando ya había acabado con la mayoría de su cuerpo, el de cabello negro le dejaba a solas para que el chico se tallase en sus zonas privadas para luego, volverlo a llamar. Entonces el adulto cambiaba el vendaje de la noche, lo que les llevaba a otro momento doloroso ya que aunque el brazo comenzaba a desinflamarse aún le molestaba bastante el tener que moverlo**

 **El Asakura nunca se había sentido de esa manera**

 **No así de cuidado o protegido. Incluso le sentaba algo mal el pensar que había llegado a ese grado, en el cuál su propia familia parecía demasiado distante y un ajeno le trataba como si fuese realmente alguien de sangre unido a él**

 **Pero en fin. Había llegado un nuevo día y sus heridas iban mucho mejor por lo que era capaz de ponerse de pie con mayor fuerza y al fin podría salir al exterior de su cuarto. Se sentía muy feliz y emocionado por ello, aunque todavía no le retirarían los vendajes hasta dentro de algunos días más, por lo menos ya podría salir a la calle y quizás dar aunque fuera un breve paseo por el parque que si bien no estaba muy cerca igual tampoco era como que fuese a matarlo; seguramente el adulto no le dejaría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pero algo era algo.**

 **Además, quizás ya podría convencer al otro de que podía dejarle a solas, después de todo, se había dado cuenta de que por su culpa este ya no iba al cementerio a ver a su esposa**

 **Él también tendría que ir en algún momento para pedirle disculpas por eso**

 **Por lo tanto, con la emoción de un mejor amanecer el Asakura se levantó estirando su brazo sano y la punzada que normalmente le saludaba desde el derecho como reflejo de sus heridas incluso pareció un poco menos intenso; el chiquillo dejó salir un suspiro, aspirando tanto como pudiese para finalmente y con cuidado, girarse sobre el futón y de ahí tomar impulso de este para usar la pierna izquierda y hacer fuerza para alzarse. Tanteó su peso en la pierna derecha y comprobó que podía caminar con esta aunque sin apoyarse del todo pero al menos, ya podía avanzar sin tener que estarse agarrando a algo.**

 **-Definitivamente, este será un buen día**

 **Dijo el chico cerrando los ojos con gusto y con cuidado se desprendió la bata del cuerpo para arrojarla a un lado**

 **Tardó bastante tiempo y quizás aún no podía colocarse una playera por lo que tenía que colocarse un jinbei oscuro con el cuál se evitaba el tener que pasar el brazo lastimado por las mangas, dejando la que correspondía al lado derecho solo colgando; y los pantalones cortos no fueron tan difíciles aunque no había podido amarrarlos de forma adecuada con una sola mano, por lo que con frustración y los párpados a mitad de sus ojos avanzó renqueando hacia el pasillo exterior**

 **-Disculpa! Podrías ayudarme un poco?**

 **Pidió alzando la voz a sabiendas de que el adulto se encontraba en la planta baja haciendo el desayuno… pero entonces, se detuvo en aquel corredor y abrió mucho los ojos. Parpadeó un poco, se soltó el pantalón del jinbei y se talló los párpados unos segundos para después, ver nuevamente aquella parte de la casa**

 **Estaba limpia**

 **No, no limpia. Impecable.**

 **Y ahora que lo pensaba… desde que estuviese lastimado, no había prestado atención a lo que lo rodeaba, demasiado ocupado con el dolor que sentía y el hecho de verse cuidado por aquella persona como para fijarse en nada más, pero ahora…**

 **Dando algunos trompicones se dirigió al cuarto del lado derecho del suyo y se asomó**

 **Limpio**

 **Las cobijas de los futones estaban guardadas, los tatamis estaban relucientes, los muros aunque aún se notaba que tenían años no estaban manchados, los techos no tenían telarañas… se movió torpemente hacia el baño donde había estado haciendo sus necesidades y pudo comprobar de igual manera, que todo el tiempo había estado utilizando un sitio por demás higiénico, incluso la porcelana se notaba brillante y pulcra. El chico dejó caer un poco la cabeza con inquietud al tiempo que el fantasma del dueño de la casa se asomaba a través del orinal**

 **-Tamegoroh… qué… pasó?**

 **El anciano calvo rió un par de veces desde su posición para después, desaparecer de nuevo en el interior del retrete**

 **Yoh hizo una mueca desde donde estaba hasta que escuchó pasos en las escaleras de aquel piso y se viró para observar como el adulto de cabello oscuro se asomaba con gesto algo preocupado**

 **-Estás bien?**

 **Inquirió para después, ladear un poco la cabeza con gesto neutro**

 **-Los pantalones, uh?**

 **-Eh?**

 **Yoh abrió mucho los ojos… y solo hasta entonces notó que había estado caminando literalmente arrastrando el pantalón del jinbei en los tobillos por lo que dejó salir una exclamación y se agachó para subirse este tan rápido como pudiera, con tan mal tino que forzó su pierna herida y se fue de lado hacia el suelo; el de mayor edad corrió para auxiliarlo pero compuso un gesto de incredulidad, conforme le observaba y le enderezaba**

 **-En serio?**

 **Rechistó un par de veces pero aún así, el de cabello castaño rió divertido; ni siquiera aquello menguaba su buen humor por poder moverse mejor pero entonces, volvió a erizarse y observó algo tenso al de cabello negro**

 **-Limpiaste la casa!**

 **-Tuve un poco de ayuda –respondió con calma el más alto, ayudando al otro a ponerse de pie y después, se agachó en una rodilla para alzarle el pantalón y comenzar a atarlo adecuadamente a la cadera del niño; tan solo por la pura posición y altura a la que se encontraba, el enrojecimiento regresó al rostro de este- pero es evidente que no podía dejarte vivir en esas condiciones… es una casa demasiado grande para que un niño la atienda solo, al menos, me pareció que no tendría nada de malo facilitarte un poco el trabajo**

 **-No era necesario**

 **Refunfuñó el chico cruzándose de brazos para luego ver como el otro se enderezaba y daba un paso hacia atrás**

 **-Bueno… de todas maneras, ya es hora de desayunar- anunció con calma para después, hacerle espacio al de menor estatura- necesitas ayuda para bajar las escaleras?**

 **-No… creo que puedo**

 **Dijo el Asakura empezando a andar hacia el descenso del segundo piso y de ahí de poco en poco, comenzó a bajar en pasos cortos y algo pesados; aunque en verdad, ya era capaz de apoyar si sentía la diferencia al presionar su pierna derecha, lo que le hizo detenerse a mitad de las escaleras para tomar aire, sintiendo muy de cerca al adulto que le vigilaba. Finalmente después de unos minutos pudo llegar a la parte inferior… y abriendo mucho los ojos empezó a andar con pequeños saltitos para poder irlo viendo todo**

 **En verdad, esa persona había limpiado todo a más no poder. Aunque dijo que había pedido ayuda (ahora comprendía que los supuestos "arreglos en la calle" eran su forma de distraerlo de quienes seguramente estaba arreglando su hogar), estaba seguro que igual había tenido que mantenerla adecuada durante aquellos días; abrió la puerta que daba al baño mayor y de ahí, los que iban a las termas y dejó escapar un grito de emoción al ver que el agua ya no estaba levemente opaca sino que era transparente… o bueno, tanto como se podía tomando en cuenta su naturaleza mineral y el calor, pero ahora en verdad lucían como si aquel lugar estuviese activo nuevamente como posada**

 **-WUHUUUUUU!**

 **Ni siquiera lo pensó, tan solo se encaminó al agua y con un salto corto se dejó meter**

 **El calor abrasaba sus heridas pero en aquellos momentos, también le daba alivio y se quedó en aquella terma con el rostro a medio hundir sin percibir como el de cabello negro emitía un quejido**

 **-Oh… por favor! –el adulto se pasó una mano por el cabello hacia atrás- te acabas de vestir!**

 **-Lobrbrrbrbrlbrbrbrlamentobrbrbrbr**

 **Farfulló el chico con la boca en el agua y los ojos cerrados sin ver como el otro levantaba la mirada y se retiraba maldiciendo por lo bajo para ir a conseguirle ropa seca al Asakura.**

 **Un rato más tarde, el niño ya se encontraba desayunando con entusiasmo y para variar descubrió que podía sostener sus tazones con la mano herida siempre y cuando no moviera el brazo; pero al menos, esa era una variante que le daba un poco más de comodidad al asunto**

 **-No tengo con que pagarte o agradecerte todo esto –comentó Yoh conforme comía y veía al otro que hacía lo mismo en silencio, sentado del otro lado de la mesa**

 **En lugar de usar el comedor mayor, estaban en uno de los más pequeños que además contaba con televisor, por lo que el sonido de las noticias se percibía de fondo por entre la voz del dueño de aquel sitio; el hombre abrió los ojos muy apenas y movió una vez los palillos en la comida**

 **-No busco que me pagues nada… ya te dije, tú has sido muy amable con mi familia así que tómalo como mi manera de agradecerte y la de mi esposa también- musitó aquel antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y seguir comiendo**

 **Yoh le vió durante algunos momentos antes de volver a hablar**

 **-Es bonito**

 **-Qué es bonito? –inquirió el de ojos negros, sin ver como el niño sonreía un poco**

 **-Hablas de tu esposa en tiempo presente- dijo**

 **Los ojos del otro se abrieron de forma perceptible a lo que el niño rió un poco y bajó la mirada con lo que parecía ser melancolía o una tristeza disimulada**

 **-No importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado… los fantasmas me dijeron que hace 6 años que no dejas de ir a verle una sola vez y que le hablas todo el tiempo a pesar de que ya no está en este mundo –musitó en un tono suave mientras sonreía enternecido- no le olvidas y siempre está en tu corazón… sé… que te dije que tenías que salir adelante y vivir, pero al mismo tiempo, me parece algo muy bello que lo tengas viviendo en tu corazón**

 **El chico cerró los ojos y dejó salir una pequeña risa nerviosa**

 **-Incluso… creo que siento un poco de envidia de él…**

 **El adulto del otro lado de la mesa mantenía los párpados a mitad de sus ojos, sin dejar de ver al niño del otro lado para luego bajar la mirada y tomar una taza de té, llevándosela a los labios**

 **-Así que… fantasmas…**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron grandemente y entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, poniéndose completamente pálido y percibiendo su corazón golpear violentamente contra su pecho; no… no podía ser, no era posible que hubiese abierto la boca de aquella manera tan ridícula, echándolo a perder todo y arruinando algo que si bien no comprendía del todo, quizá podía considerarse algún tipo de amistad o quizá, una confianza mutua que había estado disfrutando mucho**

 **Temblaba y sentía su estómago revolverse mientras que el otro terminaba de tomar su té y entonces, dejaba la taza delante**

 **Luego con parsimonia este se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del Asakura, que permaneció en silencio y con una pequeña gota de sudor corriendo por un lado de su rostro, solo esperando a escuchar la puerta de salida al aquella persona irse mientras que le consideraba demente; pero el de cabello negro tan solo recogió su taza de barro y luego, los platos vacíos del niño y los sostuvo con una mano para después, usar la otra y acariciar despacio la cabeza de quien seguía sentado**

 **Yoh movió muy apenas la cabeza, para verle con algo de miedo y sorpresa en sus ojos mientras que el otro, tenía una expresión suave**

 **-No es necesario que le envidies –dijo con voz baja y grave el adulto, dejando su mano sobre el chico que abrió un poco más los ojos- aunque es verdad que le amo y nunca voy a dejar de amarle… no me he cerrado por completo; si es que… si acaso…**

 **El adulto pareció pensar en algo pero entonces, cerró la boca y negó con la cabeza para finalmente enderezarse y suspirar**

 **-No me molestan los muertos mientras no hablen mal de mí**

 **Sus ojos parecieron brillar como si sonriese, haciendo que el niño continuase viéndole volteando casi sobre su hombro y que se sonrojase muy apenas; el más alto le dio la espalda y se detuvo en el dintel de la puerta aún sosteniendo las cosas en sus manos**

 **-Y…**

 **El de cabello negro pareció titubear un instante**

 **-Mi nombre es Tai. Tao Tai**

 **Dijo con un tono de voz más firme, dejando al chico unos segundos estupefacto para que luego, se escuchase como este se palmeaba el rostro al tiempo que el adulto desaparecía del otro lado de la puerta corrediza; Tao. Obvio. La lápida lo indicaba en el apellido de la persona enterrada pero a él no se le había ocurrido pensar que era un nombre compuesto por los nombres de familia de casados; sacudió la cabeza y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, haciendo una mueca y viendo el techo**

 **Tao**

 **Le sonaba algo… chino? Y bueno, por los rasgos de aquella persona, muy probablemente se tratase de ello aunque también algo en él le recordaba a las personas nacidas al norte de la isla mayor**

 **Pero eso no era lo más importante…**

 **Tardó unos minutos en analizarlo mientras que se ponía de pie despacio, escuchando el ruido del lavadero mientras que el adulto limpiaba la vajilla que había usado para el desayuno de ambos y el televisor continuaba con las noticias de la mañana; una sonrisa cada vez más grande iba apareciendo en su rostro y fue apretando los puños hasta que sin poder evitarlo, se alzó en la pierna sana y golpeó el aire con el brazo izquierdo, dando un golpecito leve al piso con la pierna derecha**

 **Estaba demasiado feliz y no sabía cómo controlarlo**

 **No le odiaba por haberle dicho que veía fantasmas. Más aún, si no lo percibía mal ni siquiera lo consideraba un loco o un raro por lo que decía, incluso había aparentado aceptarlo y hasta tratar el tema con calma**

 **Pudiendo haber hecho tantas cosas… y simplemente, lo aceptó**

 **Empezó a reír felizmente. Aparte de disculparse con la lápida de la esposa de aquel adulto (aunque ahora parecía que le había dado el permiso de llamarle Tai), quería contarle como las cosas habían ido y la forma en que no le había hecho menos y todo lo que significaba ese acto en sí**

 **Fueran amigos, conocidos o solo confiasen el uno en el otro…**

 **Daba lo mismo**

 **Por una vez en mucho tiempo se sentía plenamente feliz y seguro de que las cosas mejorarían exponencialmente de ahí en delante. Solo debía de empeñarse más… tal vez esperar unos pocos años… sacudió la cabeza y levantó la mirada, frustrado, confundido y apenado**

 **-Yoh Asakura… qué sucede contigo? –se regañó- qué te diría Matamune si te viera en este momento?**

 **-Lo que sea que te dijera, seguro que incluiría un "estás herido, no deberías pegarte contra el suelo de esa manera"…**

 **El adulto mantenía una mano en la cadera y los ojos cerrados con el ceño fruncido, zapateando un poco con las zapatillas de estar en casa mientras que Yoh emitía un chillido del susto**

 **-Y por cierto, no querías salir a pasear el día de hoy? –los ojos negros del más alto vieron al otro, que asintió una vez- aprovecha ahora que el clima está bueno… pero no te desgastes demasiado… tienes un teléfono?**

 **-Teléfono?**

 **Repitió el Asakura confundido lo que provocó que el hombre delante suyo suspirase con paciencia para luego buscarse algo en un bolsillo; pareció titubear unos segundos, como si aquel acto fuese alguna especie de condenación o algo muy malo… pero finalmente, le tendió al chico delante suyo un pequeño teléfono celular, que el niño tomó más por sorpresa que por desear. Lo observó unos momentos en su mano izquierda para después, ver levemente alterado al Tao**

 **-Pero… esto!... –empezó a farfullar- no podría…! Al menos, déjame pagártelo, tengo dinero…**

 **El chino le acalló alzando una mano con expresión levemente perdida**

 **-Tengo una empresa que se dedica a los teléfonos, entre varias otras –musitó- así que puedes decir que a mí me ha salido gratis y tú eres un público de prueba que podría decirme que tan bien funciona el modelo…**

 **La excusa era demasiado evidente**

 **-Te dejaré ir a pie al parque… se ve que lo deseas y te hace falta el aire después de estar encerrado tanto tiempo- dijo despacio volviendo a mover una mano para acariciarle la cabeza, lo que provocó que el chico cerrase los ojos ante aquello- pero no te regreses solo. Mi teléfono ya está grabado en la memoria del celular, en cuanto te sientas cansado o quieras volver, llámame para que pueda recogerte…**

 **-Pero…- Yoh se sentía levemente abrumado**

 **-Solo… no hagas cosas peligrosas y… -el de cabello negro pareció nuevamente muy preocupado en el reflejo de sus ojos- no dejes el teléfono demasiado a la vista… hay… muchos locos en todas partes y no me gustaría que te hicieran un daño, solo por eso…**

 **El niño observó en silencio a aquel hombre que nuevamente, parecía derrotado como nunca y entonces, relajó la mirada y sonrió suavemente**

 **-Entiendo –dijo el Asakura cerrando los ojos- pero no debes de preocuparte. Todo va a salir bien**

 **Los ojos de Tai se abrieron de golpe a lo que el niño solo rió y movió el celular en su mano buena para después, darse la vuelta y comenzar a andar hacia la salida de la casa, siendo seguido un poco por el más alto**

 **-Te llamaré en un rato entonces- se despidió el de cabello castaño bastante alegre, mientras que se retiraba las sandalias de la casa y se ponía a buscar las de madera; abriendo mucho los ojos al no verlas- ey! Y mis zapatos?**

 **-Guardados**

 **Respondió el adulto, recibiendo una mirada fastidiada del de menor edad**

 **-Pesan mucho y son demasiado duras para este momento –informó el de cabello negro, señalando unas mucho más ligeras pero que eran obviamente para salir- en cuanto estés completamente sano, te las regresaré**

 **-Hmmm… bien**

 **El niño hizo un puchero para luego colocarse aquellos zapatos que le parecieron bastante incómodos, pero de ahí a no salir…**

 **-Ya me voy –se despidió pero entonces, se detuvo sin voltear en el dintel- Tai…**

 **El aludido alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos con expresión de circunstancias**

 **-Tú… -las palabras se perdían en la mente de Yoh, entre su petición de que se marchase puesto que no quería molestarle más a sabiendas de que el hombre seguro tenía su propio hogar y mucho más cerca del cementerio… y ese pensamiento de volver a una casa a solas, donde el silencio imperase y donde tendría que olvidarse de la costumbre de saber que había alguien más viviendo a su lado, aunque fuese en otra habitación y con una edad diferente a la suya; sería demasiado raro, regresar a esa realidad donde a nadie le interesaba su salud o su bienestar y en la cuál solo debía de concentrarse en el torneo de los shamanes y si acaso, morir para tener un destino mucho mejor…**

 **Era egoísta**

 **Lo sabía, estaba bastante consciente de sus emociones porque apretaba los puños fuertemente y ahora respiraba profundo, casi asustado**

 **No podía retenerlo a su lado, no tenían la misma edad, probablemente ni siquiera los mismos pensamientos y además, el otro era un humano y él, un shamán educado para despreciar a la humanidad, intentar salvarla pero siempre verla como parte de algo inferior que solo lo destruía todo…**

 **Apretó los párpados**

 **-Estaré aquí cuando vuelvas**

 **Yoh abrió grandemente los ojos y entonces, con perplejidad volteó a ver al de cabello negro que cerró los ojos pretendiendo sonreír; lo que no hacía con los labios, era obvio con sus gestos y entonces, el más alto levantó muy apenas una mano para agitarla a modo de despedida**

 **-O más bien, estaré aquí cuando me llames y entonces, regresaremos juntos –asintió y se colocó un par de dedos en la barbilla mientras que se sostenía el codo con la otra mano- como no creo que vayas a querer regresar muy pronto, supongo que estará lista la comida para cuando me llames…**

 **El Asakura se tensó**

 **-No eres mi sirviente…**

 **-Siempre he sabido eso –replicó el de ojos negros con un tono suave, asintiendo una vez- ahora vete. Has estado esperando por este día toda una semana**

 **El chico de auriculares naranjas entonces sonrió y asintió una vez, dejando ver un brillo completamente animado en la mirada para finalmente salir de aquella casa con lo que intentaba que fuera un paso rápido y emocionado a pesar del peso de su pierna lastimada; el adulto volvió a mover una mano a modo de despedida, observando al niño comenzar a desaparecer a la distancia… para luego, bajar un poco la mirada y emitir un suspiro leve y algo triste**

 **No debía… no debía de quedarse en ese lugar, no debería de estar al lado de ese niño, especialmente por la diferencia de edades y por todas las cosas que él sabía que cargaba dentro suyo…**

 **No quería… no quería volver a pasar ese dolor…**

 **Cerró los ojos y luego, los abrió con una expresión decidida**

 **No. No permitiría que volviese a ocurrir algo así. Incluso si solo fuese como un conocido… haría lo posible por en las sombras, ver que ese niño estuviese bien; la verdad era que esperaba poder permanecer apartado tanto tiempo como le fuese posible e ignorar al chico dentro de lo que cabía pero al final no le había resultado posible.**

 **Ni hablar**

 **Ya vería que haría al respecto**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	7. 15 de Junio

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 7**

 **"15 de Junio"**

 **Aquella mañana, Yoh Asakura movía rítmicamente la cabeza al ritmo de Soul Bob, golpeteando sus manos en su regazo mientras que tarareaba de forma continuada y mostrando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro**

 **Finalmente y hacía un par de semanas que los vendajes habían desaparecido y podía correr y estirarse como antes, quizás con alguna leve incomodidad en el hombro debido a que el golpe realmente no había sido algo ligero pero de todas maneras era capaz de realizar sus actividades de antes… o más bien de hacer aquellas que no había podido debido a que había tenido que limpiar la casa; ninguna importante en realidad pero al menos ahora podía tirarse de verdad en la banqueta del jardín lateral a observar el cielo, ir a la tienda para buscar discos, hacer la compra para alimentarse y limpiar cada cierto tiempo para evitar que el esfuerzo del adulto se viese desperdiciado solo porque él era un flojo**

 **Pero bueno, había regresado a su semi rutina de antes de conocer al Tao… o al menos en parte.**

 **Faltaban unos pocos meses para que finalmente pudiese ingresar a la escuela… la verdad era, que igual debería de haber entrado en esos momentos pero le parecía un desperdicio meterse justo cuando estaba por acabar el tetramestre aunque Tai le había dicho que más desperdicio era, el no tomarse el tiempo de hacerse a la idea de cómo era el sitio al que se uniría**

 **Hizo una mueca**

 **Adulto a final de cuentas**

 **Su mirada se volvió pensativa unos segundos, recordando que de hecho hacía algunos días que no había visto a aquel hombre, ni siquiera durante las noches en el cementerio. Aunque cuando había terminado de sanar él se había quedado en su casa unos pocos días más, de repente le había notado que se iba poniendo un poco más retraído y oscuro hasta que finalmente hacía una semana se había disculpado con él y le había pedido que le permitiese marchar a su casa al menos por un par de semanas y que luego, si a él le parecía bien, volvería para seguirse hospedando en la posada pero que esta vez, pagaría su estancia; por supuesto que Yoh le había comentado que ni siquiera se le ocurriera, que ya bastante pago había sido que le cuidase y que además, le pagase los alimentos y otras cosas que necesitaba el hogar y que él era bienvenido para cuando quisiera regresar**

 **Por supuesto que no iba a negar que le había dolido y se había sentido algo abandonado al irse el otro, pero este le había vuelto a prometer que volvería… y él quería creer en ello**

 **A pesar de que el adulto no le debía nada y prácticamente estaba quedándose a su lado por mero capricho del Asakura, de alguna manera el chico de Izumo creía muy en el fondo que si el de cabello negro volvería a su lado era porque quizá, de alguna manera, le había tomado un poco de cariño; no podía pensar que quizá le estuviese viendo con otros ojos, eso ni hablar, él solo era un crío de trece años y el otro… bueno, no sabía su edad pero evidentemente ya era mayor**

 **Así que… porqué siquiera podría creer que de alguna manera existiría algún tipo de atracción hacia su lado?**

 **Además, era absurdo incluso que él la sintiese**

 **Estaba comprometido**

 **Su destino ya estaba escrito y sellado y eso era todo. No era como si pudiese librarse de ello tan fácil**

 **Pero aún así, la perspectiva de pensar que cada vez faltaba menos para que el otro volviese a Funbari le hacía sentir feliz y aquel día se había decidido a visitar más temprano a su homónimo en el cementerio, llevando un radio de baterías y colocando su música favorita a un buen volumen; no uno molesto que llamase demasiado la atención o incordiase a los fantasmas que vivían en aquel sitio pero sí lo suficiente como para imaginarse al otro chico (que en su mente lucía mucho como él), sentado a su lado y moviéndose igual**

 **Y de igual manera, estando ahí… no se sentía solo**

 **-Muy bien… esto no me lo esperaba**

 **Yoh abrió los ojos y se inclinó un poco desde su posición sentado de mariposa y recargado en la lápida de su contraparte para ver al hombre de ojos negros que estaba de pie en la apertura hacia la lápida, llevando una bolsa de compras en una mano y con un gesto algo liviano y fresco**

 **El niño entornó levemente los ojos: a él no lo engañaba, esa expresión era incluso más vacía de lo que le hubiese visto antes cuando le conociese en el cementerio e incluso en aquellos instantes parecía que se movía y reaccionaba por orden automática de su cuerpo; el chico de ojos castaños se apoyó en una mano hacia delante para después, comenzar a enderezarse percibiendo que quizás el otro deseaba estar unos momentos a solas con su esposa, después de todo, esta vez había ido muy temprano**

 **-Lo siento… no quería molestar**

 **Aseguró decidiendo no incomodarlo al tiempo que se giraba para apagar el aparato pero entonces, la voz de aquel hombre le detuvo**

 **-No… no lo apagues- dijo con un tono suave, mientras que suavizaba la expresión- sé que a él le gusta… seguramente, está disfrutando mucho de tu compañía… ya hacía rato que lo tenía abandonado y esta vez has venido tú también; conociéndole, sé que se ha emocionado de ver que viniste y además, pusiste la música de Soul Bob**

 **Aseguró asintiendo una sola vez de forma lenta y algo torpe, provocando una sensación de inquietud en el chico**

 **Había algo… algo en el aire, algo alrededor de aquel adulto que se salía completamente de a lo que le tenía acostumbrado y que encendía sus alarmas rojas de forma sonora**

 **No le gustaba y le traía algo de angustia**

 **-Tai…**

 **-De todas maneras, yo ya iba a retirarme –cerró los ojos y movió una mano para calmar al chico y que no se levantara- solo… quería pedirte un favor si no hay ningún problema…**

 **-Si… por supuesto**

 **El niño asintió con gesto preocupado y de todas maneras, se puso de pie por inercia sin dejar de observar al más alto que no le veía, solo mantenía una mirada pensativa**

 **-Podrías… no venir esta noche al cementerio?**

 **-Eh? –Yoh abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa ante la extraña petición del otro que no había modificado sus gestos en lo absoluto- porqué…?**

 **-Necesito unos momentos a solas… y… hay cosas que preferiría que no tuvieses que ver en realidad**

 **Dijo sencillamente el de cabello negro, provocando que el shamán emitiese un suspiro y asintiese "seguro es porque va a llorar" pensó bajando un poco los párpados; entendía el motivo por el cuál no deseaba que le viesen quebrarse de esa manera, soltar el llanto cuando algo dolía solía ser una acción muchas veces demasiado íntima y que reflejaba la vulnerabilidad de las personas que en ese instante se sentían desprotegidas. Él mismo solía llorar en silencio y a solas cuando no podía más aunque siempre había deseado alguien con quién poderse desahogar, pero dado que le faltaba esa persona, comprendía el hecho de que el adulto quisiera poder descargarse en la soledad de la noche**

 **Sonrió muy apenas y asintió una vez con respeto**

 **-Por supuesto**

 **Respondió finalmente para después, cerrar los ojos intentando traspasarle algo de ánimo al Tao**

 **-Todo estará bien**

 **Aseguró y por un instante, le pareció ver que el hombre le sonreía con la mirada de forma agradecida**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **La voz de Soul Bob se escuchaba por toda la pensión ante el silencio reinante por la ausencia de vida en toda la extensión de aquel hogar.**

 **Los grillos en el exterior de la casa dejaban escuchar sus chirridos y la brisa nocturna movía con suavidad la parte alta de los troncos de bambú que adornaban las esquinas de la propiedad; aunque las luces del segundo piso se encontraban apagadas, las del primer piso estaban encendidas lo que le daba una luz cálida y generosa a aquella construcción que casi parecía viva, a pesar de su solitario inquilino. Yoh Asakura se encontraba en aquellos momentos sentado en una de las habitaciones con mesa pequeña, teniendo un ventilador pequeño encendido hacia él debido al calor mientras que veía el televisor en la mesita de la esquina donde un programa mostraba a su cantante favorito llevando a cabo un espectáculo**

 **Después de haber estado en el cementerio, las cosas no habían sido normales en todo el resto del día comenzando por el hecho de que se había sentido observado todo el tiempo**

 **Siendo un shamán aquello realmente no tenía por qué inquietarle pero la verdad era, que a él le daban miedo los fantasmas a veces; sabía que no tenía ni razones ni motivos para temerles, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar una posesión y no tener que pensar en que alguno pudiera colarse, pero el simple hecho de saber que se trataba de una persona muerta, espiándole sin que él pudiese hacer nada era suficiente para mantenerlo inquieto en las noches.**

 **Y había tenido esa sensación de vigilancia desde que hubiese dejado el cementerio.**

 **Por no decir la inquietud que le acompañó hasta la hora de la comida y que al final hizo que terminara por botar la sopa instantánea que se había hecho al ya haber terminado con los alimentos que el adulto le hubiese comprado y estuviesen en el refrigerador; no se había tomado el tiempo de ir a la tienda para comprar algo más sustancioso y había casi llenado la alacena de alimentos rápidos que pudiese calentar en la estufa o en un microondas. La verdad era, que si era sincero desde el momento en que había despertado ese día había percibido un algo en el aire que le había provocado bastante nerviosismo que relacionaba con el verano y el hecho de que debería de estar yendo a la escuela.**

 **Era una fortuna no contar con teléfono para que su abuelo lo molestase pero estaba seguro de que en algún punto, recibiría una carta con un ko-oni que lo patearía en el trasero**

 **Sin embargo, volviendo a los asuntos de aquel día, había algo que no terminaba de permitirle relajarse adecuadamente. Ni siquiera había podido tirarse a ver las nubes en el pasillo que daba al jardín ya arreglado, fuera de ello, se había terminado tumbando de lado completamente preocupado mientras que ansiaba casi a gritos que alguien más viviese en aquella pensión para que el silencio que reinaba en esta no fuese tan espantoso y la sensación de verse observado disminuyese o al menos, tuviese una razón lógica de ser; por el contrario, se había visto obligado a ponerse de pie después de unas horas para salir al parque, a la calle y a cualquier lado donde estuviese rodeado de personas y aún con todo, la sensación de estar siendo seguido lo acompañaba a todas partes**

 **Y ni siquiera había posibilidades de llamar a alguien para que le hiciese compañía**

 **A quién?**

 **No tenía amigos, ni de chiste se atrevería a hablarle a su madre o a su abuelo seguro de que estos pensarían que algo malo había ocurrido o peor aún, que fuese Anna la que respondiese y se decidiese a alcanzarle desde antes en Tokyo**

 **El chico apoyado en la mesa y vestido con un pants de estar y una playera celeste claro, cerró los ojos para luego, emitir un quejido frustrado**

 **Le estaba molestando la música de Bob**

 **DE BOB!**

 **Jamás hubiera podido imaginar que el sonido y la letra de las canciones que tanto amaba en aquellos instantes lo irritase al grado de querer apagar el televisor y quizá, irse a su habitación a dormir de una vez y por una vez, sin colocarse sus amados auriculares para dormir con las melodías que le acompañaban siempre**

 **Pulsó el botón de apagado del aparato y dejó salir un gemido**

 **Observó unos momentos el teléfono celular que descansaba sobre la mesa y la tentación de llamar al adulto para ver cómo se encontraba fue aumentando con cada segundo pero entonces cuando tenía la mano puesta sobre aquel aparato, cerró los ojos y la apartó lánguidamente; no tenía la seguridad de que fuera a responderle y si aún así lo hiciera… qué le diría? Que le había dicho que era capaz de ver fantasmas pero ahora tenía miedo de que uno de ellos estuviese rondándole cuando ya de por sí convivía con otros seis?**

 **Que se sentía muy solo, que extrañaba su compañía y quería ver si no había posibilidad de que adelantase su regreso en una semana?**

 **Qué?**

 **Además, el adulto le había pedido que le dejase solo esa noche en el cementerio por lo que además podía ser que ni siquiera tuviese el teléfono a la mano y si fuera lo contrario, muy probablemente lo tendría apagado**

 **Se talló los ojos y negó con la cabeza**

 **Se estaba poniendo paranoico nuevamente. Y estaba tan desganado que tomó la decisión de no tomar ducha aquella noche e irse a acostar directo esperando poder conciliar el sueño; quizá iba siendo hora de ir a visitar a algún médico que le hiciese algún tipo de receta para comprar pastillas para dormir.**

 **Suspiró de forma profunda y se puso de pie para de ahí caminar hasta el interruptor de luz y apagarlo. Una a una, las luces se fueron desvaneciendo en la pensión hasta que esta quedó a oscuras siendo la última en apagarse la de la cocina, dejando al Asakura a oscuras; el niño comenzó a andar hacia las escaleras del segundo piso pero apenas llegado a la mitad del pasillo largo de la casa comenzó a sentir una horrible e inminente inquietud, como si algo fuese a saltarle encima**

 **Tembló suavemente y sacudió la cabeza**

 **Por favor! No era posible que estuviese sintiendo miedo en su propio hogar, siendo parte de una familia de shamanes reconocidos en todo el Japón!**

 **-Tamegoroh?**

 **Llamó con un tono de voz que le sorprendió que fuese temblorosa y algo aguda, carraspeando al final para luego proceder a voltear a todas partes esperando ver el brillo azulado de alguno de los espectros que habían muerto en el incendio de Funbari, pero solo el silencio le respondió; se forzó a comenzar a caminar rumbo a las escaleras a pesar de que iba sintiendo más y más pesadas sus piernas, pero siempre tratando de tomar valor aún con su estómago dando vueltas**

 **-Tamegoroh?... chicos? –llamó nuevamente en voz alta, pero nada le respondió; un crujido detrás suyo le hizo temblar con un escalofrío y erizarse, volviéndose su rostro azul en la parte superior debido al pánico que comenzaba a acrecentarse**

 **No, no, no, no**

 **-En verdad, esto no es gracioso…**

 **Dijo con un tono de voz aún más débil, dando un par de pasos más… hasta que un crujido justo detrás suyo le hizo pegar un grito que resonó en toda la posada y de ahí, comenzar a correr despavorido a las escaleras y subirlas tan rápido como pudo para llegar al segundo piso donde encendió la luz de golpe y se obligó a no ver hacia atrás a sabiendas de que si volteaba al piso de abajo solo vería oscuridad**

 **Sacudió la cabeza**

 **-Ahhh! Basta ya!**

 **Gritó para sí mismo y se palmeó la mejilla varias veces bastante irritado. Debía de crecer, había estado viviendo en esas termas durante bastante tiempo (bueno, unos cuantos meses ahora) y nunca se había sentido inquieto, fuera de sentirse solo; no había nada que temer, estaba bien que su familia no era precisamente la más adorable de todas pero nunca le hubieran enviado ahí a sabiendas de que era inhabitable. Incluso su madre había vivido ahí a solas y jamás había tenido problemas**

 **Aunque… dado sus ideas acerca de que quizá deseaban deshacerse de él…**

 **-Yoh… basta –se dijo con firmeza y una expresión de pesadez- estás solo y no hay muerto que pueda hacerte daño. La casa está vacía… como siempre**

 **Sus párpados bajaron y en sus memorias le pareció ver ese momento en que el hombre de cabello negro fuese rápidamente solo de oírle levantar la voz un poco para asegurarse de que estuviera bien; sonrió muy a desgana, cómo era posible extrañarle tanto cuando él no le significaba nada más que un niño que estaba a solas y que había que cuidar según su perspectiva?**

 **El chico cerró los ojos y negó un par de veces con la cabeza para entonces, tomar la puerta corrediza de su habitación y abrirla para entrar…**

 **Y sin embargo no pudo**

 **Ahora en verdad sudaba frío y sentía como si se hubiese caído en el aire, con las piernas temblando y el oxígeno aparentemente agotado al grado que no llegaba a sus pulmones**

 **No podía avanzar. No podía moverse.**

 **Su cuarto no estaba oscuro. Estaba NEGRO. Ni un solo rayo de luz lo atravesaba y ni siquiera las luces del pasillo parecían poder atravesar aquel manto espeso que lo tomaba todo y absorbía cualquier sensación de calidez que tratase de meterse entre los resquicios de la madera; no podía ver nada pero el Asakura sabía que siquiera intentara ingresar, algo malo iba a ocurrir. No había motivos para pensarlo, no había pruebas tangibles de esa seguridad… pero simplemente lo sabía.**

 **Tanto como que el sol saldría al día siguiente**

 **Y entonces, en menos de un segundo y de forma tan clara como su corazón palpitando contra su pecho le había parecido ver a una persona de su estatura estando de pie en medio de su cuarto, en medio de toda aquella negrura, clavando sus ojos muertos en él**

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Ni siquiera pensó o razonó. Solo se dio la vuelta y salió disparado hacia la oscuridad del primer piso y de ahí a toda velocidad llegó a la entrada donde sin ver se colocó de forma torpe las sandalias de madera para partir rápidamente hacia el exterior y de ahí a la calle y entonces, con el corazón desbocado y la mente confusa, se dirigió al cementerio de la colina Funbari**

 **No importaba que Tai le hubiese pedido dejarlo a solas**

 **Lo necesitaba imperantemente por muy estúpido que sonase y no iba a poder regresar a las termas en paz si no iba con el otro aunque fuera solo para asegurarse de que se había vuelto loco; incluso si necesitaba de llevarse a cinco espectros del cementerio a las termas durante un tiempo no le importaba**

 **Solo quería quitarse esa sensación de muerte y desesperación de encima**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Una vez en el cementerio…**

 **Bueno, simplemente se negaba a creer lo que sus ojos veían a pocos metros de la entrada**

 **Botellas**

 **Botellas de vino, de sake y de otras sustancias aquí y allá, repartidas en el interior del cerco que rodeaba la zona que pertenecía a la tumba de su homónimo Asakura así como un par de cajitas y platillos para sake que ya habían sido olvidados hacía horas**

 **Y apoyado contra la lápida…**

 **-Tai?**

 **No podía creer lo que veía. Ahí, sentado en el suelo con la ropa desarreglada, la corbata casi suelta, apoyado contra la lápida y los ojos hundidos y perdidos se encontraba aquel hombre que le había cuidado tanto y que había tratado de animarle durante su tiempo herido; abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, incrédulo por lo que estaba atestiguando y se acercó un par de pasos al otro con gesto de completa preocupación.**

 **No tenía sentido alguno**

 **-Tai…**

 **-ALÉJATE!**

 **La voz atronadora y potente del Tao hizo frenar en seco al niño, que tembló con un escalofrío y se quedó en el sitio donde había sido detenido aún con los ojos muy abiertos y clavados en quien en ese momento descansaba ambos brazos sobre las rodillas dobladas y abiertas hacia los lados, con una botella de bebida colgando de una mano**

 **Yoh no podía creerlo**

 **-Te dije que no vinieras esta noche al cementerio- la voz del adulto era fría, grave y reflejaba el enojo que en aquellos momentos este sentía en contra del shaman; el de cabello castaño inspiró profundo y frunció un poco el ceño, colocándose una mano cerrada a nivel del pecho- vete**

 **-No**

 **La voz del niño era firme al tiempo que quien estaba en el suelo en aquellos momentos levantaba muy apenas el rostro y dejaba ver un brillo dorado en sus ojos generalmente negros; los tenía tan entornados que le daba un aspecto salvaje en medio de su cabello despeinado cuando este solía estar al menos, peinado de forma decente. El adulto apretó la mano alrededor del cuello de la botella que sostenía para después, acercársela a los labios y darle un largo trago**

 **Al niño le costaba imaginar que en verdad, aquel fuese el mismo hombre que fuese tan devoto a su esposa**

 **-Qué está pasando?**

 **-Y por qué debería de darte explicaciones?**

 **Soltó de forma cortante nuevamente el de cabello negro lo que provocó que quien tenía delante compusiese una expresión herida que pareció incomodar al adulto que se removió en su lugar**

 **-Es demasiado tarde, no deberías de estar aquí niño…**

 **-Afortunadamente la zona no es peligrosa y además… estaba preocupado por ti –mintió en parte pues no le parecía el momento de confesar que había ido corriendo como niño prepuber asustado por una sombra en su habitación que seguramente había sido provocada por su imaginación pero además, sí se encontraba preocupado por el otro**

 **-No es peligrosa?**

 **El tono burlón con el que el Tao soltó aquello sobresaltó al shamán que abrió mucho los ojos; el adulto rió fríamente desde su posición de sentado y ladeó la cabeza**

 **-No veo el por qué deberías de…**

 **-Nunca vas a saber que tan seguro es un sitio hasta que no sientas el frio de la muerte presionando contra tu cabeza –ronroneó el de mirada oscura apuntando con un dedo de la mano derecha al niño, fingiendo que le disparaba lo que provocó que este compusiese un gesto aún más angustiado- no seas tonto Yoh: un descuido incluso cuando te sientes más a salvo puede llevarte a la nada… te mueres… y lo dejas todo atrás, no más dolor, no más preocupación, no más nada…**

 **Tai volvió a dar un trago a su botella y al más joven le temblaron los ojos conforme los entornaba**

 **-Tú no eres así…- dijo finalmente con un tono suave y algo tembloroso- deberías dejar de beber. No estás siendo racional…**

 **-ESTOY SIENDO TAN RACIONAL COMO QUIERO!**

 **El aludido había agachado la cabeza mientras que estallaba, volviendo a provocar un pequeño salto en el Asakura que abrió mucho los ojos**

 **-TÚ ERES EL IRRACIONAL, PONIÉNDOTE EN RIESGO SALIENDO A LA CALLE ASÍ NADA MÁS, HACIENDO COSAS QUE TE HACEN DAÑO Y ACERCÁNDOTE A UN SUJETO COMO YO!**

 **Los ecos de aquellos gritos resonaron una y otra vez en el cementerio aunque extrañamente, tuvieron un efecto de frío en el chico. Nada de aquello tenía sentido y aún estaba muy preocupado por el Tao pero al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que todo aquel show era debido a algo en específico; solo tenía que encontrarlo y tratar de solucionarlo o ayudar al otro a hacerlo, si es que no quería perder lo que él consideraba la primer amistad que tenía en aquella ciudad**

 **Así… como a la persona que le había comenzado a significar tanto**

 **Quizá era por necedad, obsesión o un deseo infantil ante quien se había preocupado por él en una realidad donde se le había enseñado que tendría que ver por los demás y nunca por sí mismo y que nadie le atendería como en su corazón quería, pero de todas maneras, se sentía impulsado a no abandonar a aquel adulto que simulaba ser alguna especie de animal malherido que deseara defenderse**

 **Yoh tomó aire de forma profunda y volvió a hablar**

 **-Tai… basta –pidió dando un paso más hacia este, que se puso de pie de forma tambaleante para agitar un brazo en un intento por alejar al de menor edad- este no eres tú…**

 **-LÁRGATE!**

 **El de cabello negro cayó torpemente sentado de nueva cuenta y al dar un paso más algo llamó la atención del chico que desvió sus ojos en dirección de la lápida negra cuyas estrellas parecían en aquellos instantes, lágrimas amargas que permanecían congeladas sobre la figura que las observaba silente y eterna; puso un poco más atención a la figura y lo recorrió un escalofrío: nunca se había percatado de lo terriblemente parecidos que eran los dos**

 **Un pensamiento algo cruel le pasó en un instante, al creer que quizá la amabilidad del otro se debía a que quizá… tenía un gran parecido con su esposa, aparte del nombre**

 **Pero…**

 **Bajó la mirada unos segundos y luego, cerró los ojos como si tratara de ver en su propio corazón. No.**

 **Desde un inicio no había sido el Tao el que le había buscado, en realidad, había sido el propio Yoh quien se había acercado al adulto que de hecho en ningún momento le había hecho avances de ningún tipo; quizá una parte de su comportamiento para con él si era motivado por el parecido pero algo le decía en el fondo, que sinceramente el hombre se había preocupado por su persona más que por el hecho de ser un caso (demasiado extraño si lo pensaba seriamente) de homónimo físico y por nombre.**

 **Y además… él siempre le hablaba y le trataba como un ser aparte**

 **Algo dentro suyo se tranquilizó y solo le hizo aumentar el cariño que ya sentía por aquella persona que permanecía respirando de forma dificultosa en el suelo.**

 **Si en verdad tenía tanto parecido a su antigua pareja lo más normal era que hubiera querido alejarse, por dolerle el hecho de verle a él… que le rehuyese a partir de que supiera que él asistía al cementerio… pero todo lo contrario, el adulto seguía fiel al amor por su esposa y se preocupaba por el niño que como bien había dicho en otras ocasiones, le hacía compañía a alguien que le había sido muy importante; por unos segundos, se sintió tonto al haber tenido un pensamiento oscuro del otro… pero a final de cuentas suponía, que había ciertas costumbres que no podía arrancarse desde la infancia, como su desconfianza por los humanos.**

 **Porque al final de cuentas… ese sujeto, era un humano, nada más.**

 **Abrió los ojos de nueva cuenta y los movió para ver al adulto a los ojos… pero entonces, su mirada dio con una zona de la lápida a la que no había puesto atención… y en ese segundo, sintió como si una potente luz le cayese encima, dándole entendimiento a todo lo que ocurría en esos instantes**

 **-15 de Junio…- dijo despacio con expresión aturdida y de total sorpresa para finalmente, ver al otro- hoy es… 15 de Junio…**

 **Sonrojado por su estado de borrachera, temblando al serle imposible ponerse de pie y con gruesas lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas al ser incapaz de retenerlas a pesar de su mirada de enojo, Tai Tao observaba al Asakura que parecía congelado en su sitio**

 **-Hoy…**

 **-Hace exactamente seis años, cuando mi esposa tenía catorce años… fue asesinado por un ladrón que entró en lo que se suponía seria nuestro nuevo hogar…**

 **Esta vez la voz del Tao no sonaba agresiva. Era baja, grave y lenta pero ya no parecía enojada contra el niño delante suyo y de poco en poco, su mirada parecía ir cambiando de una irritada a una de culpa y gran pesar**

 **-Yo… le dije que buscara una casa que le gustara… -dijo despacio mientras que su voz por lo general firme, parecía irse quebrando de poco en poco- le dije… que quería… que él decidiera, que encontrara un sitio donde fuera feliz, porque lo único que quería era que fuese feliz…**

 **Apretó la botella entre sus dedos y comenzó a temblar**

 **-Estaba… estaba esperando a nuestro primer hijo…- Yoh sintió un gran dolor en su pecho y su mirada se volvió triste y dolida, solo de imaginar lo que cargaba aquel hombre delante suyo desde hacía ya tantos años; ahora entendía, esas visitas a la tumba no solo eran para visitar a alguien a quien amaba y no era capaz de dejar ir**

 **Era su penitencia por no haberle podido proteger y sentir que había sido él quien lo había enviado a la muerte**

 **-Cuando todo terminó, vi… que planeaba darme la noticia con una sorpresa en nuestro nuevo hogar –seguía diciendo con un tono cargado y torpe el de cabello negro- pero… ese sujeto… ese maldito infeliz… -volvió a temblar y entonces, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos aunque se golpeó con la botella al hacerlo- por qué no llegué a casa antes de que se fuera!?... PORQUÉ NO ESTUVE CON ÉL CUANDO MURIÓ!?**

 **Estalló**

 **-PORQUÉ NO MORÍ CON ÉL? DEBÍ DE HABERME MATADO!**

 **Jadeó y entonces, el de cabello castaño caminó despacio hacia el otro**

 **-Mi esposa… mi hijo… por qué?... porqué ellos que no hicieron nada malo?... Yoh solo tenía el maldito celular en la mano, ni siquiera era una amenaza! –lloró con más fuerza**

 **-Tai… es suficiente de esto –musitó el chico inclinándose hasta sentarse delante del otro y con cuidado, estirar una mano para tomar la botella medio vacía de la del otro hasta que hizo fuerza para quitársela; curiosamente, el hombre no pareció hacer esfuerzo alguno por retener aquello y le permitió al chico llevársela. Este suspiró y se sentó mejor sobre sus talones para al siguiente momento, vaciar el líquido en la tierra a un lado ante la mirada vacía del más alto- no vas a honrar a tu esposa haciéndote daño cada año, como me temo que lo llevas haciendo**

 **Solo el silencio respondió a la voz del chico y este dejó la botella a un lado con las demás**

 **-Sé que lo amas… y aunque nunca he pasado por algo como tú, entiendo el arrepentimiento y el dolor que llevas contigo desde el día en que se fue –musitó por lo bajo, descendiendo sus párpados hasta la mitad de sus ojos con expresión seria pero suave- no… no puedes olvidar tu vida. Los muertos… no desean más muertos, Tai…**

 **-Cómo puedes decir con tanta seguridad, lo que él querría? –inquirió el otro quizá un poco más duro de lo que pretendía pero aquello pareció haber hecho despertar algo en el otro, que se tensó unos segundos pero no por ello, permaneció callado**

 **-Porque… sé que yo no te desearía muerto**

 **Dijo en un tono algo temeroso pero suave y sin titubear. Un pequeño sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y apretó las manos en su propio regazo**

 **-Si… tú estuvieras en esta tumba y tu esposa fuese quien se torturara año tras año, castigándose duramente por las acciones de aquellos que te llevaron y muriendo lentamente… qué es lo que desearías decirle?**

 **Los ojos del hombre se abrieron en un pequeño espasmo de solo un par de milímetros pero su expresión perdida no cambió; Yoh alzó una mano y solo dudo un par de segundos para luego, colocarla sobre la derecha de quien tenía delante y que había vuelto a apoyar los brazos en sus rodillas dobladas**

 **-Estoy seguro de que él ama que vengas a verlo… te lo dije antes y lo repito, es algo muy hermoso y esa devoción que tienes por él, es algo que nunca ves en las parejas… todos querrían a alguien como tú**

 **Dijo bajando muy apenas la mirada**

 **-Yo querría a alguien como tú…**

 **-Tú… no necesitas a una persona con tantos problemas como yo –musitó con torpeza el adulto, moviendo un dedo para acariciar de forma distraída la cálida y suave mano del menor- no… no tienes que interesarte en mí. Pretendo ser una persona fuerte y poderosa y la verdad… es que solo soy un perdedor**

 **-No, no es así –Yoh frunció el ceño suavemente- caerte por una herida así de fuerte, no te convierte en un perdedor. Estás vivo… y estás aquí… y me has ayudado tanto que eso me dice, que eres una gran, gran persona… eres un humano admirable que conoce del amor y de la compasión por otros… la tuviste conmigo a pesar de que no me conocías y…**

 **Negó un par de veces con la cabeza**

 **-Sé de perdedores. Yo soy uno de ellos. Y tú no eres como yo**

 **Aseguró con firmeza y apretó un poco más su mano**

 **-Por favor… vamos a casa- pidió el Asakura por una vez con tono suplicante a lo que el otro dejó salir un suspiro**

 **-No te convengo, Yoh. En verdad. Hay muchas cosas sobre mí… demasiadas. He hecho mucho mal y la verdad es que en el fondo, no soy una buena persona; estarías mejor solo…**

 **Esa palabra hizo que el niño se estremeciese con horror. No. En su mente las escenas en Izumo rodeado de niños de la escuela riéndose y golpeándole, estar entre su familia y aún así saberse completamente solo, el estar en esa casa en Funbari donde solo el sonido de su corazón indicaba algo vivo en medio de un gran territorio de nada…**

 **No, no quería**

 **No deseaba volver a estar solo!**

 **Ni siquiera lo pensó. Antes de siquiera reaccionar, antes de pensar o de que la razón golpease contra su mente, antes de que ni siquiera las voces de su consciencia le gritasen la mala idea que era aquello… se había lanzado hacia delante para sorpresa del Tao que alzó el rostro ante el movimiento repentino del niño delante suyo y sin más, Yoh Asakura le tomó de las solapas del saco oscuro y desarreglado y le estiró hacia él para en un momento, unir sus labios con los del más alto**

 **No supo cuánto duró aquello, pero aún sin despegarse se escuchó a sí mismo susurrar:**

 **-No me dejes solo**

 **Una lágrima se deslizó por un lado de su rostro pero antes de siquiera meditarlo o de reaccionar en vergüenza y separarse, el adulto le había tomado el rostro con cuidado para profundizar aquel beso**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	8. Profanar

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 8**

 **"Profanar"**

 **La verdad era que no había nada de lógica en las acciones que estaba llevando a cabo… o en lo que había hecho**

 **Simplemente era un niño que en un segundo había sentido que lo poco que había obtenido en su vida se estaba escapando de sus manos y que no lo iba a recuperar; las pocas semanas que había vivido en Funbari en compañía del adulto habían sido las mejores y más maravillosas de toda su vida, incluso con la incomodidad de verse desnudado u obligado a estar en cama. La simple compañía del otro, el sentirse protegido y cuidado, el cariño que le había parecido percibir en cada acción pequeña o grande de la otra persona había sido lo suficiente para hacerle aferrarse a este como si de un salvavidas se tratase; imaginar regresar a su vida anterior le resultaba tortuoso, solo por intentar creer que todo había sido un sueño, que nunca había existido algo como aquello y que solo seguía viviendo un día a día vacío**

 **Y cuando le había dicho que estaría mejor solo… realmente, había deseado golpearle con fuerza y descargar tantos años de frustración y soledad en ello pero en lugar de eso, había terminado por besarle de manera ridícula, casi como si fuera una criatura necesitada de agua o de aire**

 **Aunque la verdad era… que no sabía besar**

 **Aquel era su primer beso en toda a vida y estaba seguro de que lo estaba haciendo de forma horrible y torpe, por lo que en parte era una fortuna que el otro estuviese borracho por lo que al menos no recordaría lo tonto que se había visto; sin embargo, no había esperado sentir cuando el de mayor estatura le tomase el rostro con ambas manos de forma cuidadosa pero temblorosa para apresar sus labios con los suyos al grado que finalmente, ambas bocas encajaron.**

 **Nunca se habría imaginado que aquel acto con otra persona se sentiría de aquella manera**

 **El estómago parecía estarle dando vueltas, el aire le faltaba y sentía que temblaba como si estuviese pasando por alguna especie de gripe dónde hubiera quedado con algo de debilidad; pero suponía que en parte mucho de ello era el miedo por estar haciendo aquello cuando no debería.**

 **El hombre estaba borracho, literalmente no pensaba o razonaba y la edad de ambos era una brecha enorme que solo hacía más prohibitivo lo que estaba llevando a cabo; y sin embargo y a pesar de aquel razonamiento él solo se aferraba con mayor fuerza al saco arrugado sobre el cuerpo del otro y cerraba los ojos conforme el de mayor estatura seguía besándole y de poco en poco, convertía lo que había comenzado despacio en algo más apasionado al tiempo que le abrazaba con fuerza contra sí.**

 **Al parecer Yoh no era el único que sentía alguna clase de desesperación y miedo mientras que se sostenían el uno al otro y parecían romper con la frágil división que habían creado durante el tiempo que se habían conocido; aquel hombre le había pasado una mano por la espalda y la otra por la nuca mientras que profundizaba el beso y el shamán de los auriculares sentía un nuevo escalofrío al en un momento terminar trepado sobre su regazo con las piernas del otro haciendo de respaldo. Su mente era un mar de confusiones entre la necesidad de seguirse refugiando en aquel abrazo que le sostenía y le hacía sentir el calor y la compañía que tanto anhelaba y por otro lado (aunque en voces cada vez más distantes y difusas, casi desapareciendo), el pensamiento de que todo aquello estaba errado y debería de alejarse antes de que las cosas pasasen a algo más grave.**

 **A algo de lo que pudieran arrepentirse, pero…**

 **No podía**

 **Simplemente suspiraba y percibía el aliento del otro cuando apenas se separaba lo suficiente para tomar aire y volver a tomarle al grado de que un ligero mareo se apoderaba de su mente. Uno que lo alejaba de las cavilaciones donde entraban su familia, su prometida, el torneo, todo…**

 **El calor de la lengua del adulto le hizo dar un respingo al pasar esta por su lengua y un momento de pánico lo inundó: qué debía de hacer en ese momento, cómo se suponía que debía de reaccionar ahora? Nunca había estado en una situación como aquella de ninguna manera! Y aún así no deseaba alejarse, tenía la impresión de que como cortase aquello todo se derrumbaría, el hombre que le abrazaba quizá entraría en razón y entonces desaparecería y no volvería a verlo nunca más…**

 **No quería eso. Por una vez había tenido a alguien a quien le había importado independientemente de la razón que fuese y no quería perder aquello, no quería que se desvaneciera en una memoria que solo podría tomar cuando cerrase los ojos en la noche**

 **Dejó salir un jadeo de temor pero entonces, el otro aprovechó para introducir su lengua en su boca… y la mente del niño se nubló.**

 **Jamás había sentido algo así, algo que le obnubilase el razonamiento y le hiciese percibir un calor proveniente de todas partes al mismo tiempo que de su interior; su corazón se aceleró fuertemente y el rubor en su rostro volvió a dominarlo todo conforme sentía como el adulto acariciaba el interior de su boca de forma primero suave y luego, más desesperada lo que impulsó al chico de cabello castaño a tratar de responder aunque nuevamente, su torpeza le hacía dudar en sus movimientos y solo tratar de imitar al otro lo que acabo provocando que algo de saliva corriese entre ambos y que Yoh se avergonzase aún más**

 **Se separó lo poco que pudo y mantuvo los ojos cerrados para no ver lo que estaba pasando, temblando entre el miedo y el nerviosismo que lo recorría de arriba abajo a causa de sus acciones para luego, percibir como su rostro era elevado un poco para que el de mayor edad tuviese acceso directo a su cuello**

 **Los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron y el calor le inundó aún más conforme percibía los labios y la lengua del otro hacerse con la piel que tenía delante para después, estirarla con los dientes lo que hizo al niño emitir un quejido y enterrar los dedos de su mano izquierda en la parte posterior de la cabeza del adulto, pasándolos por entre su cabello negro; esas sensaciones le eran tan nuevas que no sabía cómo reaccionar a estas pero aún así, el calor que viajaba de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo le estaban gustando demasiado.**

 **Su respiración se iba volviendo torpe y todo en sí parecía irse removiendo ante la respiración y la humedad que el Tao depositaba en su cuello y garganta, provocando que el abrir los ojos aunque fuera un poco resultase en algo casi imposible**

 **Y entonces, gimió**

 **Muy quedamente, sin buscarlo y sin poder retenerlo, pero aquel sonido brotó de entre sus dientes que se habían apretado conforme quien le sostenía abría más la boca para succionar aún más la superficie que tenía delante; el cuerpo del niño se estremecía de vez en vez hasta que finalmente y con un nuevo quejido se apartó solo un poco para recargar su frente en la del mayor que dio un suspiro pesado y pareció tambalearse suavemente por acción del alcohol en su sistema aunque su estado ya no parecía ser de mucha importancia**

 **La respiración agitada del Asakura y el sonrojo de sus mejillas parecían tener hipnotizado al adulto que solo le observaba fijamente… tanto que Yoh bajó los párpados y tembló una vez con vergüenza**

 **No sabía qué hacer… no sabía cómo actuar… ni siquiera entendía por qué exactamente estaba haciendo aquello en esos instantes cuando lo único que debía de hacer era consolar y apoyar al otro… y sin embargo, se vió acariciando su rostro una vez, notando como el de ojos negros y húmedos no se oponía y tan solo permanecía con la vista clavada en él, lo que le ponía aún más nervioso; qué debía de hacer ahora? Él… él no era del tipo que hiciera cosas de esa manera, al menos… nunca había creído que llegaría a una situación como aquella. Simplemente podía dejarlo así, ponerse de pie y retirarse… o intentar llevarlo con él… pero…**

 **Le había gustado lo que había sentido. Y algo en su interior deseaba un poco más de aquello, quería vivirlo con él, con la persona que le gustaba, con quien sentía una cercanía mucho más fuerte que con cualquier otra persona que hubiera conocido antes…**

 **Quizás sí…**

 **Se sentía algo idiota pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría y probablemente en verdad se arrepentiría de ello al día siguiente, pero si al menos podía tener aquello en sus recuerdos… y de todas maneras, no sabía si el otro reaccionara a lo que él deseaba en esos momentos, podía ser que se alejara, podía ser que simplemente no sucediera nada…**

 **Tomó aire profundamente mientras que percibía como el hombre continuaba sosteniéndole de la espalda y con su otra mano seguía acariciando su mejilla y luego, le apartaba el cabello; por la forma en que movía los párpados era evidente que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos pero aún así, no le soltaba y parecía doblar aún más las rodillas para tenerle lo más cerca posible. Y antes de que el niño pudiese tener tiempo de dudar más, su boca había vuelto a ser atrapada por la del otro que ahora le besaba con mayor ansiedad que antes, provocando que la mente del shaman se perdiera de nueva cuenta entre lo que era correcto y lo que no; antes de poder tener tiempo de seguir pensando, el de cabello castaño había colocado sus manos en el pecho del otro y tiraba torpemente de la camisa de este para después, sentir como una de las manos del más alto bajaba por su cuerpo hasta depositarla en su trasero**

 **Dio un respingo, nadie nunca le había tocado ahí pero tampoco era como si no lo estuviese provocando**

 **Volvió a sentir el sabor de la lengua del otro penetrando su boca y nublando sus sentidos, lo que hizo que su desespero comenzase a ser mayor a su razón y la sensación de compañía más fuerte que el sentido de la lógica**

 **Antes de siquiera darse cuenta de forma adecuada, la mano del mayor que había estado en su trasero se había deslizado hacia arriba y luego, se había introducido en la parte posterior de su ropa de forma muy apretada pero colándose incluso debajo de los calzoncillos de manera que esta se percibía directamente contra su piel lo que hizo que se ruborizara con mayor fuerza**

 **-T… Tai…**

 **El aludido tan solo comenzó a acariciar y sobar aquella parte del trasero del niño que se movió un poco hacia delante lo que el otro aprovechó para liberar su boca y volver a torturar su cuello y de ahí su mano derecha aferró la playera del menor para alzarla hasta dejar al descubierto el pecho de este**

 **La tibieza de la noche sobre su piel hizo que el Asakura se removiese entre temblores y más aún cuando sintió como los dedos del otro se introducían entre sus nalgas para alzarle y de ahí el más alto pudo estar a la altura para comenzar a besar su pecho; el crío no se esperaba aquello y el calor que comenzaba a sentir en su cuerpo iba aumentando cada vez más. Una parte quería detener aquello más por el otro que por él mismo, estando consciente de que el adulto no estaba en todos sus sentidos, pero la otra…**

 **Antes de que pudiera volver a concentrarse en ello, los labios del mayor se cerraron en uno de sus pezones lo que hizo que el chico soltara un gemido aún más sonoro y que apretara los párpados**

 **Nuevamente la adrenalina, el calor y los temblores se extendieron por todo su cuerpo como si se tratase de alguna especie de droga, entorpeciendo y desvaneciendo sus razonamientos y concentrándole en el hecho de que solo deseaba continuar sintiendo aquello, así como los latidos en el corazón del Tao; la lengua de este se torcía y giraba alrededor de la piel sensible del chico y con su otra mano fue acariciando el pezón contrario, estirándolo entre los dedos de vez en vez hasta que ambos estuvieron duros y firmes**

 **Sacudió un poco la cabeza y con un brazo aferró la del otro, apretándole conforme el hombre pasaba al otro y repetía la operación, hasta que alzó más el pequeño cuerpo del shamán para besar un poco de la piel del vientre alto**

 **En verdad no entendía como habían llegado a aquello. O quizás sí, pero si lo pensaba demasiado, se sentiría culpable**

 **Al siguiente momento percibió como los dedos de la mano dentro de su pantalón se movían torpemente hasta tocar los bordes de su ano, lo que le hizo enrojecer y sobresaltarse aún más ante la vergüenza de ser tocado en una zona tan privada para él; se removió levemente y con una mano se aferró a una de las piernas del otro, intentando balancearse y ponerse de pie un poco**

 **-Es… espera Tai… -gimió respirando cada vez más acelerado por la boca, sintiendo la mirada del otro en su rostro como si estuviese buscando alguna reacción en específico**

 **Pero no sabía qué era lo que deseaba!**

 **Pequeñas punzadas de dolor y presión iban apareciendo en la parte frontal de sus pantalones mientras que seguía sintiendo los dedos del otro hurgar en su trasero y no sabía cómo desaparecer el calor que ahora comenzaba a abarcarlo todo; respiró profundo intentando aclarar la mente a pesar de los temblores que lo recorrían pero al siguiente momento, percibió como de forma torpe el otro retiraba su mano y con la otra daba cuenta del botón y el cierre de su prenda inferior de manera que el miembro cubierto del menor se vió más libre para expandirse aunque no del todo**

 **Yoh gimió un poco más y su cuerpo se estremeció fuertemente hasta que se vio alzado de forma repentina y girado hasta que quedó sobre sus rodillas con cada pierna al lado de las del Tao bastante separadas; sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa hasta que en un segundo pudo sentir como ambas manos del adulto aferraban su ropa y al mismo tiempo hacían descender sus pantalones y su ropa interior de manera que quedó expuesto al aire libre con su hombría empezando a alzarse de forma perceptible. Jadeó varias veces y sus ojos se humedecieron, tanto por los golpes de calor que le recorrían como por el pensamiento fugaz de que alguien podría verle**

 **-Tai… Tai… esto…**

 **Había comenzado a decir de forma torpe hasta que pudo darse cuenta de una mano que se deslizaba por entre sus piernas hasta acomodarse de forma que casi podía sentarse sobre su antebrazo y entonces, la mano de aquel hombre se cerró con suavidad en la intimidad del chico desde abajo, provocando una reacción aún más fuerte que hizo que el chico echara su cabeza hacia atrás apretando los párpados de golpe y se aferrara a los brazos del más alto para poderse sostener en medio de las agitaciones que ahora sufría**

 **-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, TAI, TAI! –gritaba olvidándose de que se encontraba al aire libre y de que alguien podría escucharles si se decidía a pasar por el cementerio a esas horas**

 **Se moría de vergüenza tanto por la exposición como por sentir cómo era tocado sin ningún pudor por parte del adulto, que usaba los dedos de forma ágil a pesar de su estado bebido para ir estimulando la piel caliente del chico conforme la zona se iba endureciendo como respuesta activa; Yoh se encogía entre los hombros para después, volver a removerse inquieto ante el frotamiento que le era realizado al tiempo que estiraba las mangas del saco del adulto con fuerza ante su desespero. La cabeza le daba vueltas y no estaba seguro de cómo debía de reaccionar aunque su cuerpo por cuenta propia había comenzado a buscar aún más ese contacto al mover la cadera de forma torpe hacia delante, emitiendo más sonidos conforme el otro apretaba suavemente el tronco y de ahí, pasaba la yema de los dedos por la punta hasta que estos resbalaban y de ahí, regresaban a la base.**

 **Cada vez se sentía más caliente y al mismo tiempo, más cohibido al ser la primera vez en que era tocado de aquella manera que empezaba a despertar su cuerpo con sensaciones hasta aquel momento, desconocidas para él; las relaciones físicas hasta ese momento no le habían llamado la atención en lo más mínimo y mucho menos, desde que cuando fuese niño algunos de sus compañeros de clase durante las lecciones sobre el sexo, tomasen algunos de los modelos de goma que hubiera llevado el profesor para las lecciones y en su afán de torturarlo al acabar la escuela, le rodeasen y comenzasen a frotarle aquellas cosas por el rostro**

 **Todo ello le había traído sentimientos muy desagradables por lo que solía evitar ese tipo de situaciones y cuando observaba algo que pudiera terminar en ello, se volteaba a otro lado o se entretenía en cualquier otra cosa**

 **Y sin embargo… sin embargo, la idea de algo como aquello le había nacido desde el fondo de su mente al momento de haber comenzado a besar y abrazar al otro, siguiendo la lógica que había aprendido de que esa era la manera de unir a dos personas y de evitar que se separasen por un tiempo largo; no siempre funcionaba así pero si había escuchado que por lo general, un acto de aquellos conseguía que las personas se viesen de forma más continua que si simplemente, conversaban**

 **Y él estaba dispuesto a intentarlo si eso significaba que el otro seguiría yendo a verle aunque fuera para aquello, además de que quería dejarle saber al mismo tiempo, que estaba para él, para incluso solo ser su amigo si eso necesitaba y que tampoco le dejaría solo**

 **Un nuevo escalofrío y una sensación aún más quemante vinieron desde el fondo de su vientre y se extendió hasta la punta de su miembro, haciéndole mover con mayor desespero entre los dedos del adulto que volvía a besar su cuello mientras observaba con atención las reacciones del niño y con su otra mano, frotaba el pecho de este y volvía a atender los pezones.**

 **-Tai… yo… yo no… -balbuceaba el chico sin siquiera saber qué decir; no comprendía la presión que amenazaba con salir de él, temiendo el resultado de ello a pesar de que lo imaginaba mientras que continuaba moviéndose como si fuera llamado a buscar ese contacto y aquel calor**

 **Se retorció hacia atrás y jadeó con mayor velocidad, escuchando los suspiros del hombre que le sostenía y empezando a sentir como gotas de líquido grueso empezaban a escurrir por él y a caer al suelo entre las piernas del adulto**

 **-Ahhhh ahhhh, Tai… ahhh… -apretó con mayor fuerza las manos, rasguñando de paso los brazos debajo de las ropas del Tao hasta que terminó por arquearse por completo al tiempo que abría la boca completamente y sentía como una fuerza casi eléctrica lo hacía temblar violentamente y apretar los dedos de los pies en las sandalias, pasando por todo su ser hasta llegar a su intimidad y de ahí, al exterior en chorros continuos- AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

 **Era la primera vez que se corría en su vida, llevándole un abanico muy amplio de sensaciones que iban desde el placer más intenso, hasta el temor de haber hecho aquello sin cuidado sobre la mano del mayor que aún y mientras se venía, seguía frotándole al grado que tardó unos segundos más en acabar de vaciarse; sus piernas temblaban de forma muy violenta y apenas y se sostenía mientras que era abrazado por detrás por el de cabello negro que le veía sin expresiones, disminuyendo la velocidad de sus toques con la mano izquierda hasta que solo acariciaba la punta goteante del chico que dejaba salir más quejidos con cada toque.**

 **Yoh se dejó caer finalmente en las piernas del otro, agachando la cabeza hacia delante y sintiéndose más mareado que nunca, con el corazón retumbando fuertemente en su pecho y la respiración a duras penas bastándole para llevarle oxígeno a sus pulmones**

 **Así era como se sentía el llegar la primera vez?**

 **No tuvo demasiado tiempo para meditar en ello puesto que al siguiente momento el adulto comenzaba a acariciar sus labios y a hacer presión con los dedos de la mano que se encontraban cubiertos con su esencia; su rostro ardió con mayor fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente al tener aquello delante… en verdad… él…? Solo parpadeó un par de veces y con timidez separó los labios hasta permitir que el otro colase sus dedos en el interior de su boca, haciéndole temblar aún más y cerrar los ojos**

 **Nunca hubiera creído que un acto de ese tipo, tan solo usando la mano pudiese traerle una sensación similar a las caricias que había recibido en su hombría directamente**

 **Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás en la zona entre el hombro y el cuello del más alto conforme suspiraba y sentía su propio sabor tocar su lengua en largas caricias, comenzando de poco en poco a lamer él mismo lo que el otro le presentaba al grado de que en unos pocos minutos ya se encontraba chupando con ansiedad aquellas falanges, en un movimiento lento pero continuo hacia adentro y hacia afuera, poniendo aún más presión en la succión como si intentara tragarlos para luego, dejarlos ir solo un poco; nunca en su imaginación algo como una acción de este tipo y lo que le traía como consecuencia le hubiera parecido razonable, después de todo, solo se trataba de unos dedos…**

 **Pero el significado implícito en ello…**

 **Sus párpados temblaron y su respiración se aceleró aún más conforme aquello aumentaba y percibía como el hombre seguía frotando su intimidad con la otra mano, de manera que volvía a provocarle a mover la cadera hacia delante buscando más y más de aquel contacto, deslizándose una lágrima por su mejilla ante la ansiedad que lo rodeaba todo**

 **Nuevamente se alzaba de forma torpe sobre sus chanclas de madera y sus piernas temblaban ante la dificultad de sostener adecuadamente su peso, comenzando a gemir por entre su boca ocupada de una manera que indicaba el deseo y la desesperación que iba percibiendo con cada segundo que pasaba; el sexo no había estado contemplado para él antes, no iba dentro de las prioridades en su vida aunque hubiese llegado a pensar, en algún momento curioso cómo sería… pero nunca se lo había planteado el llevar aquellos actos con otro varón, mucho menos, con un adulto**

 **La velocidad en su boca y en su intimidad iba en aumento y sus quejidos fueron aún más sonoros al tiempo que movía su lengua para rodear aquellos dedos y acariciarlos con esta, volviendo a ser consciente del calor que lo cubría todo y de que ahora el sudor iba apareciendo y corriendo sobre su cuerpo, mojando un poco a quien le estaba sirviendo de sostén por debajo de su cuerpo**

 **Estaba demasiado desesperado y la consciencia sobre el sitio donde estaba se había esfumado**

 **Quería volver a sentir aquello**

 **La hábil mano del adulto sabía cómo girarse, como extender los dedos por toda la piel sensible y dura y cómo presionar la punta del miembro hasta provocar pequeños gritos de excitación en el shamán de menor edad, hasta que este, sin poder articular correctamente su nombre se retorció sobre las piernas del otro y en un espasmo volvió a curvar su vientre hacia atrás, corriéndose una segunda vez hacia delante y consiguiendo que su simiente se derramase en el suelo de aquella pequeña parcela, uniéndose a la humedad de su corrida anterior y cubriendo la otra mano del adulto que no dejó de frotarle hasta que el crío cayó nuevamente exhausto sobre su regazo**

 **Los dedos salieron de su boca y la respiración agitada y cansada del chico de auriculares fue evidente, en gemidos y quejidos profundos al intentar recobrarse de lo ocurrido mas sin embargo su cuerpo no dejaba de estremecerse**

 **Especialmente… porque estaba bastante consciente de lo que podría seguir**

 **Un temblor más fuerte lo recorrió y fue cuando se dio cuenta, de que iba a doler. El sexo anal no era de lo que hablaban en las escuelas pero era suficiente el imaginar cualquier cosa introduciéndose en su trasero para sentir mentalmente lo que estaría por venir si es que se daba; abrió muy apenas los ojos y volvió a temblar para luego, percibir como era alzado suavemente sobre las piernas del hombre y como sus ropas inferiores eran estiradas un poco más hasta que quedaron a la altura de sus tobillos**

 **Jadeó**

 **Y mientras se encontraba alzado sobre las rodillas dobladas del otro y este le agachaba hacia delante de manera que quedaba expuesto en su parte posterior, pudo percibir el sonido del pantalón del adulto siendo abierto por lo que apretó los ojos, imaginando lo que estaba por hacer**

 **Se tambaleó levemente sobre las rodillas del adulto y trató de aferrarse a las piernas de este por los lados para no caer, hasta que sintió las manos húmedas y algo pegajosas del otro separando sus nalgas lo que provocó que se ruborizara más y voltease levemente sobre su hombro con los ojos muy abiertos por la vergüenza que sentía al verse observado en aquella zona de su cuerpo**

 **-Espera… no… no creo que… -empezó a farfullar con los nervios cubriendo su cuerpo hasta que percibió como algo cálido y húmedo acariciaba la piel alrededor de su ingreso para luego, presionar suavemente hacia el interior y de ahí de nueva cuenta, los alrededores provocando que se inclinase más hacia delante y apretase las manos en las piernas del otro- AHHHH! AH, TA- TAI!**

 **Despacio y luego con mayor impulso, la lengua del hombre de cabello negro se concentraba en humedecer aquella parte del cuerpo del chico que se estremecía y se inclinaba aún más, gimiendo cada vez más alto de nueva cuenta y temblando con tal fuerza, que hacía que el de mayor edad se removiese de igual manera; la sensación en aquella parte tan privada de si se extendía por todas partes y no sabía cómo reaccionar de forma adecuada cuando lo único que deseaba era gritar pero se retenía y se dedicaba a dejar escapar gemidos que de todas maneras, iban resonando más y más en los alrededores del cementerio.**

 **Un pequeño mordisco y esta vez no pudo retener un grito al erizarse su piel y al enterrar las uñas en las telas del pantalón del Tao, que prosiguió con lo suyo hasta que apretando suavemente, introdujo parte de su lengua en el ya humedecido orificio**

 **Yoh apretó los dientes ante el ardor que le siguió a ello y dejó salir el aire de forma sonora antes de intentar concentrarse en respirar conforme el mayor succionaba suavemente la piel alrededor y volvía a penetrarle con la lengua, moviéndola por su interior y cubriendo con saliva este y el exterior; la cabeza empezó a darle algunas vueltas al shamán que percibía ya el mareo como una constante por aquellas acciones para conforme pasaban los minutos, irse acostumbrando a la invasión que el otro producía. Su respiración fue relajándose y apretó los ojos mientras que se concentraba en lo que pasaba y entonces, finalmente sintió que el hombre se detenía y se alejaba un poco.**

 **Respiró unas cuantas veces par luego, percibir como las rodillas del otro se separaban de manera que terminó colgando aún más con las piernas abiertas en una posición descubierta ante el otro para después, ver la mano izquierda de este colarse por debajo suyo para empezar a masajear sus testículos y su miembro de nueva cuenta**

 **Gritó. Gritó conforme el calor y los escalofríos le recorrían nuevamente, casi como si todo comenzase de cero y la desesperación por ser tocado y acariciado aumentase aún más que la primera vez.**

 **-Ahhhh, ahhhh… si… si, eso…**

 **Ni siquiera pensaba lo que decía, su mente y su cuerpo solo querían continuar sintiendo aquellas caricias y toques y entonces, los lengüetazos y las penetraciones en su ano volvieron en una combinación que para su sorpresa, convirtieron el ardor de su interior en una sensación tan placentera y fuerte que antes de darse cuenta se encontraba moviendo las caderas para que el ingreso fuese aún más profundo y que la mano del otro aumentase la intensidad con la que lo tomaba; sin pensarlo extendió una mano hacia atrás y aferró al otro de los cabellos para empujarle hacia su parte posterior debido a su ansiedad y provocar que el otro fuese más rápido en sus acciones**

 **-No pares… no pares… más… más adentro… -gemía sin analizar sus palabras, solo siendo llevado por el deseo que sentía en aquellos momentos y que le cubría como un manto**

 **Cómo hubiera podido imaginar que algo así podía existir?**

 **Se corrió una vez más. Y otra. Y con cada vez se sentía más y más agotado pero al mismo tiempo, sentía que tenía menos control sobre sus acciones y sobre su cuerpo que parecía querer buscar las manos y los labios del otro tanto como pudiese; ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo o porqué había iniciado aquello, solo era consciente de que la persona que más le había significado hasta aquel momento le estaba tomando de una manera que no había conocido antes con ninguna persona y que lo estaba disfrutando.**

 **No le estaban haciendo daño, no se sentía utilizado, incluso y a pesar del estado del otro parecía tener lo suficientemente centrada la mente como para tener cuidado con él y ser suave y lento con ciertas de sus acciones y veloz y ansioso con otras.**

 **Lo estaba volviendo loco**

 **Y finalmente tras una nueva corrida, sin apenas tener tiempo de recobrarse puso sentir como era deslizado hacia atrás de manera que su ano, ya levemente abierto por la lengua y los dedos del adulto que le habían penetrado momentos antes junto con su propio semen para lubricarle, terminó sobre la punta del miembro crecido y grueso del hombre; Yoh tembló con mayor fuerza y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente, no se imaginaba que algo como aquello pudiera ser de ese tamaño y mucho menos, ser capaz de ingresar en su cuerpo. Jadeó y se tensó, percibiendo como las carnes del otro presionaban de forma suave para después, moverse a su alrededor**

 **-Relájate y respira profundo…**

 **El niño entrecerró sus ojos viendo hacia atrás y asintió, tomando tanto aire como podía y obligándose a pensar cualquier cosa que no fuese lo que estaba a punto de sentir; la voz del otro a pesar de notarse cargada debido a la bebida, aún así era tranquilizadora y suave, casi como una caricia en sí misma que le invitaba a confiar en él y a dejarse llevar por las decisiones que tomase. El chico de cabello castaño tembló suavemente y después de unos momentos, sintiendo el miembro caliente del otro en su trasero, se dejó descender en este.**

 **En verdad dolió.**

 **Solo le había ingresado con la punta y el puro grosor y dureza de aquello le habían provocado emitir un largo quejido y encoger los brazos contra su cuerpo, agachándose aún más hacia delante conforme el de mayor edad se detenía y aguardaba a que el chico empezase a acostumbrarse a su tamaño; el shamán de los auriculares se quejaba e intentaba resistir, percibiendo como las paredes de su ingreso se contraían en la hombría del otro sin conseguir regresar a su tamaño normal y cómo el otro temblaba en ansiedad debido a aquellos actos. Pero todavía no era capaz de soportar ello en su interior, no más adentro a pesar de la excitación que aún le acompañaba por lo que solo permaneció quieto y trató de resistir.**

 **Con unos pocos minutos, el hombre que le sostenía empezó a besarle despacio el cuello… los hombros… la espalda…**

 **No sabía que le murmuraba en el oído pero parecía intentar que en verdad su cuerpo se relajase ante la invasión, las manos ligeras pero fuertes del de mayor edad volvían a recorrerle cada recoveco y sus dedos se paseaban por su torso, su vientre, sus pezones que volvían a endurecerse ante la atención, sus testículos, su intimidad…**

 **Esta vez tardó mucho más tiempo pero de poco en poco, su mente volvió a sentir aquella deliciosa obnubilación que le llevaba lejos de aquel sitio y le provocaba un cosquilleo placentero que dominaba por encima de las punzadas en la parte baja de su espalda; conforme más sentía la dureza de su miembro y las palpitaciones de este, las propias que nacían del cuerpo del adulto comenzaban a resultarle menos molestas y cada vez más tolerables hasta un punto, en el que su cuerpo abierto le desesperaba y le ansiaba, queriendo sentir aquello un poco más adentro tal cuál lo había deseado con su boca y los dedos de este. Temblando con fuerza ante los dedos que frotaban y movían la punta de su intimidad que empezaba a humedecerse de nueva cuenta, el chico se aferró a los brazos del otro y se removió para irse descendiendo un poco más en el otro.**

 **Pudo sentir el momento en que su interior se expandía de poco en poco, con algo de dificultad a pesar de haber sido lubricado pero ahora los espasmos de dolor se iban combinando con el calor de su intimidad, lo que le daba un nuevo nivel de sensaciones que le entorpecían los pensamientos; el Tao le hizo voltear para besarle y de nueva cuenta su boca fue dominada entre los quejidos que empezaba a dejar salir y las lenguas que luchaban por dominar la boca del otro.**

 **Finalmente, en un movimiento más firme, la mayor parte de la hombría del adulto se hizo espacio en el interior del niño que gritó adolorido y apretó aún más los dientes, esta vez lagrimeando debido a aquello y a pesar de sentir como el líquido pre seminal volvía a anunciar una nueva corrida en su cuerpo**

 **Su cabeza dolía, su trasero dolía…**

 **Y aún así, no deseaba parar. Había dolores mayores a aquel y estaba dispuesto a llevar todo aquello hasta el final, incluso y a pesar de sentir como una poca de sangre brotaba de su cuerpo**

 **-Tal vez…**

 **Era increíble que aún y en medio de su borrachera, el de cabello negro hubiese identificado aquello e hiciese amago de detenerse, pero la mano del otro le apretó una muñeca y negó con la cabeza. Quizá era necedad, quizá era su obsesión por creer que aquello les iba a acercar y a evitar que el otro le abandonara, no lo sabía**

 **Lo único que entendía era que no quería que se detuviese a pesar de su incomodidad en aquellos momentos o el dolor que percibía en su cuerpo, él quería seguir adelante tanto como se pudiese y tener aquella primera vez en su vida con aquel hombre; si más adelante el destino o cualquier cosa los apartaba y les impedía estar juntos o volver a verse, al menos quería llevarse aquel recuerdo y la sensaciones consigo. Tomó aire profundo y lentamente, volvió a moverse de manera que ahora el otro comenzaba a ingresar y a salir en parte de su cuerpo, enviándole punzadas continuas de dolor pero por lo pronto y a pesar de su intensidad, era capaz de soportarlas.**

 **El de mayor tamaño asintió de forma torpe y tomando al niño de la cadera, empezó a moverle en contra suya en un ritmo más continuo para después, volver a provocarle al tocar todo su cuerpo una y otra vez. Y sin embargo…**

 **Algo cambió. Yoh tembló y abrió mucho los ojos al percibir como los ágiles dedos del otro presionaban de repente ciertas zonas de sus costados, de su espalda… de su vientre… y cada que hacía aquello, las punzadas de dolor pasaban a ser placenteras y las reacciones de su propia intimidad aumentaban al grado, de que antes de siquiera pensarlo ya se estaba corriendo de nueva cuenta y su cuerpo, aún no satisfecho, volvía a arder en deseo e inconscientemente ahora arremetía de forma más rápida hacia el adulto de forma que se empalaba él mismo una y otra vez; no comprendía qué había hecho o como, pero no deseaba que se detuviese de manera que torciendo un brazo, tocó una parte de la hombría del otro**

 **-Tai… Tai… -era lo único que atinaba a repetir ahora, con la boca goteando algo de saliva y sudando de forma más profusa conforme los movimientos que habían empezado cuidadosos ahora se volvían ansiosos y desesperados en contra de sí**

 **El mareo y la poca noción del sitio donde estaban se incrementaron**

 **-TAI! –gritó en un espasmo cuando de alguna forma y al ir más profundo, una parte de sí fue presionada enviándole una corriente eléctrica poderosa que hizo que su propio miembro endureciese aún más y se desesperase por volver a sentir aquello- AHÍ! POR FAVOR, POR FAVOR!**

 **Chilló con fuerza y separó aún más las piernas hasta que en un nuevo movimiento aquel hombre volvía a presionar su interior, incrementando los gritos del chico que se retorció y se arqueó una y otra vez al sentir que todo su alrededor se desaparecía y lo único que había, eran ellos dos; ellos dos besándose, ellos dos teniendo sexo desesperado, ellos dos tocando sus cuerpos y buscando ese punto de placer donde ambos pudiesen sentir aún más del otro.**

 **Egoísta, solo por un deseo desesperado del menor… pero existente**

 **La cadera del adulto golpeaba el cuerpo del menor y le sostenía esta vez con las cinturas pegadas a pesar de que el shamán tenía las piernas alzadas sobre las rodillas dobladas del otro y se quejaba y gemía de forma sonora ante las manos que parecían ya reconocer por completo la piel del Asakura; nuevamente ambos se tomaron las bocas en una muda petición de aferrarse más y en un grito ahogado, el menor pudo sentir como el calor lo inundaba al ser esta vez el adulto quien se corriese en su interior, tan profundo que percibía el semen de este avanzar una buena parte dentro de su cuerpo lo que solo hizo que él mismo estallase de forma que su semilla terminó por caer y escurrir en su propio cuerpo y parte de las piernas del otro.**

 **Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que se había corrido y aún no deseaba detenerse a pesar de lo débil que se sentía**

 **Se pasó la lengua por los labios secos, recuperando algo de aliento hasta que sintió como de forma torpe y algo tambaleante, el de ojos negros le sostenía hasta cargarle de forma que no salía de su cuerpo; Yoh apretó los ojos y volvió a poner los brazos contra su pecho hasta que sintió como era colocado sobre sus rodillas en el suelo de piedra que formaba parte de la pequeña parcela de la tumba y antes de darse cuenta, se aferraba a una de las cerca tipo roca pulida que rodeaban aquella parte. Sus piernas a duras penas le sostenían pero entonces, el hombre detrás suyo comenzó a penetrarle de nueva cuenta, golpeando su próstata de forma directa y sacándole mayores gritos al niño que alzó un poco el pecho hasta que una mano del otro empezó a masajearle el miembro rápidamente**

 **Yoh sacudió la cabeza y gritó con mayor deseo y ansiedad, sintiendo aquellas penetraciones en su interior ya no como una molestia sino como algo que deseaba de forma continua y que le sacaba un calor y una necesidad indescriptibles de ser tomado; sus manos se aferraban a la cerca y chillaba por la excitación cada que su próstata era golpeada, a un punto en que nuevamente olvidó el lugar en donde se encontraba y en un momento, él mismo descendió una de sus manos para tocarse él mismo su intimidad junto a la mano del otro y apresurar aquello**

 **Nunca se había masturbado y en aquellos momentos ni siquiera lo pensaba, solo sentía el desespero por correrse nuevamente, por sentir aún más el enorme miembro del otro en su interior, de percibirse como parte de este…**

 **Solo… solo deseaba todo aquello**

 **Era desesperante, asfixiante, el calor y la necesidad de más lo cubrían todo conforme sus gemidos se elevaban por sobre todo, así como los gruñidos del Tao que ahora golpeaba con sus propios testículos la entrepierna del chico hasta que finalmente, ninguno de los dos pudo más**

 **-TAI! HAZLO, HAZLO, LO QUIERO, LO QUIERO! –suplicaba mientras que él mismo seguía aferrándose su cuerpo hasta que en un nuevo grito de placer y deseo, ambos se corrieron a un tiempo, Yoh con la boca completamente abierta en tensión al derramarse en el suelo de nueva cuenta y e otro, llenando todo su interior hasta que el semen fue tanto que empezó a brotar por los lados y escurrir al suelo donde se cumuló a las ya diversas manchas blanquecinas que rodeaban todo**

 **El niño se cayó al suelo en agotamiento total y en estremecimientos que llenaban cada célula de su cuerpo, finalmente sintiendo el enorme miembro del otro dejar su cuerpo y cómo se le apoyaba un poco para besar su espalda y nuca**

 **Yoh se viró levemente de lado y vió a los ojos velados del hombre, antes de que este le besase, tomando el chiquillo la nuca del otro para volverle a profundizar**

 **Estaba mareado, estaba agotado…**

 **Solo deseaba…**

 **Tardó varios minutos en recobrar un poco de control y su mente seguía sin recobrar del todo el pensamiento normal. Pero pudo colocarse los pantalones sucios y húmedos en las piernas de forma torpe, temblando al percibir su miembro húmedo y aún algo duro rozar las telas de su calzoncillo; se tambaleó y con torpeza, el adulto que seguía a gatas le abrazó de la cintura para después, ponerse de pie y tambalearse de lado siendo sostenido por el niño que casi se cayó al tener pocas fuerzas en él**

 **-Sabes… lo que es amar en un instante… sentir el dolor de traicionar a alguien pero aún así… sentir que amas a alguien y que solo quisieras… que esta estuviese a tu lado por siempre?**

 **Las palabras del Tao sorprendieron al niño que le vió en medio del velo de sus ojos al adulto y terminó por ayudarle a apoyarse en él a pesar de su debilidad**

 **-Si… lo… lo sé**

 **Suspiró el shamán casi con tristeza para después, sentirse alzado en brazos del otro y quejarse ante un dolor que de poco en poco, regresaba nuevamente**

 **-Tai… no puedes andar…**

 **Farfulló el niño meciéndose por el mareo en los brazos del otro, que se tambaleó de lado pero aún así se las arregló para no caer y sostener más fuerte al crío en sus brazos**

 **-A casa…**

 **Fue lo único que dijo el hombre que aún tenía su miembro de fuera, colgando y goteando semen pero que sin detenerse a pensar en ello, se fue llevando entre tambaleos al otro que empezó a caer rendido en sus brazos, hasta que las sombras de la noche se los tragaron y lo último que alcanzaba a pensar el Asakura en su cansancio, era que él solo había demostrado, ser un ser sucio y pervertido que no se merecía la atención del otro… pero que de todas maneras…**

 **Lo amaba**

 **Y eso lo llevaría consigo el resto de su vida**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	9. Aunque sea por un instante

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 9**

 **"Aunque sea por un instante"**

 **Tai Tao no se sentía feliz**

 **Nada feliz**

 **No era la primera vez que bebía… tampoco el primer año en que se emborrachaba pero en aquellos momentos las molestias de las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza de la resaca lo estaban llevando a unos niveles insoportables que no recordaba conocer; incluso el simple hecho de moverse un poco de la cama le provocaba un mareo tan poderoso que estaba seguro de que un movimiento en falso y caería contra el piso, dónde sería recibido por una nueva dosis de dolor en su ya magullado cuerpo**

 **Apretó los párpados y aferró con fuerza las sábanas de la cama para después, suspirar pesado y empujarse para ponerse de pie**

 **Tenía que ir urgentemente a tomar una ducha, ese día del año siempre le causaba estragos y la última vez se había encontrado así mismo vomitado y manchado de sustancias que no reconocía y que la verdad, no había querido averiguar; su estómago comenzó a girar y su cabeza a zumbar conforme finalmente conseguía hacer la suficiente fuerza en brazos y piernas como para alzarse sobre el colchón y de ahí, apareció el primer error que sonó en alarmas dentro de su mente y le hizo pensar, que algo horrible había ocurrido:**

 **Tenía el miembro de fuera y no solamente eso, sino que estaba pegajoso como si hubiera estado dentro de alguna sustancia que no reconocía y eso solamente le trajo una sensación de inquietud que le puso nervioso**

 **Nunca había despertado con los pantalones abiertos, a menos que sin darse cuenta hubiera ido al baño y se hubiera derramado en sí mismo pero ello era todavía más perturbador puesto que incluso en una borrachera inconsciente nunca se había ensuciado de esa forma; bueno, al menos nada fuera del saco. Se tambaleó levemente en la cama y con torpeza se puso de pie agradeciendo el siempre cerrar las cortinas y tener la casa completamente a oscuras en lo que los efectos del alcohol se le pasaban.**

 **Un par de píldoras, unas cuantas horas tirado en un sillón y de ahí a ir al cementerio a limpiar la basura que hubiese dejado ante la tumba de su esposa, llevándole más ofrendas y pidiéndole perdón por lo que hubiese causado la noche anterior aunque conociéndole, después de regañarle por un nuevo estado alcohólico simplemente suspiraría y le ayudaría a limpiar todo, recordándole que los cementerios eran lugares de respeto por los fallecidos y que un borracho tirado en una tumba, por muy dolorosa que hubiera sido su separación y que aquello fuese una manera del hombre de lidiar con este, no era correcto por donde se viese y que ya iba siendo hora de que pasase de esa fecha de una buena vez.**

 **El Tao se pasó una mano por el rostro y dejó salir un gemido.**

 **En verdad le estaba urgiendo esa aspirina**

 **A pasos torpes y tambaleantes se empezó a encaminar rumbo al baño de su habitación, ni siquiera preguntándose cómo había hecho el regreso a su casa cuando ya lo tenía casi automatizado… pero entonces, la segunda cosa que le hizo saltar las alarmas de su mente se hizo presente, provocándole abrir mucho los ojos; del otro lado de su cama, había un bulto envuelto firmemente y que no se dejaba ver del todo. El hombre haciendo entereza para no irse de lado con cada paso que daba, se fue acercando lentamente hasta que muy apenas consiguió destapar la cabeza de quien estaba durmiendo a un lado y esta vez, sin poder evitarlo dejó salir algo parecido entre un grito de miedo y un chillido de sorpresa lo que hizo que la persona aún acostada se quejase.**

 **Envuelto firmemente en sus cobijas, se encontraba el joven Yoh**

 **El niño por su parte no había sabido nada del mundo hasta que un sonido alto y casi agudo le hizo salir de sus extraños sueños, unos donde los espectros del cementerio de Funbari le reñían por diversas cosas y él intentaba entender los motivos de ello; de igual forma, había soñado que le habían estado golpeando el trasero con un bate en repetidas ocasiones, la mayoría de las veces el grupo de chicos y chicas con los que compartía clases antiguamente en la primaria de Izumo**

 **Y dolía demasiado**

 **Pero una vez que aquel sonido le hubiese hecho despertar, el dolor y el ardor que percibía en su parte posterior se habían incrementado lo que le hizo encogerse en sí mismo y comenzar a emitir quejidos continuos, aferrándose fuertemente a las sábanas de la cama y retorciéndose en búsqueda torpe de algún tipo de alivio a lo que percibía; jadeó varias veces y luego, sacudió la cabeza volteando un poco a los alrededores como si quisiera ubicarse y encontrarle un sentido a la diferencia en la sensación debajo suyo. Aquello definitivamente no era su futón y sin entender muy bien el porqué, aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior y esta se encontraba completamente desarreglada**

 **-Oh… dioses… dioses… qué… qué hice?...**

 **La voz del hombre finalmente hizo reaccionar al shamán que enderezó un poco la cabeza y vió al adulto, pálido como un papel que había retrocedido y se apoyaba de espaldas en la pared detrás suyo para después, deslizarse hasta el piso**

 **-Qué… qué fue lo que te hice?**

 **Gimió con verdadero horror en la voz dejando en evidencia, que no recordaba absolutamente nada de la noche en el cementerio**

 **Yoh intentó decir algo pero no sabía cómo. Tembló fuertemente ante el dolor en su parte posterior y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la almohada… en verdad se sentía muy agotado y todo el cuerpo le pesaba entre la sensación incómoda de haber sido penetrado y los líquidos ya casi secos que aún no se había limpiado de su interior**

 **Se sonrojó de vergüenza.**

 **Sobre todo por el hecho de estar consciente de que el otro hombre no estaba consciente y lo que había hecho, hasta casi podía considerarse algún tipo de violación, porqué… qué importaba que él fuese un menor de edad si había provocado al adulto para hacer aquello? Bueno, tampoco era como que se le hubiese desnudado y ofrecido pero… también era consciente de que a final de cuentas, el que había tenido control todo el tiempo había sido él y podía haberse negado; peor aún, todo se había llevado a cabo justo encima de la tumba de la esposa del Tao, un sitio que él veneraba y cuidaba desde hacía varios años…**

 **Qué había hecho?**

 **Sus ojos se humedecieron y se cubrió el rostro con una mano intentando recuperar el control de sus pensamientos y buscando una solución que parecía escaparse en todo y que solamente le señalaba como el responsable de unos actos por lo menos, reprobables en todo sentido**

 **Y al parecer, por la mirada que iba poniendo el de ojos negros de poco en poco con el pasar del tiempo, parecía que iba recordando las cosas que habían sucedido y su expresión de miedo y confusión de poco en poco iba convirtiéndose en una de verdadero enojo y rabia; el chico de cabello castaño se encogió y sus ojos temblaron mientras trataba de que no lo viese de esa manera. Había abusado de él, de su confianza, de todo lo que le había brindado y gracias a sus actos, lo había destruido todo.**

 **No encontraba la manera de pedirle perdón en ningún sentido**

 **Tai finalmente volvió a ponerse de pie y caminó con una extraña ligereza que contrastaba con la resaca que el hombre debía de estarse cargando en aquellos momentos en dirección del menor sobre la cama.**

 **-Yoh…**

 **El aludido tembló, decidiendo hacer a un lado el dolor que percibía con fuerza en su parte posterior pero sin levantar el rostro ya que le resultaba casi imposible poder verle a la cara**

 **-Yo… -dijo muy apenas el niño con torpeza y la voz levemente temblorosa; los ojos negros del otro se clavaron en él- lo siento… lo siento, en verdad, lo lamento demasiado- dijo con verdadero arrepentimiento en la voz- no… no fui consciente de lo que hacía… me refiero… no medité lo que estaba provocando, deshonré la tumba de tu esposa y tú… a ti te falte el respeto y…**

 **Temblaba conforme hablaba, a sabiendas de que excusa tras excusa no había nada que le justificara aquello ante la mirada severa y oscura que le dirigía el adulto**

 **Apretó los párpados. Cualquier castigo que le diera, sería lo correcto y no tendría cara para negarse**

 **-Yoh… -volvió a decir el Tao con firmeza y un evidente dolor de cabeza monstruoso- no es el asunto del cementerio ni de la tumba lo que me preocupa**

 **Dijo**

 **El niño abrió mucho los ojos y finalmente, tomó el valor para voltear a ver al más alto que apretaba los puños y los dientes, con un gesto tan desesperado y preocupado que sobresaltó al menor; en ese momento, el de cabello negro pareció reaccionar a algo y rápidamente se guardó su intimidad en el interior de las ropas y cerró el cierre, ahora avergonzado por haber permanecido de aquella manera. Era evidente que a su cerebro aún le estaba costando regresar a su estado normal**

 **Tai tomó aire profundamente y volvió a hablar**

 **-Aunque tener sexo en un cementerio no es algo precisamente correcto, hay personas que lo han hecho… no es tan anormal ni tan grave como muchos pudieran pensarlo- empezó a decir despacio, como si se esforzara en controlar su tono de voz- el que profanamos la tumba de mi esposa?... sí, es algo grave. MUY grave, porque es una falta a su memoria y es virtualmente una traición a su recuerdo y a todo lo que significa el que le haya velado todos estos años; las tumbas son lugares sagrados y tienes razón… deshonramos la suya y va a tomar tiempo y muchas ofrendas para que su espíritu… bueno, siendo él no creo que no esté en paz pero seguro que si exigiría que al menos, nos disculpásemos apropiadamente**

 **Se rascó la nuca un par de veces con un sonrojo que era mezcla de vergüenza por lo hecho y quizá, parte de la memoria de lo que había pasado… pero entonces, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a girar una y otra vez a lo largo de la habitación a zancadas largas y pesadas como si algo lo hubiera desesperado**

 **-De todas las cosas que me preocupan… es lo que pudo haberte pasado, Yoh…**

 **El chico se sentó muy despacio a como el dolor se lo permitía y siguió sosteniendo la sábana de la cama a pesar de que no se encontraba desnudo, pero lo sentía de alguna forma como si se tratase de alguna especie de escudo que le protegía de la rabia del otro que ahora, agitaba una mano**

 **-Pero…**

 **-No te das cuenta? Entre todas las cosas, literalmente te he violado! Y el daño todavía pudo haber sido mayor!**

 **-Violado! –los ojos del niño se abrieron grandemente con miedo- por supuesto que no! No me has violado, yo…!**

 **-Independientemente de que creas que me hayas incitado tú o cualquier cosa, de los dos, yo soy el adulto- cortó el Tao deteniéndose frente a la cama ante la mirada horrorizada del otro- tú sigues siendo un niño, un menor de edad… para estas cosas, haya estado borracho yo o no... el caso es, que te he hecho muchas cosas que no debería y en mi estado, no importa que no haya tenido el suficiente control no es algo que valga…**

 **-Pero… la edad de consentimiento dice que no hay problema…**

 **Musitó muy por lo bajo el Asakura, sintiendo dolor en su pecho al observar la angustia que le había ocasionado al de mayor edad**

 **-Yoh…! –el hombre se movió hasta donde estaba el niño y se sentó en la cama delante suyo, tomándole los hombros lo que provocó que el más pequeño diese un respingo- no estás entendiendo el punto- dijo con severidad el Tao- pude haberte hecho daño de verdad! Podría haberte lastimado seriamente y en estos momentos, no estarías en mi casa, te tendría que estar llevando al hospital!**

 **Le tomó la barbilla con los dedos para que le viese a los ojos y pudo percibir el dolor que el chico sentía; el adulto suavizó la mirada un poco y dio un suspiro pesado, intentando ser paciente**

 **-Solo quiero que entiendas… que lo que te he hecho no está bien- dijo despacio y al ver que el niño separaba los labios, le interrumpió- no importa quién lo haya empezado. Esto no debió suceder de esta manera y mucho menos en mi estado… lo último que hubiera haber querido hacer en toda mi vida, es causarte un mal… no espero que lo entiendas ahora, quizá cuando tengas mi edad- levantó su mano para acariciar la cabeza del más pequeño que agachó esta y dejó caer una lágrima avergonzada**

 **-Lo lamento…**

 **El shamán cerró los ojos y entonces, el Tao negó un par de veces con la cabeza para al siguiente momento, estirar al chico y abrazarle contra su pecho, meciéndole con suavidad y acariciando su cabeza percibiendo como el otro tan solo se le apoyaba y comenzaba a sollozar**

 **-Está bien… está bien… -suspiró el de cabello negro con el corazón latiendo fuertemente por el susto pero aliviado, al ver que el daño no había sido tan grave- solo… tratemos de que estas cosas no sucedan de esta manera… te parece bien?**

 **Yoh asintió una vez… pero entonces, al siguiente momento abrió mucho los ojos aún a la sombra del abrazo de aquel hombre conforme las palabras de este le llegaban; no… no estaba negando lo que podía ser que sintiera, no estaba rechazándolo o alejándolo… no le había dicho que nunca más volverían a estar juntos o que a partir de ese momento, le dejaría a un lado. De hecho, si no entendía mal… incluso parecía sugerir la posibilidad de que se diera nuevamente? Quizás… algo más?**

 **No quería ilusionarse de forma falsa pero al menos aquellas palabras por el momento le traían una gran calma y una sensación de que al final e incluso con sus errores… no le odiaba en lo absoluto.**

 **Permanecieron durante un buen tiempo así, el de menor edad comenzando a calmarse y el otro tan solo sosteniéndole contra su pecho y acariciando sus cabellos con suavidad, pensando en todo lo que había pasado y de poco en poco, retomando fragmentos dispersos de recuerdos sobre lo que le había hecho; un rubor más fuerte apareció sobre su nariz, no podía creer que hubiera sido tan irresponsable como para terminar teniendo sexo con un niño y encima, arriba de una buena parte de los restos de su esposa.**

 **Gimió un poco**

 **Por lo que había captado… o lo que creía haber entendido… él era del gusto del shamán de cabello castaño que había dejado de llorar y ahora, solo permanecía recargado en él mientras que sufría los dolores posteriores a la actividad que habían llevado a cabo el día anterior**

 **Cómo… cómo podía explicarle la verdad de la situación por la que pasaba y al mismo tiempo, evitar que creyese que se estaba aprovechando de él? Iba a ser algo demasiado difícil pero esperaba y tenía confianza, en que justamente tratándose de Yoh Asakura las cosas no fueran a ser tan complicadas; no que no pensase que por su ánimo el chico no pudiese ser herido, lo conocía demasiado bien como para tener el entendimiento de que en realidad, era más frágil de lo que el resto solía suponer… y por eso mismo, tenía miedo de hacerle un daño que superase por mucho el físico que ya le había dejado. Bajó la mirada para observar al pequeño y apoyó sus labios por encima de la cabeza de este**

 **-Vamos**

 **Terminó suspirado el adulto, alejándose solo lo suficiente para ver al rostro del chico**

 **-Tengo que hacerte las curaciones o en verdad, terminarás en el hospital y no creo que esta vez me pasen tan fácilmente alguna excusa como la de que soy un padre descuidado –comentó con suavidad, provocando unas risas pequeñas en el otro que asintió**

 **-Supongo que tienes razón- suspiró el Asakura con una sonrisa resignada- lo lamento**

 **-Deja de disculparte o comenzaré a pensar que es en serio- replicó con tono neutro el de mayor edad aunque para variar, el niño identificó aquello como una broma y asintió- ahora, quítate la ropa y échate sobre tu vientre para que pueda curar lo que hice… mientras, iré al baño por el ungüento y algo para la inflamación y el dolor**

 **Las mejillas del shamán se enrojecieron al darse cuenta de que debería de volver a exponerse directamente al otro, pero de todas maneras asintió al tiempo que el otro se ponía de pie y se sacudía para retirarse**

 **-Tai…**

 **-Hmm? –los ojos negros del chino se viraron para ver al menor sobre la cama, que le veía levemente inquieto**

 **-Tú… no me… odias? –Yoh tembló levemente con algo de temor- me refiero… aún con todo… y lo que pasó…**

 **El adulto resopló suavemente y alzó los ojos negando un poco con la cabeza**

 **-Porqué te odiaría? –inquirió con ligereza el Tao mientras que el Asakura haciendo un esfuerzo se sentaba mejor en el colchón- solo no puedo recordar del todo una buena noche de sexo con un menor de edad, tengo una resaca de los mil infiernos y estoy seguro de que tú también tienes un dolor igualmente insoportable en el trasero –casi enumeró para después, sonreírle de lado al shamán- realmente… no tengo porqué odiarte Yoh. Pero la próxima vez, tal vez sería bueno que pudiéramos tener una cita antes de llegar tan lejos**

 **Entrecerró los ojos, dejando ver por primera vez lo que parecía ser una sonrisa forzada**

 **-No sabes que tan decepcionante puedo llegar a ser… -musitó a lo que casi de inmediato, se escuchó la voz del otro**

 **-No creo que me decepcionaría –dijo el de cabello castaño viéndole fijo a lo que el hombre asintió una vez**

 **-Te lo agradezco. Y bueno… ya que estamos en ello… y si en verdad te interesa algo… te parece que lo hablemos con una buena comida después de tus curaciones? –los ojos negros del más alto le observaron calmadamente y por la forma tan intensa en que lo hacía, el menor se ruborizó- después de todo… deberías beber algo…**

 **-Hmmm… aja…- el chico asintió suavemente para después, volver a alzar su voz al ver al otro girarse- y tu esposa?**

 **-Qué con él?**

 **El de traje se detuvo frente a la puerta de su baño sin virarse mientras que Yoh bajaba un poco la mirada**

 **-Él…?**

 **-Tampoco te odiaría si esa es tu duda- respondió calmadamente el hombre aún sin verle- no digo que jamás fue capaz de hacerlo… pero con el tiempo descubrió que había otras cosas en las cuáles gastar sus energías, cosas que sí valían la pena- suspiró nuevamente- obviamente no le haría gracia lo que ha pasado en su tumba… pero conociéndolo, sé que estaría muy feliz de conocerte… y… si se llegara a dar…**

 **Pareció titubear unos segundos para luego, cerrar los ojos**

 **-Vale, dije que lo hablaríamos en la comida- se enderezó e ingresó al baño- ahora sé buen chico y túmbate –ordenó con tono suave**

 **Los ojos del Asakura siguieron al otro hasta que desapareció en el baño y entonces, emitió un quejido nuevo al sentir las punzadas provenientes de su parte posterior que aún resentía el haber sido forzada a un tamaño que no le era natural; a cómo pudo, comenzó a retirarse la parte inferior de su ropa hasta quedar casi desnudo sobre la cama lo que le hizo ruborizar aún y estando a solas, imaginándose por un instante como sería si finalmente aquello se convirtiese en una relación… y si repitiesen en algún momento lo del cementerio pero esta vez, en aquella habitación**

 **Y ahora que lo pensaba…**

 **Comenzó a observar los alrededores con algo de curiosidad, cayendo en cuenta de que era la primera vez que se encontraba en la casa de aquella persona**

 **A decir verdad, era una habitación bastante sencilla mas sin embargo algunos adornos aquí y allá le indicaban que en verdad, por alguna de sus partes debía de tener ascendencia china entre los símbolos que colgaban y un par de armas apoyadas en una de las paredes; intentó ver alguna fotografía cercana y del lado del que se imaginaba que debía de ser donde dormía aquel hombre, había una enmarcada con mucho cuidado aunque por la oscuridad de la habitación a causa de las cortinas, no lograba distinguir a la persona en el retrato**

 **Se inclinó un poco hacia aquel lado pero entonces el adulto de cabello negro regresó a la habitación y se le quedó viendo fijamente lo que hizo que el niño se erizara apenado**

 **-No te has acomodado…**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron grandemente para entonces, dejar salir un pequeño grito y girarse sobre la cama para quedar de espaldas al otro y acostado sobre las sábanas**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento! –se disculpó para después, apretar los párpados adolorido –Ouuuuu**

 **-Con cuidado –suspiró el de mayor estatura conforme se acercaba a la cama llevando diversos objetos que luego colocó a un lado para después, sentarse en el borde del colchón en dirección del chico antes de girarse completamente hacia este y colocar las piernas a modo de mariposa; una vez hecho aquello, tomó con cuidado las piernas del menor y le estiró de forma que la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedó sobre su regazo y cada pierna a los lados de la cadera del adulto**

 **El shamán se sonrojó aún más y sin poder evitarlo percibió un escalofrío en la parte frontal de su cuerpo por aquella posición; tenía que ser una broma, no era posible que recién despierto y con dolor en el trasero estuviera excitándose de nueva cuenta solo por aquello!**

 **Tenía que pensar en otra cosa… cualquiera… lo que fuera…**

 **Apretó los párpados y respiró profundo. Debía de concentrarse en el dolor. Ese terrible ardor en su trasero que le provocaba emitir pequeños quejidos al momento de que el otro le separó con cuidado las nalgas para ver el estado en que había dejado su ano y entonces, dejar salir un pequeño suspiro casi culpable**

 **-Muy bien… vamos a ver…**

 **El de cabello negro tomó una pequeña gasa del montón de objetos a su lado y cubrió esta con un gel que luego, comenzó a aplicar con cuidado alrededor de la zona y luego suavemente en la piel que ingresaba al cuerpo provocando un nuevo quejido en el niño por el ardor provocado; el cuerpo del menor se encogió un poco en sí mismo y quien le estaba curando aguardó unos momentos antes de continuar**

 **-Sé que incomoda… solo será unos momentos**

 **Musitó conforme limpiaba aquella parte usando aquella sustancia y extendiéndola para después, secarla un poco con una nueva gasa**

 **Unos momentos después, procedió a seguir con las curaciones volviendo a emplear un gel distinto para ir desinflamando la zona herida y esta vez usando los dedos para no irritar la piel con la tela de los vendajes, empezó a sobar aquella región lo que hizo que al shamán se le erizasen los vellos del cuerpo; aún y entre el ardor de su interior y las punzadas que se extendían desde los bordes irritados y estirados de su ingreso, el masaje suave en aquella parte privada de sí empezaba a despertarle pequeñas oleadas cálidas que le recorrían desde aquella parte hasta el frente de su cuerpo. Agachó la cabeza entre sus brazos doblados y pegó la frente al colchón, tratando de concentrarse y mordiéndose los labios para hacer lo posible y resistir… tenía qué… debía de aguantar…**

 **No debía de exponerse a una nueva vergüenza cuando recién había salido de la primera…**

 **Tai Tao soltó solo por unos segundos aquello para después, tomar una crema fresca y más espesa que se encargaría de cualquier infección que pudiese surgir además de disminuir el dolor y una vez entre sus dedos, comenzó a esparcirla sobre la piel herida del otro, con un gesto concentrado y serio ante lo que hacía; realmente se sentía culpable por haber ido tan lejos en su emborrachamiento, que hubiera caído simplemente en esos deseos sin siquiera meditar el daño que le estaba provocando al chico y el haber perdido el control de aquella manera… sus padres y en especial la familia de su madre se sentirían muy avergonzados de sus acciones si llegaran a enterarse**

 **…**

 **O bueno, quizá no su familia materna pero al menos si sus progenitores.**

 **Continuó con aquel pequeño masaje en la zona lastimada del niño sin percibir como este de poco en poco apretaba los puños con más y más fuerza al grado que se enterraba las uñas en las palmas de las manos y cómo temblando, se removía un poco hacia atrás y hacia delante, como si no pudiese evitarlo; el rostro del menor comenzaba a cubrirse de un poco de sudor y emitía sonidos cortos entre los dientes, con los escalofríos pasando a través de su piel hasta que en un toque levemente más centrado del otro, un gemido corto se dejó percibir por entre los brazos del shamán lo que hizo que el adulto alzase un poco la cabeza y abriese mucho los ojos**

 **-Yoh?**

 **-L-l-lo siento… -gimió por lo bajo el chico cubierto de vergüenza y los ojos entreabiertos en rabia contra sí mismo al tiempo que el mayor bajaba la mirada y aunque no podía verle, por primera vez se percataba de la suave presión que ejercía el miembro semi erecto del chico entre sus piernas dobladas- en verdad… yo… no pude… no pude…**

 **El de cabello castaño negó un par de veces con la cabeza, negándose a voltear por temor a ser visto como un fácil pero no notó la expresión suavizada del mayor; Tai no había pensado en que aquello podía pasar pero tampoco creía que el chico por algo así fuese a ser del tipo de persona que solo estuviese pensando en ello. De hecho, dado el hecho de que era la primera vez del otro y aún con todo y el dolor que había recibido, el que estuviese aún levemente sensible por el acto no era algo extraño.**

 **Suspiró**

 **-No te preocupes –dijo en un tono bajo y leve el de ojos negros a pesar de que el otro continuaba temblando y se ocultaba entre los brazos doblados- no sucede nada… mis primeras veces, también sucedía que quería continuar a pesar de que no estaba en las mejores condiciones…**

 **Aseguró a lo que el menor finalmente se animó a voltear un poco por sobre sus hombros, aún ruborizado**

 **-En… verdad?**

 **-En verdad –asintió el Tao terminando de colocar la curación en el otro para después apoyarle de mejor forma en su regazo- bueno… esto ya está terminado… la verdad es que vas a tener dificultades al momento de ir al baño, por lo que creo que lo mejor es que por unos pocos días mantengas una dieta blanda hasta que tu cuerpo se recupere…**

 **-Si… supongo lo mismo- rió quedamente el Asakura, aún temblando ante las sensaciones que recorrían su miembro al sentir el roce de las telas del otro contra su intimidad al grado de que temía llegar a un punto en que le mojase- creo… que sería bueno tomar un baño de agua fría… MUY fría –se rió con esfuerzo para luego, sentir como se escapaba un gemido corto al endurecerse un poco más- yo… voy a…**

 **Se incorporó muy suavemente sobre los codos entre la sensación aún molesta en su parte posterior y los pequeños temblores que le recorrían ahora debido al calor de su miembro… para entonces, sentir como la mano del otro se cerraba alrededor de su miembro provocándole aún más temblores y una ansiedad que ahora se incrementaba al grado de hacerle tensar el cuerpo y agacharse sobre su pecho, alzando levemente su parte posterior y dejando salir un quejido sonoro de sorpresa**

 **-TAI!**

 **-Si te quedas así, vas a estar adolorido e incómodo- comentó con calma el adulto, pasando sus dedos a lo largo de la intimidad del otro, frotando suavemente la piel endurecida y de ahí pasando los dedos a la punta que ya se percibía goteante- no es que no pueda pasarse después de mucho rato… pero si te va a dejar con algo de malestar así que… mejor que salga de una vez, no te parece? Ya llegamos más lejos que esto y sabes que no te voy a lastimar…**

 **Los ojos del menor se humedecieron por la desesperación que sentía, permitiéndose gemir de forma más repetida para después, asentir una sola vez y volver su rostro nuevamente hacia el frente esta vez aferrando con fuerza las sábanas delante suyo**

 **No se habría imaginado que estaría en esa posición nuevamente justo después de lo de la noche anterior, con el adulto volviendo a tocarle, pasando su mano derecha por toda su intimidad al grado que ahora movía las caderas con desesperación intentando sentir más de la presión que le ponía al tiempo que percibía la otra mano del hombre masajear suavemente su espalda de forma cariñosa en una combinación que sin entender por qué solamente incrementaba la ansiedad que sentía llenarle por todas partes; el mareo dentro de su cabeza no tardó en llegar así como los escalofríos que le impedían pensar adecuadamente en algo que no fuese el sentir aún más del hombre detrás suyo.**

 **Si no fuera por el dolor que ya iba siendo lejano y de saber que se negaría… querría repetir lo de la noche en aquellos momentos**

 **Comenzó a levantar aún más la voz y antes de darse cuenta, agitaba la cama en desespero por lo que se iba ampliando en ondas dentro suyo, incluso olvidando el hecho de que él y el hombre detrás suyo provenían de mundos distintos y realidades distintas; eso ya no era relevante, o al menos, no por esos momentos en los que solo quería seguir siendo tocado por el otro, acariciado y provocado…**

 **Finalmente en un fuerte espasmo, se retorció y hundió el rostro en la cama al tiempo que retraía las rodillas hasta apoyarlas en el colchón y separaba aún más las piernas, gritando con fuerza al momento en que se dejaba ir entre los dedos del adulto que no dejaba de mover su mano hasta que esta quedó impregnada de la esencia del chico que ahora temblaba desesperado y como si hubiese corrido una maratón; mientras que la respiración agitada del shamán de los auriculares resonaba por la habitación y los temblores lo agitaban todo, sintió como con cuidado era alzado hasta quedar sentado en el regazo del otro con su espalda apoyada en el pecho de este de forma que no se cansaría**

 **Pero la mano del otro no le soltaba, estando aún el miembro del otro alzado lo que le hizo ruborizar con mayor fuerza hasta que abriendo la boca empezó a repetir el sonido de su voz en toda la habitación, percibiendo como el otro reiniciaba las caricias a su intimidad pero esta vez, deslizaba su otra mano por su cadera y la parte frontal de su vientre hasta bajarla hasta sus testículos que comenzó a manipular al tiempo que seguía masturbándole con rapidez**

 **Y luego, los besos… sintió los labios del otro pasando por su cuello con cuidado y por todo el camino hasta su hombro de regreso…**

 **Toda la combinación de aquello era demasiado intensa y antes de reaccionar ya se había aferrado fuertemente a las piernas del otro con las manos y agitaba la cadera hacia adelante y hacia atrás buscando todavía más de lo que el otro le repartía en sus partes privadas; se sentía enloquecer con todo aquello y al mismo tiempo, le avergonzaba el pensar que había llegado hasta ese punto donde ganaba por mucho el deseo físico que lo dominaba por encima del de su mente. Pero… el Tao no se quejaba, no lo acusaba, no estaba molesto con él… y eso, era un alivio tan grande, que se estaba el permitiendo sentir aquello, el repetir una y otra vez hasta que agitando la cabeza su cuerpo se tensó y enterró más los dedos en las piernas del mayor y con un grito, se dejó correr dos veces más hasta que ya no era solamente el pantalón del hombre el que se había ensuciado con su semen, sino también las cobijas y las sábanas de la cama**

 **Se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el otro, cerrando los ojos e intentando respirar tanto como podía sintiendo como era abrazado fuertemente de espaldas. Estaba completamente agotado**

 **-Bueno… -suspiró Tai cerrando los ojos para sin pensar, dar un ligero beso en la cabeza caliente del chico que levantó muy apenas los párpados- eso fue intenso…**

 **-Yo… debería de hacer lo mismo contigo –gimió quedamente el Asakura, pasándose una mano por la frente para apartarse el cabello de los ojos- sé… que tú también te has puesto… -dijo a lo que recibió una pequeña risa del de cabello negro**

 **-Puede ser… pero tengo más experiencia que tú y al menos, yo sí puedo pasar sin una sesión de desfogue**

 **Aseguró cerrando los ojos con agrado a lo que recibió una mirada algo irritada del menor, que frunció el ceño**

 **-No es justo, a mí sí me hiciste… -las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta conforme sus mejillas se encendían pero entonces, el otro le acarició la cabeza- tú lo que querías era tocarme, cierto?**

 **-Un poco de ambas- admitió el adulto dejando salir un pequeño suspiro- no miento cuando te digo, que para un adulto es más fácil pasar de ello que para ti, que son tus primeras veces –aseguró de nueva cuenta ante la expresión de puchero que componía el otro, provocándole una pequeña risa que hizo abrir los ojos con sorpresa al Asakura**

 **Era la primera vez que le escuchaba reír**

 **-Pero sí, también quería tocarte, eres un crío bastante atractivo –aseguró ya con calma el hombre para luego, ver como el de cabello castaño estiraba un poco el cuello hacia este por lo que el mayor se inclinó hasta que los labios de ambos se tocaron en una caricia suave y lenta**

 **Yoh suspiró y apoyó la frente en la del otro**

 **Qué le estaba sucediendo?**

 **En verdad, él no era así, solía ser mucho más fuerte que eso y tenía sus metas bastante claras… entonces… por qué?**

 **Tai Tao después de unos momentos se puso de pie, alzando al niño entre sus brazos que se le aferró por la sorpresa del movimiento y le observó confundido**

 **-Ahora sí… nos vamos a dar un baño los dos, nos vamos a cambiar de ropa y de ahí, a comer algo- dijo con firmeza siendo observado por el menor que por inercia había pasado su brazo derecho por detrás del cuello del otro como si se sostuviera mejor- y de ahí, cambiaré rápido las sábanas y las cobijas y podrás dormir para recuperarte…**

 **-No quiero causar más molestias, sabes? –dijo el shamán con gesto preocupado- me refiero… con todo lo que ha pasado… y esto…**

 **-Ah si… -el adulto pareció meditar en algo con seriedad- me acabas de recordar, que hay unas cuantas cosas que debemos de hablar antes de ver qué haremos a continuación- tomó aire profundo lo que hizo que el menor se pusiera aún más nervioso- nada de lo que debas de asustarte, te lo puedo asegurar… o bueno, creo que no te vas a asustar pero ya hablaremos de ello durante la comida… por ahora, a la ducha que a ambos nos hace falta**

 **Dijo comenzando a encaminarse al baño con el chico que solo asintió y sin pensar se apoyó de lado en el pecho del otro**

 **No entendía nada, pero…**

 **Cruzaría dedos. Lo que fuesen a hablar… quizás, él podría dejar salir lo que pensaba… lo que quería… y si las cosas salían bien… quién sabe. Quizá finalmente encontraría una manera para no estar solo. Después de todo, ya lo había pensado, si tenía que dejarle que lo tocase para no tener que volver a pasar por la daga del abandono al menos, hasta que su familia le arrastrase al torneo y al lado de su prometida…**

 **Qué tenía de malo, al menos, ser feliz por unos instantes?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	10. Acciones inesperadas

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 10**

 **"Acciones inesperadas"**

 **Después del baño y una vez que el adulto hubiese cambiado las sábanas de la cama (después de todo, ya se encontraba en la habitación y no veía el caso a ir y volver dos veces), ambos se encontraban sentados en la mesa de la pequeña cocina dónde el Tao había preparado unos pocos alimentos: unos fideos para él mismo y una crema espesa con pescado y pequeños panes suaves para el shamán de cabello castaño que levantó una cuchara con aquella especie de sopa aguada. Los ojos negros del hombre siguieron los gestos del niño y sonrió de forma discreta**

 **-No te agrada?**

 **-Claro! Estoy muy agradecido por la comida, en verdad que si –aseguró el Asakura moviendo una mano para después, tomar una nueva cucharada y llevársela a la boca dejando salir un pequeño gemido**

 **En verdad que la comida no estaba nada mal a pesar de estar aguada pero era cierto que por el momento no le iba a ser conveniente comer nada más sólido que aquello, al menos, en lo que se curaba del todo; el otro tenía razón, por lo que de poco en poco comenzó a comer aquello ante la vista fija que el adulto tenía sobre este**

 **-Entonces… debo suponer que ya no estás enojado conmigo por lo de ayer?**

 **Preguntó el shamán despacio a lo que quien tenía del otro lado de la mesa suavizó la mirada y apoyó los codos en esta, cruzando las manos a la altura de su barbilla para apoyarse en estas**

 **-Aún te preocupa eso, hm?**

 **Tai entornó un poco los ojos a lo que el menor se tensó nervioso y bajó la mirada al plato que tenía delante, empezando a girar el contenido de este**

 **-No me gusta que la gente se sienta molesta conmigo –suspiró con un tono casi derrotista, agachando más la cabeza- desagradarle a las personas… que estas te odien solamente porque… eres diferente… o en este caso, porque hice algo indebido…**

 **-No Yoh… no estoy enojado contigo- afirmó el mayor estirando una mano para revolver los pelos del otro que cerró un ojos- en ningún momento me he enojado. Me he preocupado por tu salud, nada más pero no tengo motivos para sentirme molesto**

 **Aseguró cerrando los ojos un momento mientras regresaba su mano a su lugar**

 **-Además… con lo de diferente te refieres al hecho de que dices ver fantasmas o apariciones? –inquirió despacio el de cabello negro percibiendo como el chico asentía muy lentamente sin tomar más alimentos al tiempo que fruncía el ceño- eso tampoco me molesta…**

 **-Soy un shamán**

 **Tai le observó aún con los párpados a medio ojo y un gesto serio, dejando que el silencio flotase sobre ellos conforme una sombra negra cubría los ojos del Asakura; a este le parecía que iba siendo momento de hablar directamente, si es que quería intentar algo y convencer al adulto de quedarse a su lado porque… y si se enteraba más tarde y por ello se enojaba en verdad? Se humedeció los labios un par de veces para luego, abrir la boca despacio**

 **-Yo… nosotros… -la inseguridad hacía titubear al chico que bajó las manos de la mesa y las colocó en el borde de la silla entre sus piernas mientras que temblaba suavemente- no solamente podemos ver fantasmas… somos…**

 **-El vínculo que une este mundo con el más allá**

 **Ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo con aquella frase y los ojos del menor se abrieron de golpe, subiendo lentamente hasta ver el rostro del adulto que ahora componía una expresión pensativa y casi triste, como si aquello le hubiese recordado algo; Yoh se incorporó aún más en la silla y movió sus manos hacia los lados, como si no pudiese creer lo que acababa de escuchar en la otra persona. Quería creer que era una coincidencia… o quizá, el hombre delante suyo ya había conocido otros shamánes antes que él… pero si ese era el caso… por qué no se lo había dicho? Y la otra opción… temía pensar en la segunda, porque eso dolía todavía más…**

 **Quizá… pensaba que Yoh solo tenía el poder pero que no era un shamán?**

 **O tal vez… no, no encontraba motivos secundarios o algo que explicase el silencio del hombre delante suyo. Pero… si era lo que creía… era capaz de leer la mente? Por eso era que había sabido su nombre desde un inicio?**

 **Todos aquellos pensamientos se amontonaban uno tras otro y comenzaban a darle una pequeña jaqueca**

 **El adulto delante suyo cerró los ojos y se empujó hacia atrás lejos de la mesa para ponerse de pie con parsimonia y entonces, se metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón por debajo de uno de los laterales del saco azul que portaba en aquellos momentos**

 **-Ven conmigo**

 **El oriental se encaminó hacia otra habitación de aquel apartamento y el niño, aún con expresión seria y algo dolida se puso de pie y le siguió; aquel hogar no era muy grande por lo que no tardaron en llegar a otra de las habitaciones en la primer "planta" donde el más alto encendió una luz y se movió a un lado para dejar al otro pasar primero. Yoh le observó de lado unos momentos para luego, ingresar en ese sitio y abrir un poco más los ojos**

 **Había un pequeño altar cerrado contra uno de los muros y algunos cojines para sentarse delante de estos**

 **-Ya se han presentado antes en el cementerio, pero una segunda ocasión nunca viene de más**

 **Comenzó a decir el de ojos negros regresando a sus gestos neutros al tiempo que el menor le veía con extrañeza y un presentimiento pesado en el interior de su pecho; no sabía por qué sentía miedo, no comprendía la inseguridad que ahora nacía desde el fondo de su corazón o por qué deseaba que aquel altar permaneciese cerrado el mayor tiempo posible. Sabía lo que solía encontrarse detrás de las puertas de aquellas memorias de madera y muy en el fondo de su mente, creía saber el qué había del otro lado pero…**

 **Tembló**

 **Era imposible**

 **El adulto se acercó hasta llegar frente al altar y se sentó en el cojín directamente delante de las puertas, descansando las manos en su regazo y dejando salir un suspiro pequeño con la mirada clavada delante suyo**

 **-Quiero que entiendas… que en ningún momento fue la intención el que sintieras que te engañaba, te mentía o algo similar- el adulto volteó muy apenas por sobre su hombro para ver al menor que seguía con una expresión seria y nerviosa- de hecho… ni siquiera había pensado en que te conocería, no tomé en cuenta años ni nada… cuando llegué a este lugar, solo fue con la intención de perderme y olvidar mi pasado y sentir un poco menos la pérdida de mi esposa… de hecho…**

 **El hombre apartó la mirada para ver nuevamente el altar**

 **-Ese día en que me hablaste… justamente había decidido acabar con mi vida**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron un poco más y emitió un sonido parecido al de un quejido**

 **-Ya estaba todo preparado aquí para poder irme a donde fuera que estuviese él- dijo muy despacio para luego, cerrar los ojos- pero entonces… tuvimos esa pequeña charla. De inicio no sabía qué hacer puesto que nunca había calculado el terminar conociéndote en este sitio y mucho menos, que pusieras un poco de tu atención en mí… ah si! Todo el tiempo supe que me vigilabas de vez en vez –aseguró lo que solamente aumentó el nerviosismo del shamán- no era como que pusieras mucho entusiasmo en ocultarte y tu mirada se siente**

 **El de cabello negro sonrió levemente sin voltear**

 **-Y… aunque me había prometido no ver hacia otro lado… el no pensar en nadie más… cuando llegábamos a cruzar palabras… me di cuenta de que no era el único que se sentía solo en este mundo –volvió a cambiar su gesto por uno serio y bajó un poco el rostro- durante mucho tiempo me negué a verte un poco más, a pensar fuera del hecho de que eras un chico del que yo ya sabía que tenía problemas y al mismo tiempo, sabía que saldría adelante…**

 **-Hablas como si lo supieras todo de mí o sobre mi futuro- comentó con un tono algo incómodo el Asakura a lo que el adulto asintió sin voltear**

 **-Eso es… porque creo que sé la mayoría de las cosas, pero no todas- respondió- cada universo es un océano diferente y antes de darme cuenta, ya me había sumergido en este**

 **-Universo?**

 **-Así es –suspiró el Tao- la verdad es que tu accidente me tomó desprevenido y para cuando pude entrar en razón ya estaba viviendo contigo y una parte de mí empezaba a vivir de nuevo. No porque pensara… que había recuperado algo sino porque abría los ojos al hecho, de que quizá… podía volver a ser feliz, sin tener que olvidar; podía aprender de mis errores y poner mi corazón en hacer feliz a alguien más, si se daba la oportunidad y al mismo tiempo, ser feliz yo también**

 **Levantó una mano y se colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de una oreja antes de volver a hablar**

 **-Soy consciente de que solo eres un niño y creí, que si esperaba el tiempo suficiente quizá… quizá, podría llegar el momento en que fuera correcto… tal vez, tratar de cortejarte adecuadamente…**

 **Un fuerte sonrojo apareció sobre las mejillas del Asakura mientras que el adulto seguía hablando**

 **-Por supuesto, la idea era decirte la verdad, decirte quién era yo, de dónde venía, lo que sabía… lo que había perdido y entonces, si tu reacción era favorable… seguir adelante- frunció el ceño y volvió a verle por sobre el hombro- porque yo me tomo las relaciones muy en serio Yoh. Verdaderamente en serio. No pienso en que si vamos a salir o a llevar más lejos esto sea solamente porque estamos jugando el uno con el otro o solo tapando un agujero; creo verdaderamente en la construcción de dos personas y en que estas trabajen para complementarse. Y debo admitirlo… el asunto del cementerio, adelantó muchas de mis ideas porque aunque mi memoria no es muy buena, si recuerdo bastante tu mirada, así como la que tenías hace horas en la cama…**

 **Bajó el tono de su voz y suavizó su mirada**

 **-Tú… no querías que te abandonara, cierto?**

 **La expresión de susto en el shamán era más que suficiente para el hombre sentado frente al altar, que dejó salir un suspiro pesado; era ahora o nunca, si no le dejaba saber al otro la verdad de su pasado entonces, la poca confianza que hubieran podido ganar se desvanecería como si se tratase de agua entre los dedos. Se rascó un par de veces la frente y asintió para sí mismo antes de mover una mano para indicarle al otro que se acercase pero el Asakura, negó un poco con la cabeza**

 **-Ya lo sospechas… cierto?**

 **Dijo por lo bajo el de mayor estatura, para después sonreír a desgana**

 **-Ese sexto sentido de ustedes… a veces hace las cosas más fáciles y en otras ocasiones, demasiado difíciles- el Tao cerró los ojos y entonces, finalmente se dejó escuchar la voz de Yoh que ponía un gesto que parecía molesto y asustado al mismo tiempo, apretando los puños**

 **-Tai… todo esto que me dices…**

 **Cerró los ojos y tembló levemente ante la mirada de reojo del adulto**

 **-Me lo hubieras creído si te lo hubiese dicho antes? –inquirió con calma el de cabello negro- comenzaste a sospecharlo hace poco por su nombre en la lápida, no es así?**

 **Los ojos del Asakura se abrieron grandemente y sintió un enorme frío llenarle por completo. Lo sabía… sabía que no podía seguir adelante, no podría continuar con aquello o con nada si no se aseguraba aunque creía estar completamente seguro, no iba a poder descansar si no… si no lo confirmaba…**

 **Antes de que el otro pudiese decir nada más, el niño ya había corrido hacia el pequeño altar y había abierto las puertas de golpe a pesar del poco respeto que ello significaba**

 **Y ahí… aquella verdad que no quería aceptar, aquello que había estado delante de sus ojos todo el tiempo… le veía desde un retrato individual, con una mirada que reflejaba vida y con una sonrisa discreta, suave pero que de todas maneras indicaba que todos los demonios que solían perseguirle se habían ido desvaneciendo con el tiempo, quizá, mucho antes de lo que él podría saber alguna vez; su propia imagen, la de un chiquillo de apenas trece años, le devolvía la mirada con seguridad bajo un cielo azul brillante y dos nubes de fondo que casi reflejaban un día perfecto en su vida. Yoh Asakura… Yoh Asakura, muerto y en la memoria de un papel fotográfico le miraba de forma vacía pero aún así…**

 **El shamán retrocedió un paso… luego otro…**

 **El Tao se viró de rodillas sobre aquella almohada de suelo, separando los labios como si estuviese a punto de decir algo pero entonces, el chiquillo se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de aquella habitación y después, de ese departamento que una vez en el exterior pudo darse cuenta de que no era tal como lo había pensado, sino solo una casa muy pequeña de dos plantas que daba directo a la calle**

 **Un coche se frenó bruscamente al quedar el crío delante suyo e hizo sonar el claxon con violencia**

 **-FÍJATE POR DONDE CRUZAS, IMBÉCIL! –gritó el conductor furioso asomando la cabeza a través de la ventana y agitando su puño lo que hizo que Yoh pusiese una expresión de susto y se apartase para subirse de vuelta a la banqueta- IDIOTA**

 **El niño solo se tomó unos segundos de estupor para después dar un par de pasos hacia atrás y nuevamente, comenzar a correr tan rápido como sus sandalias se lo permitían mientras que soportaba el dolor interno que se intensificaba al moverse sin cuidado y a pesar del medicamento que le había sido colocado; la existencia de los shamanes era una cosa, que los espíritus pudiesen ser vistos por cierta clase de personas era otra…**

 **Que existiesen diferentes universos y en uno de esos, hubiese nacido otro como él…**

 **Literalmente un "él"…**

 **No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo exactamente estuvo corriendo ni en qué dirección puesto que realmente no sabía dónde vivía el Tao; solamente, había salido según sus pisadas lo llevaran hasta que sin darse cuenta, se detuvo agotado y respirando agitado con la boca abierta se agachó para apoyar ambas manos en sus rodillas. Su pecho se agitaba y su voz se dejaba escuchar para después, apretar un puño y golpear un muro que tenía justo a un lado, sin verlo**

 **-Porqué… porqué…?**

 **Dijo con rabia a pesar de que ni él mismo sabía a qué se debía su enojo. Una vez que se recuperó de aquel ejercicio, se enderezó con la mirada molesta y entristecida pero entonces, volteó hacia un lado… para encontrarse con que estaba justo en la entrada sur del cementerio; sin estar seguro de porqué, dado que aún se sentía herido ingresó en este y comenzó a andar sin pensar hasta dónde le llevaran sus pasos. Como se lo sospechaba, terminó encontrándose a sí mismo delante de la lápida de quien ahora sabía, era él mismo sentado probablemente bajo el árbol de ese mismo cementerio según la imagen que proyectaban las líneas de plata sobre el mármol negro, mirando las estrellas como tanto amaba hacer**

 **Aunque deseaba odiar aquella imagen… terminó sintiendo que sus ojos se humedecían ante el cariño y la dedicación del hombre que se había esforzado porque en verdad aquella memoria reflejase al muchacho que alguna vez había sido, un Yoh Asakura en todo su esplendor**

 **Ingresó en la pequeña parcela como solía hacerlo siempre para entonces, dejarse caer de rodillas delante de la lápida y sentarse sobre sus talones con los brazos colgando a los lados**

 **-Qué se supone que deba de hacer?**

 **Dijo con un tono débil de voz, viendo el nombre grabado en aquella roca y que permanecía silente**

 **-Yo… yo pensaba que… -tragó pesado con los ojos muy abiertos por el impacto y aquellas revelaciones- que en verdad le agradaba… que… quizás lo que sucedía… era porque era solo yo…**

 **Sus ojos temblaban mientras que su cuerpo continuaba colgando inerte como si se tratase de una marioneta a la que han cortado los hilos**

 **-En verdad… pensaba… que me veía a mí por quien era… y al final, en realidad era porque solo soy un reflejo tuyo… -un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas para después, golpear el suelo delante suyo cerrando los ojos y los puños con fuerza, inclinando la cabeza- yo no era nada! Yo no significaba nada! Solo era un reemplazo!**

 **"Estás tan seguro de eso?"**

 **Nuevamente, parecía que el fondo de su mente tomaba un poco de control y le hablaba a pesar de que creía que aquello era imposible; mantuvo los ojos cerrados y contuvo unos pocos sollozos que amenazaban con escapar de entre sus labios. Él ya no solía llorar tanto, se suponía que había conseguido guardar la mayor parte de sus emociones y sentimientos en el fondo de su corazón al aceptar las sombras de su vida… y sin embargo en aquellos momentos, no lograba retener el llanto lo suficiente como para que no fuese visible; emitió un gemido y siguió temblando en su posición sin alzar el rostro de entre sus brazos**

 **-Todo el tiempo… solo me veía cómo la imagen de quien alguna vez fue su esposa –dijo para sí mismo Yoh dando un suspiro como si quisiera resignarse- por eso se me ha acercado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro… incluso cuando me accidente…**

 **"Y eso es tan malo en realidad?"**

 **Nuevamente aquella voz al fondo de su mente. Las lágrimas dejaron de fluir pero el niño suspiró profundo sin moverse**

 **"Tienes razón, quizá no se hubiera acercado a cualquiera" decía la voz de su consciencia desde su interior "pero eso es, porque ya te conocía y sabía lo que estabas sufriendo… o al menos, tiene una idea de ello. Sabe lo que has pasado, lo que piensas, lo que deseas… él mismo lo dijo y tú lo viste, intentó trazar una línea de distancia a pesar de ser amable pero al final, la preocupación por tu persona fue más fuerte que sus deseos de no acercarse a aquello que le lastimaba"**

 **Seguía diciendo esa voz**

 **"Tú sabes que nunca vas a poder tomar el lugar de su esposa, eso es verdad" dijo aquella voz dentro suyo y a Yoh le pareció casi ver una imagen de sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos con un gesto gracioso de confirmación "pero… puedes hacerte tu propio lugar. No necesitas cubrir el hueco de nadie más, tú eres tú y eso es suficiente para que sepas que mereces ser amado; y sabes muy bien… que a quien quieres en este momento, es a Tai. Lo extrañas cuando no está porque sabes que significa espantar la soledad y con lo que te ha dicho, ahora puedes confirmar que nunca te dejará pero tienes miedo de ver a alguien más en el reflejo de sus ojos cuando te mire"**

 **Yoh se enderezó despacio del suelo con gesto serio mas permaneció sentado sobre sus piernas**

 **"Pero eso no ha pasado hasta ahora, cuando te ha besado… cuando te ha cuidado… nunca has visto el reflejo de su esposa en su mirada" musitó esa voz "entonces… qué más prueba necesitas, de que no es a un fantasma a quién ha querido hasta ahora, sino realmente a ti, a Yoh Asakura, a este chico que existe en esta realidad y que por cuenta propia intentó sacar a ese hombre de la sombra de muerte que le acechaba, hace ya un par de meses?"**

 **Asintió una vez para sí mismo… y entonces, finalmente sonrió muy levemente con los ojos humedecidos; a veces él mismo podía llegar a ser tan insensible cuando también conocía el dolor y el peso de la pérdida de un ser querido… si volviese a ver a Matamune, si pudiese viajar a otra existencia y ver a su querido amigo con vida… no sentiría él cariño por este? No querría acercársele, hablarle… hacer una nueva amistad a pesar de saber que no se trata del mismo?**

 **Se pasó una mano por el cabello y rió quedamente**

 **Que tonto que podía ser a veces**

 **-Aquí estás…**

 **La voz del adulto se dejó escuchar en el cementerio y el Asakura volteó a ver al mayor que respiraba levemente acelerado con un gesto neutro, dando evidencia de que sino había estado corriendo al menos había trotado probablemente buscándole y siguiéndole; el de cabello negro cerró los ojos un segundo y se apartó el pelo del rostro antes de encaminarse hacia donde estaba el niño que lentamente, se puso de pie con un gesto leve de sorpresa**

 **-Tai…**

 **-Quise dejarte a solas unos momentos, pero luego escuché el coche en la calle y me preocupé**

 **Confesó haciendo una mueca el hombre para después, ver en dirección de la lápida con gesto tranquilo y meterse una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón por debajo del saco**

 **-Han estado platicando? –inquirió con aire distraído lo que hizo que los ojos del shamán se fuesen hacia aquella tumba por inercia- espero que no te haya hecho incomodar más, solía tener esa tendencia a decir muchas cosas y uno terminaba avergonzándose de sí mismo**

 **Dijo**

 **Yoh parpadeó un par de veces para luego, emitir un grito corto y abrir mucho los ojos colocándose la mano algo abierta cerca de la boca**

 **-Ahhh! Entonces la voz que he estado escuchando en mi cabeza, es la de tu esposa!?**

 **Soltó a lo que el Tao levantó una ceja y compuso un gesto confundido**

 **-De qué hablas? –dijo –Yoh de principio me dijo que si moría, ni se me ocurriera revivirlo porque la vida solo era una, no tendría significado si estaba la seguridad de regresar, bla bla bla –el hombre movió una mano mientras que movía los dedos de forma que parecía imitar una boca que se abría y se cerraba, doblando levemente una pierna como si la descansara- él nunca ha vuelto en espíritu a este mundo ni querría hacerlo… a menos que alguien lo forzara (y aún así creo que no sería posible), no habría forma de que él te hablara…**

 **Yoh compuso un gesto confundido y sorprendido**

 **-Él… dijo eso? –farfulló parpadeando repetidas veces como si no pudiera creer aquello- dijo… que no quería regresar?...**

 **-Si… bueno, a mí tampoco me gustó eso, pero…**

 **Tai veía hacia otro lado haciendo una mueca fastidiada para luego, cambiar su gesto por uno de sorpresa al ver justo delante suyo al chiquillo de cabello castaño con expresión decidida y firme**

 **-Yo si quiero volver! –dijo con tono autoritario, que provocó un tic en el hombre lo cuál se sumó a sus gestos de asombro y sorpresa al tiempo que se inclinaba levemente hacia atrás- si llego a morir… si algo me llega a pasar… quiero que me hagas regresar! Quiero volver a tu lado! –volvió a decir el Asakura apretando los puños para después, respirar profundo y bajar apenas el rostro con gesto serio mientras veía el suelo- yo entiendo… que hay cosas que uno ya no quiere pasar por esta vida… y entiendo un poco del concepto por el cuál mi otro yo no quiso usar esa opción**

 **Respiró profundo y entonces, suavizó la mirada a pesar de que aún continuaba serio**

 **-Jugar a ser dioses… volver a la vida una y otra vez… en algún punto, puede hacer que las personas le pierdan el respeto a su existencia y dejen de vera como algo valioso que deben de esforzarse por cuidar- musitó para luego, sacudir la cabeza y sonreírle con cariño al adulto- sin embargo, no me atrevería a no tomar esa oportunidad sabiendo la gran herida que te estaría haciendo. La vida viene… y se va… pero si puedo seguir a tu lado, si podemos seguir un día más con el otro y que ese dolor solo llegue en el momento en que debe… tú sabes, edad… vejez, todo eso… entonces, porqué abandonarte antes?**

 **Cerró los ojos con cariño ante la mirada sorprendida del adulto, que permaneció de aquella forma unos momentos más para después, cerrar los ojos y asentir**

 **-Por supuesto…**

 **-Bien –Yoh rió quedamente para luego, abrir los ojos con expresión deformet y de susto- espera… si puedes revivirme, verdad? Eso si es posible?**

 **-Sí, claro –suspiró el adulto con calma mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco y observaba el suspiro de alivio del shamán, que se colocaba una mano en el vientre- no es algo que yo pueda hacer precisamente… pero uno de mis hermanos si tiene esa habilidad…**

 **-Uno de tus hermanos? –el Asakura parpadeó un par de veces- tienes hermanos?**

 **-Siete hasta ahora y mi madre ya está esperando el octavo –anunció con calma el chico ante la mirada asustada del menor- y mi hermano mayor tiene muchas habilidades gracias a su espíritu acompañante… creo que ninguno de nosotros, ni siquiera mis padres con sus espíritus elementales tienen semejante poder…**

 **-Espíritus… -musitó nuevamente el chico para después, volver a tensarse- diablos, también eres un shamán!?**

 **Tai cerró los ojos y asintió una vez para luego verse al de los auriculares agitar un brazo bastante molesto**

 **-Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes!?**

 **-Quería que confiaras en mí, si ibas a hacerlo, sin que influyera el hecho de que ambos pertenecíamos al mismo mundo –respondió con sencillez el Tao ante la expresión enojada y de puchero del Asakura**

 **-Pero no fue justo!... eso hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles!**

 **-Pero de todas maneras así te gusté, no? –el oriental entornó los ojos y sonrió un poco más al tiempo que el rostro del niño enrojecía con fuerza y se encogía en sí mismo- después de todo… "quiero volver a tu lado"… eso dijiste, cierto?**

 **El niño cerró con mayor fuerza los ojos y comenzó a soltar humo por las orejas sin saber dónde cubrirse, lo que provocó una suave risa en el mayor que también bajó los párpados y echó levemente la cabeza hacia atrás**

 **-Muy bien entonces… ya veremos que haremos para que la gente no nos vea raro… supongo que tendremos que guardarnos ciertas cosas hasta que seas mayor, por el momento –dijo para después, tenderle la mano al Asakura- entonces… ¿**

 **-Vendrás conmigo a Funbari?**

 **La pregunta salió ligera y casi tímida en el shamán de cabello castaño, tomando por sorpresa al de ojos negros que parpadeó solo un momento para después, asentir y sonreír con suavidad**

 **-Acompáñame para que pueda ponerle llave a mi casa… y sí, después de eso, iré contigo a Funbari si eso deseas**

 **Dijo con un tono de voz suave, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa luminosa del chiquillo que casi mostraba todos los dientes al tiempo que cerraba aún más los ojos y le tomaba la mano con fuerza**

 **-Excelente… porque… no me acabe tu pasta de pescado y me quedé con hambre**

 **Confesó el crio rascándose la nuca lo que hizo que el otro levantara los ojos**

 **-Ya… entonces, tendremos que pasar por la tienda para comprar algo aguado y de ahí, a cocinar… quizá arroz con verduras…**

 **-Guaaa! Más cosas blandas… estos días serán una tortura!**

 **Se quejó Yoh soltando la mano del adulto para adelantarse entre quejidos, dejando al otro algo atrás que se rió muy por lo bajo ante los reclamos del menor**

 **-Pero supongo que tendré que hacerme a la idea…**

 **Un pequeño rubor cubrió las mejillas normalmente pálidas del mayor que emitió un suspiro y luego, observó de reojo la tumba de su amada esposa… y sonrió un poco**

 **-Creo… que tendré que espaciar un poco las visitas a tu memoria- dijo en un tono suave para después, comenzar a andar hacia la salida por donde ya se había ido el menor- pero seguramente eso era lo que querías, no Yoh?**

 **Sin que el Tao lo percibiese, una pequeña risa se perdió en la brisa, que giró y se llevó unas cuantas briznas de hierba con ella**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	11. Otro dia

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 11**

 **"Otro día"**

 **Yoh Asakura ingresó en su casa en Funbari, arrastrando los pies, con los brazos colgando y llevando lánguidamente un maletín marrón en la mano y una vez traspasado el portal y dejando atrás las sandalias de madera, continuó moviéndose entre quejidos, gemidos y sonidos lastimeros hasta llegar a donde estaba el Tao leyendo un periódico sentado frente a una de las mesas ratonas y entonces, se dejó caer delante suyo con el rostro pegado al suelo; el adulto de cabello negro levantó una ceja observando al menor que seguía quejándose aplastado completamente contra el suelo, casi como si lo hubiesen tumbado de un balazo**

 **O bueno! De un golpe en la espalda**

 **El hombre hizo una mueca frunciendo apenas el ceño y bajó el diario para depositarlo en la mesa**

 **-Qué hablamos acerca de ir a la escuela con la camisa abierta?**

 **-No me importa… -se quejó el chico con un tono ahogado al tener cubierto el rostro por el piso- ha sido un día horrible…**

 **-Apenas es el segundo día de escuela, no puedes saber si es horrible todavía- replicó el de ojos negros con calma para luego, ver como el chico seguía en el mismo sitio sin más**

 **-Ya casi se acaba el período de verano y me has obligado a ir…**

 **-Debiste de haberte integrado desde hace dos meses, lo menos que puedes hacer es ir las últimas semanas para ver cómo serán las cosas y darte una idea para cuando empiece el semestre de invierno- suspiró el Tao, apoyándose un poco hacia atrás- y además… ayer hablamos sobre el uniforme…**

 **-Hiciste que no pudiera usar a los fantasmas de la escuela para apoyarme en clases cuando sabes que soy muy tonto para las materias… -seguía quejándose el Asakura desde su posición a lo que el otro rodó los ojos**

 **-Debes de hacer tu propio esfuerzo Yoh, no vas a morirte por eso –replicó este- y deberías estar feliz de que tus compañeros no te conocen de nada, me dijiste que ayer solamente te habló un niño y como te negaste a que veías espíritus, nadie te ha molestado por eso… -Tai cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza un poco con el ceño fruncido- ahora… en lo concerniente a tu camisa…**

 **El de auriculares anaranjados fingió no escuchar y se arrastró como gusano hasta alcanzar el regazo del otro, terminando por hundir el rostro entre las piernas a modo mariposa de este y abrazarle la cintura con fuerza**

 **-Ese niño me está siguiendooooo**

 **Se quejó el crío aún con un tono ahogado, ahora por su posición mientras que el Tao ahora comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello con la mano izquierda mientras que usaba la otra para apoyarse en el piso**

 **-Me vió en el cementerio cuando fui a visitar a tu esposa y a los demás fantasmas y empezó a molestarme –se quejó a lo que el mayor sonrió un poco**

 **-Bueno… es que se ha sorprendido –respondió con calma Tai- es un niño que ve fantasmas?... imagínate el susto que habrá recibido al darse cuenta de eso y además, se ha encontrado a alguien más que puede hacerlo**

 **Dijo despacio lo que finalmente consiguió que el otro alzase el rostro con gesto serio y pensativo, emitiendo un suspiro discreto; los dedos del otro continuaron paseándose por entre los cabellos del menor con lentitud y cariño**

 **-Es la primera vez que encuentras a alguien así, Yoh –el mayor bajó levemente los párpados- no le hagas lo mismo que tú odiabas que te hicieran a ti…**

 **-Hmmm –respondió el chico, abrazándose un poco mejor al adulto que se quedó en silencio mientras que el único sonido provenía del televisor encendido desde el cuál se veían las noticias; finalmente, el Asakura se volteó panza arriba y cerró los ojos, apoyando una mano sobre su vientre mientras que descansaba ante la vista del otro que ahora pasaba una mano por su frente y su flequillo –bueno… a ver qué sucede**

 **-Si… a ver qué…- replicó el Tao para después, fruncir el ceño- y la tarea?**

 **El niño se tensó de golpe y cambió sus gestos por unos algo deformes mientras que le escurrían varias gotitas de sudor por toda la cabeza y el rostro**

 **-Ajá… si te han dejado –el adulto resopló y se cruzó de brazos a lo que el crío se sentó de golpe para que no le viese el rostro- entonces… en lo que preparo la cena lo mejor será que la hagas, de todas maneras nunca ha sido mucha como para que no puedas cumplir con ella…**

 **-Ay… -se quejó momentáneamente el shamán, la verdad era que no quería hacer esa clase de trabajos… qué flojera! –ah! –pensó el chico, creyendo que podría distraer al otro- porqué a fuerza quieres que me cierre la camisa? –inquirió de golpe, con un gesto que pretendía ser molesto- hace calor y hay más chicos que se la abren y van por ahí sin más!**

 **-Sí, pero esos otros chicos no son tú- soltó el mayor como si aquello zanjara el asunto- los chicos que van a tomarse en serio sus estudios, no van con las ropas desarregladas como si fueran unos rebeldes… y tú no lo eres…**

 **-Y cómo sabes eso?**

 **Volvió a quejarse el Asakura, volteando un poco hacia el mayor que resopló con fuerza**

 **-Ese no es motivo para que tenga que cerrarme la camisa…- insistió- me es más cómodo y además, puedo llevar el collar de Matamune a la vista, me siento orgulloso de eso- aseguró- dame un verdadero motivo y entonces lo hago!**

 **-Oh! –el Tao sonrió de forma torcida lo que hizo temblar al niño- así que un verdadero motivo?**

 **Mal. Si había algo que Tai había aprendido de su padre, era a mostrarle a sus parejas justamente dónde estaba el peligro de ir de aquella forma sobre todo si algún chico (o varios, según la paranoia del ainú) les veían con los mismos ojos que ellos; antes de que el otro pudiese decir nada más, le había tomado de un brazo y le había estirado hasta que quedó sentado sobre su regazo dándole la espalda, dejando ver el shamán de los auriculares un verdadero gesto de sorpresa**

 **-Tai?**

 **Yoh no entendía de dónde iba aquello y frunció levemente el ceño, volteando un poco el rostro; y ahora qué era lo que se estaba tramando ese tipo como para pillarle de esa manera? Vale que quería distraerle del asunto de las tareas, pero…**

 **-Esto tiene que ver con el uniforme? –dijo el chico- no veo de dón… Tai!**

 **Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto con sorpresa y su cuerpo tembló en una agitación al momento en que percibió como las manos grandes y experimentadas del adulto se colaban por debajo de sus brazos y sostenían los bordes abiertos de la camisa hasta estirarlos y dejar al descubierto ambos pezones; a pesar de que era un chico y el estar con el pecho descubierto no era la gran cosa, entendió de inmediato la connotación que le daba el adulto especialmente cuando al siguiente segundo sus dedos buscaron rápidamente la carne del chico y comenzaron a presionarlos y a estirarlos suavemente**

 **Antes de siquiera pensar en cualquier otra cosa o moverse para retirarlo, el Asakura se encontró gimiendo suavemente ante los toques del hombre que con calma y habilidad le giraba los pezones y luego, volvía a acariciar las puntas con las yemas de los dedos**

 **-Ah… ah… hmmm….**

 **-Un niño bonito como tú puede atraer bastante la imaginación de cualquier compañero mal pensado –susurró el adulto con calma, sonriendo un poco al ver el rubor que aparecía en la nariz del chico y la forma en que abría un poco más la boca para respirar de forma más amplia, temblando ante sus toques y observándole de reojo con la mirada levemente velada- no todos los muchachos de tu edad son inocentes…**

 **-Tampoco… es como que todos… sean unos pervertidos**

 **El Asakura sonrió algo divertido para después, dejar salir una de sus risas características, cerrando los ojos lo que provocó un suspiro en el adulto que cerró los propios para después alzar una mano para tomar de la barbilla al chico y virarle un poco para besarle con suavidad, gesto que fue correspondido por el otro que se giró solo un poco; el de cabello negro descendió su otra mano hasta acariciar cariñosamente el vientre expuesto del shamán, que le vió algo preocupado**

 **-No vas a continuar?**

 **-Te dije que tenías tarea que hacer mientras te preparaba la comida- dijo con simpleza el Tao encogiéndose de hombros lo que tensó al chiquillo que emitió un chillido de horror- de todas maneras creo ya has entendido el punto…**

 **-No, no lo he hecho, en verdad que no! –exclamó el de cabello castaño con los ojos muy abiertos, alzándose sobre sus rodillas completamente girado hacia el mayor al tiempo que le tomaba de las manos para que volviese a agarrarle el pecho, lo que hizo que el otro le viese perplejo y con un tic en un ojo- todavía no lo capto, creo que te ha faltado… algo más, no se te ocurre otra manera mala, muy mala en la que mis compañeros podrían estarme acosando?**

 **Decía el chico con un tono evidentemente desesperado ante una expresión que no variaba en el adulto**

 **-Tú… lo que quieres es no hacer la tarea…- dijo Tai despacio mientras que al niño se le perdían los ojos en una sombra negra y azul sobre los ojos y la mueca de una sonrisa de poker**

 **-No… no es… eso…**

 **-Hum –el de mayor estatura bajó los párpados para enfatizar su mirada incrédula pero al siguiente instante había tirado del menor hasta acostarle de espaldas en el suelo y sin aviso, empezar a lamer uno de los pezones de este y a succionarlo, lo que provocó que quien estaba debajo suyo comenzase a gemir suavemente y a mover las piernas ante los escalofríos que lo recorrían- si insistes tanto…**

 **-Ahhh… si… eso… está mucho mejor…- rió el chico de los auriculares, cerrando un ojo y viendo con el otro a su pareja que mordió con cuidado la piel del menor lo que hizo que este se arqueara suavemente**

 **-Pero aún harás tu tarea al rato…**

 **-Argh… no es justo!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **No había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que el chico comenzara a ir a la escuela y de poco en poco, empezase a habituarse a las cosas que se le pedían y a esforzarse en las clases que le imponían**

 **Tal y como Tai se lo había insinuado, el hacer una diferencia en su comportamiento con aquel niño que le seguía le había sentado de maravillas puesto que ahora tenía un nuevo amigo y que esta vez, no se trataba de un shamán; y además, finalmente se había hecho de un poderoso espíritu acompañante que lo seguía a todas partes y que para variar, no se llevaba mal con su pareja y ni siquiera se había mostrado sorprendido al saber de una relación entre un menor y un adulto**

 **-En mi época, esas cosas eran bastante comunes –había comentado el samurái con calma ante la sorpresa de Manta Oyamada e Yoh Asakura, que tenían los ojos abiertos como platos- a veces los padres vendían a los hijos a sus señores o a personas de dinero para sobrevivir o les casaban por el mismo motivo o para hacer alianzas fuertes entre familias…**

 **-Alianzas fuertes…**

 **Repitió Yoh en aquella ocasión para después bajar la cabeza con gesto serio y pensativo. La verdad era que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza lo que su familia diría especialmente tratándose de un clan formado por shamanes muy poderosos e importantes en Japón… pero según tenía entendido, la dinastía Tao a la que representaba el propio Tai también era de mucho peso en China; quizá… si hacía la sugerencia de que aquello sería conveniente, los suyos aceptarían el cancelar su compromiso con Anna y accederían a crear uno nuevo con aquel hombre?**

 **No estaba muy seguro de ello…**

 **-En todo caso… últimamente has tenido que hacer muchísimas cosas Yoh –suspiró el niño rubio que ahora le acompañaba al tiempo que agitaba un abanico para darse aire fresco- aunque cuando te conocí no te me figurabas a alguien muy responsable… y bueno, no es como que te vaya muy bien en las tareas, pero las haces todas…**

 **-Eso es porque Tai me obliga y si no, no hay cena- respondió con ojos llorosos el Asakura, haciendo reír a su amigo**

 **-Sí, bueno –volvió a reir el Oyamada de buena gana- supongo que el estar con él te ha hecho responsable en cierta manera, después de todo… se trata de un adulto… -de repente el gesto del niño se volvió sombrío- y sigo pensando que eso no está nada bien y que está abusando de ti…**

 **-Claro que no-resopló el de auriculares cruzándose de brazos con gesto incómodo- no hemos vuelto a tener sexo de forma apropiada desde la primera vez, creo que tiene miedo… pero al menos todavía nos besamos y pues… no digo que no me toca…**

 **-Con eso me refiero a que abusa, un adulto no debería de tocar de esa manera a un menor!**

 **Chilló el rubio en deformet mientras que se agitaba de lado pero su mejor amigo le ignoró y se recargó hacia atrás en la banca del parque donde se habían sentado a descansar, entrelazándose las manos en la nuca conforme su amigo respiraba agitado**

 **-Bueno, no importa –suspiró Yoh bajando los párpados- tampoco es como que tenga nada de malo…**

 **-Sí, sí lo tiene**

 **Replicó el más bajito dejando caer un poco la cabeza hacia delante para después, verle de lado**

 **-Entonces… dices que te has puesto a entrenar con esa persona por el asunto del torneo que me comentabas?**

 **-Así es –dijo el Asakura con tono de voz calmado y un gesto serio- la verdad es que no me gusta para nada entrenar… no digo que Tai sea demasiado duro pero si es bastante estricto y dice que solo lo hace porque no quiere que me rompan la cara en mi primer encuentro –sonrió cerrando los ojos apenado mientras que giraba un poco el rostro hacia su amigo- verás… Tai… tiene un algo como que puede saber cosas del futuro…**

 **-En verdad? –inquirió el rubio algo sorprendido a lo que su amigo respondió con una risa aguda y corta**

 **-Algo así –asintió el chico para luego, rascarse la cabeza sin abrir los ojos- al parecer dentro de poco tendré que enfrentarme a un niño bastante fuerte y me dice que prefiere que lo venza de una sola a que me pase algo y luego tener que ir al hospital para verme lastimado –suspiró- al parecer si me va a dejar bastante malherido…**

 **-No, pues si él sabe eso lo mejor es que le hagas caso y te esmeres en hacerte fuerte- dijo Manta viendo con preocupación a su amigo y al fantasma que flotaba al lado de este- si yo también supiera que te van a lastimar, haría todo lo posible por que no sucediera…**

 **Yoh volvió a reír con ganas ante las palabras de su ahora mejor amigo humano.**

 **La verdad es que mucho de los entrenamientos del Tao no los entendía… había aprendido mucho de artes marciales, no iba a negarlo y sobre el poder del oversoul, así como a aprovechar mejor las fuerzas de Amidamaru aunque el espíritu aún tenía mucho que crecer y el hombre aseguraba que ello no vendría de la noche a la mañana, pero que si seguía escuchándole y haciéndole caso, sería mucho más poderoso de lo que se suponía que fuese en el mismo tiempo sin su ayuda; no negaba que muy probablemente el mayor tenía razón y que aún podía sacarle mucho provecho a sus fusiones con el guerrero antiguo pero…**

 **Él de todas maneras se esforzaba por desaparecer de vez en vez y largarse al cementerio a visitar a quien ya consideraba un silente amigo y en otras ocasiones, con Manta a sabiendas de que de todas maneras, el amor que le tenía el adulto impedía que le regañase con mayor firmeza, logrando que se sintiera algo culpable al entender que estaba abusando de ello**

 **Pero aún así…**

 **-Yo creo que exagera…- se rió el Asakura moviendo una mano para restarle importancia. Después de todo, qué podía pasar?**

 **…**

 **-No estaba exagerando!**

 **Yoh tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el impacto de haberse visto derrotado por aquel chiquillo que encima, llevaba el mismo apellido que el de su "novio" y se había burlado todo el tiempo de él y sus fuerzas; sin embargo al siguiente momento emitió un quejido y se aferró con fuerza el brazo herido a lo que su mejor amigo le observó con gesto reprensivo**

 **-No te muevas así, que casi pierdes el brazo entero!**

 **-Lo lamento**

 **Se rió levemente el Asakura con gesto de pena para después, dejar caer la cabeza sobre la almohada y observar el techo con gesto compungido; no lo entendía, todos los entrenamientos de Tai indicaban que de hecho, debería ser mucho más fuerte que el otro shamán que lo había confrontado. Entonces, por qué?... por qué había derrotado de una manera tan sencilla y cuando estaba seguro de que entre él y el chico de ojos dorados había una notoria diferencia de poder?**

 **-Te confiaste, Yoh**

 **La voz de Manta Oyamada aunque no era acusatoria si lo confrontaba lo suficiente como para provocarle encogerse en el colchón y cubrirse un poco la nariz con la sábana**

 **-Pero…**

 **-El joven Manta tiene razón, amo Yoh –la voz del samurái era un poco más dura que la del rubio y observaba serio al menor que ahora, no podía cubrir la culpa y la vergüenza de sus ojos- se ha confiado en las fuerzas que ahora tiene y por eso, ese muchacho ha podido atravesar sus defensas y herirle –el hombre cerró los ojos mientras que el shamán se sentaba con dificultades y agachaba la mirada apenado**

 **-Lo lamento Amidamaru…**

 **-Pudo haber perdido la vida… solo quiero que entienda eso- dijo el espectro viéndole con preocupación- me di cuenta desde un inicio, que en estos momentos tengo un poder mucho mayor al de ese general chino- aseguró a lo que el menor abrió mucho los ojos y le vió**

 **-En verdad… sientes eso?**

 **-Así es- aseguró el guerrero sonriendo levemente como si tratase de no hacerlo- pero no importa de qué tan excelente calidad esté hecha un espada, si quien la maneja no es capaz de utilizarla adecuadamente- dijo con suavidad**

 **-Si… creo que tienes razón- el Asakura se rascó la nuca con un pequeño rubor, viendo muy apenas a su espíritu acompañante- lo siento mucho, Amidamaru**

 **-No lo lamente, amo –pidió el hombre con un gesto enternecido, acercándose un poco más- solo quiero que se tome esto con mayor seriedad, no quiero que algo malo le suceda porque se ha tomado algo como esto a la ligera… yo sé que usted es muy fuerte y sé que puede con ese tal Ren Tao –asintió una vez para después, observarle con mayor seguridad y ánimo- en la siguiente batalla, tenga por seguro que nosotros venceremos**

 **-Ujum –el de cabello castaño asintió una vez y el Oyamada sonrió con calma y suavidad, viendo aquella escena**

 **-Claro que van a vencer… no tienen de otra manera y esta vez, Yoh estará mucho más atento**

 **-WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Manta gritó con fuerza al observar a un hombre vestido con una camisa de manga larga blanca, un chaleco azul profundo, unos pantalones negros y un pañuelo enfundado alrededor de su cuello; este se colocaba unos dedos en la barbilla y se sostenía el codo con la otra mano, viendo con interés y un gesto de travieso regaño al shamán en la cama, que cerró los ojos nuevamente apenado y rió muy apenas**

 **-Joven Yoh… qué pasó? –dijo aquel ser viendo al Asakura que emitió un gemido- se supone que usted es mucho más poderoso que ese jovencito…**

 **-Y QUIÉN ERES TÚ!? –gritó el Oyamda observando al recién aparecido fantasma rubio de ojos azules que le vió de lado con gesto de sorpresa**

 **-Oh… hallâ –saludó el fantasma alzando la mano con la que se había estado agarrando la barbilla, solo parpadeando una vez**

 **-Qué tal? –replicó el niño bajito con una sonrisa lánguida cerrando los ojos para después, volver a alterarse- nada de hola, quién eres tú!?**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento! Ha sido mi culpa- se disculpó rápidamente el Asakura moviendo sus dos manos planas hacia delante para tratar de calmar al niño, poniendo un gesto preocupado- es el espíritu acompañante de mi nov… de Tai- el chico se ruborizó levemente provocando las risas del espíritu recién llegado- Eriksson Alper…**

 **-Es un placer, joven Manta –dijo aquel fantasma con un marcado acento europeo, colocándose una mano cruzada sobre el pecho para después, inclinarse perceptiblemente hacia el otro de forma caballerosa a lo que el rubio dio un respingo y se inclinó de igual manera, colocándose una mano en la nuca**

 **-El placer es mío… lamento haberle gritado**

 **Dijo apenado provocando una risa corta en aquel personaje**

 **-A qué se debe que hayas venido, Alper? –inquirió el samurái con una sonrisa tranquila, lo que indicaba que este ya estaba acostumbrado a aquella presencia; el hombre rubio le devolvió la sonrisa al guerrero para después, virarse hacia el shamán de los auriculares que ahora tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo y veía con gesto neutro y casi inocente al recién llegado**

 **-Traigo un mensaje del joven amo Tai, para el joven amo Yoh por supuesto- anunció con calma el hombre para después, carraspear un poco con un puño delante de su boca, provocando una pequeña tensión en el niño sobre la cama- dice que no se preocupe demasiado por lo que ha pasado hoy –le observó aún con su suave sonrisa- que en la siguiente batalla, usted vencerá**

 **Aseguró a lo que los ojos del niño se iluminaron**

 **-En verdad?**

 **-Claro que si…**

 **-Eso es muy bueno- suspiró aliviado el chico para después, tensarse un poco y ver con unas cuantas rayas azules al fantasma- entonces… Alper…**

 **-Digame?**

 **-Tai… se enteró de lo que ha pasado hoy? –musitó con vergüenza aunque era obvio que si su espíritu acompañante estaba ahí con aquel mensaje, ya lo sabía todo; la expresión del fallecido cambió por una seria y severa al tiempo que sus ojos celestes se clavaban en el menor**

 **-Ah, si… ya lo sabe, joven señorito- anunció con tono firme y serio, provocando un gemido en el Asakura- y espera que, aunque le ha dado las buenas nuevas de su victoria no vuelva a confiarse y de todas maneras, dé lo mejor de sí en sus batallas por venir- dijo- después de todo, la batalla entre shamanes es algo muy importante para usted, no es así?**

 **-Si… claro**

 **El chico se rascó la mejilla con un dedo a lo que el otro se colocó las manos en la espalda y movió la cabeza afirmativamente; Manta solo le veía con algo de sorpresa y quizá, curiosidad**

 **-Porqué te llama "señorito"? –inquirió finalmente lo que hizo que el fantasma flotante le viese con suavidad, provocando una pequeña risa de parte de Yoh**

 **-Es costumbre de la familia Tao, si mal no recuerdo- dijo el shaman cerrando los ojos con algo de diversión- a todos los jóvenes en esa dinastía o al menos, a aquellos que van de línea sucesoria se les dice de esa manera…**

 **-Oh… entonces, que te lo diga a ti…**

 **-Es por mi relación con su verdadero amo- explicó bastante apenado sin abrir los ojos- si mal no recuerdo, Alper fué el espíritu protector de su bisabuelo hasta que Tai nació y entonces, decidió que en memoria del antiguo cabeza de su dinastía ahora protegería al que le seguía ya que no había podido hacerlo con el anterior… aunque no sé por qué- confesó buscando con la mirada al espíritu, que sonrió muy apenas con una expresión nostálgica**

 **-Ching… no me necesitaba desde hacía mucho –musitó el fantasma rubio con una mirada parecida al amor- y ni su hija ni su nieto necesitaban de mí, ellos ya tenían sus propios guardianes… per cuando nació el joven maestro, me pareció que era una excelente oportunidad para finalmente, hacer algo por uno de los suyos hasta el día en que pueda recogerle**

 **Dijo por lo bajo**

 **Los dos jóvenes se le quedaron observando al espíritu hasta que este, cerró los ojos y le sonrió luminosamente al Asakura**

 **-No es nada de lo que deba de preocuparse, toda mi vida protegeré al amo Tai- aseguró asintiendo una vez- no lo voy a abandonar ni a él ni a usted, se lo aseguro- volvió a inclinarse respetuosamente- oh!... debo informarle que el amo ha dejado temporalmente la pension Asakura para arreglar unos asuntos en sus oficinas… pero espera regresar en un par de días- informó- me dijo que podía esperarle… o alcanzarle en su trabajo cuando quiera, aunque el sillón no es muy cómodo…**

 **-Entiendo… -Yoh cerró los ojos unos segundos para después, ver con calma al espíritu- entonces lo esperaré en Funbari… te agradezco mucho por la ayuda y el mensaje, Alper…**

 **-Ha sido un placer, joven amo- aseguró aquel hombre para luego, inclinarse en dirección de Manta- joven…**

 **Se despidió para al siguiente momento, desvanecerse suavemente en el aire dejando al pequeño grupo sumido en el silencio de la habitación del hospital**

 **-Bueno… creo que ya deberías de descansar- dijo el Oyamada sonriéndole un poco a su amigo, que asintió- si lo que dijo ese fantasma es verdad, entonces…**

 **-Sí… Ren Tao vendrá a buscarme para terminar lo que empezó- sentenció el Asakura acomodándose mejor en la cama y dejando salir un suspiro de cansancio- eso significa que debo de prepararme para cuando eso suceda…**

 **-Si…**

 **Los ojos castaños del shamán se movieron hasta dar con la ventana que daba al exterior y suspiró; aunque aún no conocía a la familia de su pareja, por el solo apellido ahora comenzaba a sospechar que quizá, ese chico de apellido Tao probablemente tuviese que ver algo con él. De hecho, se parecían bastante y ambos hablaban de su dinastía como algo importante… si la antigua pareja de Tai era un él… y el propio Tai le decía que pertenecían a universos totalmente distintos…**

 **Emitió un gemido y se cubrió mejor con la sábana, sintiéndose bastante cansado sin percatarse de como Manta y Amidamaru se daban una mirada cómplice y el más bajito bajaba el interruptor de la luz de la habitación para dejarla a oscuras y le susurraba una despedida al guerrero samurái**

 **No tenía de qué preocuparse**

 **Si Tai le había dicho que todo estaría bien, entonces, todo estaría bien. No había de qué angustiarse y las cosas irían tomando su ritmo así como se iba acercando cada vez más y más el torneo de shamanes; todo saldría bien al final, siempre había creído en ello y hasta ahora, esa premisa no le había fallado**

 **Verdad?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	12. Saltar a ciegas

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 12**

 **"Saltar a ciegas"**

 **-Tai, vamos a casarnos ahora mismo!**

 **El hombre aludido dio un salto enorme al escuchar aquella voz y se viró solo a tiempo para ver como el shamán entraba corriendo en su oficina y se dejaba ir hacia delante con las manos sobre las rodillas para después, caer hacia delante con sus ojos dando vueltas; un poco más atrás Manta Oyamada respiraba tan agitado como su amigo y terminaba caído en el suelo por la debilidad que sentía pero sin embargo, tuvo la fuerza suficiente para ver con molestia a su amigo y gritar**

 **-YOH, ERES UN IDIOTA!**

 **Detrás de ellos llegó corriendo una mujer de cabello pelirrojo casi anaranjado usando un vestido corto y escotado, con expresión de mal humor y respirando también de forma agitada, apoyando una mano en el marco de la puerta**

 **-Lo… lo lamento –dijo esta dándole una mirada a los chicos con gesto serio para después, ver a su jefe que movió una mano para tranquilizarla- simplemente se metieron así…**

 **-Es mi novia –comentó el adulto con calma y su eterno gesto neutro a lo que la mujer se colocó una mano en la cadera y dejó salir aire**

 **-Ya veo… así que este es el famoso Yoh –observó al niño que se recuperaba en el suelo y levantaba la mirada hacia esta**

 **-Famoso?**

 **-Ujum –la fémina asintió un par de veces- Tai siempre está hablando de ti… -el hombre un poco más allá no dijo nada pero un leve tono rojizo cubrió la parte superior de la nariz de este, siendo observado por el niño en el suelo**

 **Este compuso un gesto conmovido por unos segundos pero entonces, sacudió la cabeza rápidamente hacia los lados y volvió a ponerse de pie para llegar hasta el hombre y le sostuvo de las solapas del saco para estirarle contra él y acercarle el rostro al suyo provocando que el de cabello negro abriese mucho los ojos**

 **-Casémonos… AHORA!**

 **El Tao no sabía que decir, especialmente por la expresión desesperada y casi maníaca del chiquillo que parecía pálido como nadie que hubiese visto antes, pero además de eso estaba el hecho de que parecía cubierto de ramitas y hojas por todas partes y bastante sucio, aparte de…**

 **-Estás sangrando**

 **Tai frunció el ceño suavemente y tomó uno de los brazos del Asakura que empezaba a gotear sangre por entre los vendajes que ya tenía colocados, provocando que el niño cerrase un ojo y empezase a soltar un "ouch, ouch, ouch" al serle extendido aquel miembro; la mujer que trabajaba en aquel sitio emitió un gemido cansado y le alcanzó una toalla a su jefe que asintió una vez para después, apretar con esta el brazo herido**

 **-No lo muevas –ordenó con suavidad, observando un asentimiento por parte del chico que terminó sentado en una de sus piernas sin decir más y se veía agotado- ahora… si pudieras explicarme para empezar, qué te ha pasado y luego, cómo llegaste aquí…**

 **-La última vez que fui a tu casa estaba la dirección de tu oficina sobre una de las mesas**

 **Se explicó el Asakura algo apenado para que luego se viese al Oyamada acercarse un poco y de ahí, volverse a sentar en el suelo alfombrado cerca de los otros dos**

 **-Aja… y todo esto? –el Tao frunció el ceño observando las ropas desarregladas y sucias del chico que dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante con gesto derrotista y algo temeroso- dónde está Amidamaru?**

 **-Yoh le ha dejado, gritándole que lo rescataríamos pronto –respondió el niño rubio desde el suelo, dándole una mirada dura a su amigo que dejó caer gruesas lágrimas en forma de cascada desde sus ojos- y al tiempo que lo hacía, se tiró desde la ventana de su cuarto… ha tenido suerte de que hubiera un árbol y unos arbustos muy gruesos debajo o se habría matado- gruñó el niño lo que hizo que el adulto abriese aún más sus ojos y luego, viese con expresión de regaño al menor en su regazo que continuaba con el brazo herido lánguido, sostenido por su pareja**

 **-Lo lamento…**

 **-Esta es la segunda vez… -soltó el Tao con un tono bajo y grave para indicarle al chico que no se encontraba feliz- la primera todavía es un poco más comprensible, ya que estabas arreglando el techo… pero que tú mismo saltes desde un segundo piso y además, hayas dejado atrás a Amidamaru?**

 **-Es que no lo entiendes… me asusté mucho! –gimió el de auriculares anaranjados sniffeando un poco con expresión de pánico- sino huía en ese momento… entonces ella…!**

 **-Ella? –Tai le observó confundido- quién "ella"?**

 **-Es verdad… -Yoh abrió mucho los ojos para después con expresión molesta apuntar con un dedo de su brazo herido al rostro de su novio- por qué no me dijiste que Anna iba a ir al hospital!? Si se suponía que tu ya sabías el futuro y lo que pasaría! –al siguiente segundo, dejó salir un gemido y se encogió aferrándose el brazo herido y cerrando los ojos a lo que el mayor entornó los suyos y se lo volvió a tomar para apretarle con la toalla, conforme la sangre volvía a brotar**

 **-Te dije que no lo movieras!**

 **Regañó el adulto con un tono de voz más alto para luego, recibir una mirada herida y molesta de su novio**

 **-Entonces… Anna, eh? –frunció el ceño pensativo- es… Anna Kyouyama, la sacerdotisa, cierto?**

 **-Si ya conocías a otro Yoh, cómo es que no sabías de ella? –inquirió acusador el shamán de menor edad, viendo serio y aún irritado al otro que dio un nuevo apretón con la toalla y observó la herida; cerca suyo, la mujer que trabajaba para él y con gesto resignado, le tendía abierta la caja de primeros auxilios al de traje negro que dejó salir un resoplido para tomar un spray**

 **-Porque yo conocí a mi esposa cuando apenas éramos unos niños pequeños- explicó paciente a pesar de su molestia, retirando la toalla para empezar a rociar algo de líquido sobre los vendajes y heridas, haciendo que el otro se quejase- de hecho, el día que Yoh vino a vivir conmigo, apenas iba a conocer a su prometida…**

 **-Te refieres… a que ni siquiera llegó a verla? –inquirió el niño con algo de sorpresa, para luego cerrar un ojo conforme el otro le iba retirando los vendajes sucios- entonces?... la familia Asakura?... Matamune…?**

 **-Yoh siempre extrañó al gato… pero no le volvió a ver- respondió Tai con calma y viéndose un poco menos molesto, tomando una gasa de la caja que sostenía la mujer para empezar a limpiar el brazo del chico que se quejó un poco más pero igual intentaba resistir- acerca de la chica, no, mi esposa nunca la conoció… solo sabía que le iban a comprometer y ya… nunca más supimos al respecto y dado que él se vino a vivir a mi universo, no tuvimos problemas de lidiar con su familia… e incluso, aunque hubieran querido hacer algo no hubieran podido ya que nos habíamos casado con una bendición sagrada… eres shamán, ya sabes que…**

 **-Si una unión es bendecida por un ser divino, los shamanes no pueden separar bajo el riesgo de una maldición y el deshonor- replicó el niño con un tono de voz bajo y un gesto neutro, bajando los párpados- entonces… tus suegros… nadie de ellos supo nada ni intervino…?**

 **-No. La única vez que vi a mis suegros fue durante el funeral de mi esposa porque obviamente no podía no avisarles de la muerte de su hijo… y si te puedo decir, que no estaban nada felices**

 **Musitó**

 **El recuerdo casi en eco de los gritos de aquella mujer, las palabras reprensivas de Yohmei y la bofetada que había recibido casi se sentían recientes, percibiendo el calor en su mejilla en la zona del golpe y escuchando aquellas voces en contra suya y lo que había provocado para su universo, al haberles quitando la única muralla que tenían contra Hao Asakura**

 **-Pero en todo caso… como te digo, no podían hacer nada al respecto y pues, Yoh nunca se encontró con Anna- musitó- aunque él también llegó al hospital y por la misma batalla contra Ren Tao, al no haberse ni siquiera amistado con la niña, esta no fue a buscarle a Tokyo y nunca hubieran podido encontrarle por medios espirituales al vivir en un universo aparte- contó- solo nos movíamos a ese lugar para ir a clase o para las batallas de Yoh, pero fuera de ello, muchas cosas que debieron de haber sucedido no ocurrieron –suspiró y le vió con gesto neutro- yo no sabía que tu prometida te iría a buscar, de haberlo sabido te hubiera advertido desde antes…**

 **-Ya veo –suspiró el niño apoyando su mano libre en la pierna donde estaba sentado entre las propias mientras que el hombre empezaba a colocarle un vendaje nuevo en el brazo- lo siento…**

 **-No importa… pero eso no justifica el que te hayas arrojado de un segundo piso- frunció el ceño y terminó de amarrar el vendaje, observando severo a su pareja- además, has dejado atrás al pobre de Amidamaru y en manos de una sacerdotisa que ya debes de saber, es bastante poderosa y no lo va a soltar hasta que regreses- dijo lo que provocó que el niño se encogiese más- le debes unas grandes, grandes disculpas a tu espíritu acompañante… y si decide abandonarte, debes de respetar su decisión porque lo que has hecho, ha sido algo grave…**

 **-Lo sé… no… no pensé –dijo cada vez más avergonzado el chico a lo que su pareja se cruzó de brazos y dejó salir un suspiro profundo- me asuste demasiado…**

 **-Pues solo por la cara de esa niña y como te habló, yo también me habría asustado- se rió débilmente el pequeño Manta, recibiendo una mirada de gratitud por parte de su amigo- entonces… ahora qué haremos? Seguro que te va a encontrar…**

 **-No, no puede –esta vez la que habló fue la mujer pelirroja de grandes curvas y una sonrisa suave pero segura- este edificio está protegido por varios de los pergaminos y símbolos de la familia Tao y deidades del norte de Japón… no es tan fácil que sean rotas…**

 **-Debo decirlo, mi familia cuenta con muchas protecciones impresionantes… aunque los Asakura siempre suelen hacernos menos, pero no nos va tan mal- asintió el adulto observando de reojo a la mujer- además, contamos con un espíritu muy poderoso de nuestro lado que suele protegernos. No serás fácil de localizar dentro de este lugar, Yoh…**

 **-Eso es bueno- el niño trató de reír pero su voz salió lánguida- entonces…**

 **-Entonces, buscaré ayuda y recobraremos a tu samurái- dijo con firmeza el de cabello negro a lo que el chico le sonrió débilmente- acerca del otro asunto…- un tic brotó en una de las cejas del Tao que hizo una mueca de línea larga con la boca, levemente curvada en los extremos- qué es eso de "casémonos"?**

 **Un fuerte rubor apareció en las mejillas del Asakura que al siguiente momento componía un gesto avergonzado y casi humillado lo que hizo tensar de golpe al de ojos negros, que percibió algo pesado dentro suyo; no era eso lo que quería, no buscaba de ninguna manera el hacer sentir mal al niño pero aquella petición le había movido bastante el suelo, especialmente por la situación en la que se encontraban y el hecho de que ya antes se había casado… pero mucho más joven**

 **Tai levantó una mano y acarició el rostro del chico, que bajó la mirada sin atreverse a verle a los ojos**

 **-No me he molestado ni me estoy burlando**

 **Dijo despacio, pasando sus dedos por la piel de la mejilla y la sien izquierda del Asakura que finalmente alzó la mirada para verle, sintiendo como el adulto entremetía los dedos por su fleco**

 **-Me encantaría… casarme contigo- musitó sonriendo levemente lo que aumentó el rubor del niño en su regazo; el hombre se inclinó o suficiente para unir sus labios a los de su pareja, que sorprendido pero un poco más tranquilo le devolvió aquella muestra de amor cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquello**

 **Manta Oyamada desde su posición dejó salir una risa nerviosa y se puso de pie para retirarse al exterior de la oficina**

 **-Si… yo, humm…**

 **Comenzó a farfullar con torpeza para luego, sentir que chocaba con las largas piernas de la mujer de vestido rojo que le dirigió una corta sonrisa**

 **-Vamos. Te prepararé una bebida, no creo que tomes café… y yo también encuentro esto incómodo**

 **Soltó aquella rodando los ojos para luego, guiar al chico rubio detrás de ella que dio un último vistazo a la pareja y sonriendo levemente pensando en lo afortunado que era su amigo a final de cuentas, salió detrás de la mayor**

 **Por su parte los otros dos que seguían en el interior de la habitación se tocaban el rostro y al terminar de besarse, apoyaban la frente el uno contra el otro**

 **-Se supone que yo sea quien te pida en matrimonio, sabes?**

 **Tai rió por lo bajo provocando una risa ligera por parte del niño de cabello castaño, que suspiró fuertemente**

 **-No tiene nada de malo… para variar, es bueno que sea yo quien te lo pida, no crees? –cerró los ojos y volvió a reír lo que hizo que el adulto rodase los ojos; al poco tiempo, la expresión del niño se volvió preocupada y se abrazó con algo de pena al cuello y los hombros del adulto- si regreso ahora a Funbari… ella estará ahí esperando, sabe que no voy a dejar a Amidamaru… y además, todas mis cosas se encuentran en la pensión…**

 **-Ya veremos en su momento…**

 **Suspiró el Tao con pesadez, abrazando la cintura del chico y acariciándola despacio**

 **-En verdad… no es posible que…?**

 **-Quieres que regrese a Funbari con ella? –Yoh se vió alarmado- está loca! Si algo no le gusta, te suelta una bofetada que no la cuentas y es muy mandona y fría… no la conocí demasiado tiempo pero te aseguro, que no quiero investigar más –el chico cerró los ojos emitiendo un gemido- las mujeres Asakura son absolutas, aunque dicen que estamos basados en un patriarcado, yo no me la creo… mi abuela y mi madre siempre estuvieron hechas para gobernar la casa aunque pareciera lo contrario y Anna está cortada por la misma tela, mi abuela fue quien la entrenó**

 **Aseguró**

 **-Mira… sé que… quizás Anna no sea mala (en el fondo… muy en el fondo) y quizás en un principio y hasta me gustó porque se veía linda… pero no me veo toda la vida haciendo lo que ella quiera y perder mucho de lo que soy… yo… yo solo quiero…**

 **Su mirada pareció angustiada y seria a la vez**

 **-Tú quieres tener una vida tranquila y en paz- suspiró el Tao despacio a lo que el niño rió a desgana- una dónde no tengas que preocuparte de nada…**

 **-No me sorprende que sepas eso, ya debería de acostumbrarme- dijo con un tono lánguido el niño para luego, sentir como el otro le acariciaba la cabeza**

 **-Tranquilo… sigo pensando en que para tener esa vida, tienes que esforzarte aunque sea un poco y terminar con tu educación básica- el hombre frunció levemente el ceño provocando que el otro chico se tensase de golpe**

 **-Tai! Pero a tu otra esposa le dijiste diferente!**

 **-Son diferentes chicos, no voy a tratarlos como si fueran una calca del otro- dijo con firmeza el adulto- además, Yoh terminó la primaria y de ahí en delante, él mismo tomó la decisión de estar en casa y aprender cosas con mi madre para encargarse y después, él solo fue el que tomó la decisión de seguir estudiando- le observó con vehemencia a lo que el chico dejó ver un puchero- a ti al parecer, tengo que llevarte para que no dejes de lado las cosas importantes**

 **Sonrió muy levemente de lado sin que su pareja cambiase el gesto**

 **-En todo caso… acerca de que volvieras a Funbari a confrontar a la joven Anna…**

 **-Hmm… entiendo… -Yoh cerró los ojos y dejó caer la cabeza hacia delante- no quería ser una molestia y tienes razón, es demasiado repentino…**

 **-Nunca dije que fueras una molestia ni me oirás decirlo jamás- cortó el de cabello negro frunciendo el ceño- solo… creo que va a necesitar que le expliquemos la situación… y para que veas que sí tomo en cuenta tus deseos, no irás a Funbari por ahora…**

 **-En verdad? –el chico le observó emocionado para después, hacer una mueca- pero… Amidamaru…**

 **-Ya nos encargaremos de él. Hay algunos asuntos que es importante que sucedan y por los que pases, así que tendrás que seguir algunas indicaciones mías sobre sitios a dónde ir a veces- empezó a pensar el más alto ante la mirada confundida del niño- pero por lo pronto, supongo que tendremos que ajustarnos a lo que hay. Esta noche iremos a mi hogar en Inagi y luego, iremos a la casa de mis padres para arreglar esto de nuestro matrimonio… quizás nos tomemos unos días pero tengo fe en que Amidamaru sabrá esperar hasta que regreses**

 **Aseguró para luego poner un gesto serio**

 **-Aunque después de cómo lo dejaste…**

 **-Ya seeeee…. Le debo una disculpa gigantesca- lloriqueó el shamán apoyándose en el pecho de su pareja que comenzó a acariciarle la espalda- nunca, nunca lo volveré a hacer, no le dejaré atrás jamás**

 **-Más vale, porque se supone que en base a esa confianza se construye el vínculo entre ustedes dos- respondió su novio bajando un poco los párpados- Amidamaru en verdad confía en ti… lo justo, es que le demuestres que no ha sido un horror el que te haya jurado su lealtad y honor a ti. Después de todo, para un samurái eso es algo muy importante y ahora, tú eres su amo desde su punto de vista, aunque también sea un amigo para ti… recuerda que en su mente, él creció con ideas distintas por lo que muy probablemente, el quedarse atrás no solo lo considere como que era parte de su deber para salvarte… sino que además, le haga pensar que no era realmente de utilidad y que eso es lo mejor que podía hacer**

 **-Hmmmm**

 **Yoh gimió abrazándose al torso del hombre y apretándose un poco más**

 **-Ayúdame mañana a encontrar unas ofrendas para él…**

 **Tai inspiró profundo y asintió con resignación**

 **-Vale. Buscaremos unas ofrendas para tu samurái y ya se las presentarás cuando lo tengas de vuelta- dijo esta vez pasándole una mano por la cabeza lo que relajó levemente al chico- ahora… tengo que terminar unos cuantos documentos sobre mis sucursales en Tokio y otras ciudades, pero no debería de tardar más de un par de horas… -indicó ante la mirada curiosa del niño- busca a "Dixie" y dile que te lleve al área de descanso, ahí hay un televisor y mientras tanto puedes pedir de comer para ti y para Manta a mi cuenta… solo, no te pases de comida para que no enfermes**

 **Le observó con seriedad y el chico rió cerrando los ojos, rascándose la nuca**

 **-Entendido… gracias Tai!- dijo para luego, verle con algo de sorpresa- por cierto…- puso una expresión inquieta y extrañada- qué clase de nombre es "Dixie"?**

 **-Es un Nick- respondió con simpleza el hombre sin alterarse- pero puedes llamarla Shizawa-san, si te hace sentir más cómodo- dijo mientras que el niño se ponía de pie y se enderezaba, sonriendo mucho más y asintiendo una sola vez**

 **-Muy bien… entonces, te veo de rato**

 **Se despidió un poco más animado para luego, acercarse y depositarle un beso en la mejilla al de cabello negro que asintió una vez y sonrió de forma discreta al ver al shamán irse con mucha más energía a pesar de que cojeaba un poco por los golpes recibidos al caer; una vez que desapareció rodó los ojos y los alzó al techo, emitiendo un gemido y reclinando más hacia atrás el respaldo flexible de su sillón de negocios**

 **-Desde el segundo piso…- dijo para sí mismo- se cae desde el balcón al césped y casi se rompe el cuerpo entero… se lanza él mismo desde una ventana todavía más alta y todavía puede moverse como si no hubiera pasado mucho**

 **Rechistó y negó con la cabeza**

 **-Tú te lo buscaste- se dijo a sí mismo y se colocó los brazos sobre los ojos, dejando salir un suspiro fuerte**

 **En verdad… las cosas se iban complicando cada vez más y más. Él solo conocía muchos de los sucesos que pasaban con Yoh y del torneo por las historias de sus padres, pero eso solo abarcaba el punto de vista de ellos por lo que aún había cosas que se le escapaban, como esa llegada de la sacerdotisa durante la estancia en el hospital por parte del Asakura; se talló los ojos y cabeceó levemente intentando concentrarse sobre los siguientes días**

 **No había hablado con sus padres desde que enterrasen a su esposa hacía ya tantos años.**

 **No había vuelto a saber de sus hermanos, ni siquiera sabía si se habían casado o seguían viviendo en el hogar de sus padres, ni siquiera se había comunicado con estos para saber qué había ocurrido en el torneo de shamanes a dónde había enviado a Dai o a Kintaro para proteger a los mejores amigos de su esposa; literalmente se había aislado de todo y de todos, esperando día tras día, año tras año para tener el valor con el que pudiese terminar con su vida**

 **Y ahora, eso…**

 **Definitivamente, sus padres iban a matarlo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	13. Interrogatorio y lealtad

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 13**

 **"Interrogatorio y lealtad"**

 **Los ojos de Anna Kyouyama se entornaban fríamente conforme se paseaban por toda aquella pensión y una a una, iba revisando las habitaciones**

 **El lugar no se encontraba impecable pero si se encontraba tan limpio que le costaba creer que Yoh Asakura se encontrase viviendo en aquel lugar; no era como que lo conociese completamente pero sí lo suficiente para saber que era demasiado flojo y vago como para limpiar cualquier espacio que no fuese ese dónde dormía o colocaba sus discos y demás cosas de Soul Bob… y bueno, no tanto donde dormía por que las pocas ocasiones donde había podido asomarse a ver su cuarto, le revelaban que poco le importaba al chico siquiera si su cama estaba tendida y doblada; y sin embargo en aquel lugar todas las cosas estaban en un orden tal que resultaba antinatural e incluso, mas bien parecía que cualquier persona estuviese viviendo en aquel sitio, excepto el hijo de la dueña anterior**

 **El cuarto de quien se suponía era su prometido se encontraba en el segundo piso y apenas abierta la puerta pudo darse cuenta de varias cosas**

 **Una, era que definitivamente algo raro debía de estar sucediendo como para encontrar a colección de discos del cantante favorito del Asakura en orden sobre una repisa especial para estos, así cómo varios libros y libretas apilados cerca de una mesa ratona pequeña, aparentemente utilizada como escritorio**

 **La rubia emitió un gruñido… Yoh haciendo tareas y estudiando?**

 **El futón del chico estaba doblado a un lado y cerca, un maletín que era obvio usaba para llevar los útiles a la escuela; debía de admitir, que eso también la impresionaba puesto que tenía la creencia de que ella misma terminaría forzando al chico a asistir a clases dada la fama de este de faltar por no querer confrontar a los otros chicos o por el simple hecho, de no desear perder su tiempo con los estudios normales cuando no tenía aspiraciones reales en la vida**

 **Y al menos, la más importante que tenía… ni siquiera parecía esforzarse verdaderamente en esta**

 **Pero la segunda cosa que la molestaba…**

 **De golpe dejó salir un rosario corto y lo sacudió en el interior de la habitación, observando en todas direcciones como si en cualquier momento algún tipo de serpiente fuese a saltar en su dirección; los ojos negros de la chica se entornaron virándose una y otra vez con el brazo extendido como si intentase localizar algo pero nada parecía moverse ante ello**

 **-Muéstrate! –ordenó**

 **Sentía una presencia, un algo que parecía haberse incomodado con ella en el lugar y que se concentraba grandemente en el lugar dónde Yoh solía quedarse… y no le estaba gustando, por lo general los espíritus no conseguían ocultarse mucho tiempo de ella**

 **-No me retes, sé que estás ahí! –volvió a decir con tono firme y frío- si no sales de tu escondite, con mi poder haré que me enfrentes… y créeme, que puedo hacerlo**

 **Algo en el ambiente se volvió más pesado y al siguiente momento, calma. Lo que sea que hubiese ahí se había desvanecido y la chica solamente le había parecido detectar una sensación que le recordaba a una mirada dura y de desagrado antes de que todo acabase; un escalofrío la recorrió, no sentía algo así desde que sus propios padres y la gente del pueblo donde vivía la tildaran de alguna especie de ente peligroso, por lo que retrocedió una sola vez, apretando los dientes y con los ojos temblando de enojo**

 **-Ha escapado…**

 **Dijo para tranquilizarse a sí misma y entonces, se movió para dejar aquella habitación y dirigirse a la que estaba del lado izquierdo a la de su prometido, justo al lado del baño**

 **Una vez que abrió la puerta el aroma a una loción profunda pero suave la inundó y entonces, la joven ingresó en el sitio con lentitud y cuidado, accionando el interruptor de luz para ver lo que había en los alrededores y terminando por entornar aún más los ojos**

 **Era más que evidente que su querido y amado "novio" no había estado viviendo a solas los últimos meses en Tokio. Aunque quien quiera que fuese no parecía tratarse de un niño y si es que lo era, debía de ser uno bastante precoz por la clase de gustos que sostenía; la habitación tenía un aire aún más serio que en el del shamán de los auriculares y mas bien parecía corresponder a un adulto que a un adolescente que se las hubiera arreglado para llevarse bien con el otro, pero eso era imposible: para los humanos, Yoh siempre sería el hijo del demonio y eso no cambiaría solo porque sí.**

 **Y aún así…**

 **No había demasiadas cosas en el lugar, el futón perfectamente doblado en su lugar al lado de la pared, una mesita pequeña con un par de frascos de loción y unas pocas cosas para higiene personal… unos pocos cambios de ropa en un cajón (con los que al comprobar el tamaño pudo confirmar, que quien estaba en el sitio no era ningún niño), un par de zapatos negros…**

 **Y nada más**

 **Quien fuera que se quedase en ese sitio no tenía demasiadas cosas o simplemente, no quería dejarlas en el sitio. Volvió a entornar los ojos, le resultaba demasiado sospechoso que hubiese alguien que viviese en una posada sin tanta ropa o posesiones… pero eso, tendría que averiguarlo por otros medios; una vez dejó los cuartos bajó las escaleras para llegar al comedor principal donde atado con la cadena de cuentas más larga que poseía la itako, el samurái Amidamaru flotaba con expresión seria y cubierta por una sombra negra sin levantar la mirada hacia la niña que se detuvo y se colocó las manos en la cintura**

 **-Ahora, me dirás lo que quiero saber, samurái**

 **Dijo con un tono seguro y altanero, que no ocasionó ninguna reacción en el hombre muerto delante de ella**

 **-No te preguntaré dónde está Yoh, porque en algún momento él tendrá que regresar para venir por ti… -dijo lentamente la chica pero tomó el borde de aquel collar de cuentas sagrado y le dio un tirón suave para apretar este alrededor del cuerpo del fantasma, que solo frunció levemente el ceño y sudó un poco- pero creo que si me puedes explicar qué ha sucedido aquí…**

 **Anna se acercó a un sillón cerca de la entrada de la posada y se sentó en este, cruzando elegantemente las piernas y apoyando una mano en la superficie negra**

 **-Qué ha hecho Yoh en estos días desde que te obtuvo? –inquirió con tono suave pero severo, bajando los párpados para enfatizar su mirada- quién más ha estado viviendo en este lugar con él? –la itako entornó aún más los ojos con fiereza y apretó con mayor fuerza las cuentas de su rosario, provocando que el samurái emitiese un quejido- acaso me está engañando con una chica de ciudad? Lo sabía, dejarlo venir solo a Tokio fue un error, las chicas aquí son muy libertinas…**

 **-Yo…**

 **La voz del fantasma era levemente ahogada por la fuerza del agarre de la niña, pero aún así él sabía que podía resistir; era gracioso, pero sentía que era capaz de imponerse a su poder y que de proponérselo, lo conseguiría. Sin embargo, la huida de su amo en primer lugar lo había desconcertado y en segundo lugar, quería entender los motivos por los cuáles una persona como lo era el shamán de los auriculares podría tener tanto miedo como para lanzarse de una ventana sin siquiera dudarlo.**

 **Debía de ser un poco más paciente y averiguar un poco más de aquella jovencita…**

 **-No está en mí el responder los asuntos de mi amo a una desconocida- dijo finalmente el guerrero con seriedad aunque intentaba a pesar de todo ser educado y sin embargo por parte de la chica solo recibió un nuevo apretón de las perlas**

 **-Cómo te atreves a hablare de esa manera a la futura esposa del rey shamán!?**

 **Soltó la rubia con tono de voz ofendido a lo que el mayor le dirigió una mirada seria y quizá hasta algo preocupada**

 **-Futura esposa?**

 **-Ya que al parecer a Yoh no se le dio hablarte de mí, entonces es mi deber hacerte saber cuál es mi posición aquí- dijo ella cerrando los ojos con algo de irritación sin soltar el agarre de su collar- mi nombre es Anna Kyouyama y he sido elegida por la casa Asakura para ser la futura esposa de Yoh Asakura, el próximo rey shamán- alzó el rostro con orgullo y continuó- soy la prometida de Yoh…**

 **-Su… prometida… -repitió el hombre lentamente, recibiendo una sonrisa altanera por parte de la otra**

 **-Así es –asintió- y eso significa que también me debes obediencia y lealtad, samurái…**

 **-Entiendo –suspiró el hombre de cabello plateado, relajando la tensión de su cuerpo y ello provocó que la misma chica agitase su collar de cuentas y finalmente, liberase al fantasma**

 **No lo comprendía. Si su amo ya estaba comprometido con una mujer elegida por aquella casa a la que pertenecía… entonces, porqué se encontraba en una relación que parecía muy seria con aquel hombre de cabello negro? Acaso estaba engañando a la chica en verdad y deshonraba a su familia al negarse a sus deseos? Pero entonces eso solo significaba…**

 **Un fuerte rubor cubrió las mejillas del hombre y la rubia alzó una ceja**

 **"Un amor prohibido" pensó Amidamaru, sintiéndose conmovido, casi orgulloso y feliz por la valentía de su amo para dar ese paso a su favor a pesar de las tradiciones; él sabía bastante bien lo que era resistirte y luchar contra las ordenes impuestas por los superiores de uno y lo que significaba, amar en silencio a otra persona… pero viendo la actitud y las maneras de aquella jovencita… Una gran gota de sudor cayó por su nuca y quien tenía delante volvió a verle con gesto amenazador**

 **-Y bien?**

 **-Me disculpo por lo que pueda pensar de mi al respecto- dijo con paciencia el hombre y una expresión esperaba, menos agresiva- pero no puedo revelarle los asuntos de mi amo a menos que este así me lo permita… ese es mi deber y mi honor para con él- explicó el guerrero moviendo una vez la cabeza- sin embargo le puedo asegurar que el amo Yoh no ha estado con ninguna jovencita o mujer en esta casa- explicó y la rubia delante suyo entrecerró los ojos**

 **-Entonces de quién es la otra habitación?**

 **-De una amistad del amo Yoh –respondió con sencillez el hombre, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de la sacerdotisa**

 **-Yoh no tiene amigos- soltó de forma cortante lo que hizo tensar al hombre que entornó muy apenas la mirada, con molestia- a menos que… -la joven bajó más los párpados y vió hacia un lado, colocándose un dedo de lado contra los labios- ese rubio cabezón que estaba en el hospital y que también salió corriendo cuando Yoh lo hizo…**

 **-El joven Manta es un excelente amigo del amo Yoh**

 **Dijo con suavidad el adulto sin dejar de ver a la chica que tenía delante y parecía de muy mal humor**

 **-Entonces es él el que se está quedando gratis aquí, gastando los recursos que la familia Asakura envía para la manutención de Yoh? –inquirió con algo de dureza la chica, lo que hizo que el otro la viese con leve desconcierto y confusión**

 **"A eso llama recursos?"**

 **Pensó mientras que a su mente venían los momentos en que el chico tenía que ir a los cajeros dónde los suyos le depositaban y que el crío solía tratar de esconder tanto del samurái como de su novio, que ya le había cuestionado acerca del hecho de que no se hubiera costeado antes ayuda para las reparaciones de la casa y para alimentarse de algo más que simples fideos instantáneos o para alguna otra necesidad del chico, a lo que este solía responder que la casa principal de todas maneras no tenía mucho dinero y a él le tocaba ahorrar; y sin embargo de alguna forma que ni el fantasma ni el niño conocían (pero que el espectro agradecía en beneficio de su amo) el adulto de traje se había enterado de la cantidad de dinero que se le enviaba al niño mes tras mes y después de una laaarga discusión… el Tao había terminado por comprar muchas cosas y pagar otras**

 **"Tómalo como la renta por quedarme aquí"**

 **Le había dicho al Asakura su novio al tiempo que lo llevaba a hacer una compra decente de despensa para todo el mes, con lo que las sopas rápidas y demás fideos habían quedado relegados a un antojo una que otra vez o como algo para llevarse a la escuela si se cansaba del bento**

 **El hombre de cabello plateado bufó un poco y sonrió**

 **-No. El joven Manta no se ha quedado a vivir aquí ni ha tocado el dinero que le corresponde al amo Yoh –dijo pero entonces, la chica se puso de pie y se cruzó de brazos**

 **-Entonces quién es?**

 **-Me temo que no puedo decírselo- se disculpó el hombre aunque en realidad no lo sentía en absoluto- pero si le puedo decir que esa persona ha estado colaborando con su parte para que el amo no tenga que gastar en absoluto en mantenerlo… o… "quedarse gratis" como usted lo ha llamado**

 **Se explicó cerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza a lo que la niña emitió un nuevo gruñido y de ahí, se dirigió hacia la ventana para ver al exterior**

 **Ya se estaba haciendo de noche y el fantasma solo podía flotar en el mismo lugar, esperando que el resto de espíritus que vivían en el sitio no fuesen a traicionar al chico y a hablar de más ante la presencia imponente de aquella niña que golpeteaba el suelo con un pie y se veía bastante enojada; era obvio que las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella lo había planeado y en esos momentos se sentía bastante frustrada y quizás, hasta incómoda por la ausencia del chico de los auriculares**

 **Quizá… él debía de intentar de calmar un poco las cosas…**

 **-Entonces… tú eres el fantasma que Yoh ha escogido como su acompañante?**

 **Amidamaru parpadeó un par de veces confundido para luego, asentir despacio**

 **-Así es, el amo Yoh me ha dado el honor de estar a su lado y de crecer para servirle durante las batallas que están por venir- dijo con suavidad pero entonces la jovencita delante suyo se hizo el cabello hacia atrás retirándose el pañuelo rojo y emitió un rechistido**

 **-No es por ofender, pero eres solo el espíritu de un humano**

 **Comentó en un tono bajo de voz a lo que el adulto inspiró pacientemente**

 **-A menos que Yoh se vuelva increíblemente fuerte y tú también recibas un entrenamiento especial que conecte con él… realmente no vas a servir de mucho ante el resto de participantes- cerró los ojos para después, volver a fruncir el ceño- no creo que seas malo… -volteó a verle con seriedad- pero no eres adecuado. Necesito verlos personalmente en acción para hacerlos tener equilibrio y que al menos, algo pueda rescatarse para el momento de las pruebas**

 **El samurái de la coleta permaneció en silencio y se volvió invisible a sabiendas de que la joven de todas maneras no le permitiría marchar, pero no quería seguir siendo observado de aquella manera**

 **Era verdad, el propio Tao les había comentado que por lo general los espíritus humanos no podían tener demasiado poder a menos que cambiasen su esencia… pero les había prometido que lo averiguaría con sus padres, que uno de ellos también tenía un espíritu humano y que este se había vuelto muy poderoso; y Amidamaru confiaba en sus palabras porque sabía, que Yoh Asakura lo hacía y hasta ese momento le había demostrado, que no era una persona mala ni para desconfiar**

 **Rió para sí mismo**

 **"Seguramente está preocupado creyendo que lo odio por salir huyendo" cerró los ojos y sonrió aún más "es solo un niño a final de cuentas"**

 **Volvió a reír para sí y alzó la mirada hacia la nada, pensando en su shamán que tenía que pasar por todas aquellas pruebas para conseguir una vida tranquila donde no tuviera que apurarse aunque… ya le estaban demostrando que no sería así de fácil**

 **Por su parte Anna observaba de reojo la zona dónde sentía la presencia del fantasma y se cruzaba de brazos aún más, entornando los ojos**

 **Algo le estaban ocultando y eso no le gustaba**

 **Averiguaría de que se trataba, aún así fuera lo último que hiciese, porque si había algo que odiaba completamente era que las personas se burlasen de ella, especialmente ese chiquillo con el que la habían prometido y que cuando fuesen niños, le jurase que la cuidaría y que le daría todo lo que ella quisiese**

 **-Más te vale que cumplas…**

 **Dijo muy por lo bajo, enterrando levemente las uñas en uno de sus brazos. Aquel día cuando se hubiesen separado… Kino se lo había dicho, aún y cuando Yoh no se hubiese presentado o negado, la decisión ya estaba tomada: ellos se iban a casar y Anna se aseguraría de que Yoh se hiciera poderoso y llegase al torneo de los shamanes para vencer; quizá aún no le habían compartido sus motivos porque era demasiado pronto, pero a ell le habían asignado esa importante misión después de haberla recibido dentro de su familia…**

 **Y no iba a fallar**

 **Además…**

 **Era una promesa que la mantendría alejada de la pobreza y la necesidad a la que solían someterse otras sacerdotisas. Si Yoh conseguía vencer… si se hacía de ese inmenso e impresionante poder…**

 **Ella no tendría de qué preocuparse nunca más, porque siempre tendría lo que querría y además, podría arreglárselas para que el chico hiciese como ella lo viese mejor; si, Anna podía ser capaz de arreglar el mundo y cambiar muchas cosas que le parecían, no eran favorables para los Asakura porque…**

 **Cuando un rey no escuchaba a su reina?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yoh avanzó lentamente, aferrando con fuerza la mano de su novio que le guiaba lentamente hacia el pequeño altar de madera desde donde la fotografía de un segundo Yoh Asakura les observaba sonriente y con una calma tal, que parecía imposible pensar que este se encontraba muerto**

 **A los lados de su fotografía, un par de figuras de lobos permanecían sentadas viendo a ambos presentes mientras que en el dintel de la puerta, Manta Oyamada apretaba los puños con fuerzas**

 **-Tú puedes amigo**

 **Dijo el rubio a lo que el aludido volteó muy apenas por sobre el hombro y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa**

 **Habían pasado un par de semanas desde que el guerrero samurái y su shamán hubiesen permanecido separados, pareciéndole algo eterno al Asakura pero confiando con todas sus fuerzas en el perdón de su espíritu y que estaban tan conectados que de seguro este sabría, que buscaría la forma de recuperarle aunque aún no pudiese ser posible que confrontase a la sacerdotisa directamente; pero no por ello significaba que lo extrañase menos o que no sintiese la culpa de saber, que le había dejado atrás cuando debía de haberle llevado consigo o enfrentar la situación de frente**

 **Debía de esforzarse y de dar lo mejor de sí**

 **Tai se las había apañad para llamar a la escuela y convencerlos de que tanto él como el Oyamada se encontraban enfermos de algo tan grave y contagioso que incluso los mismos directivos sugirieron que no se presentasen hasta que la situación se viese controlada; por supuesto, ese convencimiento y una generosa donación por parte del chico de ojos negros, que consiguieron incluso que se les perdonasen las tareas de aquellas semanas… pero que de todas maneras no habían evitado que el hombre les pusiese ejercicios**

 **Claro que Yoh se había quejado, había gruñido y se había negado de inicio, pero…**

 **Después de toda la ayuda recibida, no era como que pudiese comportarse de un modo tan necio y obstinado contra su novio**

 **No sabía que tantos arreglos había estado haciendo este, pero al final, una noche le había dicho que ya era hora de que fuesen a ver a sus padres y que, viese lo que viese, no se asustase o se preocupase demasiado al respecto**

 **Que ya estaba todo arreglado y que si las cosas salían bien, no tenían por qué seguirse modificando los caminos que le tocaban para el torneo**

 **"Y si algo cambia… siempre podemos hacer equipo, vamos, participamos y mato a todos y ya, te haces el rey y nos olvidamos de todo esto" había comentado el oriental a lo que el de cabello castaño le había visto con un tic por la frialdad con la que hablaba el otro; casi incluso estaba seguro de que si tenía que matar a sus rivales, lo haría**

 **"No hablas en serio… verdad?"**

 **"Por supuesto que sí" Tai le había visto con gesto neutro pero que de todas formas provocó que al Asakura se le erizara la piel "sé que hay cosas que te debes de ganar por esfuerzo pero si todo se complica, siempre el camino más rápido es el de la línea recta y pienso hacerla para ti"**

 **Gracias a los dioses nada más parecía haberse descontrolado en esos días, por lo que los planes iban tranquilos y ahora, tocaba el momento de ir hacia el otro universo**

 **Otro universo…**

 **Un lugar desconocido por completo para él, un lugar donde muy probablemente las cosas fuesen distintas, las personas igual… el ambiente, los espíritus…**

 **-Tranquilo**

 **La voz gruesa y baja del adulto le hizo verle de reojo mientras que este mantenía la mirada clavada en la foto de su primer esposa**

 **-No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Todo saldrá bien**

 **Intentó animar aunque sus gestos sin emociones no eran de ayuda; sin embargo… era su voz y el hecho de que se lo decía a él, lo que hicieron que el niño respirase levemente más tranquilo. Si Tai le decía que las cosas estarían bien…**

 **Entonces estarían bien**

 **-Ujum…**

 **El chico cerró los ojos sonriendo y asintiendo una vez para luego percibir como las grandes manos del otro se colocaban en sus hombros y le movían delante suyo**

 **-Si estás nervioso, solo tienes que cerrar los ojos- el aliento cálido de la respiración de su pareja acariciaba su oído y le hizo percibir un cosquilleo agradable; su voz tan cerca, solamente le hacía respirar despacio y sentir una confianza cálida, que se extendía por todas partes como si hubiese dado un trago de té especialmente agradable- solo debes de caminar entre ambas figurillas… los dioses ramat te sentirán y guiarán tu espíritu y cuerpo hacia donde está la conexión del otro lado**

 **Explicó despacio a lo que los ojos del chico buscaron los del adulto**

 **-Ramat?**

 **-Son parte de la mitología ainú- explicó Tai con tranquilidad- más pronto de lo que piensas, lo entenderás –aseguró para luego, depositar un corto beso en la coronilla del chico- ahora… ve…**

 **Yoh Asakura inspiró profundo, cerrando sus ojos una vez para entonces, empezar a caminar de aquella forma en dirección del pequeño santuario aunque estaba seguro de que muy pronto lo golpearía, se daría de bruces o tumbaría todo lo que tenía delante**

 **Pero…**

 **Tenía que hacerlo. Si Tai decía que eso era lo indicado… y Manta también confiaba en que sus planes se llevasen a cabo para que todo fuese tranquilo y sin mayores problemas…**

 **Solo debía…**

 **Por Amidamaru**

 **Debía de hacerlo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	14. Preparación

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 14**

 **"Preparación"**

 **En un universo distante el sonido del agua corriendo sobre la tarja de lavado se esparcía por la enorme cocina del hogar.**

 **Un hombre de 37 años y cabello largo azul oscuro amarrado en una coleta baja con las largas mangas de un traje chino trepadas hasta arriba de los codos, mantenía los brazos mojados metidos en el interior de aquel mueble dónde se encontraba fregando los platos utilizados durante la comida de aquel día; mantenía la mirada fija en lo que hacía con un gesto neutro y suave conforme llevaba a cabo aquella labor sin hacer más sonido que el de la vajilla al chocar entre sí, tanto al ser tomada del agua como al momento de colocarse en el secador.**

 **Ren Tao no podía decir que había tenido una vida sencilla, pero tampoco se quejaba sobre esta**

 **Su infancia la podía describir con una sola palabra: fraude**

 **Las innumerables torturas y violaciones por las que había tenido que pasar a manos de quien se suponía debía de protegerle y cuidarle durante sus primeros años de vida nunca se borrarían de su mente y de su mirada en lo que le quedaba de existencia; aunque cada vez más difuminadas y borrosas, aún podía sentir el toque de los gigantescos dedos de En Tao sobre su cuerpo y la forma en la que lo tomaba, fuese violenta o sutil para hacerle entender que no era más que un mero juguete para atenderle, disfrazado de el título de heredero de una dinastía que de poco en poco se dirigía a la total extinción a causa de la corrupción que la rodeaba.**

 **Nada que a él le importase ahora**

 **Quizá en su juventud se le hubiese marcado tanto que por instantes, en verdad se creía aquello para luego despertar al hecho de que lo único que deseaba era acabar con ellos.**

 **El torneo de shamanes en su momento le había parecido la única vía de escape que podía obtener para finalmente alejarse de todos y obtener esa anhelada venganza donde desquitase su oscuridad sobre las cabezas de culpables e inocentes, sin importarle las consecuencias**

 **Y entonces…**

 **El brillo de un anillo de oro en su anular izquierdo le hizo suavizar aún más la mirada y sonreír levemente, sacando las manos del agua para acariciar aquel metal con la yema de los dedos, trayendo los recuerdos de todo lo que significaba consigo**

 **Horohoro… en verdad ese idiota le había dado la vuelta a todo su mundo y le había iluminado como un faro en medio de un océano tormentoso del que parecía no haber escapatoria ni salvación; con un temperamento que contrastaba con el frío que representaba, una gran fuerza de espíritu, su sonrisa, sus ánimos, su necedad para no darse por vencido a pesar de los maltratos que solía recibir por parte del Tao…**

 **Ese endemoniado muchacho de cabello revuelto y mirada salvaje…**

 **Al final, era lo único que el de ojos dorados necesitaba para perder el aliento y sentirse protegido y sereno cuando los brazos fuertes del otro se cerraban a su alrededor y le susurraban al oído que siempre estaría a su lado y que no tenía de qué preocuparse; el día de su matrimonio había sido uno de los más aterradores y maravillosos de toda su vida y cuando lo confirmasen en aquella ridícula ceremonia llevada a cabo por el Asakura solamente había reafirmado, que el Usui era todo lo que necesitaba para olvidar su dolor y su oscuridad y salir adelante**

 **Sonrió brevemente y dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado, pensando que aquella noche sería bastante buena para recordarle a su estúpido marido lo mucho que lo adoraba…**

 **Quizá… con algo especial después de la cena y cuando los niños ya se hubiesen dormido…**

 **Un ruido fuerte le hizo encogerse y apretar los párpados para después, escucharse desde el segundo piso las voces de unas niñas discutiendo fuertemente y correteándose las unas a las otras**

 **-Recuerden lo que les dije, cómo no se calmen les voy a ir a llevar la zapatilla!**

 **Amenazó volteando en dirección de la puerta que daba al salón principal y las escaleras del segundo piso, percibiéndose rápidamente un descenso en el nivel de las voces cómo reflejo inmediato a la amenaza; Ren bufó y se colocó una mano mojada en la cadera de donde le colgaba un trapo de cocina, por lo regular Aloha, Almendra y Hawaii no solían ser tan escandalosas como sus hermanos varones, pero dado que eran tres niñas gemelas y que dormían en la misma habitación…**

 **Para él, la idea era que aprendiesen a compartir ya que a Tai y a Dai a cierta edad les había dado sus habitaciones individuales por lo contrastante de sus personalidades… pero con ellas, quería algo diferente…**

 **Se pasó los dedos por los párpados para tallarlos con paciencia**

 **Solo a Horohoro se le había ocurrido darles tan peculiares nombres a las trillizas durante su viaje por las islas hawaiianas sin siquiera pensar en lo que podía significar cada uno de estos; nada malo, según lo había averiguado al final pero el perder ese juego de cartas con su esposo, apostando el nombre de las niñas por nacer no había sido precisamente su idea más luminosa, especialmente cuando el chico de Hokkaido había tomado un folleto de palabras isleñas y había dado con aquellos nombres**

 **Inspiró profundo y dejo salir un gemido para acto seguido, negar con la cabeza y sonreír muy levemente**

 **Esa era su loca y extraña vida pero así la adoraba**

 **Aunque…**

 **Hacia no muchos años una desgracia había golpeado directo en la familia, haciéndole temer esa posibilidad de que no todo estaba asegurado incluso y cuando creía que ya no podía haber más nubes sobre ellos; incluso le parecía sentir que había perdido a uno de sus hijos al grado que ya no sabía nada de este y aunque había intentado llamarlo o contactarse con éste, todo había sido en vano: como madre, no tenía manera de menguar su dolor o de darle alivio alguno y eso le hacía sentir como un completo inútil**

 **Bajó los párpados con tristeza y ahogó un gemido débil**

 **Si tan solo pudiera…**

 **Casi como si fuese una respuesta proveniente de los espíritus, unos pasos le indicaron que alguien se acercaba a toda prisa y al levantar la vista pudo percibir como su hijo mayor, Xian Usui hacía aparición en el dintel de la entrada a la cocina, apretando con fuerza un pequeño papel y los ojos muy abiertos, como si no pudiera procesar algo; la mirada de Ren Tao se volvió preocupada y consternada, aquel muchacho nunca había sido de mostrarse asustado de aquella forma**

 **De rasgos finos, cara bonita, cabello largo por un lado y de ojos color azul profundo, su primer hijo era bastante bello desde su punto de vista, a pesar de ser materno**

 **No se entendía como era que aún no se conseguía novio o novia aunque alguna vez su segundo hijo Dai, le había dicho que en realidad su hermano solía rechazarlos por no sentirse preparado para una relación o porque simplemente, otros chicos y chicas se sentían demasiado apenados y creían que serían rechazados como quienes sí se atrevían a hablar así que mejor se dedicaban a admirarlo de lejos; en todo caso, al menos Ren sabía que algún día aquello dejaría de ser una barrera y que más temprano que tarde, se encontrarían con su muchacho anunciándoles una relación y el ainú seguramente querría asesinar al novio en cuestión si es que este se trataba de un varón**

 **Horohoro siempre había sido tan celoso…**

 **Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se concentró en la expresión angustiada de su retoño que respiraba de forma acelerada y con los ojos muy abiertos, como si no diese crédito a lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos; el hombre chino tomó el trapo de cocina y se empezó a secar las manos sin dejar de ver al chico que tenía delante**

 **-Qué sucede? –preguntó finalmente intentando mantener la calma a lo que el de ojos azules tomó aire de forma profunda y observó a su madre**

 **-Tai viene a casa**

 **Los ojos del Tao se abrieron de golpe y el trapo que tenía entre las manos fue a dar al suelo al tiempo que sentía como si sus piernas comenzasen a temblar; por un segundo incluso creyó que quizá había escuchado de forma errónea pero por la mirada ansiosa y temerosa de Xian, era evidente que no mentía y no era un engaño. Muy despacio y sin fijarse dio un par de pasos hasta que antes de darse cuenta, ya había corrido hasta quedar delante de su hijo**

 **-Está bien? – preguntó rápidamente y con gran preocupación en la voz- le ha sucedido algo malo?**

 **-No… no que yo esté enterado- dijo el chico parpadeando repetidas veces para después, observar el papel en su mano que fue tomado de inmediato por Ren que procedió a leerlo rápidamente- pero avisa que va a venir para acá… que tiene noticias y que espera que podamos recibirlo a él y a alguien más que viene acompañándole- bajó el tono de voz conforme su madre continuaba leyendo la corta misiva- tú… crees que él ya haya…?**

 **La pregunta se suspendió en el aire al tiempo que su preocupación parecía aumentar y su madre emitía un suspiro para luego, doblar la carta y devolvérsela a su hijo**

 **-No sé si ya haya superado la muerte de Yoh –dijo con suavidad el de ojos dorados, observando al muchacho delante suyo que se remetió el papel en uno de los bolsillos internos de sus ropas- la verdad… nunca lo había visto tan destruido como… en aquella ocasión**

 **Bajó levemente la voz para luego, cruzarse de brazos con elegancia**

 **-Pero lo que importa ahora, es que podremos volver a verlo- dijo sonriendo muy apenas a lo que a su hijo mayor le brillaron los ojos para después, cerrarlos y asentir con entusiasmo- el saber que sigue con vida y que finalmente, va a volver a nosotros aunque sea por un tiempo es suficiente. Solo…**

 **Bajó un poco más la mirada**

 **-Lo sé**

 **Dijo Xian suavemente para después acercarse a su madre y abrazarle de forma apretada, no sintiendo ningún rechazo y aprovechando para acariciarle la espalda. Sabía lo mucho que aquel hombre deseaba ver a su hijo y lo mucho que lo extrañaba, ya que ni siquiera había podido consolarlo adecuadamente después de su pérdida; Tai se había ido de forma tan repentina y tan rápida, que el Tao no había logrado ni siquiera averiguar hacia dónde había huido o si regresaría**

 **Incluso habían llegado a pensar que quizá finalmente había sucumbido al dolor y se había quitado la vida, para seguir al otro mundo a su amado**

 **Pero el instinto materno de Ren le decía que no, que su hijo aún seguía con vida y le alegraba internamente el saber que en efecto, el tercero de sus hijos continuaba en ese mundo y que además, pronto iría a casa y tendrían la oportunidad de verle**

 **En aquel momento un chirrido del otro lado de la cocina hizo que los dos presentes volteasen el rostro muy apenas para ver como un cansado y algo cubierto de tierra Horohoro ingresaba en el lugar, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para retirarse algunos de los terrones que de alguna manera habían llegado hasta su cabello**

 **Ren gruñó**

 **-Qué te he dicho de entrar embutido en tierra como marrano a mi cocina, imbécil?**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento!**

 **Exclamó el hombre alzando las manos rápidamente con los ojos muy abiertos para luego, ver a su esposa que continuaba gruñendo repetidas veces con pequeñas arrugas de rabia empezando a brotar de su cabeza aún entre los brazos de su hijo mayor; el adulto de cabello claro comenzó a sacudirse hacia los lados casi de forma canina de manera que varios trozos de suciedad saltaron hacia los lados, lo que provocó que Ren se erizase aún más con los ojos en blanco**

 **-MIS PAREDES, IDIOTA!**

 **-Ya, ya… se pueden limpiar no?- preguntó el ainu sin alterarse al tiempo que empezaba a sacarse la camisa del torso, estirándola con los brazos para poderla colocar en el suelo cerca de la entrada**

 **-Pues yo no pienso limpiar tus desastres… más vale que lo hagas antes de la noche!**

 **-Sí, sí… cómo digas**

 **Bufó el shamán de hielo terminando por quitarse los sucios pantalones, los zapatos y las calcetas al grado que terminó entrando del todo a la cocina estando solo en boxers; el chino de cabello oscuro se pasó una mano por el rostro mientras que su hijo finalmente le soltaba y se acercaba a una cesta cercana para tomar una toalla y de ahí, anduvo hacia su padre para ofrecérsela. Este sonrió agradecido a su hijo y la tomó para comenzar a limpiar su rostro y cabeza sin más**

 **-Bueno… al menos las cosechas se van viendo mejor y el sistema de crecimiento en árboles va viento en popa**

 **Sonrió satisfecho conforme se despeinaba un poco con la toalla al tiempo que su hijo recogía las ropas del suelo para poderlas llevar al junto de ropa sucia**

 **Ren finalmente se acercó al hombre que se dejó la toalla sobre los hombros y le dirigió una mirada curiosa**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Hay noticias nuevas- dijo viéndole con fijeza mientras que su hijo mayor se apartaba un poco y les veía a ambos con gesto neutro a lo que el shamán de hielo les observó a uno y a otro, sin entender qué podía ser tan importante- es… sobre Tai**

 **-Tai?**

 **Los ojos del Usui se abrieron grandemente y pareció perplejo ante las palabras de su esposa, que parecía no mostrar muchas emociones**

 **-Tai?... –repitió dudoso- te refieres a…?**

 **-Nuestro hijo- musitó despacio el de ojos dorados sin ver al otro para después, dejar ver una sonrisa muy leve- él… viene a casa, Horo. Ha mandado avisar que viene…**

 **Una enorme sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los gestos del shamán de ojos negros, que parecía no creer en aquellas palabras pero que al mismo tiempo, parecía anhelarlas; después de tantos años… volver a ver a su vástago, ese al que sentía que no habían podido ayudar. Sin pensarlo, aferró entre sus brazos a su esposa que se apoyó en su pecho mientras que apretaba los párpados y sentía la respiración del más alto en su cuello**

 **-Va a regresar a casa… al fin…**

 **El más alto asintió suavemente y acarició la cabeza del Tao con cariño**

 **Aunque… se preguntaba, porqué motivo finalmente después de tantos años, su tercer hijo regresaría a la casa que lo vió nacer. Después de todo lo ocurrido… realmente creía de corazón que este fallecería de dolor, tal como lo había mostrado el día del funeral**

 **Estaba tan ansioso como Ren**

 **Deseaba saber qué había ocurrido y de ser posible, poder abrazarle y decirle cuánto le habían extrañado**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yoh tenía los ojos muy abiertos mientras que daba vueltas sobre su lugar y veía los alrededores**

 **Aquello era… era…**

 **Apretó los párpados**

 **-ES COMPLETAMENTE IDÉNTICO A MI CASA!**

 **Exclamó en un grito el Asakura agitando los brazos en medio de la calle por la que estaban transcurriendo mientras que algunas personas pasaban por un lado y componían gestos extrañados, murmurando entre ellos a causa del niño que parecía perturbado y levemente irritado por lo que lo rodeaba; unos momentos después, Tai pasó por detrás del shamán con los párpados a medio ojo y las manos en el interior de sus bolsillos**

 **-Yoh… independientemente de dónde estemos, la gente no está acostumbrada a ver a las demás personas gritando en medio de la calle**

 **Comentó con un tono de voz pausado el hombre, haciendo que el chico de ojos oscuros se congelase y lo viese para después, correr detrás suyo un poco más calmado pero aún así con gesto de extrañeza; y es que después de haber atravesado el altar donde el adulto había colocado las estatuillas, se había visto llegando de golpe al otro lado de una tumba exactamente igual a la que solía visitar, justamente en el cementerio de Funbari y con el mismo nombre en una lápida mucho más sencilla de roca pero con el nombre escrito en tinta roja: Asakura-Tao Yoh**

 **Esperaba ver autos voladores, casas revestidas en cromo y hechas de metal, rascacielos mucho más altos de lo que había visto antes… y en lugar de eso, parecía simplemente haber pasado de un lugar a otro sin que hubiera variación en el día o en el año**

 **Cómo era eso posible?**

 **Era completamente decepcionante**

 **-Casi esperaba que el shamanismo se hubiera extinguido por esas cosas de la tecnología y todo lo demás- hizo un puchero para luego, sentir como una mano se apoyaba en su cabeza y lo despeinaba un poco haciéndole cerrar un ojo**

 **-Quieres que los shamanes desaparezcan, Yoh?**

 **Inquirió el Tao con tono suave de voz a lo que el chico abrió mucho los ojos y le observó de lado**

 **-No, no es eso! –dijo rápidamente con algo de susto- pero… mi familia…**

 **-Es verdad- suspiró Tai paciente- con cada año que pasa, la tecnología aumenta y las ciudades se expanden… todo mundo sabe eso y el hecho de que sean menos las personas capacitadas para creer o para lidiar con los demonios y demás entes que aún caminan a través de nuestro mundo… -dijo al tiempo que empezaba a dirigirse sin pausa en dirección de las calles que les llevarían a una zona apartada del centro**

 **-Los humanos… -empezó a decir el niño con un tono de voz bajo- no han cambiado en absoluto…**

 **-Ni lo harán… al menos, no por un largo rato- hizo una mueca el de ojos negros- está predicho que dentro de mil años más quizá, una época negra se libere sobre el mundo dejando pasar verdaderos monstruos para asolar a las personas… pero tampoco es algo muy seguro. Sin embargo no por ello significa, que nosotros no debamos de intentar seguir mejorando y enseñando a nuestros hijos lo que somos y lo que debemos de hacer**

 **Dijo suavemente aún siendo observado con atención por el menor, que finalmente viró sus ojos hacia el frente**

 **-Eso significa… -dijo bajando un poco los párpados- que no tenemos opción- suspiró- tenemos que hacer… lo que los shamanes tenemos que hacer**

 **-Estás muy equivocado**

 **Yoh abrió los ojos y observó de nueva cuenta al Tao que ahora le veía casi enternecido**

 **-Nadie tiene la obligación de aceptar nada o de hacer algo- dijo sonriendo de forma muy discreta- eso es algo de cada uno de nosotros. Lo poco o mucho que hagamos, ya vale bastante y nadie debe de ser forzado a seguir un camino que no desea… sino… eso demerita y contamina lo que presentaremos a quienes caminen detrás nuestro y torcerá nuestras verdades, para conveniencia de quien mejor lo tenga**

 **Parecía pensativo y el más chico dejó salir un suspiro corto**

 **-No tienes que ser un shamán o seguir forzosamente los senderos de tu familia o agacharte ante estos como un mero objeto- el Tao frunció el ceño suavemente aún andando- y nosotros tampoco podemos forzar a nuestros hijos a ser lo que nosotros deseamos; como shamanes y como padres, tenemos el deber de mostrarles los diversos caminos que hay y darles las herramientas para salir adelante por su cuenta… dejarlos ir al mundo lo más protegidos posibles- dijo- pero nada más. No podemos forzarlos, debemos de permitirles seleccionar el camino que ellos deseen y apoyarles dentro de lo que podamos**

 **Musitó bajando un poco los párpados, aún siendo observado por el menor**

 **-No es lo que mi papá o el abuelo creen**

 **Yoh suspiró y negó con la cabeza un par de veces, siendo observado de reojo por el mayor**

 **-Todavía ves a tu padre?**

 **-Solo un par de veces y de manera muy esporádica- confesó el chico cerrando los ojos mientras andaba al lado del otro, cada vez alejándose más y más de las zonas más pobladas- dicen que si las familias no se aseguran de tener un heredero que continúe la tradición, entonces, habremos fallado con la responsabilidad que tenemos de comunicar los mundos entre ellos y seremos los culpables de que nuestro mundo desaparezca**

 **Yoh abrió los ojos muy apenas con gesto serio para después, percibir como Tai le pasaba una mano por la cabeza**

 **-Entonces… yo…**

 **-No tienes obligación, realmente- dijo con firmeza el adulto- lo que no se hace con amor o cariño o verdadera pasión, lo único que trae al final es algo retorcido y que solo provee de dolor en el futuro hasta que alguien lo corte de tajo- le vió- no tiene nada de malo pasar una tradición a las futuras generaciones o dejar escritos y demás que permitan a alguien con interés, encontrarlo algún día- insistió- pero si no es ese tu deseo…**

 **-Entiendo…**

 **Respondió Yoh sonriendo muy apenas para luego verle de reojo con más ánimos**

 **-Gracias Tai**

 **El aludido asintió una vez**

 **-Entonces… cómo es que llegaste tú a heredar a tu familia? –preguntó curioso a lo que el adulto sonrió torcido de lado, observándole con un brillo felino en los ojos**

 **-Te lo contaré más adelante**

 **-Awwww- se quejó el chico frunciendo el ceño para luego, colocarse las manos en la nuca- entonces, cómo voy a saber qué es lo que van a heredar nuestros niños?**

 **-Disculpa?**

 **-Si… bueno… -como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que había implicado, el Asakura se ruborizó con fuerza bajando la mirada- me-me-me refiero… a que si seguimos juntos… y bueno, uno nunca sabe… y-y-y-y si termi- minamos adoptando…**

 **Tai dejó escapar una buena risotada, haciendo encoger aún más al chico para después apretarle de lado de forma que este se relajase**

 **-Primero piensa en terminar la secundaria y después pensamos en niños**

 **Dijo mostrando verdadero ánimo en la mirada, lo que no disminuyó el sonrojo del shamán pero de todas formas le hizo sonreír un poco; suspiró aliviado y el silbato de un tren cruzó el aire. Aún estaba nervioso por lo que estaba por venir y sentía cada vez más curiosidad por la familia que estaba por conocer; su destino cada vez parecía apartarse más del sendero que se le había forzado a tomar, pero… que Tai no le acababa de decir que él podía decidir?**

 **Su familia se iba a decepcionar grandemente pero…**

 **No era momento de preocuparse- pensó mientras que apretaba la mano de su novio con fuerza y se le recargaba de lado, sintiendo como el abrazo de este permanecía firme**

 **Aún había muchas cosas por venir**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	15. Las memorias de un hogar

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 15**

 **"Las memorias de un hogar"**

 **Para Yoh las cosas le seguían pareciendo en cierta forma familiares y en cierta forma, decepcionantes**

 **Después de explicarle Tai que el universo donde habían estado era el de sus suegros y su primer esposa, lo había llevado a través de un terreno al lado de una estación de trenes donde otras dos estatuas de lobos aguardaban a ambos hasta que finalmente los dos atravesaron la barrera de niebla que había aparecido y entonces, hicieron aparición en una zona muy parecida pero que por el diferente acomodo de las cosas y una modernidad aún más palpable, le indicaron al Asakura que debía de ser finalmente, el 2023; y aún así, todo lo que le rodeaba, desde los edificios hasta las calles le parecían tan normales y conocidas que le daban una sensación de incomodidad creciente, costándole pensar que en verdad se trataba de un futuro que estaba aún lejano de su existencia. Después de todo, eran casi 30 años para él en el futuro y no podía pensar en nada menos normal que el hecho de que las cosas no lucieran tan diferentes.**

 **-Debo de suponer que el tren bala aún no flota en el aire**

 **Comentó el shamán con un tono de voz casi amargo lo que hizo que el adulto volteara a verle de lado con una sonrisa divertida**

 **-Te haría feliz saber que al menos, ya existen unos pocos autos que flotan en el agua, algunos solo funcionan con electricidad y que las portátiles son tan baratas que todo el mundo tiene una, que los celulares inteligentes son lo común y que puedes ver películas en cuarta dimensión?**

 **Los ojos del niño se abrieron**

 **-En serio hay autos que flotan en el agua?**

 **-No muy bien… los mejores anfibios parecen más bien lanchas y no son muy prácticos en la calle, si debo ser honesto- frunció el ceño suavemente- aunque mi compañía está intentando cambiar eso, pero aún no ha sucedido del todo…**

 **-Vaya…- suspiró el Asakura- en verdad creí que el futuro sería…**

 **-Impactante? Como en las películas de ficción donde todo el mundo ya viaja al espacio exterior? –inquirió con curiosidad el Tao a lo que el niño a su lado le vió de lado con pena**

 **-Y no es así… verdad?**

 **-Bueno… las personas antes pensaban que para el año 2000 todos ya vestirían en cromo, casi como astronautas y estaríamos viviendo en cúpulas a nivel del cielo- comentó el Tao poniéndose unos cuantos dedos en la barbilla a lo que Yoh dejó salir un gemido- hay cosas que avanzan rápido, como la cura del VIH- los ojos del crío se abrieron como platos- y otras que no, como la tecnología. Por mucho que parezca que ya estamos avanzados a pasos agigantados, nuestro estilo de vida en los últimos diez y veinte años realmente no tiene una diferencia taaaaaan espectacular como uno lo pensaría**

 **Los ojos negros del adulto se entornaron pensativos**

 **-Quizás más adelante…**

 **-Y los shamanes?**

 **Yoh le vió curioso pero algo preocupado a lo que el mayor solo negó con la cabeza**

 **-Tranquilo, aún existen todos y ya se están preparando para la batalla que sigue en el 2500- explicó moviendo una mano como si le restara importancia, haciendo reír levemente al Asakura**

 **-Ya veo… entonces, aún no desaparecen**

 **-Te preocupaba?**

 **El Tao le vió con interés a lo que el crío se ruborizó fuertemente, apretando los puños. Y es que aunque muchas veces se quejara de su condición de shamán o del hecho de que hubiese sido forzado a tomar un sendero que no era por decisión propia… de alguna manera, seguía siendo su naturaleza y era parte de él; le hacía sentir triste el pensar que de verdad todas esas personas de poderes especiales desapareciesen por olvido o por desprecio**

 **Apretó los párpados**

 **Sus sentimientos eran tan confusos que lo mareaban en ocasiones**

 **-Tranquilo… no creo que los shamánes vayan a desaparecer, siempre van a existir aquellos que quieran continuar con las tradiciones aunque sea porque son… diferentes y al menos en Japón, es todavía más improbable que desaparezca del todo nuestra cultura**

 **Explicó el chico a lo que recibió un asentimiento por parte del menor que parecía levemente aliviado**

 **Tai dio un suspiro y continuó andando hasta que después de una hora de andar llegaron a lo que parecía ser un hogar no muy grande pero que de fuera lucía agradable; los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa y corrió hacia la entrada para ver hacia arriba dejando salir un "wow"**

 **-Esta es la casa de tus padres?**

 **-No. Esta es mi vieja casa- explicó el Tao sacando una llave de su bolsillo para de ahí, comenzar a abrir la puerta bajo la mirada atenta del menor- mis padres viven afuera de la ciudad y tardaríamos demasiado tiempo si fuésemos a pie o en tren, así que hemos venido a por mi coche- abrió la puerta para que el chico pasara pero este le veía sorprendido**

 **-Tienes coche? Aún funciona?**

 **-Aunque yo ya no vivo aquí, los sirvientes familiares aún la mantienen limpia y funcional- explicó con calma para luego ver pasar corriendo al chiquillo que ni siquiera pidió permiso, escuchándose el golpear de las chanclas de madera al soltarse de los pies de su dueño que tal cuál dejó salir un nuevo "WOOOO!" en el interior; Tai solo parpadeó un par de veces para después, prender las luces e ingresar detrás del chico retirándose los zapatos y luego encontrándose un momento después para su sorpresa al shamán de los auriculares detenido en medio de su sala sin moverse, con la cabeza algo gacha y sin hacer sonido por delante de la mesita baja de centro al lado del sillón. El adulto frunció el ceño preocupado- qué sucede Yoh?**

 **-Lo siento**

 **El tono en que había dicho aquello y la manera en la que temblaba suavemente solo aumentaron la sensación de incertidumbre en el mayor que se apresuró a llegar al lado del niño, que mantenía una sombra sobre sus ojos y sostenía entre los dedos de ambas manos una vieja nota, ya casi completamente amarilla por los años que tenía en el sitio**

 **Los ojos negros del hombre se depositaron en esta y entonces, comprendió: al parecer los zombies habían decidido no mover aquello de su sitio por respeto a Tai**

 **El adulto suspiró**

 **-Yoh…**

 **-Reconozco mi letra- dijo el niño intentando sonar animado aunque por su tono de voz ahogado, era evidente que estaba afectado- realmente… debí de haber estado muy feliz y emocionado cuando te dejé estas instrucciones para ir a buscarme a la dirección de esa casa**

 **Musitó muy por lo bajo**

 **Tai Tao emitió un suspiro observando aquello, en parte enternecido por la reacción del más joven ante algo que le era muy importante a él; esa empatía y comprensión por lo duro que había sido aquel tiempo y las memorias contenidas en aquel escrito, realmente le llegaban muy al fondo, sintiéndose afortunado de poder contar con el joven shamán que tenía delante. Y en parte, un peso de tristeza le llegaba al comprender que al niño también le dolía aquello, probablemente poniéndose momentáneamente en los zapatos de su otro "Yo" de manera que se imaginaba el golpe de frustración y desespero al ver cortados sus sueños por un idiota que no había tenido nada mejor que hacer, que el acabar con la vida de un niño que no le había hecho nada.**

 **Muy lentamente el adulto se acercó y le abrazó con fuerza por detrás, apretándole contra su vientre y pecho al tiempo que extendía una mano para quitarle aquel papel de las manos al niño que no se resistió pero aún así, no levantaba la mirada**

 **-Sí. Estoy seguro de que él en verdad estaba muy feliz con lo que iba a pasar- musitó el hombre finalmente guardándose aquello y luego, volviendo a abrazar mejor al menor- pero no es algo de lo que debas de preocuparte. Algo que me has dejado pensando desde que te conocí, es que muy probablemente yo también le haya estado torturando desde su muerte al no dejar de pensar en el asunto- suspiró pesado con una expresión pensativa- tú me dijiste que él desearía que yo siguiera viviendo… y creo, que si eso es verdad querría lo mismo de ti: que no te sintieras triste por nosotros al recordarlo**

 **Inclinó la cabeza y apoyó sus labios en la del otro, que asintió una vez y levantó las manos para tocar los antebrazos que se cruzaban por su pecho**

 **-Tranquilo…**

 **-Si**

 **Yoh emitió un suspiro y volteó levemente para sonreírle aún un poco afectado al otro, que le devolvió el gesto y volvió a acariciar su frente**

 **En verdad que aquella relación era extraña. Para el shamán de menor edad, era emocionante por tener a alguien a su lado a quien había elegido por cuenta propia y que le había ayudado de poco en poco a abrirse… pero al mismo tiempo, aún sentía que le trataba casi como un padre (o lo que debería de ser) a un hijo o un hermano mayor a uno menor; no rechazaba ese cariño y afecto que le mostraba pero en ciertos momentos, era un poco frustrante, sobre todo cuando le acariciaba la cabeza o el cabello de manera cariñosa**

 **Y no encontraba una forma para decirle lo mucho que le hubiera gustado… que las cosas fuesen diferentes**

 **O al menos, que entre ellos fuese más evidente el hecho de que eran una pareja.**

 **Inspiró profundo y se separó del otro, empezando a explorar la casa ante la mirada atenta del Tao, que solo permaneció en aquella posición sonriendo durante unos cuantos momentos antes de dirigirse a un llavero en la pared para buscar las llaves del Lexus negro que debía de seguir en el garaje… para un segundo después, cerrar los ojos con fuerza al escuchar un fuerte "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" y ver al Asakura bajar a los saltos las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, con expresión de espanto y terminando casi sobre las manos y las rodillas hasta que consiguió llegar al más alto, poniéndose detrás de este y asomándose por un lado sin observar la expresión de confusión en su pareja**

 **-QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESO?**

 **-Qué cosa?**

 **Tai frunció el ceño para luego, observar al enorme zombie de traje y corbata que se asomaba con pequeños signos de interrogación sobre su cabeza, bajando del segundo piso para después, inclinarse respetuosamente ante ellos**

 **-Oh… eso es un Jiang Shi… un zombie, para términos más sencillos- explicó moviendo una mano de forma vaga hacia el hombre de piel azulada delante suyo- él es Zheng Pu. Zheng… él es Yoh, también debes de obedecerlo cuando le veas, entiendes?**

 **Dijo con un tono calmado y lánguido a lo que la criatura asintió y se inclinó suavemente hacia el shamán, que finalmente parpadeó sorprendido y salió de su escondite**

 **-Un… zombie?**

 **-Son de uso normal en la familia Tao, ya sea como guerreros de nuestros ejércitos o como sirvientes de norma- explicó el chico mientras veía como su novio se acercaba a aquel y lo tocaba con la punta de un dedo**

 **-Espera… tienen un ejército? –la mirada de Yoh era entre sorprendida y perturbada, volteando semi deformet con un tic en un ojo a pesar de la calma que mostraba el adulto**

 **-Si… antiguamente mi familia servía como hechiceros y sacerdotes para las monarquías de China y tenían ejércitos de muertos bajo su mando de forma que las batallas eran más sencillas y los guerreros más manejables y sin pérdidas- explicó colocándose una mano en la cadera mientras que permitía al otro explorar a su sirviente- los Tao son literalmente "taoístas" –siguió explicando ante la exploración del niño- o sea, que por medio de talismanes (por lo regular) manipulamos los cadáveres de los muertos y sus espíritus… no vas a encontrar mucha gente que pueda hacer eso…**

 **-Ya veo… pero no es algo…? –empezó a decir el Asakura como si algo le incomodara y mudando su expresión a una seria, viendo al mayor que pareció entender su molestia**

 **-Inmoral? Esclavista? –Tai sonrió astutamente de lado ante el silencio que el otro dejaba ver- eso solía ser así. La manipulación de la dinastía no cambió hasta hace muchos años… cuando hubiese un lío con otro shaman y mi madre y mi tía reaccionasen al parecer al hecho de que los muertos "tienen sentimientos"…**

 **-Si los tienen –cortó el Asakura pero no pareció incordiar al otro, que rió por lo bajo**

 **-Ya lo sé. A lo que voy, es que hasta hace pocos años las cosas eran así pero a partir de ese momento, varias cosas en la familia cambiaron- se colocó los dedos de una mano en la barbilla y se sostuvo el codo con la otra- la hermana de mi madre procedió a liberar los espíritus de la servidumbre y de nuestros guerreros a su decisión… y ahora, todos los que sirven a la dinastía, lo hacen de motu proprio ya que es lo que han conocido toda su existencia y algunos de los muertos aún están interesados en el poder que se les ha brindado- explicó soltándose la barbilla para mover la mano lánguidamente- en todo caso, el uso de zombies es parte de nuestra familia y no creo que vaya a cambiar mucho con el tiempo…**

 **-Y contigo?**

 **Tai alzó una ceja ante la pregunta del niño, que le veía levemente inquieto**

 **-Esas cosas no van a cambiar contigo? –volvió a decir Yoh- no eres tú el actual cabeza de familia de los Tao?**

 **El adulto sonrió un poco y rió entre dientes**

 **-Sí, claro… pero como te dije, el uso de los Jiang Shi es tradicional y una firma de reconocimiento de los Tao- comentó observando atentamente al shamán delante suyo- yo no pienso tomar más víctimas y muertos por ahora, ya tenemos miles de guerreros en China y debido a los cambios implementados por mi madre y mi tía, probablemente si legase a sumar más sirvientes lo haría por el método de ofrecerles el puesto**

 **Ladeó la cabeza levemente y Yoh emitió un suspiro pesado**

 **-Pero supongo… que si nuestro hijo mayor… o el que desee heredar mi lugar, decide que es hora de pasar de ser taoístas a otra cosa, no se lo voy a negar- se encogió de hombros ante la expresión de sorpresa del niño- claro que, se enfrentará a las cabezas de los clanes menores de los Tao pero no habrá mucho por hacer, seguro que el hijo que me herede será lo suficientemente fuerte para tenerlos en su lugar**

 **Asintió y Yoh suavizó la mirada, sonriendo levemente para luego, negar con la cabeza**

 **-En verdad… harías esas cosas por mí?**

 **Preguntó muy bajito y pudo ver la expresión de confusión en el adulto. Para Yoh, era algo demasiado nuevo el que alguien siquiera le tomase tan en serio o que sus palabras tuviesen tanto peso como para incluso, el cambiar alguna base o raíz de ninguna familia sobre todo al haberle explicado Tai que la suya era tan importante; por ello, el que le dijese aquello, dándole a entender que su opinión tenía tanta importancia como cualquiera de los de su familia, le significaba mucho**

 **-Por qué no?**

 **Respondió sencillamente el adulto como si no comprendiese la pregunta**

 **-Me has pedido matrimonio, eso significa que serás mi esposa. A mí me importa lo que pienses –ladeó la cabeza nuevamente, de forma muy leve con expresión neutra lo que hizo sonreír aún más al Asakura, que asintió una vez- y no tiene nada de malo que las cosas cambien a su debido tiempo… experimentar con cosas nuevas… -se rió entre dientes- seguramente los antepasados llorarán y se quejarán, pero a mí me parece divertido eso…**

 **Yoh volvió a asentir y observó como el mayor se daba la vuelta**

 **-Vamos… tomaremos el coche y en un rato, estaremos en la casa de mis padres**

 **El chico movió la cabeza nuevamente y entonces, dio un último vistazo a la silenciosa y enorme casa que iban a dejar atrás. En su mente, le pareció ver retazos de la vida que había existido en esta antes de la tragedia que arrasó con esta, percibiendo con su imaginación su figura moviéndose por las escaleras, en el sillón, por las habitaciones al tiempo que una versión muy joven de su novio respondía o se ubicaba de igual forma en diferentes lugares del sitio; no creía que Tai fuese a querer volver a vivir en aquel sitio pero al menos si se daba la oportunidad, a él si le gustaría**

 **Toda la familiaridad del lugar le hacía sentir cómodo y en casa**

 **-Vienes?**

 **El shamán dio un pequeño salto y corrió a donde le habían llamado, recordando repentinamente a Ren Tao. Aún quería preguntarle si estaban relacionados pero…**

 **Suponía que la respuesta a su pregunta, aparecería más pronto que tarde**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-No, no, no puedo, no puedo!**

 **-Yoh… no va a pasar nada…**

 **El adulto se colocó los dedos en la frente unos momentos para después, mostrar sus ojos con forma de media luna al observar como su valiente y poderosa "novia shamán" se aferraba al asiento de piel del coche, específicamente al respaldo mientras que se negaba a bajar de este**

 **-Tu madre va a matarme… cómo le vamos a decir que nos vamos a casar!?- tembló observándole entre irritado y asustado- más aún, no he traído ningún obsequio para ellos… no sé si le voy a agradar a tus hermanos!... y si me odian?**

 **A pesar de lo gracioso que sonaba aquello en la voz angustiada del Asakura, el Tao dejó salir un suspiro corto**

 **Sabía que el temor del chico era real, después de todo no importaba el sitio al parecer las emociones de aquellos niños siempre era en base a lo mismo: no ser odiados por las personas.**

 **Se cruzó levemente de brazos y observó cómo el chico respiraba de forma agitada y rápida, viendo con verdadero pánico en dirección de su casa y cerraba con mayor fuerza los dedos sobre el asiento; el Tao emitió un suspiro y se acercó para tomar las piernas del chico y girarlo hacia él, inclinándose un poco de cuclillas para estar a su altura y verle a los ojos. No era la posición más cómoda pero al menos había conseguido que Yoh se soltase del asiento.**

 **-Nadie va a odiarte**

 **Aseguró el oriental levantando una mano para pasarla por la mejilla del chico, que cerró sus ojos unos momentos y dejó que la calidez de esta le relajase**

 **-Dado mi historia, ya deberías de saber que lo último que van a pensar de ti va a ser algo desagradable –dijo moviendo su pulgar para acariciar el rostro del Asakura que suspiró profundo y le vió a los ojos- estarás bien. Todo saldrá bien**

 **Le aseguró pero el niño aún parecía algo inquieto**

 **-Pero… yo no soy como tu primer esposa- musitó muy apenas, titubeando- y si piensan… que lo que quiero es tomar su lugar?**

 **Dijo muy por lo bajo, buscando alguna respuesta que pudiera hacerle sentir más seguro de que aquello no saldría mal; el de mayor edad inspiró profundo, como si intentara construir una respuesta adecuada para que el Asakura perdiese el miedo a lo que estaba por ocurrir. Y entonces, se empujó un poco hacia delante colocando una mano en el pecho del chico para impulsarle hacia atrás sobre los asientos delanteros del coche, provocándole abrir grandemente los ojos por la sorpresa; una vez le tuvo debajo suyo solo se tomó el tiempo para perderse en la mirada del menor, que ahora se había ruborizado y encogido levemente**

 **Quién lo diría**

 **Era la segunda vez que tenía la oportunidad de ver que la mayoría de los Yoh Asakura eran unos inseguros por naturaleza**

 **Solía pensar que era solo una cualidad oculta de su madre, cosa que solo había descubierto su padre por pura suerte en su juventud pero desde que conociese a su primer esposa y ahora, con este niño… podía ver que realmente, esos momentos de firmeza y seguridad que dejaba ver a los demás el chico era una manera de negarse a sí mismo las sombras que llevaba debajo y la timidez que realmente le hacía sentir inseguro en medio del resto de personas, al no saber si estas le aceptarían o le rechazarían por ser quien era; aún se percibían las sombras del odio hacia las personas titilando al fondo de su iris pero al mismo tiempo, podía percibir como de poco en poco, las cosas se iban haciendo menos afiladas**

 **A final de cuentas… había sido una buena idea no haberle confiado su condición de shamán de principio**

 **Muy lentamente… iba confiando**

 **Se inclinó sobre el niño que inspiró profundo y aguardó hasta que los labios de ambos se unieron. Un gemido muy débil se dejó percibir desde la posición del menor y el adulto sonrió un poco para sus adentros, conforme seguía acariciando la boca del chico de cabello castaño que cerraba las manos sobre el pecho de quien tenía encima, devolviendo con la misma necesidad aquella muestra de afecto entre cortos suspiros y sonidos; Yoh recogió levemente las piernas a los lados de la cintura del Tao, percibiendo como este profundizaba en sus besos y olvidando por un instante que estaban a las afueras de la casa de la familia de este.**

 **En verdad, que era extraña pero placentera la manera en que la tensión de su cuerpo y sus emociones se iban relajando conforme la lengua cálida del de cabello negro acariciaba la suya y le poseía, llevándose su mente lejos de todo lo que le tenía preocupado**

 **Quería estar de aquella manera por siempre, sin preocuparse… tranquilo…**

 **Eso era lo único que había deseado siempre**

 **Finalmente, el Tao se separó despacio del Asakura y en lo que este recuperaba el aliento se inclinó y le besó la nariz y luego, los ojos**

 **-Tranquilo… confía en mí**

 **Susurró el Tao sonriéndole suavemente y volviendo a acariciar su rostro con diversión, recibiendo una mirada luminosa del shamán de auriculares que pareció repentinamente travieso**

 **-Lo haremos en la parte de atrás del coche? –inquirió con un tono ligero, provocando las risas de su pareja**

 **-Quizás…**

 **Yoh alzó la mirada e hizo una mueca, negando con la cabeza para luego sentir como el más alto le enderezaba de las manos y le sacaba del auto; a ese paso en verdad Tai nunca volvería a tocarlo y aunque el sexo no era la base de la relación de ambos… realmente quería saber cómo sería si pudiesen hacerlo de forma consciente y con el otro de manera más… animada? No quería que su único recuerdo al respecto fuese durante la depresión por la muerte de su esposa y semi inconsciente por el alcohol**

 **Tai cerró el auto y colocó la alarma con su llavero para después tomar de la mano al chico y llevarle a la casa, percibiendo nuevamente la mirada de asombro ante la gigantesca vivienda hecha de madera pero que dejaba ver que con los años había ido adquiriendo una elegancia propia probablemente llevada a cabo por los dueños del sitio**

 **-En verdad… todo esto lo hizo tu papá?**

 **Preguntó con tono impresionado el Asakura mientras que tomaban el camino hacia la puerta principal**

 **-Un amigo de la familia les regaló el terreno por su matrimonio- explicó el Tao con mirada neutra, metiéndose la mano derecha en un bolsillo al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos de la mano izquierda con las de su pareja- y mi padre usó los espíritus de la naturaleza para que lo ayudasen a construir la casa antes de que se mudaran él y mi madre a este lugar- contó- pero mientras íbamos creciendo, mi madre fue haciendo que los sirvientes añadieran cosas y mi padre hizo lo propio, para tenerlo feliz…**

 **-Ya veo- Yoh rió quedamente varias veces- tus padres en verdad se aman mucho…**

 **-Tanto como yo te amo a ti- aseguró el mayor provocando que un sonrojo muy fuerte hiciese arder las mejillas del Asakura que se encogió entre los hombros- pero bueno…**

 **-Es verdad…**

 **Yoh parpadeó de pronto mientras se detenían en la puerta principal y entonces veía como el más alto sacaba una llave para abrir la puerta**

 **-Oye… quería preguntarte sobre los Tao- frunció el ceño pensativo al tiempo que se escuchaba el cerrojo moverse- y… sobre Ren Tao…**

 **-Ren Tao? –repitió el chico enderezándose y viendo al niño que inspiró profundo y asintió una vez para luego verle a los ojos- qué sucede con él?**

 **-Bueno…- Yoh se mordió un lado de un labio- tú te apellidas Tao… él también… las familias de ambos son de China…- se sintió cada vez más torpe hablando de ello y se frotó un brazo intentando calmar el nerviosismo que le daba tocar aquel tema; su pareja se paró de lado con una mano en el pomo de la puerta pero viéndole con interés- y dado que tu esposa era un Yoh… y me imagino que también has conocido a un Ren… y además…**

 **-Quieres saber si conozco a Ren Tao en persona? –inquirió el hombre con un tono de voz ligero ante la mirada escrutadora del shamán que parecía atento a él- o si estamos relacionados?**

 **Yoh asintió lentamente sin dejar de ver al otro, que dejó salir un suspiro profundo**

 **-Qué tal si lo averiguas por tu cuenta?**

 **Tai le guiñó un ojo pero para Yoh, aquello era suficiente respuesta; no era tan tonto como para no saber que eso significaba que sí, que estaban relacionados de alguna manera y probablemente lo descubriría en cuanto viese a su familia. Acaso serían hermanos? Primos cercanos? El adulto giró el pomo y empujó hacia delante la enorme y adornada puerta y permitió el paso del chico, siguiéndole inmediatamente por detrás aún con una mano en un bolsillo y cerrando el ingreso detrás de ellos**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron con una gran sorpresa al ver el enorme interior de techo alto hasta el segundo piso, viéndose desde su posición la gigantesca escalera que daba a la siguiente planta que era observable debido a que el pasillo principal estaba abierto hacia el primer piso, resguardado tras un largo barandal hasta un extremo donde ya se cerraba para otras habitaciones; los adornos eran una mezcla entre la simbología china y varios otros símbolos que reconocía claramente de los nativos de su propio país, aunque demasiado antiguos y tribales como para ser de forma regular.**

 **Estaba muy bien iluminado y el ambiente era cálido y reconfortante, percibiéndose a la distancia los sonidos que indicaban que había vida en el sitio, el amplio salón de la sala que invitaba a las personas a acercarse y descansar cerca de una chimenea que se veía completamente antinatural…**

 **Yoh sonrió grandemente y se volvió para ver a su pareja, que le veía atentamente con una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios**

 **-Entonces?**

 **-Es increíble… en verdad es una casa hermosa! –aseguró para después, reír un poco- veo que tu otra casa la copiaste un poco de esta…**

 **-Pero en más pequeño- dijo Tai con calma- la verdad me gustaba por ser algo que sentía familiar pero al menos yo no necesitaba tanto espacio –ladeó brevemente la cabeza- en verdad te gusta?**

 **-Si… -asintió el Asakura dando un suspiro- mi… casa en Izumo también es enorme pero no se siente como aquí- bajó un poco la mirada, sonriendo muy suavemente- aquí puedes sentir amor. Puedes… percibir que hay cariño, que es un verdadero hogar- musitó con sentimiento en la mirada- cuando recuerdo mi niñez… cuando vienen las memorias a mí, de lo que era pasar mis días en aquel lugar…- negó varias veces con la cabeza- la verdad es que no siento ningún apego. Nada me llama a regresar… pero…**

 **Alzó la vista y dio unos pasos más al interior del hogar ante la mirada atenta de su pareja, que sonreía muy suavemente**

 **-En verdad… es un sitio maravilloso- repitió girándose de pronto hacia el más alto, cerrando los ojos con gusto- me sentiré muy honrado… y muy emocionado de poder ser parte de tu familia, si me dejan…**

 **Tai suspiró profundo y asintió una vez**

 **Le resultaba increíble pensar que aquel chico en verdad se sintiera tan entusiasmado por ser uno de ellos, por formar parte de los suyos y poder combinar su apellido con el suyo; tal vez desesperación por la repentina llegada de la sacerdotisa, quizá porque simplemente lo deseaba de verdad, tal vez porque le estaba viendo como una salida para una vida que había sido ordenada y decidida incluso desde antes de que naciese…**

 **Eso al adulto no le importaba**

 **Volvía a sentir ese impulso de proteger y de hacer su máximo esfuerzo por darle felicidad a alguien que parecía depositar sus esperanzas y sueños en su persona… y no quería fallarle. Separó los labios, dando un paso hacia delante para poder decirle al Asakura que no se preocupara, que sería más que bienvenido entre los suyos y que realmente, esperaba que después de conocerlos aún quisiera casarse con él… cuando una sensación repentina de peligro los golpeó a ambos, apenas dándoles tiempo de cambiar sus gestos a unos de sorpresa y escuchar un silbido cruzando el aire.**

 **Un segundo después, una zapatilla negra china golpeó con tanta fuerza el rostro del Tao que le hizo caer al suelo con potencia haciendo emitir un grito de sorpresa al Asakura al que se le pusieron los ojos redondos y blancos del susto**

 **-TAI!**

 **Chilló el Asakura alargando una mano hacia este pero entonces, se congeló en su sitio y volteó con el terror pintado en la cara para observar una figura cubierta de una niebla negra de la cuál solo se identificaba la silueta de un adulto de mirada dorada y gélida, de largo cabello del cuál sobresalían tres puntas en la nuca y que se alzaba peligrosamente, casi como un depredador por encima de ellos, observando al Tao en el suelo que se iba enderezando con el zapato bien enterrado en medio de la cara**

 **-Un niño…**

 **La voz ronca de aquella persona que se elevaba por sobre ellos con frialdad hizo volver a chillar al shamán de los auriculares que ya no se atrevía a moverse**

 **-Tienes veinte años… -decía el recién aparecido- veinte malditos años, eres un adulto en sus muy dudosas facultades mentales…- seguía diciendo aquella persona- Y TE HAS ATREVIDO A TRAER A UN MENOR DE EDAD CONTIGO!?**

 **Tai apenas había abierto la boca, intentando zafarse la zapatilla del rostro pero al siguiente segundo era arrastrado de una oreja por su madre, que apretaba firmemente los dedos en el trozo de carne agarrado y le llevaba en dirección de las cocinas**

 **-MALDITO PERVERTIDO RABO VERDE, VERGÜENZA DE LOS TUYOS!**

 **-Espera un segundo! –gritaba Tai bastante enojado, quejándose ante la oreja roja que se presentaba debajo de los dedos del otro- ni siquiera sabes por qué…!?**

 **-NO NECESITO PREGUNTAR EL PORQUÉ, SEGURO LE HAS DEJADO EMBARAZADO CUANDO YA DEBERÍAS DE SER UN MALDITO ADULTO RESPONSABLE Y NO UN ABUSADOR DE MENORES! NO TIENES REMEDIO, ERES IGUALITO A MI PADRE, SABÍA QUE NO DEBÍA DE HABERTE DEJDO IR AL CASTILLO TAO NI ACEPTAR QUE TE CONVIRTIERAS EN LA CABEZA DE LA FAMILIA! ERES UN DEGENERADO!**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrían cada vez más y más, alzando muy penas una mano con un tic en un lado de la boca y observando como su novio desaparecía detrás de unas puertas sin percatarse de que otra persona bastante alta se detenía detrás de él, hasta que escuchó su voz y dio un salto, volteando por el susto a verle**

 **-En verdad que Tai no tiene remedio- un enorme hombre de evidentes músculos y cabello claro observaba divertido en dirección de donde se habían desaparecido los otros dos, con una mano en la cadera y la otra frotándose la prominente barbilla- estábamos muy preocupados pensando en que seguía deprimido por el asunto de hace seis años, nunca esperamos que fuera a traernos una esposa nueva y mucho menos, un niño tan pequeño como tú**

 **Aquel hombre de jeans pegados y playera negra que remarcaba su figura se rió para luego, ver con ánimos al niño delante suyo que no salía de su sorpresa**

 **-Hola Yoh! –saludó aquel alzando una mano a modo de saludo- espero que mi esposa no te haya asustado demasiado… generalmente es más violento pero está feliz de volver a ver a nuestro hijo…**

 **-Esposa?...- A Yoh se le incrementó el tic en uno de sus ojos en deformet- eso es estar feliz?**

 **-Si… así es Ren JAJAJAJA- rió cerrando los ojos aquel hombre para luego, inclinarse muy levemente para verle ahora con las dos manos en la cintura- bienvenido a la familia Usui-Tao…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	16. Bienvenido a la familia

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 16**

 **"Bienvenido a la familia"**

 **-Así que… tú eres la nueva novia de Tai?**

 **Yoh Asakura se encontraba sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza agachada de forma que su cabello le cubría la parte superior del rostro para no ver al adulto que se sentaba delante en el otro sofá con una pierna cruzada de forma cómoda y los brazos estirados a lo largo del respaldo del mueble de manera que se veía que se encontraba cómodo; los ojos negros del ainú se clavaron en las expresiones y los temblores del shamán delante suyo y entonces, dejó salir una fuerte risotada**

 **-Está bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte –aseguró el adulto moviendo una mano para intentar relajar al chico que en verdad se notaba muerto de nervios- nadie va a criticarte… solo… nos sorprende que después de lo que ha pasado…**

 **Aseguró asintiendo un par de veces, colocándose una mano en la barbilla**

 **-Y además, solo eres un niño pequeño**

 **Ladeó la cabeza y el shamán de auriculares se encogió aún más entre los hombros mientras que apoyaba las manos en el asiento del sillón entre sus piernas, volviendo a provocar una risa por parte del mayor**

 **-En verdad, qué le viste al amargado de mi hijo?**

 **-Tai ha sido una persona muy buena- finalmente la voz baja del Asakura se dejó percibir, llamando la atención del Usui que no dejó de sonreír- me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegué a Tokio…**

 **-Todavía no comienzan las batallas entre shamanes?**

 **Yoh finalmente alzó la mirada para observar a quien tenía delante y que no se veía alterado o inquieto, solo viéndole curioso**

 **-Exactamente cuántos años tienes? –inquirió curioso el adulto- te has enfrentado a algún shamán?... ha sucedido algo?**

 **-Yo… -el chico pareció intentar pensar en algo, haciendo una mueca- solo tengo trece años… pronto cumpliré catorce…**

 **-Ya veo, eso significa que si mis cálculos no son errados todavía no se ha mostrado el cometa de Rahu, verdad? –inquirió el de cabello claro viendo con interés al de menor edad, que le vió sorprendido**

 **-Entonces… en verdad ustedes participaron en la pelea de shamanes?**

 **Preguntó el Asakura, provocando una expresión de curiosidad divertida en quién tenía delante**

 **-Tai no te ha dicho nada de nada, cierto?**

 **-Bueno…- Yoh volteó hacia un lado, con gesto apenado y algo serio- me tardé un tiempo en saber que había estado casado con un "Yo"… y que había universos paralelos a mío- dijo despacio para después, emitir un suspiro profundo- y acabo de conocer a un chico que se parece mucho a Tai y de hecho, llevan el mismo apellido…**

 **-Ren?**

 **Los ojos oscuros del shamán del samurái se clavaron en el adulto que le sonreía divertido y cuyos ojos brillaban con melancolía**

 **-Entonces… si son parientes? –inquirió el chico con interés renovado, provocando una risa corta del hombre delante suyo**

 **-Parientes?... –sonrió para luego, apuntar con un dedo hacia atrás del chico- a mí me parece que mucho más que parientes**

 **Yoh volteó un poco por sobre el hombro, escuchando las voces que daban el Tao y la persona que se lo había llevado dejándole saber que continuaban discutiendo; su expresión se volvió preocupada, ya que no se había esperado ser la causa de ninguna molestia**

 **-No debes de preocuparte, por lo general suelen llevarse así**

 **Trató de calmar el adulto moviendo una mano, lo que provocó un suspiro en el chico**

 **-Tienen una personalidad muy parecida… lo que siempre hizo que tuvieran discusiones por retarse el uno al otro, pero en estos momentos es más la preocupación de Ren por Tai que la molestia por lo que ha hecho lo que estás escuchando… no tienes de qué preocuparte- aseguró el hombre ante las expresiones del Asakura**

 **-Espere… ese es Ren!?- soltó el shamán dando un salto para después sentir algo que le estiraba la pierna lo que provocó que bajase la mirada para dar con tres niñas pequeñas que le observaban casi apoyadas en sus rodillas; su cabello era celeste muy claro y sus ojos variaban al igual que sus cabellos, yendo desde una que parecía llevar caireles y los ojos muy celestes hasta otra que cabello más liso y ojos dorados**

 **Y sin embargo, todas parecían estar muy atentas al Asakura que se hizo un poco hacia atrás**

 **-Humm…. Hola?**

 **-Tú… en verdad eres la novia de Tai? –preguntó la de ojos negros y cabello largo en puntas hacia abajo, frunciendo el ceño al igual que sus hermanas que no se movían de su lugar lo que hizo tensar un poco más al de auriculares, que carraspeó levemente**

 **-Niñas, niñas… no molesten al chico- llamó el Usui a sus hijas que no se movieron de su lugar, terminando riendo con nervios el de cabello castaño al tiempo que cerraba los ojos**

 **-Lo siento… -se disculpó sin saber porque aunque las niñas de repente se habían trepado por los lados del sillón para estar más cerca del chico y verle mejor, lo que le hizo tensarse aún más; las memorias de su infancia y entre los niños solo lo ponían aún más nervioso- ehm… sucede algo?**

 **-Necesitamos saber que eres bueno para nuestro hermano mayor- dijo la de ojos dorados con seriedad para luego, escucharse un par de palmadas de su padre**

 **-Ya les dije que lo dejen en paz… es la visita importante de su hermano- el adulto ahora se veía serio**

 **-Está bien, no pasa nada- aseguró Yoh cerrando los ojos aún nervioso mientras movía una mano para quitarle importancia a pesar de que ahora una de las niñas se sentaba en su regazo- en todo caso…**

 **-Por todos los dioses… porqué están molestando a Yoh?**

 **Esta vez la voz de Tai fue la que se escuchó finalmente saliendo de la otra habitación lo que provocó que las tres niñas levantaran el rostro hacia el respaldo del sillón donde estaba sentado el Asakura para ver a su hermano que se acercaba y entonces, se bajaron para correr hacia este**

 **-Hermano mayor!**

 **Exclamaron para al siguiente momento abrazarle de las piernas sin mudar sus expresiones de molestia pero evidentemente, contentas de verle; el adulto de cabello negro se inclinó lo suficiente para acariciarles la cabeza, variando sus gestos a unos neutros sin dejar de verles. Una de ellas le tiró aún más del pantalón lo que provocó que el mayor suspirase y la elevase en brazos, con el vestido amplio cayendo a los lados de su brazo**

 **-Por qué no venías? –inquirió la niña que tenía cargada haciendo un puchero con las mejillas a lo que Tai solo la miró y dejó salir un suspiro**

 **-Tu hermano mayor tenía muchas cosas por hacer**

 **Replicó con un tono suave de voz, aún siendo estirado de los pantalones por sus otras hermanas que alzaban la mirada**

 **-Nos has traído algo?**

 **-Quizás- Tai pareció pensativo unos segundos a lo que su hermanita en brazos le abrazó del cuello provocando unas pequeñas risas de Yoh que veía aquello enternecido; desde que lo conociese nunca se hubiera imaginado a aquella persona comportándose de esa forma tan suave con nadie más aunque… en realidad, tenía esos gestos consigo**

 **Comenzó a imaginar cómo sería si adoptasen un pequeño o pequeña y aquella escena se diese en unos años más, con un hijo de ambos**

 **Entrecerró los ojos y bajó la mirada con una ligera calidez en el pecho**

 **-Entonces… ya se han presentado?**

 **La voz de Tai le sacó de sus cavilaciones conforme el más alto volvía a dejar a la niña en el suelo y andaba hasta ubicarse al lado del adulto en el sillón, que cruzó sus grandes brazos sobre el pecho y se acomodó mejor en el sillón**

 **-Él es mi padre, Usui Horokeu- introdujo el de ojos negros con calma al percibir que de hecho, su novia no sabía nada aún solo por su expresión apenada; el adulto sentado sonrió ampliamente e hinchó el pecho con orgullo- su especialidad es el hielo y fue uno de los finalistas en el torneo en el que participaron y uno de los que se consideran "los guerreros elementales del rey shamán"**

 **Explicó a lo que su padre resopló con firmeza y una expresión férrea, señalándose con un pulgar**

 **-Nos aseguramos de que el capullito en el GS haga su trabajo como debe- explicó el de cabello claro sonriendo ampliamente y de forma salvaje- aunque… debo admitir que no nos hace mucho caso porque es un imbécil, pero que eso no te engañe: soy muy fuerte**

 **-El más fuerte en realidad, aunque no ha terminado de explotar eso**

 **Musitó Tai viéndole de reojo con seriedad a lo que su padre volteó a verle con irritación y los ojos en blanco**

 **-OYE!**

 **-Vaya!... en verdad es alguien muy fuerte- soltó Yoh impresionado con los ojos muy abiertos**

 **Si aquel hombre había llegado a las finales del torneo… significaba que en algún momento, él iba a enfrentarle en su tiempo. Qué haría en esos momentos entonces? Volteó a ver con algo de nerviosismo a su novio, alzando sin pensar las piernas hasta quedar sentado a modo de mariposa en el sillón, con las manos aún apoyadas entre las piernas en el asiento pero al parecer aquello no molestó en absoluto al de cabello negro, que ahora alzaba una mano hacia detrás del chico de auriculares**

 **-Y él es mi madre…- dijo despacio Tai, sin emoción en la voz- aunque a él ya le conoces…**

 **Yoh se giró en el sillón para entonces, ver a un hombre bastante alto en traje chino elegante y fino que le observaba con una mirada dorada y fija que reflejaba molestia aunque era evidente que no hacia él; descansaba una mano en la cadera mientras que su largo cabello caía por toda la espalda y hasta más abajo dándole un aspecto curioso, bastante masculino pero al mismo tiempo con un aura que dejaba ver que la educación en su vida había sido muy importante. Tragó un poco y sus ojos buscaron a los lados al espectro del general chino que se suponía que siempre le acompañaba. Aquello hizo que el Tao mayor en aquella habitación se cruzase de brazos al tiempo que sus hijas le rodeaban viendo al Asakura**

 **-Me disculpo en nombre de la familia Tao por lo que sea que te haya hecho mi torpe hijo, a sabiendas de que a su edad lo último que debería de estar haciendo es seducir niños pequeños**

 **Dijo con firmeza Ren Tao cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño para después, ver fríamente a su hijo que alzó a mirada con paciencia**

 **-No, no!**

 **El chico de cabello castaño se puso de pie rápidamente y se inclinó hacia el hombre de cabello largo varias veces, temblando y tragando pesado**

 **-Por favor, no piense que ha sido culpa de Tai de manera alguna- dijo veloz sin ver la mirada de sorpresa de su novio, al saberse defendido- fui yo… yo… -tosió un poco y se ruborizó- yo… yo le dije que…**

 **-Tú le dijiste?**

 **La voz de Ren aún tenía el timbre burlón que lo había caracterizado con los años y el reconocer aquel tono hizo que un escalofrío recorriese la espalda del Asakura, que seguía inclinado; la mirada de oro del otro se clavó en su hijo que observaba a su novia un poco más allá y la entornó con fijeza**

 **-Independientemente de lo que hayas hecho… mi hijo es adulto y por ello, es quien lleva la responsabilidad de todo esto- dijo sin dejar de ver al aludido que no parecía ni mínimamente avergonzado- se supone que debería de pensar en ello, antes de comenzar a meterse con niños menores…**

 **-Mi madre a veces olvida convenientemente que él tenía trece años cuando se casó con mi padre…- dijo Tai de repente colocándose los dedos de una mano en la barbilla, lo que hizo reír con mayor fuerza a Horohoro al tiempo que al shamán de cabello largo se le alargaban los tres pequeños picos en la nuca, como evidencia de su enojo**

 **-Eso no tiene nada que ver con esto, además Horohoro era apenas un año mayor que yo! –gritó el hombre chino solo provocando más hilaridad en su marido- y tú deja de reírte, imbécil!**

 **-Ya, no te enojes… "se le sube la presión, señorito"- replicó el de cabello claro imitando el acento del espectro del general que hizo aparición en su modo hitodama con los ojos cerrados**

 **-Jóven Horohoro…**

 **Suspiró Basón resignado al ver como su amo hacia salir su enorme lanza de batalla y apuntaba a dar pelea al nativo de Hokkaido**

 **-Quieres ver como se me sube la presión de verdad!?**

 **-Ya te estabas tardando!- replicó el ainú poniéndose de pie al tiempo que apoyaba un pie en el asiento del sillón y cubría uno de sus brazos con la energía proveniente de su Koropokkul, sonriendo de forma retadora y con un brillo de emoción en los ojos**

 **Los ojos del Asakura se abrieron grandemente, aferrándose al sillón al tiempo que las niñas se apartaban del camino con gesto de resignación**

 **-Oigan…**

 **-No puede ser… -un joven de larga trenza y expresión delicada bajó las escaleras, observando con preocupación el escenario que se presentaba delante de ellos, manteniendo una mano en el barandal de descenso hasta llegar al lado del Tao de ojos negros que mantenía los brazos cruzados por delante- en verdad están peleando?**

 **-Al parecer cierto cabeza de estalactita ha olvidado que su esposa está esperando**

 **Dijo el hombre, recibiendo una mirada molesta por parte del recién llegado**

 **-Tai!**

 **-Disculpen… -Yoh se había virado hacia su novio y el joven a su lado que parecieron reaccionar a su presencia y le vieron con algo de sorpresa- les van a dejar pelearse?**

 **-Tranquilo… -dijo Tai moviendo una mano para relajarle y quitarle importancia mientras que más allá, sus padres parecían haberse olvidado de la visita y se lanzaban el uno contra el otro, haciéndose retroceder a causa de sus grandes poderes; las paredes ahora cimbraban y el piso temblaba, provocando que el chico de auriculares diese un grito y cayese al suelo antes de apartarse al ver volar una pequeña mesa cercana- esto es normal. En cuanto se calmen de seguro irán a darse una reconciliación a su habitación y luego, volverán disculpándose por el espectáculo… al menos, mi madre**

 **Comentó sin pena el de cabello negro al tiempo que el otro hombre a su lado se cubría el rostro con una mano y negaba con la cabeza y Yoh, parecía verle unos segundos poniéndose de pie para después ruborizarse con fuerza y bajar la mirada al suelo**

 **Había entendido perfectamente la referencia acerca de la "reconciliación"**

 **-Esto no es correcto- suspiró el adulto de cabello azul claro al lado de Tai aún con los ojos cerrados y la mano en un lado de su rostro para finalmente, suspirar y ver a este, sonriendo un poco- me alegra verte de vuelta en casa… cómo ha ido todo?**

 **-Mejor como puedes ver- respondió el de ojos negros aún sin expresión, mientras que el otro sonreía cerrando los ojos- me da gusto ver que les fue bien durante las batallas**

 **-Fue algo… turbulento, no diré que no, los Asakura en verdad estaban furiosos… nunca hubiera imaginado a Hao Asakura entrando en crisis nerviosa al ver a los suyos queriéndolo apoyar durante las batallas y luego él mismo rechazándolos molesto por su hipocresía para al final darnos apoyo a nosotros y pedirnos amablemente el permitirle llegar a la final a cambio de hacer bien las cosas… debo de decir, que fue un cambio de lo más interesante, sé que a Yoh le hubiera gustado verlo, especialmente porque sus amigos han terminado bien**

 **Ante la mención de aquel nombre, el chico de los auriculares había levantado la mirada curioso, sobre todo ante el resto de la plática… quién era "Hao"?**

 **-Oh… cierto…**

 **Tai pareció reaccionar al ver la mirada de su novia y movió una mano de forma lánguida para señalar al hombre a su lado, que volteó a ver al más pequeño con una sonrisa suave**

 **-Yoh, él es Usui Dai, mi hermano gemelo –presentó con un tono de voz suave y grave- Dai… él es…**

 **-Tu nueva novia, uh? –el aludido ladeó la cabeza para después cerrar los ojos y reír suavemente de forma ligera- es un placer Yoh… me da gusto ver que alguien haya conseguido hacer feliz a mi hermanito nuevamente…**

 **"Gemelos?... no veo por dónde" pensó al observar a ambos adultos uno al lado del otro**

 **A pesar de que ambos eran de la misma altura, fuera de ello, no tenían más parecido. La forma de cabello era completamente distinta y el hermano de Tai lo llevaba largo y amarrado en una trenza por un lado del pecho; mientras que los ojos del Tao eran rasgados y levemente fríos los del otro eran grandes y suaves, reflejando amabilidad en su aura y en sus gestos lo que le indicaba que de ambos, el dominante era el de cabello negro.**

 **Incluso el tono de piel y el color de los ojos era distinto y para él no podía haber dos personas menos parecidas en el mundo.**

 **Yoh dio un pequeño suspiro**

 **-El placer es mío**

 **Dijo el niño inclinándose un poco, recibiendo el mismo gesto por parte de quien ahora sabía sería su cuñado que luego dejó salir una pequeña risa cubriéndose brevemente los labios con la punta de los dedos**

 **-En verdad eres un encanto- aseguró Dai observándole con cariño lo que hizo que el shamán se encogiese un poco, con nervios- pero no estás algo pequeño para querer estar con Tai?**

 **-Eh…?**

 **El Asakura cerró los ojos cada vez más tenso. Lo último que habría esperado había sido el pasar por la inspección de la familia del chico a pesar de que debía de habérselo imaginado después de que este le había dicho que para arreglar lo del matrimonio, tendrían que ir a con ellos; era obvio que iban a interrogarlo después de ver que la persona que se había enamorado de Tai, era apenas un puberto que si averiguaban más, no tenía mucho futuro.**

 **Los ojos de Dai recorrieron al chico y antes de ninguna otra cosa ya había caminado hacia este y le había abrazado suavemente, provocando que el de cabello castaño se tensase y abriese sus ojos con sorpresa**

 **Nadie nunca le había abrazado así**

 **-En todo caso, bienvenido**

 **Musitó el de cabello trenzado acariciándole la cabeza**

 **-Estábamos preparando la comida… qué te parece si me acompañas a la cocina? –ofreció con ánimos viendo al de menor tamaño que sin pensar, dio un vistazo a Tai que le vio unos segundos para después, cruzarse de brazos y encogerse de hombros**

 **-Está bien –dijo el adulto sin expresión- yo vigilaré un rato a mis padres que no se destruyan demasiado el salón y de ahí, los alcanzaré**

 **Aseguró a lo que Dai tomó la mano de Yoh y le comenzó a estirar con él en dirección de la cocina**

 **-Vamos –dijo sonriéndole nuevamente con cariño**

 **El shamán del samurái asintió y volvió a ver a los padres de su novio que se golpeaban con fuerza usando sus poderes y resquebrajaban los muros y el suelo a su alrededor; no eran solo los nervios por conocer a aquella familia… era el temblor y la inquietud que le provocaba el ver personajes tan poderosos y ágiles, que manejaban con semejante maestría a sus espíritus y le provocaban percibir el peso de sus técnicas a pesar de no estarlas recibiendo.**

 **Las llamas doradas y las brisas gélidas se revolvían y empujaban todo a su alrededor, haciendo presión en su propio espíritu**

 **Esos eran en verdad los shamanes finalistas del torneo?**

 **Cómo iba a hacerle él, si tenía que enfrentar guerreros con semejantes poderes y experiencia? Más aún, uno de aquellos hombres era Ren Tao; el mismo Ren Tao al que se había enfrentado hacia un tiempo y que ahora observaba manejarse con maestría delante de otro oponente que según le dijeron, era aún más poderoso. Si eso era lo que le esperaba en su futuro al shamán proveniente de China… dónde iba a quedar él?**

 **No se atrevía a preguntar aún**

 **No podía decir lo en voz alta… pero tenía miedo.**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Entonces… estás listo para el torneo de shamanes Yoh?**

 **El hermano gemelo de Tai se encontraba revisando diversas ollas donde se cocinaban los alimentos y tenía al Asakura sentado en una mesa cercana con un pequeño platito de dulces y una taza de té, en silencio; toda la seguridad que el chico solía mostrar ante las demás personas cuando se daba la oportunidad, parecía haberse aplastado delante de aquellos que si se daban bien las cosas, serían su familia. Dio un respiro profundo y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Podía con aquello, podía agarrar fuerzas y hacerlo bien**

 **-Bueno… Tai me ha estado ayudando a entrenar- dijo finalmente el niño tomando un poco de té sin ver al otro mientras que intentaba concentrarse- me dijo que si hacía bien las cosas, iba a poder evitarme muchas dificultades en un futuro…**

 **-Sí, bueno… no se equivoca**

 **Replicó Dai tomando unos cuantos platos y repartiéndolos entre sus hermanitas, que colocaron los brazos para luego ir hacia la mesa y treparse a cómo podían para colocar la vajilla en su superficie; de ahí metió un cucharón en una de las ollas, revolvió el contenido y pasó a acercarse a donde estaba el más chico, colocándose las manos en la cintura y sonriéndole levemente**

 **-Te esperan muchas batallas bastante fuertes, si en verdad deseas convertirte en el rey de los shamanes- dijo meciendo su peso entre las piernas- sería bastante interesante ver cómo lo harías…**

 **-Solo quiero tener una vida tranquila y sin complicaciones**

 **Explicó Yoh volviendo a tomar de su té para luego ver al hombre del otro lado de la mesa**

 **-El… Yoh que estuvo antes de mí también iba para ser rey de los shamanes, no es así?- preguntó algo curioso- y tus padres… conocieron a otro Yoh también, cierto?**

 **Dai le observó unos segundos para después, levantar la mirada y hacer una mueca moviendo la cabeza brevemente hacia los lados**

 **-Pues… es un poco complicado, la verdad- dijo suspirando profundo para después, negar con la cabeza- mi antiguo cuñado no pensaba terminar llegando a las finales realmente…**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron grandemente**

 **-Qué!?**

 **-Eso –añadió Dai con calma- se conoció muy joven con mi hermano y vió que tenía la oportunidad de elegir realmente convertirse en un shamán o simplemente, ser un chico común y corriente con el poder de ver a los fantasmas pero manteniendo una vida normal, sin preocuparse en las batallas y esas cosas- movió levemente una mano- en todo caso, solo quería terminar la escuela y tener una familia con mi hermano… estaba muy entusiasmado por eso**

 **Contó**

 **-Pero Tai me dijo que su primer esposa si había participado en el torneo- comentó confuso lo que hizo sonreír otra vez a quien tenía delante**

 **-Sí, pero solo porque quería probarse a sí mismo, que podía hacer esas cosas sin que los Asakura lo presionaran por sus propias motivaciones- explicó el Usui clavando sus ojos azul opaco en el niño que tenía delante, que pareció sorprendido- dado que… bueno, eres un Yoh, tu familia debe de estarte presionando mucho para mantener las tradiciones shamánicas y depositan su fé en que tu vayas al torneo y ganes el título de rey shamán, entrenándote duramente para que seas capaz de cumplir sus objetivos, cierto? Tú sabes lo que es…**

 **Cerró los ojos con agrado unos momentos lo que dejó callado al de cabello castaño**

 **-Aunque traten de convencerte de que es por tu propio deseo, tú solo quieres una vida feliz- siguió diciendo Dai para luego abrir los ojos suavemente, observando la mesa pensativo pero sin dejar de sonreír- fue lo mismo con mi cuñado. Pero dentro suyo a él le agradaban sus fuerzas y quería probarse… que de desearlo, podría salir adelante sin tener que cubrir los objetivos de los demás… solo de él mismo**

 **Alzó la mirada con cariño**

 **-Mi cuñado era un chico bastante especial, creo que por eso es que mi hermano se fijó en él en primer lugar, incluso cuando hubo una época en la que odiaba a todas las personas…- dijo por lo bajo, ruborizándose brevemente el Asakura y removiéndose incómodo, lo que provocó una risita del hombre delante suyo- tranquilo, sé que eso es lo normal y no te juzgo por ello… a veces las personas pueden llegar a ser verdaderamente odiosas y hacerle a uno perder las fuerzas de seguir…**

 **Yoh le seguía viendo en silencio sin atreverse a hablar al menos, hasta que tomó aire de nueva cuenta**

 **-Entonces…?**

 **-Fue interrumpido por aquel asesino ese día- la expresión de Dai cambió a una seria y algo triste, antes de volver a sonreír levemente- pero dado que estaba embarazado, según tengo entendido, pensaba solo participar en unas pocas batallas y finalmente, dejar el torneo para dedicarse completamente a su familia**

 **Explicó moviendo una silla para al fin sentarse delante del niño, que se recargó en el respaldo de la suya**

 **-Ya veo…- comentó por lo bajo con seriedad- en verdad… lamento todo lo que sucedió**

 **-No hay nada que lamentar… sé que mi cuñado está tranquilo ahora, especialmente al ver que mi hermano ha encontrado quien pueda curar su corazón- cerró los ojos con felicidad y entrelazó las manos delante de su cuello, apoyando los codos en la mesa- te estoy muy agradecido Yoh. Sé que… por la edad, estas cosas no son lo que deberían pero… para mi familia, es un verdadero alivio el saber que Tai sigue vivo y más aún, que ha encontrado un nuevo motivo para vivir…**

 **-Motivo para vivir? –repitió Yoh. Él no se creía tan importante como para ser quien le diese una esperanza a ninguna persona, pero…**

 **-Así es. Eres mucho más especial de lo que piensas**

 **-Y si yo decidiera ser el rey de los shamanes…- comenzó a decir con tanteo el niño, viéndole con dudas- él sabe lo que hay que hacerse o lo que pasará si llego al final, cierto? –musitó despacio- por lo que entiendo, todos ustedes alguna vez estuvieron relacionados al torneo- añadió- sabe lo que se requiere para que uno se convierta en rey por 500 años, verdad?**

 **Dai le vió unos segundos para luego, volverle a sonreír**

 **-Tranquilo –dijo el chico de la trenza con calma- mi hermano ya lo sabe… y si eso es lo que te hará feliz en un futuro… entonces te apoyará y cuando llegue el momento, se despedirá de ti con una sonrisa- cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el dorso de sus manos- todos nosotros hemos crecido siendo criados en el amor entre las personas… y en la felicidad de estas; si mi hermano ha elegido darte su corazón a sabiendas de lo que puede pasar, es porque está consciente de que sin importar la decisión que tomes, siempre estará a tu lado apoyándote**

 **Aseguró lo que volvió a dejar pensativo al Asakura, que clavó sus ojos oscuros en la mesa**

 **El silencio pasó entre ellos durante un largo rato hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió y Tai ingresó con gesto de molestia, siendo seguido por un muchacho de cabellos del mismo color que el hombre que luchaba en la sala, riéndose y apoyando un brazo en los hombros del adulto de saco oscuro**

 **-En verdad que eres un pedófilo…- se burlaba para luego, estirarle un cachete por un lado lo que hizo tensar a Yoh que podía percibir el enojo de Tai desde donde estaba- no sé como es que solo te pasan a ti estas cosas, el resto de nosotros no ha conseguido pareja todavía y tú ya vas a por el segundo… mamá va a matarte- volvió a reírse para después, clavar sus ojos en Yoh que se encogió detrás del respaldo de la silla con los ojos vueltos un par de puntitos- hola!**

 **-Creo que esta va a ser en verdad una comida interesante… -comentó Dai cerrando sus ojos y tomando una propia taza de té para darle un sorbo mientras que Yoh seguía viendo a los recién llegados con un tic en la boca**

 **Qué más sorpresas le esperaban al conocer a esa rara familia?**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	17. Perspectiva

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 17**

 **"Perspectiva"**

 **La mesa estaba bastante llena y Yoh no pudo menos que sentir un poco de envidia ante lo que veía más sin embargo intentaba disimularlo lo mejor posible, sonriéndole a todos y comiendo mientras que les escuchaba hablar entre ellos; en su familia nunca habían tenido comidas de ese tipo y las raras veces que se sentaba a comer con sus abuelos y su madre, por lo general era para escuchar al abuelo hablar de sus exorcismos del día o para ser interrogado acerca de cuándo se tomaría en serio su trabajo de ser un shamán y se pondría a entrenar de forma adecuada.**

 **Había días en que le parecía que su abuelo se apiadaba pero sabía que en el fondo, solo duraría cinco minutos antes de recordarle la siguiente vez lo vago que era y la esperanza que significaba para los Asakura, al ser su heredero por lo que tenía una responsabilidad dura con ellos**

 **Y sin embargo, ahí no veía algo similar**

 **Sabía que Tai era el actual cabeza de la familia de su madre y que por el lado de su padre, había un hermano que supuestamente lo heredaría pero…**

 **Al menos en esos momentos, les veía a todos charlar entre ellos, hacerle una que otra pregunta a él, molestarse entre los mismos hermanos y reír… terminó observando el plato de arroz en su mano, pensando que eso era justamente lo que él muchas veces pensaba que debía de ser una familia; a su mente vinieron esos días en que regresaba de la escuela con el único deseo de acostarse en el futón y no saber del mundo en absoluto, olvidarse de los chicos que lo rodeaban, perderse en su música, olvidar que estaba vivo…**

 **No percibió que los ojos de su novio se concentraban de lado en él con gesto serio al menos hasta que sintió la mano de este sobre su cabeza, alborotándole el cabello**

 **-No te preocupes de más- dijo con voz baja Tai, haciendo saltar un poco al Asakura que abrió mucho los ojos- ya eres libre. No hay necesidad de que te angusties por el pasado, porque si lo haces terminarás por perderte de lo que tienes en tus manos**

 **Fue cuando Yoh se dio cuenta de que de hecho, casi todos en la mesa le observaban lo que provocó que se ruborizase con fuerza y se encogiese completamente avergonzado**

 **Cómo hacía el ridículo**

 **-Yo…**

 **-Ah no, ni siquiera se te ocurra disculparte**

 **La voz de Horohoro se hizo escuchar, recibiendo la mirada del chico de los auriculares y sonriéndole de vuelta con ánimos mientras que a su lado Ren Tao solo tomaba el pequeño frasco con leche que tenía delante y de forma elegante, lo bebía con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa suave**

 **-Todos aquí hemos pasado cosas similares en nuestras infancias- dijo el adulto de cabello claro, para luego, reír- bueno!... no nuestros hijos pero al menos Ren y yo sí… -observó de lado a su esposa que permanecía en silencio ante la mirada sorprendida de Yoh- entendemos cómo te sientes, en verdad que sí. Así que si quieres desahogarte puedes hacerlo, ninguno de nosotros se atrevería a criticarte por lo que has pasado… es muy duro cuando tienes que llevar tú solo las cargas… pero somos tu familia, vamos a estar contigo sin importar qué**

 **Aseguró el ainú asintiendo, siendo imitado por el resto de sus hijos alrededor de la mesa que intentaban regalarle sonrisas de ánimo al Asakura, que les veía uno a uno**

 **Suspiró y bajó la mirada**

 **-Se los agradezco…**

 **-No esperamos que estés sonriendo todo el tiempo… ya sabemos que es una buena forma de ocultar las cosas de los demás para evitar que se preocupen- esta vez fue el Tao mayor quien habló, abriendo sus ojos dorados y observando al niño delante suyo que parpadeó- y sabemos lo que han hecho los Asakura… si no es que lo mismo que aquí, tenemos una idea… tampoco vamos a obligarte a hablar si no quieres, pero al menos sabe que estamos a tu lado**

 **-Ujum –esta vez Dai asintió cerrando los ojos con agrado, sentado a la derecha de Tai e inclinándose un poco para poder ver al chico de cabello castaño- incluso aunque no venga Tai, si alguna vez quieres venir a casa puedes hacerlo… o si quieres, llámame a mi teléfono y yo voy por ti…**

 **-Cualquiera de nosotros iría a por ti, en realidad**

 **Esta vez el que habló fue el muchacho más parecido a su padre, de cabello largo amarrado a una coleta mientras observaba al Asakura; se encontraba sentado de forma cómoda, con una pierna cruzada en horizontal sobre la otra y con los brazos extendidos a los lados del corto respaldo de la silla. Yoh lo reconocía como el mismo que venía aferrando los hombros de Tai hacía un rato**

 **-Sigo pensando que mi hermano es un pedófilo por haberse quedado con un pequeño como tú… yo sería más adecuado, además soy más apuesto- continuó diciendo el joven de cabello claro pasándose una mano por la barbilla y levantando la mirada a lo que Tai le observó molesto y entornando los ojos**

 **-Solo eres un año más joven que yo, Kintaro…**

 **-Pero eso no quita que sea más guapo que tú –el que hablaba no parecía afectado por ello, solo cerraba un ojo y veía con el abierto a su hermano que entrecerró más los ojos**

 **-Idiota…**

 **-No quiero ese lenguaje en mi mesa**

 **La voz del Tao mayor hizo que el de cabello negro gruñera y se enderezase con los brazos cruzados mientras que su hermano cerraba los ojos y reía bastante animado desde su posición, siendo imitado por su padre mientras que la madre de los presentes levantaba la mirada molesto**

 **-Cómo serán…**

 **-Entonces… Ren Tao…**

 **El adulto de ojos dorados parpadeó y observó al Asakura que le veía ahora con interés, después de haber reído suavemente un par de veces**

 **-Él va a convertirse en usted?**

 **-Oh –el chino volvió a ver algo sorprendido al niño para entonces, suspirar- no lo sé. Eso dependerá de la actitud que tome y de los amigos que consiga si es que lo hace… y de otros factores- observó de reojo al Usui mayor que se había acomodado recargado de mejor manera en su silla y le pasaba un brazo por los hombros como si ya fuera algo acostumbrado –al menos si te puedo decir, que con paciencia y con la sinceridad de quienes me rodeaban pude hacerme de amigos de verdad y es algo que nunca he dejado de agradecer**

 **Le sonrió suavemente a Yoh que le vió con un pequeño brillo en los ojos y asintió una sola vez**

 **-Ya veo!... entonces, si hay esperanzas de que Ren cambie y hacerme su amigo, lo voy a intentar! –aseguró alzando una mano hacia arriba, provocando unas pequeñas risas en los demás al menos hasta que el chico volteó a ver a su novio a un lado, con algo de preocupación- aunque… si vamos a vivir juntos…**

 **-Wo, wo, wo… vivir juntos?**

 **Horohoro se enderezó un poco y Ren a su lado observó con sorpresa al Asakura y de ahí, con sospecha a su hijo mayor que solo tomó su propia taza de té con los ojos cerrados y le dio un sorbo**

 **-Tai?**

 **La voz de Ren era suave pero firme y el aludido se encogió de hombros**

 **-Bueno… han sucedido algunas cosas y es por ello también, que hemos terminado por venir en realidad- confesó finalmente sin verse alterado para después de unos momentos, colocar su taza en la mesa y ver a su madre con calma, aunque este entornaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos de forma amenazante- es…**

 **-Buenas noches**

 **La puerta de ingreso al comedor se abrió y un joven más grande, con el cabello largo por un lado y llevando una mochila colgando del hombro entró por esta observando a todos con calma, al menos, hasta que parpadeó sorprendido y sus ojos azul oscuro se clavaron en el joven Yoh, que cerró sus ojos con algo de nerviosismo y levantó una mano dejando salir un pequeño "hola"**

 **-Hola**

 **Respondió con un tono bajito el recién llegado para luego, mover sus ojos por la mesa hasta clavarlos en Tai que mantenía su expresión neutra y casi aburrida, ahora semi volteado en la silla para verle mejor**

 **-Tai**

 **-Xian –respondió el aludido para luego ver la mirada inquisitiva del Asakura a su lado- Yoh… él es mi hermano mayor, Usui Xian –este inclinó un poco la cabeza y luego, volvió a ver a su hermano- fue el primero de nuestra familia en nacer obviamente y al mismo tiempo, el único de nosotros que nació en la isla dónde se llevaron a cabo las semi finales del torneo- contó a lo que el niño de cabello castaño abrió mucho los ojos con sorpresa**

 **-En verdad?**

 **-Si… nací justo antes de que mis padres fuesen a las finales, al poco tiempo de que se casaron- dijo con tono suave y bajo el adulto, aún con algo de inquietud para de ahí ver a sus padres confundido- qué está pasando aquí?**

 **-Que Tai ya superó su período de duelo y tiene novia nueva… es un picarón aprovechado- respondió Horohoro colocándose las manos en la nuca mientras que Ren a un lado le daba un codazo breve- qué? Si es verdad!**

 **-Novia nueva**

 **Repitió Xian viendo a sus padres y de ahí nuevamente a su hermano y al niño a su lado, que volvió a alzar la mano con animos aunque el adulto de cabello azul podía ver que en realidad estaba apenado y algo cohibido; Tai inspiró profundo y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de ver a su hermano mayor**

 **-Neko viene contigo?**

 **-Neko? –Yoh observó a Tai confundido… al menos hasta que dejó salir una exclamación al ver como el espíritu de una persona aparecía repentinamente en un pequeño remolino de pétalos y hojas al lado del recién llegado, con expresión un poco molesta**

 **Yoh nunca había visto a nadie como aquel espíritu. El kimono plateado y largo flotaba a su alrededor como si fuese de seda y su cabello y ojos eran blancos, llegando el pelo hasta por debajo de la cintura meciéndose en ondas suaves alrededor del cuerpo; la mirada de aquel ente estaba clavada en él y se suavizó unos segundos, pareciéndole que le regalaba una sonrisa muy discreta… y entonces, abrió mucho los ojos. Algo dentro suyo se había esfumado**

 **Nada**

 **Muy despacio se colocó una mano en el pecho, tratando de comprender que había ocurrido. Había percibido siempre una presión extraña, revuelta y creciente en su corazón… y después de cruzar miradas con aquel espíritu… parecía que algo se había disuelto, casi como sal en agua; se sentía muy confundido y volvió a ver a aquel ser, que cerró sus ojos sonriéndole con algo parecido al cariño a pesar de que no había motivos para ello… y entonces, pudo verle clavar la mirada en su novio con un gesto similar a la irritación**

 **-En verdad, Tai?**

 **-Tú ya debes de saber los motivos por los que te lo pediría, no es así? –dijo sencillamente el de cabello negro lo que suavizó la mirada de aquel espíritu, que cerró los ojos y suspiró- no es demasiado diferente a la primera vez…**

 **-Lo entiendo…- respondió aquel ser llamado Neko para luego, volver a verle- pero no siempre puedes usarme para solucionarlo todo, entiendes eso? –inquirió con suavidad el de ojos blancos, recibiendo un gruñido por parte del de cabello negro**

 **-Entonces te negarás?**

 **-Por supuesto que no… es una petición bastante válida y la comprendo- musitó bajando un poco los párpados- es solo que…**

 **-Qué?**

 **El espíritu negó un par de veces con la cabeza pero entonces, la voz fría e irritada de Ren Tao se dejó percibir en el comedor, dirigida a su hijo de cabello negro que alzó la mirada**

 **-Tai?... estás pensando siquiera en…?**

 **-De nuevo, no puedes reclamarme nada… tú te casaste a los trece –dijo rápidamente el aludido viendo a su madre, que se levantó de golpe de la mesa y golpeó con ambas manos la superficie de esta inclinándose hacia su hijo**

 **-Ya te dije que tu padre y yo teníamos casi la misma edad y además, soy tu madre, claro que puedo recamarte!**

 **-REN! –soltó Horohoro abriendo mucho los ojos al tiempo que se viraba y se tensaba- la presión! Estás embarazado!**

 **-ME VALE UN CUERNO LA PRESIÓN, ESTOY BIEN!**

 **Chilló el chino en dirección de su marido que repentinamente, se puso de pie y en un movimiento colocando las manos sobre los hombros de su esposa, le sentó en la silla provocando que este diese un quejido por el golpe de su trasero contra el asiento; al siguiente momento, le apretaba suavemente entre los hombros logrando que el Tao de ojos dorados le gruñese pero aparentemente dejase su enojo de lado**

 **-Ya, ya… ya pasó…**

 **Decía el Usui para luego, inclinarse y besarle la cabeza a lo que el Tao alzó una de sus manos y apretó una de las de su marido, que seguían descansando en sus hombros**

 **-Entonces Tai…?**

 **Esta vez fue el Usui quien llamó a su hijo con una expresión severa pero un tono de voz calmado, a lo que su hijo asintió una vez y se acomodó para hablar con este**

 **-Sucede que…**

 **-Yo le pedí que nos casáramos- intervino el Asakura inclinándose un poco hacia delante, captando la sorpresa en la mirada de los mayores delante suyo; Yoh bajó la mirada algo preocupado- por favor, no le culpen a él… han… sucedido cosas con mi familia y tenía una prometida… bueno, tengo una prometida y…**

 **-Está bien, conocemos tu situación con la de Anna- interrumpió Ren repentinamente sin dejar de ver al niño que tragó un poco; el adulto cerró los ojos y suspiró cruzándose los brazos- entendemos que puede llegar a ser… bastante molesta…**

 **-Un auténtico demonio, en realidad –interrumpió el Usui lo que hizo tensar al Asakura, que cambió su gesto a uno serio**

 **-Disculpe… -dijo de pronto el chico observando a ainú- entiendo que en su universo puedan haber sucedido cosas… y que conozcan a ciertas personas de formas distintas- frunció el ceño muy levemente- y creo que he dado una impresión errónea de la situación o de quienes me rodean- no percibió que Tai le veía de reojo y el resto de chicos en la mesa, por un segundo veían a sus padres pero un discreto movimiento de mano del chino, les calmó- pero Anna no es un monstruo. Quizá… yo he sobreactuado un poco, preocupándome por su pensamiento y carácter…**

 **"Yoh… saltaste de un segundo piso" pensó Tai alzando la mirada, paciente**

 **-Pero no es una mala persona. Quizá no nos entendemos del todo, pero es parte de mi familia… y agradecería que no se refirieran a ella de una manera tan grosera- añadió tratando de mantener el tono cordial todo el tiempo**

 **El silencio se hizo en la mesa y el shamán de los audífonos se removió con nerviosismo para después, inclinarse levemente**

 **-Creo… que debería de retirarme- dijo poniéndose de pie a sabiendas de que probablemente, había arruinado todo aquello; no estaba seguro de qué tan molesto se encontraba Tai en esos instantes al haberle respondido de esa manera a sus padres pero la verdad era, que la situación se había vuelto incómoda y muy probablemente era por su culpa. Suspiró- lo lamento**

 **El chico se inclinó profusamente ante los presentes y sin más se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta**

 **Las personas a la mesa se quedaron viendo por donde se había marchado el niño hasta que finalmente, fue el Tao de cabello negro quien cerró los ojos y suspiró, poniéndose de pie despacio, como si quisiera darle tiempo al otro chico y entonces, se colocó una mano en la cintura**

 **-Creo que vas a tener que explicarle**

 **Tai observó de reojo a su madre que no parecía molesto o incómodo más bien, sus gestos eran pensativos**

 **-Todavía está asimilando lo que quiere y lo que está por suceder- dijo en un tono bajo y suave, dejando de verle- apenas está recibiendo la oportunidad de cambiar un poco su destino y alejarse de la influencia de quienes siempre han visto por sus decisiones- el hombre suspiró y cerró los ojos- todavía… es un choque para él, pasar de tener que proteger a los suyos conforme se lo enseñaron a aceptar que no todos tienen tan buena opinión de estos en el mundo de los shamanes…**

 **-Solo es un niño a final de cuentas…- dijo Horohoro apoyándose en una mano**

 **-Y uno que al parecer, vas a desposar sin importar lo que digamos, cierto? –Ren vió a su hijo, que no hizo ningún gesto- por eso has venido buscando a Neko: esta vez no van a huir de universo así que vas a necesitar justificar que pasen por alto a la pequeña sacerdotisa y que no vayan a poder disolver su matrimonio por cualquier causa sencilla- dijo por lo bajo a lo que el ainú alzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza**

 **-Me fue más sencillo pagar por tu madre… si esta vez hubieras elegido un Tao, solo por el hecho de ser tú lo hubieran aceptado- dijo para después, recibir un golpe de su esposa en el estómago lo que le hizo caer hacia delante sobre la mesa- no lo decía de esa manera!**

 **-Haces sonar como si hubiera sido un objeto comprado, estúpido!**

 **Chilló Ren con su cabello creciendo en pequeños picos**

 **-Cómo es que terminé casado contigo?**

 **Algunos de sus hijos rieron un poco y Tai les observó en silencio durante un minuto antes de sonreír muy apenas y dirigirse hacia dónde se imaginaba que se habría ido su novia; lo mejor había sido darle unos pocos minutos a solas para relajarse y entonces, ya poder ir a su lado para darle apoyo. Evidentemente no estaría en la sala y no se sentiría en confianza como para subir a las habitaciones y resguardarse en alguna… mentalmente, le vino la imagen de su primer esposa y lo que tendía a hacer cuando estaba deprimido de más pequeños**

 **Recordó como en varias ocasiones le hubiese acompañado a escondidas hasta su casa sin que lo viese o lo detectase su familia, para verle tirarse en el futón y taparse todo el resto del día**

 **Esa era la forma de Yoh para no lidiar con el mundo. Esa era su manera para protegerse del dolor**

 **Bajó un poco los párpados y salió de la casa para dirigirse al coche que estaba estacionado en el patio exterior aunque este no parecía dejar ver ningún cambio en absoluto; sin decir nada, con suavidad abrió la puerta del asiento trasero y se apretó en la parte posterior para sentarse al borde de estos para no importunar al niño que se había acostado a lo largo, con el rostro vuelto hacia el respaldo y cubierto con una cobija que el Tao solía dejar a veces por si acaso. Aún en silencio alzó una mano y comenzó a acariciar los revueltos cabellos del shamán, que apenas y dejó salir un suspiro pero no hizo ruido ni dio más señales de estar despierto**

 **-No has hecho nada malo –dijo finalmente el de cabello negro con su tono bajo y suave, sin dejar de pasar los dedos por la cabeza de este- no están molestos**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se clavaban en la tela delante suyo y se entornaron muy apenas, con su corazón y sus emociones girando y removiéndose de manera desagradable pero siguió callado**

 **No se sentía con el ánimo o el impulso de decir nada**

 **-Comprendo tu irritación- dijo finalmente el Tao apoyándose en una mano sin dejar de ver la espalda del crío que esta vez, pareció reaccionar en un movimiento muy leve, haciéndole sonreír muy apenas: era obvio que el Asakura no le creía o sentía que estaba siendo condescendiente con él- es verdad. Dentro de mi familia, todos los mayores pertenecientes a la dinastía Tao son odiados y repudiados por mis padres, mientras que yo le tengo un cariño bastante especial a mi abuela y nunca pude entender por qué el resto de mi familia era tan… cortante respecto a ellos**

 **Comentó esta vez viendo hacia la ventana que tenía delante sin dejar de mover la mano con que acariciaba al niño que seguía sin verle**

 **-Al menos, hasta que me explicaron lo que había sucedido… y pude entender por qué teníamos esa diferencia. Desde entonces, me propuse cambiar algunas cosas para que la familia cambiase y todos estuviesen más cómodos, pero mis padres siempre van a pensar lo mismo y no puedo culparlos**

 **Suspiró y entonces, estiró un poco el cuerpo del chico hasta dejarle recostado en su regazo; lo que no esperaba, era ver como el chico se viraba en sus piernas para verle a los ojos con gesto entre triste y desvaído. El adulto inspiró profundo y le pasó los dedos por la frente para después inclinarse sobre este y besarle esta con suavidad**

 **-Debería… entonces, permitir que tu familia hable mal de la mía?**

 **Los ojos de Yoh se entornaron suavemente a lo que el de ojos negros meditó unos segundos. Lo que dijese a continuación podía terminar por romper con los sentimientos que tenía el Asakura y hacerle caer nuevamente en la dependencia que sentía por obligación a quienes le eran cercanos por sangre… o ayudarle a comprender el porqué de la línea que dividía a unos y otros**

 **-No están hablando mal de tu familia o de tu prometida… no directamente- parpadeó un poco para después, volver a acomodarse en el asiento de forma que estuviese sentado más cómodo y alzando al chico que con gesto de sorpresa, se vió apoyado en el pecho del Tao y sostenido entre sus brazos; un pequeño rubor le cubrió antes de alzar la mirada con curiosidad- ya sabes que este es un universo alterno…**

 **-Pero yo les hablé de mi Anna…**

 **-Y lo que te dijeron, es que entendían "cómo podía ser", pensando en que quizá se pareciese a lo que ellos llegaron a conocer- explicó Tai tomando una mano del niño con la propia para acariciarla con suavidad; unos momentos después, Yoh jugueteaba con sus dedos, bajando los párpados pensativo- no buscando insultarte… u ofender lo que tú opinaras. Ellos van a respetarte pero al mismo tiempo, se van a preocupar por ti… y tienes que admitirlo, después de lo que sucedió en el hospital… -un fuerte rubor cubrió las mejillas del niño- yo tampoco podría pensar muy bien de tu prometida si eso te hace huir dejando atrás a Amidamaru…**

 **-TAI!**

 **Se quejó Yoh cerrando los ojos con fuerza para después hundir su rostro en el pecho del adulto y golpearle débilmente con un puño, provocando una risa muy corta y discreta por parte de este**

 **-Bueno… dime tú que pensarías en mi lugar si me vieras arriesgarme a matarme por saltar de un segundo piso al ver a una persona?**

 **El Asakura emitió un gruñido y se encogió más en el regazo del otro que le abrazó un poco mejor y le meció contra sí**

 **-Entiendes?... no ha sido por hacerte enojar o por querer insultar a nadie. Pronto serás parte de su familia… en realidad a estas alturas, ya te consideran parte de ella por lo que el hecho de pensar que puedas no ser feliz, les hace querer buscar una manera de hacerte sentir cómodo; y claro, no les gusta pensar que alguien pueda hacerte sentir mal o te haya hecho algún daño… pero como te digo, es basado en lo que ellos conocen, si hay algo diferente, sería bueno que se los compartieras**

 **Dijo**

 **El shamán de ojos castaños respiró un poco más profundo**

 **La verdad era, que tampoco podía decirse como que no tuviesen razón del todo. Yoh se acomodó mejor en el pecho del otro y se relajó ante las caricias que le daba, pensando en todo el tiempo que había vivido en Izumo con los Asakura, la forma en que le habían tratado entre las esperanzas que le daban a veces de creer, que era un niño bienvenido y el hecho de que se sentía como un objeto que era movido según la voluntad de ellos; lo mismo para con Anna, a pesar de que intentaba mentalmente buscar por todos los medios el protegerla: Tai tenía razón, él mismo había asentado las bases para que tuvieran una mala imagen de ella al escaparse como lo había hecho y exigirle a Tai matrimonio, solo por zafarse de la chica**

 **Y aunque no la odiaba… realmente no la odiaba! Si le tenía cariño, en su interior sí sentía algo de cercanía con ella!... pero entonces, rememoraba los golpes que le había dado y el hecho de que nunca dejase de repetir que ella sería su esposa como si estuviese ganando alguna especie de premio o dinero…**

 **Gimió y tragó un poco, temblando en el abrazo del otro**

 **Se talló un ojo para retirarse las lágrimas que parecían acosarlo al recordar el largo de su infancia y todo lo que había pasado, cubriéndola de vez en vez con sus sonrisas cada vez más comunes para lanzar muy al fondo de su pecho todas esas emociones que lo herían; ya ni siquiera recordaba el momento justo en que había decidido que si sonreía, el dolor era menor y su familia le molestaba menos que si se quejaba o replicaba**

 **Si sonreía y repetía una y otra vez que todo estaría bien… que todo tenía solución…**

 **Eso no evitaba que su abuelo lo siguiera tratando de inútil y le riñese pero al menos, cada vez la presión para entrenar era menor y finalmente habían confiado en él para los primeros meses irse solo a Tokio a entrenar y conseguir un espíritu para las batallas entre shamanes**

 **Pasó los brazos alrededor del torso del mayor y sintió como este le apretaba**

 **-Tranquilo… no estás solo- le susurró Tai inclinando la cabeza y cubriéndole con las sombras de su cabello- todo está bien. Estoy a tu lado. Estamos a tu lado… no voy a soltarte… de acuerdo? –sobó suavemente su espalda y volvió a besar su cabeza- no pienses más. Lo que sea que decidas… estamos contigo.**

 **Yoh asintió un poco y sin que fuera visto, sonrió un poco**

 **Era verdad. Desde que hubiese conocido a Tai y de poco en poco, este había ingresado en su vida y no le había abandonado en ningún momento, incluso y a pesar de que le había demostrado que podía ser bastante torpe y aún no tenía una idea clara de lo que deseaba en su vida; como él había dicho, ya había pasado por cosas con otro chico como él por lo que motivos le sobraban para no desear lidiar dos veces con lo mismo, pero…**

 **Le había tratado como un individuo completamente distinto y así le había querido**

 **Y ahí estaban ahora**

 **Porque Yoh quería casarse para huir de Anna**

 **Para huir de los Asakura**

 **Para tomar una decisión impulsiva, esperando por lo mejor en el futuro en brazos de alguien que pasaba por mucho su edad**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	18. Un mundo al revés

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 18**

 **"Un mundo al revés"**

 **-Ehhh? Y por qué tengo que dormir aquí?**

 **Yoh se encontraba en aquellos momentos con un pijama rosa claro con figuritas, encima de una cama observando al hermano gemelo de Tai que reía suavemente con los ojos cerrados, vestido de igual forma con un pijama al tiempo que sacaba unas prendas de ropa en talla chica de un baúl**

 **Hacía unas pocas horas que tanto él como Tai habían vuelto a la casa y aunque no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, el Asakura se había sentido levemente incómodo ante los padres del hombre de cabello negro pero estos ni siquiera parecieron molestos y no hicieron mención al asunto de ninguna otra forma; sin embargo cuando el hijo de estos les informó que se quedarían unos cuantos días, Ren Tao inmediatamente tomó al shamán de los audífonos para enviarlo a dormir a la habitación de su segundo hijo que aceptó encantado aquello**

 **El niño de cabello castaño sabía que aquella casa era lo suficientemente grande como para tener habitaciones de huéspedes**

 **Entonces, por qué?**

 **Usui Dai se giró hacia el Asakura extendiendo delante suyo lo que parecía ser una camisa china en tonos negros y celestes para después, rechistar**

 **-Eres un chico difícil**

 **Murmuró guardando aquella prenda para después, sacar una en negro y verde lo que le hizo asentir**

 **-Esta es mucho mejor**

 **-Disculpa… -empezó el niño viéndole con un pequeño puchero a lo que el aludido abrió un poco los ojos**

 **-Oh!... cierto, perdona- Dai inspiró profundo y colocó las ropas a un lado antes de sonreírle con cariño con las manos colocadas por delante- lo lamento… mi madre quiere evitar tentaciones entre la noche y ha preferido que te quedes conmigo ya que de esa manera sería menos probable que pasaran cosas…**

 **-Pasaran cosas… -Yoh frunció el ceño sin entender- creo que estoy algo perdido…- dijo- podría quedarme en una habitación aparte y no pasaría nada… -de pronto, pareció nuevamente incómodo- no soy un ladrón…**

 **-Ah! No, no, no pequeño, nadie está pensando en eso- dijo rápidamente el de cabello azul opaco sentándose al siguiente momento sobre el colchón para tomar el rostro del shaman con ambas manos, cosa que lo sobresaltó**

 **No estaba acostumbrado a ser tocado así… al menos, solo Tai solía hacerlo en ciertos momentos pero fuera de él…**

 **-En realidad… bueno…- el hombre joven rió nerviosamente y se rascó la mejilla con un dedo lo que dejó aún más perdido a Yoh- están intentando evitar que… ejem… se llegue a ciertas situaciones…**

 **-Ciertas… situaciones**

 **Repitió el Asakura cada vez más confundido hasta que la puerta de la habitación estilo occidental se abrió, dejando ver al Tao de traje sencillo y oscuro que se asomaba al lugar con una mano dentro de un bolsillo del pantalón y expresión neutra**

 **-Tai! –Yoh de inmediato salto de la cama y corrió hacia este al tiempo que el otro presente en el colchón solo se giraba un poco para verles, sin dejar de sonreír; el chico de los audífonos abrazó un poco al recién llegado- tu hermano dice que tu mamá quiere evitar ciertas tentaciones en mí –frunció el ceño- porqué piensa que voy a hacer algo malo?**

 **Aquel sujeto suspiró pesadamente y acarició con cariño la cabeza del chico delante suyo, que la encogió levemente y cerró los ojos un poco**

 **-Mi madre lo que quiere evitar es que tengamos sexo en su casa- explicó con un tono bajo y grave, ruborizando de golpe el rostro del niño que hizo una mueca**

 **-Que!?**

 **-Tai! –riñó Dai frunciendo el ceño suavemente- no le digas esas cosas a Yoh!**

 **Yoh volteó a ver a su futuro cuñado con un tic en un ojo**

 **-Acaso miente?**

 **-Bueno, no- ladeó la cabeza este parpadeando un par de veces- mamá piensa que estando yo contigo, ninguno de los dos pensará en escaparse o juntarse para más cosas- dijo lo que provocó que el Asakura volviera a tensarse**

 **-Eso es lo que piensan sus padres de mí?**

 **-Ah… es que no lo han hecho aún? –inquirió con algo parecido al alivio aquel adulto, lo que solo hizo que Yoh se pusiera todavía de un rojo aún más profundo, provocando que Tai viese hacia otro lado y el hermano de este alzase la mirada molesto -por los dioses, Tai... es un niño pequeño…**

 **-Solo ha sido una vez… -musitó Yoh muy bajito con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos**

 **-Pues no debería de ser ninguna –Dai frunció el ceño con expresión reprensiva- no aún. Aún más, aún no están casados… y no Tai, no empieces con el "papá y mamá lo hicieron antes de casarse"! –soltó señalando con un dedo al de cabello negro que había separado los labios y ahora, sonreía con satisfacción –deja de usar esa excusa!**

 **-Por qué?... es válida, no me parece que me retengan a mí de algo que hicieron sin problemas mis progenitores antes que yo**

 **Ladeó la cabeza aún acariciando la del chico que le abrazaba y ahora, dejaba escapar un suspiro**

 **-En todo caso… no hacemos esas cosas- dijo el Asakura con sus ojos cerrados en un par de líneas rectas ante la mirada de quien sería su futuro cuñado –no tienes de qué preocuparte…**

 **-Bueno… si tú lo dices- Dai le sonrió cerrando los ojos para después, señalarse estos con un par de dedos pasando a una expresión de ceño fruncido y advertencia para luego, apuntar con estos a su hermano menor que rodó los ojos cruzándose de brazos**

 **-Eres un exagerado**

 **Gruñó Tai para luego, darse la vuelta y ver de reojo al niño de cabello castaño que parpadeó un par de veces**

 **-Te veo mañana Yoh**

 **-Claro**

 **Respondió este dando un suspiro corto antes de ver como la figura del adulto desaparecía por la puerta; permaneció unos momentos de pie en el mismo sitio mientras que el adulto de cabello azul opaco cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza un par de veces para después, hacerle espacio al chico a un lado mientras que destapaba las cobijas. El shamán de ojos castaños tomó aire de forma profunda para un momento después encaminarse hacia el mueble y treparse al lado del otro**

 **-Espero… que no se enojen con Tai…**

 **Yoh recostó la cabeza en la almohada y bajó ls párpados tapándose hasta el borde de la nariz mientras que el hombre a su lado se recostaba de lado para verle con gesto pensativo; sonrió unos momentos después y le acarició la frente con cariño**

 **-No estamos enojados- explicó el de ojos azules con suavidad- nos gusta ver que finalmente, puede ser feliz… solamente… nos ha sido extraño, sabes? –inspiró largo para luego apoyar la mejilla en una de sus manos- no esperábamos ver que eligiese a otro Yoh Asakura para compartir su vida y mucho menos, que se tratara de un niño tan pequeño…**

 **El chico delante suyo se ruborizó con fuerza y bajó la mirada**

 **-Él no me buscó en realidad… se podría decir que yo lo encontré gracias al destino, jijiji –terminó por recuperar algo de confianza y rió mostrando los dientes y cerrando los ojos sin dejar de ser visto por el otro que suavizó la mirada y devolvió una sonrisa leve- en verdad… aún estaba muy triste por lo de su esposa- musitó para luego, ver al mayor- tú le conociste?... me refiero… a ese Yoh…**

 **-Si… lo hice –asintió Dai levemente comenzando a recordar- cuando vino a vivir a la casa, solía ser un niño bastante serio y callado… a veces mencionaba que odiaba a las personas por no tener pensamiento propio pero creo que era principalmente, porque no dejaban de molestarlo y de principio tampoco confiaba del todo en nosotros- se acomodó mejor en la mano, con los ojos hacia un lado- solo nos veía… intentábamos animarlo, pero se retraía e incluso se encerraba en la habitación de mi hermano para no salir en mucho rato**

 **El Asakura volvió a bajar los párpados con una expresión seria y pensativa**

 **Claro**

 **No hacía mucho tiempo él había sido igual, negándose a la cercanía con ninguna otra persona y rechazando a los humanos que lo rodeaban al grado de encerrarse enteramente en su casa cuando no era forzosamente salir**

 **No le costaba ver a su otro Yo sintiéndose incómodo y fuera de lugar en aquella casa dónde podía notar que la familia tenía una forma de llevarse mucho más cercana y animada**

 **-Cuándo…? –dijo despacio- cuándo fue que cambió?**

 **Dai pareció pensativo un segundo antes de sonreír de forma cariñosa**

 **-Cuando Kintaro empezó a molestarle por retraído- dijo cerrando los ojos con algo de diversión, sin alterarse por la mirada inquieta del niño- cómo seguramente ya notaste, nuestro hermano Kintaro es de todo menos tímido y mucho menos se deja intimidar por ninguna situación- inspiró un poco y se acomodó mejor bajo las cobijas- y un día, decidió que Yoh era demasiado inseguro sobre nosotros, así que comenzó a seguirlo todo el día y a preguntarle cada dos por tres el porqué de que no se acercara a nosotros**

 **Contaba**

 **-Por supuesto… eso no le gustó para nada a mi cuñado…**

 **-Naturalmente- dijo el chico de los auriculares frunciendo el ceño levemente- a nadie le gusta ser presionado por otras personas cuando… han pasado por cosas que los angustian…**

 **Dai asintió**

 **-Ya te imaginarás que el pobre de Yoh llegó a su límite, a pesar de que Tai amenazó a nuestro hermano con golpearle- sonrió nuevamente y sus ojos brillaron pero el Asakura se tensó un poco y apretó los dientes: recordaba perfectamente lo que solía suceder cuando él perdía el control de sus poderes**

 **-Él…?**

 **-Invocó a sus Ko-oni, si esa es tu pregunta- dijo el adulto con calma; Yoh pareció avergonzado pero Dai sacudió la cabeza- no tienes nada de qué apenarte, esa es la forma que tienen ustedes de protegerse de lo que les hace daño…**

 **-Pero…- la mirada del niño se volvió insegura- no era lo correcto. No es lo correcto –cerró los ojos- hacemos mucho daño a los demás por esas cosas…**

 **-Oh Yoh…**

 **Dai suspiró y se inclinó hacia delante para besar su frente, cosa que hizo abrir mucho los ojos al niño que luego, le vió**

 **-Todos hemos hecho algo alguna vez que no es correcto y no por eso, significa que sea a propósito- le vió con cariño para luego, cambiar su gesto a uno incómodo mientras bajaba los párpados a la mitad- a menos que seas Tai o Kintaro, a ellos no les importa nada… pero el resto de nosotros, no hace las cosas buscando hacer un mal al resto –aseguró**

 **El niño a su lado hizo una pequeña mueca**

 **-Qué… sucedió luego?**

 **-Bueno…- Dai volvió a ponerse pensativo- Yoh dejó salir sus espíritus y estos se lanzaron a atacar a mi hermano menor… aunque a nuestra edad ya estábamos acostumbrados a los poderes shamánicos, era la primera vez que observábamos como los pequeños ogros eran invocados por inercia buscando defender a su creador- explicó para volver a cambiar su mirada por una melancólica y cariñosa- Yoh se asustó mucho al ver lo sucedido, sobre todo porque nuestro hermano comenzó a sangrar- murmuró mientras que Yoh seguía viéndole cada vez más preocupado- pero lo que mi cuñado no sabía… era que realmente, todos ya lo queríamos y estábamos conscientes de que él se sentía inseguro y lo que podía suceder**

 **Asintió una vez**

 **-Creo que nunca había visto una expresión de sorpresa como la que puso el pobre Yoh cuando mi hermano se levantó todo emocionado por lo ocurrido y le dijo que eran los poderes mas "guay" que había visto en ninguna otra persona**

 **Rió suavemente ante la expresión de sorpresa del shamán delante suyo**

 **-Ahí fue cuando Yoh comenzó a abrirse más con nosotros y en poco tiempo, era totalmente uno más en nuestra familia- aseguró cerrando los ojos y asintiendo, sin fijarse en la humedad que comenzaba a aparecer en los ojos del niño acostado enfrente suyo sobre la cama- y una vez superado eso… realmente pudimos ver que era un chico muy dulce y alegre cuando se le permitía; nos hicimos excelentes amigos y pasábamos muy buenos ratos juntos**

 **Abrió los ojos apenas**

 **-Realmente… no hay día en que no le extrañemos…**

 **El Asakura emitió un suspiro corto y asintió**

 **-En verdad… lamento su perdida- musitó- si ha sido duro para Tai… no imagino lo que fue para ustedes también…**

 **-Si. Para mí, fue perder a uno de mis hermanos- Dai pensó unos momentos para luego, ver al otro con un gesto luminoso y enternecido- pero sé que a él no le gustaría vernos tristes. Y ahora, tú estás aquí también… lo que significa que nuevamente, hemos ganado un hermano entre nosotros –aseguró feliz y el otro pareció entre alegre y apenado- no estás tomando ningún lugar. Tú eres tú y mi cuñado fue especial a su modo también**

 **Asintió una vez para luego, sorprender al menor al estirarle un poco para abrazarle contra sí; nuevamente un rubor leve apareció sobre las mejillas de un chico muy sorprendido por aquello dado que jamás en su vida había recibido tantos abrazos como hasta ese momento.**

 **Al parecer, a aquella familia le encantaba abrazar a los demás**

 **-Bienvenido a la familia Yoh**

 **Susurró Dai apretándole un poco más, sosteniendo la cabeza del otro chico entre sus brazos para luego, sentir como el gesto era correspondido**

 **-Nos da mucha alegría que estés aquí… ojalá… eso sea por siempre**

 **Yoh sonrió oculto en el pecho de su futuro cuñado y asintió muy discretamente. Era la primera vez que se sentía querido sin motivos que tuviesen que ver con las tradiciones familiares, su posición o el hecho de ser un shamán del que esperaban algo**

 **Incluso algo le decía que de no ser otro Yoh… ni un shamán… igual le recibirían de aquella forma entusiasta**

 **Y eso de alguna manera, parecía reforzar esas energías que horas antes parecían haber despejado de un movimiento ligero las sombras que habían anidado a los alrededores de su corazón**

 **Esperaba algún día, ser capaz de agradecerles por ello**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **-Yoh… me permites un momento?**

 **Los ojos del Asakura que en aquellos instantes ayudaba a lavar la vajilla del desayuno se dirigieron hacia el adulto de cabello largo que le veía recargado en el dintel de la puerta que daba a la cocina; el niño que en aquellos instantes escuchaba música de Bob en sus auriculares y vestía el traje de estilo chino que Dai había sacado la noche anterior mientras que ayudaba a las niñas más pequeñas con la limpieza, se bajó el aparato con una mano para luego tomar un trapo de cocina y secarse ambas manos, caminando posteriormente hacia quien pronto sería su suegra**

 **Ren Tao le observó sin emociones en el rostro y con los brazos cruzados, casi como si meditase en algo importante hasta que el de menor tamaño se detuvo delante suyo**

 **-En qué puedo ayudarle?**

 **-Tengo una salida qué hacer y me preguntaba, si sería posible que me acompañases durante unas pocas horas- dijo el adulto observando al shamán del samurái, que pareció levemente confundido- estarás ocupado? Prometo que te llevaré a comer algo al mediodía, ya que si será un poco largo nuestro paseo…**

 **-Ah! No, no me tiene que comprar nada! –aseguró Yoh abriendo mucho los ojos, parpadeando con gesto de sorpresa incómoda- claro que le acompaño, no es ninguna molestia…**

 **-Tampoco para mí- respondió Ren dándose la vuelta mientras le veía de reojo y se metía una mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón- será un buen momento para pasarlo juntos y conocernos un poco más- dijo- vienes?**

 **Con muchas dudas en su mente, el chico asintió y dejó el trapo a un lado para después, correr al lado del otro que le observó aún pensativo para después, comenzar a andar hacia la salida**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Mientras tanto aquella mañana tanto Tai como Horohoro habían partido en dirección de la montaña cercana, uno con un brillo animado en los ojos y el otro sin emociones en el rostro; avanzaban a paso seguro y el hombre más alto de los dos sonreía grandemente con el ceño fruncido, casi como si algo emocionante estuviese esperándole al final del camino. Cerca de ambos sus espíritus acompañantes flotaban siguiéndoles en silencio, en una procesión extraña entre los árboles.**

 **Para el ainú aquello era casi como volver a su juventud y a decir verdad, no se había esperado que llegaría el día en que su propio hijo le pediría que le mostrase su técnica especial para ese tipo de ocasiones importantes**

 **Parecía que quería hacer aquello especial dado que la primera vez no lo había hecho**

 **Quizá en parte era algo de culpa justamente por ello: sentía que la vida le había acortado algo muy importante y que no había puesto el empeño suficiente y por eso, esta vez quería hacer las cosas diferentes**

 **Y el hombre de cabello azul claro le entendía**

 **-Nunca has invocado espíritus de la naturaleza antes, así que va a ser una experiencia extraña para ti, te lo advierto**

 **Dijo el Usui viendo de lado a su hijo sin dejar de sonreír al tiempo que el aludido asentía muy apenas**

 **-Tampoco esperes que las cosas funcionen a la primera- siguió diciendo el mayor que sostenía sobre un hombro una vara gruesa de la que colgaba un morral que sonaba suavemente, indicando que llevaba algunas herramientas metálicas con él- estas cosas requieren tiempo y concentración… y seamos sincero, lo tuyo nunca han sido las cosas manuales…**

 **-Pero vale la pena, no?**

 **Los ojos negros del más joven buscaron los de su padre, que los cerró ampliando aún más su sonrisa**

 **-Como no tienes una idea. Créeme que recordará ese día por siempre y tú también. Cada segundo invertido vale la pena pero recuerda: no importa realmente como luzca al final, "don perfección", porque lo que él va a querer más que nada, es que venga de tu corazón- suavizó la mirada viendo como su hijo se ruborizaba casi de forma imperceptible y gruñía- así sucedió con tu madre… y estoy seguro de que Yoh no será la excepción**

 **Aseguró asintiendo una sola vez**

 **-Ya sabes de qué quieres hacerlo, no? –inquirió con interés- tienes la piedra?**

 **Tai asintió al tiempo que de forma inconsciente, se palmeaba un bolsillo del saco**

 **-Lo bueno de los espíritus es que pueden atravesar la roca y ver lo que estás buscando- musitó el Tai por lo bajo- probablemente Yoh ni siquiera entienda qué es lo que le estoy dando- Horohoro soltó una carcajada- pero… me conformo con que sepa que es algo especial**

 **-No tienes remedio**

 **El padre de Tai suspiró profundo antes de resoplar con fuerza a través de las narinas, alzando la mirada**

 **-Relájate chamaco. Yoh no necesita saber de qué estará hecho para darse cuenta de que es especial… pero insisto- dijo el shamán de hielo viéndole con decisión mientras apretaba el puño que no sostenía la vara en su hombro- lo que le va a importar más que nada, es el corazón que le pongas a esto… así que esfuérzate y asegúrate de que tu sentimiento pueda sentirse en el momento adecuado… entendido?**

 **El hombre de cabello negro asintió una vez a lo que el más alto volvió a cerrar los ojos con diversión y continuó caminando**

 **-Muy bien entonces!... ya verás cómo esto va a resultar asombroso!... lástima que no pueda estar ahí para verlo pero a cambio de esto, me lo tendrás que contar todo…**

 **Tai le vió de reojo en silencio… antes de volver a sonreír de forma muy discreta, observando como su padre se adelantaba**

 **Si todo salía bien… si las cosas resultaban… en verdad aquello sería un primer paso muy importante y al menos sentiría que de alguna forma estaba haciendo no tan mal las cosas con Yoh; eso era al final, lo más importante de todo, el hacer feliz a ese niño y demostrarle que su petición arrebatada, aunque como un escape, no iba a tratarse de un error. Apretó con mayor fuerza lo que llevaba en su bolsillo y apretó el paso con entusiasmo**

 **Solo esperaba que las cosas resultasen bien**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Yoh y Ren caminaban de forma cómoda y lenta a través de los diferentes caminos que iban hacia la parte más central de aquel distrito de Tokio, deteniéndose el chino de vez en cuando para ver las expresiones de admiración en el niño cuando veía algo que le llamase la atención y que fuese diferente al pasado; y es que tenía que recordarlo, Yoh no solo venía de otro universo sino que de más de 30 años atrás por lo que, aunque la tecnología no fuese tan rimbombante como lo hacían ver las novelas de ficción, aún había cosas que diferían entre los años**

 **O incluso cosas tan sencillas como un cambio en los caminos, árboles donde antes no había, un puente recién construido, un canal de agua nuevo…**

 **El Tao rió discretamente y casi con cariño al ver como el Asakura se impresionaba ante una proyección en 3D sobre una cortina de agua estilo fuente que se alzaba cada minuto, mostrando escenas de diferentes películas**

 **-Impresionante… imágenes sobre el agua**

 **Decía con admiración el crío y el chino solo suspiraba y le dejaba ver**

 **La verdad era que recordando a su viejo amigo, así siempre había sido: se impresionaba de todo y nunca dejaba de mostrar su eterna fascinación por el mundo que le rodeaba, a veces no importaba que tan gris se viese todo, él siempre le encontraba lo positivo y ver a ese niño con aquello aún en su corazón, le era casi como recibir un soplo de aire fresco y melancolía que dolía en su corazón**

 **Ladeó la cabeza mientras que el shamán de cabello castaño volteaba a verle por sobre el hombro y le sonreía con completa felicidad**

 **Quizá eso era otra cosa diferente a quien había sido su mejor amigo: esa luz que parecía irlo abarcando todo y que aún no había sido aplastada por quienes se suponía, deberían de protegerlo y cuidarlo por siempre**

 **Su mirada se ensombreció y la bajó**

 **Sin desearlo en su memoria, le vino la última expresión que había recibido del Asakura adulto antes de despedirse en palabras que dolían y que sabía, quizás serían lo último que hubiesen intercambiado; la verdad era que deseaba poder arrepentirse de todo lo que le había dicho… pero…**

 **-Señor Tao?**

 **Ren abrió un poco los ojos y vió al chico que ahora se había detenido delante suyo viéndole con preocupación en la mirada y los brazos hacia atrás del cuerpo, levemente inclinado hacia delante**

 **-Se encuentra bien?**

 **-Si**

 **Respondió por inercia el aludido, parpadeando un par de veces a lo que Yoh frunció el ceño no muy convencido**

 **-No debes de preocuparte**

 **-Tiene unos cuantos minutos viéndome de forma extraña- dijo el shamán removiéndose algo incómodo- sigue molesto por lo de ayer?... en verdad lo lamento…**

 **-No digas tonterías –el chino frunció el ceño y negó un par de veces con la cabeza antes de meterse una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón- no tengo por qué enojarme contigo, no hiciste nada malo… simplemente…**

 **Volvió a clavar sus ojos dorados en el niño que se encogió un poco apenado y entonces, el Tao le revolvió los cabellos lo que hizo que Yoh cerrase los ojos y comenzase a reír**

 **-Tai hace lo mismo… se nota que es su hijo**

 **Volvió a reír el Asakura, provocando una sonrisa en el mayor**

 **-Ven- dijo finalmente Ren- hay algo que quiero que veas…**

 **El shamán de menor edad parpadeó para luego trotar al lado del mayor que avanzaba rápido hasta que le alcanzó pronto y empezó a andar a su lado. Pasó bastante tiempo en el que el chino le hacía unas cuantas preguntas al chico acerca de la escuela, su aprendizaje y el hecho de que siguiese entrenando para ser un futuro buen rey shamán; no pareció extrañado cuando el niño le comentó acerca de que Tai le estaba entrenando en artes marciales para que pudiese ser más ágil y que le estaba ayudando con sus posesiones para que pudiese llevarlas a un siguiente nivel y fuese más poderoso antes de tiempo**

 **Yoh parecía entusiasmado y su futura suegra asentía algunas veces, si acaso interrumpiéndole para ofrecerle ayuda tanto propia como de su marido en caso de que quisiera ampliar su experiencia antes de los combates más duros**

 **El menor asintió un par de veces y cerró los ojos entusiasmado**

 **Con tanta ayuda proveniente del futuro y de shamanes experimentados, las batallas por venir olían a pan comido**

 **Después de un rato, el hombre de cabello largo pareció enseriar su mirada y se detuvo**

 **-Llegamos**

 **Los ojos del menor se abrieron grandemente al observar una hilera constante de personas que entraban y salían de una casa enorme que se le hacía bastante conocida pero no recordaba de dónde; había luces por todos lados, una enorme bandera delgada de bienvenida y de fondo podía percibir los sonidos de la música japonesa más tradicional. Era evidente que no todos iban a aquel lugar a hospedarse (ya había notado que se trataba de una posada) sino que parecía que ingresaban para hacer reservación, esperaban algún turno de algo o ya eran huéspedes que se paseaban un poco por los jardines y patios**

 **No estaba atiborrado… pero tampoco parecía que les faltase gente**

 **El Tao ingresó sin más, siendo seguido por el menor que iba justo detrás viéndolo todo aunque se daba cuenta de que varias mujeres observaban al más alto y cubrían sus bocas, riendo por lo bajo**

 **Yoh era consciente de que Ren Tao de niño era lo que las chicas considerarían atractivo, por lo que reconocer que de adulto se volvería un hombre realmente apuesto no le era difícil; incluso le resultaba gracioso pensar, que esa persona que iba delante y que una vez dentro de la casa, volteaba a los alrededores como si buscase algo, en realidad solo tenía ojos para otro hombre. A su mente venía la imagen de un muy celoso esposo que probablemente no tomase muy a bien que las mujeres viesen con tanto deseo a su esposa**

 **O quizás sí, el padre de Tai parecía ser una persona bastante simple y de buen sentido del humor**

 **De igual forma a momentos olvidaba que ese hombre que le dejaba sentado ahora en uno de los sillones cercanos para buscar de mejor manera (lo que fuera que quisiera encontrar en medio de la gente), era el mismo niño shamán que le veía como un insecto y que casi le rebanaba por completo el brazo desde el hombro; rió para sí mismo, seguro de que la próxima vez que viese a Ren Tao y su espíritu ya no podría tratarles de la misma manera: se sentía feliz de pensar que las cosas iban a cambiar de tal manera que el niño de cabello en punta se volviese su amigo**

 **Y aún le faltaba conocer a la versión más joven de su suegro!**

 **TOING**

 **-Ouch!**

 **Yoh dio un salto adolorido y se quejó conforme se sonaba una nalga, cerrando un ojo y apartándose de aquella parte del sillón; cómo era posible que a tantos años ya y no hubiese arreglado ese condenado resorte que sobresalía del asiento? Negó un par de veces con la cabeza… y entonces, sus iris se volvieron blancos y su mirada se clavó en el inocente sofá sobre el cuál se encontraba esperando; no se suponía que aquella fuese su casa ni que de poco en poco, comenzase a darse cuenta de los motivos por los cuáles sentía tan familiar aquel sitio.**

 **Se puso de pie despacio y se movió retrocediendo hasta ver uno de los pasillos laterales desde los cuáles, se escuchaban las risas de quienes estaban en las diferentes habitaciones-comedor que había en el lugar**

 **Una pequeña gota de sudor corrió por un lado de su rostro**

 **Aquel sitio…**

 **-Ren!**

 **De otro pasillo un enorme hombre con un cabello prominente hacia delante salió con un delantal de cocinero y llevando una espátula japonesa en la mano derecha, sonriendo con muchos ánimos hacia el shamán adulto de cabello largo y azul que le veía con seriedad**

 **-Hola Ryu…**

 **Saludó el mayor conforme el recién llegado se detenía delante suyo con una gran sonrisa**

 **-Veo que el negocio va bien**

 **-Dentro de lo que cabe, sí…- asintió aquel antes de emitir un suspiro- pero con esas cosas de las nuevas batallas… -hizo una mueca- uno ya no puede estar tan tranquilo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento pueden venir a atacarte- se encogió de hombros mientras que el Tao dejaba salir una risa despectiva**

 **-Entonces, deberías de seguir entrenando en lugar de dedicarte a engordar- el chino sonrió de lado de forma burlona a lo que el hombre más alto y musculoso agitó la mano con la espátula**

 **-Qué dijiste!?**

 **-Ryu con su espada de madera!**

 **-Uh?**

 **Ambos adultos voltearon a ver en dirección del Asakura que en pose de total sorpresa señalaba al hombretón con lentes oscuros que se apoyó en un lado de la cadera y pareció ladear un poco la cabeza**

 **-Te conozco?- dijo este con extrañeza sin percatarse de la pequeña risa que salía del Tao- y tú quién eres?**

 **-Eh…- Yoh pareció quedar congelado unos momentos, aún impactado; descubrir que ese sujeto que solía molestarlos a él y a Manta estaba en un lugar como lo era Funbari era casi impensable. Cómo era que había terminado ahí? Mayor aún fue su sorpresa al ver a un fantasma verde y algo deforme asomándose por encima del hombro de aquel sujeto y que le veía con gran sorpresa**

 **-Oye, Ryu… -comenzó a decir aquel ser- ese no es…?**

 **-Don Yoh!? –Ryu Umemiya abrió mucho la boca al tiempo que se bajaba las gafas oscuras con la mano libre, haciendo que el aludido temblase nervioso; buscó la mirada de su suegra intentando encontrar una respuesta a aquello para ver cómo era observado por el chino que dejó salir un suspiro**

 **-Yoh…**

 **-Joven Yoh?**

 **Una hermosa mujer con el cabello rosado atado en la nuca y usando un largo kimono de estampado floral había llegado a aquel sitio, con una expresión entre tensa y nerviosa, dejando en silencio momentáneo a los presentes hasta que los ojos de la fémina vieron en dirección del Tao que había bajado los párpados**

 **-Qué significa esto, Ren Tao?... y más vale que encuentres una respuesta satisfactoria dentro de los siguientes segundos**

 **-Esa siempre fue mi intención, Tamao –gruñó el adulto de cabello largo ante el temblor que ahora recorría al shamán menor de edad, que se colocó una mano en la frente**

 **Estaba terriblemente confundido y mareado. Primero Ryu… y ahora Tamao? Qué estaba sucediendo ahí? Su suegra pareció verle con melancolía y tristeza unos momentos para después, andar hasta quedar enfrente del niño e inclinarse para verle**

 **-Yoh… hay algo… que tenemos que hablar…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	19. Fragmentado

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 19**

 **"Fragmentado"**

 **DISTRITO DE SHIROKANEDAI, TOKYO, AÑO 2000**

 **-Esa es una completa locura**

 **Un bebé muy pequeño jugueteaba acostado sobre una cobija colocada en el suelo de madera de aquella banqueta, agitando sus pequeños pies mientras que se metía a la boca un juguete suave para luego, extender las manitas como si mostrara aquel objeto a su madre que, sentado a un lado movió una mano para frotarle la pequeña y regordeta panza y sonreírle con cariño y suavidad; al crío le brillaron los ojos ante la respuesta por parte del adulto y dejó ver una gran sonrisa para después continuar con sus juegos entre los pequeños ruidos que producía.**

 **Un par de aves dejaron escuchar sus trinos conforme volaban entre los árboles del bosque cercano y la luz del sol se colaba por entre las ramas de esos últimos, dándo un ambiente de paz al sitio**

 **Dos shamanes jóvenes veían hacia la nada entre los balbuceos del pequeño que se estiraba en el interior de su mameluco y las tazas de té que humeaban ante la diferencia de temperaturas del líquido que contenían y el ambiente que las rodeaba; los ojos de Yoh Asakura de 16 años parecían meditabundos y perdidos en la nada de las sombras que se removían en el suelo cubierto de hojas del patio delante suyo, sin parecer prestar atención a su amigo a un lado que enfatizó un ceño fruncido**

 **-No sé qué estés pensando- volvió a hablar Ren Tao que estaba próximo a cumplir los quince años y al que hacía rato se le había dejado de notar en el cuerpo que había dado a luz a un pequeño- pero no tiene ni caso ni lógica**

 **-Es mi responsabilidad**

 **Re se viró de forma golpeada hacia quien era uno de sus mejores amigos, haciendo chocar las manos a un lado contra el suelo conforme su mirada se volvía preocupada**

 **-No, no lo es!**

 **-Tú recuerdas perfectamente lo que Hao nos dijo- replicó el shamán de cabello castaño al que ahora se le evidenciaba la falta de auriculares en la cabeza; los ojos del chino se abrieron un par de centímetros más sin que el otro voltease a verle**

 **Parecía casi cansado y con algunas ojeras pero su semblante era serio**

 **-Si no hacemos algo… será el fin de todo- musitó**

 **El chico de cabello en punta sacudió la cabeza para después, tomar de las solapas del sueter que llevaba puesto el Asakura delante suyo a este y agitarlo un poco**

 **-Por todos los dioses… escucha lo que estás diciendo Yoh! –soltó el de ojos dorados con enojo- el fin de todo? Ya fue el fin de todo una vez y creo que pudiste darte cuenta perfectamente de que eso ya no está en nuestras manos!**

 **La mirada pensativa y severa del Asakura finalmente se clavó en Ren que se vió sorprendido por unos momentos**

 **-Si… claro que es nuestra responsabilidad**

 **El shamán chino le soltó, terminando por sentarse de rodillas y sobre sus talones sin salir de su sorpresa ante el gesto que adornaba las facciones de su amigo; antes, hacer enojar a Yoh Asakura era un reto casi imposible a menos que alguien muy tonto se metiese con sus amigos. Últimamente, ese parecía ser el estado permanente del chico que cada vez sonreía menos y se le veía incluso más estresado y presionado.**

 **Fuera de Ryu Umemiya y el fantasma de Fausto que fiel a su promesa, había seguido al chico hasta el final ninguno de los otros se había atrevido a poner un pie nuevamente en la pensión Funbari**

 **Incluso Manta Oyamada que solía ser el que se apegaba a aquella pareja a rajatabla, ahora se preparaba para mudarse definitivamente a Estados Unidos y parecía evitar dentro de lo posible a su mejor amigo haciendo uso de las excusas más inverosímiles que se le ocurrieran aunque últimamente le había parecido a Ren que se le estaban acabando las historias del tipo "tengo demasiadas cosas que preparar para la mudanza" y "mi madre ha enfermado y como mi padre está ocupado, la tengo que cuidar yo"**

 **El cielo sabía lo mucho que solía necesitar Yoh del niño más pequeño, pero…**

 **-No pudimos detener a Hao**

 **Aquello hizo tensar levemente a Ren mientras que Yoh mantenía la vista seria hacia un lado casi en la misma posición que el otro le había dejado**

 **-Era mi responsabilidad el encargarme de él, para eso me estuvieron preparando toda la vida… y por mi necedad en darle una oportunidad, fallé miserablemente y ahora estamos a punto de perder el mundo entero si no logramos convencerlo de que vale la pena perdonarlo…**

 **Los párpados de Ren bajaron un poco. La verdad era, que de ser por él y por Horohoro jamás le hubieran dado una oportunidad a ese sujeto. Pero…**

 **-Se nos otorgó un poder y una fuerza especiales para cumplir esta misión**

 **De nuevo la voz de Yoh se dejó escuchar haciendo que el Tao le pusiera atención**

 **-No… podemos simplemente dejar las cosas y fingir que no debemos de usar esas fuerzas nuestras en hacer un mundo mejor, que deje las guerras y las muertes atrás y que construya un sitio donde los humanos y los shamanes puedan convivir respetándose los unos a los otros…- cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados, temblando suavemente- nosotros… fuimos elegidos… lo fuimos Ren…**

 **-Entiendo eso. Comprendo que no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada y pretender que nada sucedió- el Tao frunció el ceño levemente- pero Yoh… Anna…**

 **-Ella siempre comprendió su lugar y el mío- el Asakura volvió a abrir los ojos con un tinte algo perdido y casi desesperado que asustó al Tao- sabíamos a lo que nos ateníamos. Dioses… hasta yo desde pequeño era consciente de cuál era mi lugar, pero era inmaduro y no quería reconocerlo... –se pasó una mano por el cabello a la desesperada lo que alarmó aún más a Ren**

 **-Yoh, te lo suplico –insistió el muchacho de cabello en punta moviendo las manos- trata de pensar! Lo que fue ya quedo atrás… estás a punto de tener una familia, por todos los diablos!**

 **Estalló nuevamente el chino a pesar de que no hubo reacción en el otro**

 **-Tú no eres así…**

 **-No pensaba con claridad**

 **-Sí, sí que lo hacías! –volvió a exclamar el chico golpeando con fuerza el suelo, lo que sobresaltó a su bebé que comenzó a llorar asustado- eras bastante consciente y te resistías a caer en la corriente de los demás, porque tu esencia era libre, era la de alguien que amaba intensa y desesperadamente a los demás… lograste derrotar tu oscuridad y el odio en ti, saliste adelante y nos diste esperanza a los demás cuando no la teníamos… no puedes ahora ser tú quien se pierda!**

 **Yoh sonrió cansinamente y vió de reojo al otro chico que se tensó suavemente**

 **-Cuándo perdí el derecho y mi humanidad para rendirme o cansarme de la lucha?**

 **La mirada del Tao se volvió dolida hasta que finalmente el llanto de su bebé le hizo voltear para cargarle en brazos y comenzar a mecerlo intentando calmarlo; Yoh solo vió unos momentos al pequeño Xian que se removía en los brazos de su madre**

 **-Deberíamos casar a mi hijo y al tuyo**

 **-Qué?**

 **-Sería gracioso, no? –Yoh rió a desgana y de forma vacía- nuestras familias se odian… y nosotros podríamos unirlas de golpe. Los Tao-Asakura o los Asakura-Tao. Sería algo extraño pero Xian es el mayor, así que supongo que sería "Tao-Asakura"…**

 **-Yoh… estás hablando incoherencias –comentó Ren preocupado a lo que su amigo volvió a reír con tono hueco y falso**

 **-Quizás…**

 **El Asakura se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón un par de veces antes de meterse las manos en los bolsillos y ver hacia la nada del cielo**

 **-En todo caso yo solo venía a despedirme –dijo lánguidamente a lo que Ren se puso de pie también sin soltar a su hijo- esta noche Anna y yo partimos de Japón y no quería irme sin al menos, desearles lo mejor a todos y esperando, volver a verlos pronto**

 **Los ojos dorados del chino se estrecharon**

 **-Creí que Anna estaba esperando…**

 **-Ya hablamos sobre eso y estamos de acuerdo en que no debe de ser un impedimento para nuestra misión- suspiró Yoh, apenas volteando el rostro como si quisiera verle por sobre el hombro- en todo caso… es… mejor así…**

 **-Es mejor así? –Ren parecía horrorizado- vas a arriesgar a tu esposa y a tu hijo por nacer, solamente porque de repente Hao te ha metido en la cabeza que le debes eso?... –apretó los dientes- no era de esto de lo que hablabas cuando nos insistías en que deseabas tener una familia y ser feliz! No puedes arrastrarlos por todas partes como si fueran una maleta!**

 **-Cuídate Ren**

 **Se despidió el chico moviendo una mano muy apenas**

 **-Espero que nos podamos ver nuevamente algún día…**

 **Dijo una última vez aquel joven para luego comenzar a andar por el camino de salida de aquel terreno, mientras que el Tao abrazaba mejor a su bebé contra el pecho y andaba un par de pasos detrás del otro**

 **-Yoh!... YOH!**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **FUNBARI, 2006**

 **Un golpe pesado se dejó escuchar con fuerza en medio de la calle así como el sonido de un cuerpo alto golpeando contra el suelo con fuerza**

 **-REN!**

 **Un joven alto y de cabello largo cuyo rostro se mantenía oculto bajo las sombras de su fleco apretaba un puño con fuerza y temblaba en rabia contenida al tiempo que detrás suyo un hombre mas alto le veía con sorpresa y pánico, como si no supiera como controlar al chino que irradiaba un aura de furia y frialdad como nunca**

 **Desde el suelo, un tercer hombre se enderezaba pero sus ojos parecían no reflejar nada en absoluto**

 **No había ira, no había rabia, no había resentimiento…**

 **Un muñeco**

 **Incluso sus zombies tenían más emociones dentro de su posesión que lo que veía en aquellos instantes; el Tao había hecho todo lo posible por resistir, por pretender, por llevarlo tranquilo dentro de lo que cabía… pero el presenciar aquello… el tenerlo delante finalmente después de tantos años… el comprobar que incluso el daño era mucho peor de lo que había calculado conforme transcurría el tiempo y aquel reencuentro casi se veía como algo imposible…**

 **Temblaba con tanta fuerza que casi iba agitando a su esposo que le había colocado las manos en los hombros tratando de calmarle**

 **-Cariño… por favor…**

 **-SUÉLTAME!**

 **Dio un manotazo quitándose el agarre del ainú que solo retrocedió unos centímetros algo adolorido y que apretó los dientes pero que al mismo tiempo cubrió su irritación por aquel acto con la preocupación que sentía por su ser amado que parecía sufrir tantas emociones al mismo tiempo que ninguna podía dominarse**

 **Y todo ello sin que ningún adulto se diese cuenta de los dos niños que con gesto serio espiaban a través de un agujero en una de las paredes cercanas y que delimitaban la posada hacia la calle externa**

 **-Cuando me dijiste que partirías en tu patético intento de salvar a todo el mundo y arrastrarías a los tuyos contigo, te dije lo que pensaba pero no te detuve… -comenzó a decir Ren apretando los dientes- por nuestra amistad y el respeto que te tenía, debí de hacerlo pero me contuve… -inspiró profundo y tembló- y en ese entonces notaba que algo estaba mal en ti, que algo estaba cambiando… pero supongo que me negué a verlo también porque hacer eso, implicaba que te estábamos perdiendo, un poco cada vez y que yo era demasiado inútil como para impedirlo**

 **Bajó el rostro y apretó los puños a los lados de su cuerpo**

 **-Cuando supe de tu muerte… cuando Hao nos dijo a todos lo que había pasado… admito que enfurecí aún más pero al mismo tiempo me sentía aliviado**

 **Comentó mientras que Horohoro le veía por detrás y Yoh Asakura, ahora un hombre parecía sentarse de mejor forma pero no veía a sus amigos; solo mantenía los ojos perdidos y fijos en el suelo, apoyando los brazos en las rodillas sin mostrar reacción alguna**

 **-Creí que el tener una consecuencia tangible de las estupideces que hacías y lo que significaba actuar sin pensar te haría reaccionar y ver que esa no era la solución que siempre le decías a todos que encontraríamos- tomó aire profundo y volvió a temblar- en verdad… por un segundo, tuve la pequeña esperanza de que recuperaríamos a ese tonto que nos hacía abrir los ojos y nos mostraba dónde debían de estar nuestras prioridades…**

 **El puño del Tao se apretó y tembló aún más, conforme las emociones lo llenaban todo**

 **-Y sin embargo… abandonaste a tu hijo y ahora regresas por un día solo para pretender que nada ha pasado y luego volver a irte…**

 **Los ojos del ainú se clavaban en su esposa con gesto serio mientras que en el suelo, el otro shamán seguía en silencio sin ver a nadie y solo escuchando**

 **-DÓNDE ESTÁ TU SUPUESTA RESPONSABILIDAD ACERCA DE LO SUCEDIDO EN TODO ESTO!?- exclamó nuevamente el hombre de cabello largo sacando de golpe su lanza y agitándola hacia quien tenía delante que pareció voltear el rostro como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada al tiempo que de nueva cuenta el shamán de hielo aferraba a su pareja con evidente alarma y le hacía retroceder- QUÉ PARTE DE TODO ESTO ES VERDADERAMENTE ÚTIL O EJEMPLAR PARA EL MUNDO QUE QUERÍAMOS CONSTRUÍR!? ESE SITIO DONDE DECÍAS QUE TODOS TUS AMIGOS ESTARÍAMOS BIEN!?**

 **Estalló Ren siendo estirado por su esposo para que retrocediese y ya no atacase más al Asakura al que el cabello le cubría parte del rostro y lo mantenía volteado hacia un lado**

 **-DÍMELO!**

 **-Cariño…- volvió a susurrar Horohoro esta vez apretándole contra su pecho ante la respiración agitada del chino, que tardó unos momentos en recobrarse; al menos hasta que sus ojos se abrieron al notar como el shaman del samurái volteaba, aún con la mirada perdida pero esta vez un corte muy evidente en el rostro, bastante profundo y que ahora sangraba hasta gotear al suelo de forma continua**

 **Un escalofrío recorrió a Ren, que agitó su lanza para doblarla en su sitio a sabiendas de que en verdad se le había ido de las manos**

 **El único sonido que se percibía era el de la respiración del Tao**

 **Finalmente, Yoh Asakura levantó sus párpados unos milímetros más sin ver a sus amigos delante suyo**

 **-Aún no se ha acabado el mundo**

 **-Eh?**

 **Horohoro y Ren le vieron con un leve dejo de sorpresa al no esperarse escuchar de repente la voz del otro**

 **-Aún… Hao no ha decidido que estamos tan mal como para destruirlo todo –musitó el de cabello largo y castaño, sin mostrar intención de detener el sangrado en su rostro- eso significa que estoy haciendo las cosas bien…**

 **Ren volvió a temblar en rabia pero no alzó la voz; por el contrario, una sonrisa fría y despectiva cruzó su semblante**

 **-Yoh… no lo entiendes aún, verdad?**

 **El shamán de la lanza rió sin emociones, sin poder controlar los temblores que cruzaban su cuerpo**

 **-Nunca hemos sido capaces de salvar el mundo. Podemos intentar hacer cambios, tratar de hacer una diferencia… pero no podemos rescatarlo todo ni hacerlo todo; solo somos… nosotros. No nos alcanzaría una vida entera para hacer nada y tu hermano es muy consciente de eso… se ha estado burlando de nosotros pero como los demás somos conscientes de nuestras limitaciones, te está usando a ti, que fuiste lo suficiente idiota como para sacrificarlo todo en un intento de conseguir lo imposible**

 **-No… no lo es…**

 **Yoh se puso de pie finalmente aún sin ver a sus amigos**

 **-No es imposible. Hao no nos hubiera dado esa misión si lo fuera…- dijo para luego, cerrar los ojos y rascarse la nuca- además…**

 **Pareció durante unos segundos que algo cruzaba su mirada pero entonces, volvió a sonreír con un gesto apenado que sobresaltó a sus dos amigos**

 **-No estoy sacrificando nada, realmente… -aseguró asintiendo una vez- lo dices por Hana, cierto? Pensé que podía llevarlo conmigo pero después de lo de la última vez… podrías decir que estoy salvando su vida –por un segundo el tono de sus ojos cambió y pareció oscurecerse para luego, regresar a la normalidad y presentarse opacos- cuando todo el mundo cambie y haya paz, entonces vas a ver como me lo agradece, será feliz en un mundo verdaderamente bueno. Mientras tanto, Tamao está haciendo un excelente trabajo. No pasa nada, cierto? Mientras siga vivo y Anna y yo podamos salvar el mundo… todo estará bien…**

 **-Tú…**

 **Esta vez fue Horohoro el que se adelantó con un aura tan fría que sorprendió a su esposa, esta vez temiéndose el chino que fuera el ainú quien intentase matar a quien tenían delante y comenzaban a desconocer cada vez más; casi podía sentir las fuerzas del espíritu de la tierra y el agua empezando a tomar forma para luchar entre ellos y solo atinó a correr detrás de su esposo que ya había aferrado del cuello de la camisa a quien alguna vez, fuese su mejor amigo**

 **-Horo…!**

 **El aludido se detuvo pero Ren pudo saber que no había sido por su voz ni advertencia; su mirada dorada temblaba por el pequeño susto pero ahora veía la expresión atónita y casi aterrada de su pareja, cuyos ojos negros parecían intentar comprender qué era lo que tenía delante**

 **El chino siguió la mirada de su esposo… y lo que vió, sabía que se quedaría marcado dentro suyo para siempre**

 **No había nada**

 **La expresión de Yoh a primeras cuentas parecía atontada, alegre y dispersa, quizá algo apenada por las cosas que estaban ocurriendo… pero para el chino, era más que obvio (y para su esposo también) que ello era solamente la costumbre adquirida por años y que su rostro y mente aplicaban por inercia; observando detenidamente los iris marrones que ocupaban la mayor parte de la mirada del Asakura, podían saber que lo que tenían delante no era ni cerca, lo que había sido su mejor amigo durante cerca de tres años.**

 **Vacío**

 **Era como si alguien hubiese absorbido el alma y la felicidad que solían caracterizar al Asakura, esa esencia que el Tao había querido salvar alguna vez cuando comenzasen a darse los primeros indicios de abandono y soledad en esta y que justamente ese shamán había dicho que se esforzaría en mantener; y sin embargo conforme le veían más y más, podían notar que en el fondo transcurrían cambios, entre la atención que les ponía y la resignación a su enojo.**

 **Casi como si fuesen alguna especie de switch que se adaptaban a la situación para no dejar al shaman en cero pero que de todas maneras, eran tan automáticas y dispersas que no tenían sentido alguno**

 **Lo que fuera que alguna vez hubiese sido Yoh Asakura… ya no estaba ahí**

 **Y Ren, que era un experto en la oscuridad… ni siquiera podía ver algún atisbo de esta dentro del cuerpo del otro. No había luz, no había sombras… básicamente, se trataba de un cuenco.**

 **Y Horohoro le soltó con el miedo plasmado en la mirada**

 **-Yoh… qué… qué ha pasado contigo?**

 **El adulto de cabello largo se sacudió la ropa con mucha lentitud y clavó su mirada alegre pero vacía en quienes hubieran sido sus mejores amigos y les sonrió con suavidad**

 **-Crecí –respondió con simpleza el Asakura, sin mostrar enojo o verse incordiado por las reacciones de los otros dos- maduré y me dí cuenta de que tengo responsabilidades en este mundo que no puedo evadir; que a veces, tengo que sacrificar lo que más amo para ser un adulto y cumplir con lo que se supone, que debo de hacer en este mundo. Que a veces, tenemos que dejar atrás lo que amamos y que por mucho que nos duela, eso siempre será en pos de algo mejor**

 **Yoh cerró los ojos**

 **-No espero que lo entiendan. Para eso tengo a Anna…**

 **-Anna –los ojos de Ren se abrieron aún más y estaba seguro de que Horohoro había entendido lo mismo que él y que si le veía, observaría una dúplica de sus propias expresiones**

 **-Es la mejor esposa y compañera por mucho. Pensé que le molestaría el tener que acompañarme a mi misión… pero siempre me apoya, incluso cuando tuvimos que dejar atrás a nuestro hijo… estuvo de acuerdo y entendió. Así que con su ayuda y su poder, yo mismo puedo ser más fuerte y concentrarme en hacer un verdadero paraíso para todos… -cerró los ojos y les sonrió- ya verán… cuando todo este mundo sea un verdadero Edén, entonces comprenderán y se darán cuenta de que hicimos lo correcto… y ese día, todos volveremos a estar juntos como amigos…**

 **Una sombra cubrió los ojos de ambos shamanes enfrente del Asakura y entonces, Horohoro fue el que habló primero**

 **-Siempre pensé que eras un tonto –dijo con un tono grave y bajo- pero esto ha llegado demasiado lejos Yoh…**

 **Musitó**

 **-Pero… el terminar olvidando lo más importante… el por qué dejamos tantas cosas atrás… -los ojos del ainú brillaron como dos brasas gélidas- eso no te lo puedo perdonar!**

 **Una pequeña risa débil comenzó a brotar de los labios del Asakura, así como un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas, sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos a pesar de la mirada fría y dura que ahora les dedicaba**

 **-Todos luchamos en las peleas de shamanes para lograr el sueño de salvar el mundo- dijo con amargura el de cabello castaño y largo- Ren… estaba esperando a su primer hijo y no dejó de unirse a la lucha… ustedes dos dejaron a Xian atrás cuando fueron directamente a su muerte, a luchar contra Hao a pesar de que sabían que no iban a regresar y no por eso pensaron que estaban abandonándolo!**

 **Esta vez el sonido de una bofetada resonó en la noche**

 **Usui Horokeu soltó al Asakura con sorpresa al ver cómo había sido la mano de su pareja la que esta vez había golpeado el rostro del otro; retrocedió un poco por la sorpresa pero la cara de Yoh solo se había vuelto hacia un lado, cubierta por las sombras**

 **-Nunca… -la voz de Ren temblaba en ira y sus ojos destellaban- nunca… NUNCA VUELVAS A ATREVERTE A COMPARAR LO QUE TUVIMOS QUE PASAR ESE DÍA CON LO QUE TÚ HAS HECHO!**

 **Horohoro aferró a su pareja con fuerza por los brazos y alrededor del torso, comenzando a alejarle**

 **-HICIMOS TODO LO POSIBLE POR NO ABANDONARTE TANTO COMO PUDIÉRAMOS Y TE DIJIMOS QUE EN CUANTO SE PUSIERA EN PELIGRO LA VIDA DE UESTRO HIJO, LO DEJARÍAMOS EL TORNEO! –chillaba el Tao fuera de sí- Y AL FINAL CUANDO QUISISTE ENTRAR EN RAZÓN AL IMBÉCIL DE TU HERMANO, TE SEGUIMOS HASTA EL FINAL PORQUE DE LO CONTRARIO, TODOS MORIRÍAMOS INCLUÍDO NUESTRO HIJO!**

 **Continuó**

 **-NO COMPARES TU COBARDÍA PARA ENFRENTAR TUS RESPONSABILIDADES CON LA TORTURA QUE FUE PARA NOSOTROS EL AFERRARNOS A LA ESPERANZA DE VOLVER A VER A NUESTRO HIJO!**

 **Esta vez fueron las lágrimas del shamán chino las que cayeron dentro de su desesperación**

 **-NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A PENSARLO, YOH ASAKURA!**

 **-Ren…- el ainú suspiró comenzando a tirar de este hacia atrás- vamos… estás perdiendo el tiempo…**

 **-Lo lamento Ren**

 **Yoh suspiró y su mirada se volvió seria, parecida a la de su hermano cuando fuesen jóvenes; mientras tanto, quienes alguna vez fuesen sus amigos se iban apartando sin dejar de verle como si los hubiese traicionado de la peor manera. Los párpados de aquel shamán descendieron hasta la mitad y por un segundo, pareció que algo al fondo de ellos mostraba arrepentimiento**

 **-Pero… alguien tiene que hacerlo…**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	20. Calor de hogar

**HAPPY LIFE: CEMENTERY FLOWER**

 **CAP 20**

 **"Calor de hogar"**

 **La brisa corría suavemente por aquel jardín y pasillo de madera desde el cuál se escuchaba el piar de algunos pajarillos que se posaban cercanos, sobre unas ramitas cortas del bambú que crecía cerca del pequeño estanque delante de ambos**

 **Las miradas tanto del adulto como del niño se encontraban clavadas en las cristalinas aguas que soltaban destellos de luz ante los rayos del sol y debajo de las cuáles los peces koi se removían, uno que otro asomando los labios con curiosidad, como si creyese que la cercanía de ambos humanos significaba que pronto les alimentarian; no tardaron en volverse a hundir con la realidad de que ese no era el caso, dejando que el sonido del ocasional chapoteo interrumpiese las meditaciones que en ese momento se daban**

 **El vapor del té caliente bailaba y formaba espirales conforme escapaba del líquido en las tazas y finalmente, el niño de ojos oscuros dejó salir un suspiro que rompió con la quietud**

 **-Yo… -las palabras parecieron desaparecer entre los labios del Asakura que no hallaba una manera de darle un orden a las ideas que saltaban y se reían en las sombras de su mente- honestamente… me cuesta creer todo lo que me ha contado**

 **Frunció el ceño y sus párpados bajaron levemente, convirtiendo su mirada en una más aguzada ante la vista dorada del Tao que seguía el rostro del chico a su lado sin voltear del todo, como si tratase de adivinar sus pensamientos**

 **-Es decir…**

 **Yoh intentó volver a encontrar una idea, una palabra que reflejase el mar de sentimientos pesados en su pecho y entonces, fue el más alto a su lado derecho el que dejó escapar un suspiro**

 **-Lo sé**

 **Los ojos del chico se abrieron un poco al ver al adulto de cabello largo que se reclinó suavemente hacia delante, bajando los párpados tan pensativo como el shamán cerca suyo al tiempo que hacía girar a taza entre sus dedos**

 **-Si yo no lo hubiera vivido, también me costaría creer que mi amigo, esa persona que tanto apoyo me brindó en mis peores momentos y que siempre tenía una sonrisa o una palabra de aliento para todos se ha transformado en todo aquello en lo que no creía –la voz de Ren Tao reflejaba dolor y pena y el Asakura no pudo mas que componer un gesto dolido y apenado, casi como si él mismo estuviese provocando todas aquellas cosas- sin embargo y cuanto más lo negaba y más quería cerrar los ojos, el tiempo transcurría y las cosas iban empeorando hasta el punto en que tuve que reconocer que nuestro querido amigo, se había ido…**

 **Un pequeño destello cruzó los ojos del chino**

 **-Y lo que lo hace peor y todavía más doloroso, es que cuando alguien muere puedes hacer duelo, reponerte y seguir adelante en favor de la memoria que te ha dejado –comentó- pero cuando esa persona sigue viva, tu sabes que existe y que no has podido hacer nada para regresarle… que no importa lo que hagas, está más allá de tu ayuda…**

 **-Pero no es culpa suya –dijo de repente el Asakura volteando hacia el adulto a su lado, que sonrió a desgana**

 **-No lo sé –suspiró el Tao con un ligero dejo de risa- no lo es? Quizá pude haber hecho un mayor esfuerzo, obligarlo… sacarlo de toda esta pesadilla…**

 **-Pero forzando a las personas, asesina su voluntad y las convierte en solo títeres… no es la clase de amigo que uno desea…- insistió el niño recibiendo una mirada bastante divertida del mayor, provocando que de repente las mejillas del menor se colorearan en tonos rojizos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho- quiero decir…! –farfulló apretando con fuerza la taza entre sus manos y volteándose avergonzado, agachando la cabeza entre los hombros lo que provocó una risa un poco más sonora por parte del guerrero chino**

 **-Tranquilo… entendí lo que querías decir y que no te referías a mis zombies –Ren ladeó el rostro enternecido por la actitud del crío que ahora le daba un trago rápido a su té, cubriéndose el rostro con la sombra de su fleco sin dejar de ser observado por su "suegra"**

 **El adulto de cabello largo bajó la mirada sin cambiar su expresión. En verdad ese jovencito le traía un aire de melancolía y buenos tiempos que creía perdidos, recordándole que siempre podía haber esperanza, que si bien ya no podía extenderse hacia su propio antiguo amigo… quizá, ésta aún era palpable y alcanzable para un niño como lo era ese que había caído de forma extraña y curiosa en el camino de su tercer hijo, justo cuando éste más necesitaba de creer en la vida**

 **En verdad… a veces el destino era tan extraño…**

 **-Y tienes razón, haber obligado a Yoh no hubiese cambiado las cosas y por el contrario, hubiéramos terminado por hacer exactamente lo mismo que su familia le hizo- añadió volviendo a ver hacia enfrente, siendo observado de nueva cuenta por un curioso Asakura- después de todo… lo que más ansiábamos sus amigos, era su libertad…**

 **-Libertad…**

 **Susurró el joven Yoh sin pensarlo antes de volver a ver la taza entre sus manos con gesto algo ido**

 **-Señor Tao…**

 **-Hmm?**

 **-Acerca de Funbari…**

 **-Oh!... te refieres a esto… -dijo Ren moviendo una mano de forma lánguida, señalando todo lo que les rodeaba a lo que el chico asintió lentamente- todo esto fue idea de Anna…**

 **-Anna…**

 **-Así es. Supongo que ha de ser parecido en tu tiempo, pero Anna en este lugar solo deseaba una cosa en todo el mundo…**

 **-Tener una vida de comodidades y lujos –dijo sin pensar el chico a lo que el hombre de ojos dorados asintió satisfecho- algo que yo mismo le prometí cuando nos conocimos de niños cuando la ví tan sola y desesperada como yo…**

 **-Si… las personas cambian algunas veces cuando es das demasiado y no saben apreciarlo –comentó con ligereza el de mayor estatura dejando la taza de té a un lado para luego, colocarse un par de dedos en la barbilla mientras que se sostenía el codo con la otra mano- o mas bien, no saben apreciar a la persona que se los da porque quedan enceguecidas por sus propios deseos y no llegan a ver el alcance de su egoísmo…**

 **-Usted dice…? –la mirada de Yoh era dolida mientras que el otro asentía –sé que Anna se ha vuelto un poco más…**

 **-Demandante? –inquirió el Tao sin pensarlo a lo que el chico asintió- eso es porque ya lo siente todo seguro y lo que no, puede manipularlo a base de amenazas, dolor y presión –dijo el hombre de cabello azul oscuro sin parecer sentirse avergonzado de sus palabras- tanta ausencia de vida y de seguridad en Anna la convirtió en una persona que intercambió su oscuridad por posesión –la mirada del Tao se volvió seria- es tan insegura del cariño de las personas y de lo que estas le dan, que antes de que le sea arrebatado se apodera de todo lo que una persona es…**

 **-Entonces… -empezó a decir el chico- Anna me usaría para poder sentirse mejor?**

 **-Y porque el poder sobre ti la hace sentir mejor y con control –añadió Ren- y lo digo porqué sé lo que es eso, la diferencia es que mis amigos y en especial ese cabeza de cepillo de mi esposo se aseguraron de hacerme ver que no necesito de lastimar a los demás o asustarlos para que no me dejen solo**

 **Cerró los ojos y apoyó ambas manos a los lados de su cuerpo**

 **-Pero… supongo que no todos puede ir por el mismo camino…**

 **El silencio se presentó entre ambos conforme meditaban aquello y entonces Yoh volvió a hablar**

 **-Usted cree… que Anna tenga salvación?**

 **Los ojos del chino se volvieron hacia el niño a su lado que continuaba viendo el estanque delante suyo con seriedad y preocupación, lo que produjo que muy discretamente el Tao sonriese enternecido; como siempre, ese era Yoh preocupándose por las personas que tenía a su alrededor, muchas veces incluso sacrificando su propia felicidad y alma por ello**

 **Volvió nuevamente su mirada hacia el frente**

 **-No podría decírtelo**

 **Admitió el de mayor edad, estirando levemente la espalda al tiempo que alzaba la vista al cielo**

 **-Lo que importa, es que no pierdas tu esencia, Yoh –dijo con firmeza y quizá, un tono de esperanza que produjo un brillo de agradecimiento en la mirada del Asakura- no siempre podrás salvar al mundo y eso no tiene nada de malo ni te convierte en un monstruo ni hace que tu poder te comprometa a hacer las cosas al grado de que dejes todo en el suelo o detrás**

 **Dijo el adulto con firmeza**

 **-Puedes intentar. Una y otra vez, caerte y seguirlo intentando –asintió el Tao- pero si a cambio vendes tu alma, a tus amigos y a todos los que te aman, entonces todo lo que hiciste fue un acto vacío arrastrado por el egoísmo y el orgullo propio de no aceptar que hay cosas, que no dependen de ti y que no eres todopoderoso para arreglar al universo solo porque lo desees… soltar a quienes están a tu lado a cambio de tu deseo… eso, es condenación**

 **Los labios del joven Yoh se separaron muy apenas sin dejar de ver a la madre del hombre del que se había enamorado… y entonces, sonrió agradecido y volvió a observar los peces en el estanque**

 **Eso lo explicaba todo**

 **Eso le hacía ver y conocer, esa filosofía que tenía Tai tan aferrada en su mente y que le proyectaba día a día desde que se conociesen**

 **"Sin esas heridas, nunca podremos saber lo que en verdad importa"**

 **Ahora lo entendía**

 **Ahora comprendía las palabras de Tai aquel día en el taxi, cuando se hubiese accidentado y a partir del cuál había comenzado su aventura viviendo juntos**

 **Cerró los ojos y sonrió un poco más con suavidad**

 **No perdería su esencia. No soltaría la mano del hombre, no olvidaría a los suyos…**

 **No caería en esa desesperación de abandonarse a sí mismo**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Finalmente, el hogar de los Usui-Tao lucía cálido en medio de la oscuridad de la noche especialmente por las luces doradas que danzaban y se movían por las ventanas de la propiedad desde donde las sombras les anunciaban la presencia de una buena parte de sus habitantes**

 **Yoh se sintió por un lado muy ajeno a aquel mundo, acostumbrado a simplemente llegar a su hogar sin sentir la calidez de un recibimiento que no estuviese inclinado a sus entrenamientos como shamán o a tratar de pasar un día más de escuela y al mismo tiempo recordando el cambio cuando Tai se mudase con él, un pequeño brinco conmovió su pecho al verse inevitablemente pensando que había llegado finalmente a casa, con su familia**

 **Su familia**

 **No con los Asakura, con un abuelo que solo pensaba en las tradiciones y en convertir a su nieto en el baluarte que los hiciera sobrevivir, no con una madre que a momentos parecía culpable e incapaz de verle a los ojos, no a un sitio dónde su padre les hubiese abandonado a saber de los dioses porqué**

 **No**

 **Estaba llegando a un lugar en el cuál le habían abierto los brazos, a pesar de sus experiencias pasadas con personas como él**

 **A un sitio donde se preocupaban tanto por él, que intentaban guiarle para que fuese feliz**

 **-Entonces… Funbari se regenta como posada y nosotros…? Es decir… Anna y…?**

 **-Se mantienen de los ingresos que genera el lugar y que mantienen abierto entre Ryu y Tamao para pagarse sus viajes por el mundo y sus intentos por complacer a Hao, haciendo su trabajo –Ren Tao hizo una mueca con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón por debajo del saco que usaba en aquellos momentos para cubrirse del frío de la noche- Ryu y Tamao están felices de ayudar por supuesto, aunque sé que al menos por debajo dela lealtad del tonto ese del copete, resiente la ausencia de nuestro amigo…**

 **-Ya veo… -la mirada de Yoh bajó un poco- aunque… me alegra el pensar, que voy a tener cada vez más amigos y que muchos de ellos van a cambiar para bien…**

 **-Si, bueno… mucho fue gracias a ti y que en su momento, siempre trataste de darle luz a quienes te importaban, esa luz que a ti no se te dio –el adulto le sonrió de forma afilada y de lado al niño que cerró los ojos y rió apenado, rascándose la cabeza- no dejes de hacer eso… pero también, acepta la luz que los demás te den. No lo olvides**

 **-Lo tendré en mente –asintió el Asakura con sincera felicidad- gracias señor Tao**

 **-Es tan raro oírte decir "señor Tao" –los ojos de Ren se volvieron un par de líneas con puntos mientras que los del niño solo se convirtieron en pequeños puntos- es antinatural… no es normal…**

 **-Lo siento, lo siento! –se inclinó varias veces el de menor estatura soltando miles de gotitas de sudor desde su cabeza a lo que el chino gruñó**

 **-Ya da lo mismo. De todas maneras, eres la novia de mi hijo, no sé que le ven los críos como tú a ese pedazo de amargado… es tan tonto como Horohoro pero parece que los idiotas son los que tienen mayor suerte en el amor…**

 **-Eh?... –algunos signos de interrogación flotaron por encima de la cabeza de Yoh a lo que el adulto terminó de cerrar los ojos y agachar un poco la cabeza**

 **-Olvídalo, no importa…**

 **-MAMÁ!**

 **Un momento después las tres niñas pequeñas que el Asakura había visto cuando llegase la primera vez corrieron en dirección del hombre de cabello largo para acto seguido, abrazársele a las piernas**

 **-Por favor, díganme que la casa no está en llamas**

 **Pidió el Tao acariciando la cabecita que tenía más cercana, a lo que una de las pequeñas hizo un puchero**

 **-Noooo… pero papá aún no regresa**

 **-Tu padre y tu hermano pasarán unos pocos días en los bosques, es normal que aún no esté de regreso- comentó con paciencia el mayor a lo que el chico a su lado volteó a verle con algo de preocupación**

 **-Tai… no va a estar aquí?**

 **-No durante unos pocos días, pero no es nada de lo que debas de preocuparte… tú estarás con nosotros –replicó el Tao comenzando a andar a la casa para luego, verle de reojo con seriedad- eso te molesta?**

 **-No, no, no, para nada, cómo cree! –respondió rápidamente el Asakura moviendo un poco las manos por delante con nerviosismo**

 **-Ah! Ya han llegado!**

 **Desde la puerta, Dai se asomaba con los ojos brillantes de alegría al tiempo que por detrás su hermano mayor se dejaba ver sobre su hombro y cerraba los ojos con gusto**

 **-Bienvenidos a casa! –anunció el mayor de los gemelos, dejando detenido un poco atrás a Yoh que parecía confundido y tenso**

 **-A… casa?**

 **El hermano de su novio salió trotando suavemente hasta dónde estaba el niño y le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho, reclinando muy suavemente la cabeza sobre la del menor que aún parecía no salir de su asombro**

 **-Qué bueno que hayan regresado… espero que mi madre no te haya hecho pasar un mal rato –dijo Dai aún sin soltar al joven shamán mientras que ya cerca de la puerta, Ren volteaba frunciendo el ceño**

 **-Un mal rato? –gruñó- pues qué crees que le hice?**

 **-Es que a veces eres muy duro, madre –aseguró el joven de la trenza aún sosteniendo en brazos al chico de cabello castaño, que fue dejando caer los párpados un poco aún abrigado por el sostén de su futuro cuñado**

 **A casa. A un hogar.**

 **Había regresado con ellos y su entusiasmo por su presencia era el mismo que sentían entre ellos al sentirse de vuelta. Con cada minuto que pasaba, podía darse cuenta más y más de que en verdad, aquel sitio no era menos que su hogar y que el calor que le brindaban, era genuino; levantó con lentitud los brazos y se aferró a la cintura del más alto, que volteó a verle con ternura y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos con todo el cariño que podía profesarle**

 **-La cena estará lista en unos momentos –dijo el Usui alegremente- me ayudas, Yoh?**

 **-Claro**

 **El chico asintió con un nuevo brillo cálido en los ojos, sonriéndole a quien le hablaba para después, comenzar a andar a su lado en dirección de la cálida entrada de luz dorada que aguardaba a por ellos**

 **-Ya estoy en casa**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **En alguna parte, en medio de la noche y bajo la luz de algunas antorchas el sonido de varios golpes con un martillo y del fuego que chisporroteaba rompían con el silencio y la oscuridad que los árboles del bosque prodigaban**

 **Sentado sobre un viejo tocó, con una camisa remangada y sudando, la mirada de Tai Tao reflejaba concentración al tiempo que secaba su frente e inspiraba profundo, observando la pequeña pieza que sostenía con unas viejas pinzas y que relucía ante el calor que irradiaba al haber estado entre las brasas que tenía por delante; un poco más atrás, Usui Horokeu supervisaba todo con los brazos cruzados mas sonriendo con satisfacción al ver a su hijo trabajar**

 **Quién lo diría…**

 **El tercero de sus hijos, actual cabeza de la familia de su esposa… metido de corazón y alma en un trabajo manual que implicaba sudar y ensuciarse**

 **El ainú volvió el rostro para observar los trozos de cielo azul oscuro que lograban colarse por entre las negras ramas sobre su cabeza y su sonrisa orgullosa se amplió, así como su mirada entornada y astuta**

 **Nunca se hubiera imaginado que estaría repitiendo aquellos actos pero esta vez como maestro, para enseñarle a uno de sus hijos la formación de un regalo valioso y tan significante entre los suyos…**

 **Suspiró y volvió a ver a Tai, que volvía a sostener aquella pequeña pieza sobre una roca plana cercana y empezaba a golpearla con un pequeño martillo**

 **Definitivamente**

 **Se sentía muy orgulloso de aquello**

 **Y esperaba que en su momento, Yoh fuese a valorarlo tanto como el otro chico lo hacía como para dedicarse a ello**

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


End file.
